Dallas, Electra, And The Fight Against Team Onyx
by Dallas Adoraslash Squishinko
Summary: Dallas thought he got rid of Team Onyx when he got rid of Ben... But did he really? Now Dallas, a Pikachu, has something bigger than Team Onyx to worry about. A Pokemon, Mewthree, cloned from Mewtwo to be superior in every way, seeks justice on the human race. Will Dallas be able to stop Mewthree and Team Onyx, and still manage to solve the mystery of changing back into a human?
1. A Mysterious Encounter

NOTE: This is the SEQUEL of "Life Through The Eyes Of A Former Human." That means if you haven't read it, then you should go do that before you start reading this.

"Hey Electra!" I shouted from the living room, laughing as I hopped down off of the couch. "She did it! She ate Zeke's bone thing!"

"Ewww that's gross!" Electra laughed as she walked into the living room and stood next to me, laughing. "How does it taste?"

"Pretty good actually..." Cammy giggled as she swallowed. "Not bad at all..."

"I TOLD YOU!" Zeke yelled as he ran circles around Cammy. "I told you I told you I told you! See? It looks nasty but it tastes great!"

"Well I don't care what it tastes like... It looks and smells nasty so there's no way I'm tasting it..." Electra said as she folded her arms and turned away.

"If it's really that gross... Err, so gross that even Electra won't eat it... Then there's no way I'm touching it..." I said as I looked at Electra, who smiled.

"Come on Dallas, it's only rawhide, it's not going to kill you... I eat it all the time!"

"Because you're a wolf, and you like that kind of stuff. I'm a Pikachu, I don't!" I laughed as I poked Cammy. "Cammy just likes it because she's weird."

"AM NOT!" She laughed as she pushed me playfully into Electra, who pushed me back.

"Hey, don't push my mate." She said as she suddenly grabbed me back, pulling me over to her and hugging me.

"You did so why can't I?" Cammy said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Well because he's my mate so I can do what I want." Electra said as she stuck her tongue out too.

"Well he's miiiiine too if you wanna put it that way!" Cammy laughed. "So I have as much pushy rights as you do!"

"Well... I have more authority over him because he was my mate first so no pushing." Electra said as she shoved me behind her. I placed my arms around her when she did, and hugged her from behind.

"Aaaah! Dallas stop it I'm trying to fight over you!" She said as she wiggled.

"Nope, you liiiiiike it." I said as I rubbed her belly, chuckling as I hugged her tighter.

"EEEEE that tickles! Stop stop stop!" She yelled as she jerked backwards, knocking me over. "Haha... Come on Dallas you know that tickles me!" Electra laughed.

"Electra has a tickle spot? I'll have to keep that in mind..." Cammy grinned.

"Do not! He just... Touched me in a weird spot on my belly a-"

"A weird spot... That TICKLED!" Cammy laughed as she tackled Electra down, tickling her belly and laughing. "NOW who's in control? Cammy is!" She laughed as Electra squirmed around underneath her, laughing so hard that a tear actually came to her left eye.

"S-s-s-s-s-st-t-t-t-tooooooooooop!" Electra laughed as she tried pushing on Cammy, but couldn't get a grip on her. "I'm gonna peeeeeee stopppp!"

"Nope, not until you admit that I'm the one in contro- AHHH!" She yelled as Electra hit her in the face with a bolt of electricity.

"I SAID STOP!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet, panting as she laughed a little more. "You're... Not in control... Of my mate. Haha, wow that was... Intense.../"

"You didn't have to hit me..." Cammy frowned as she stood up, grinning.

"Well what was I SUPPOSED to do? You wouldn't stop!" Electra laughed as she walked out of the room.

"Well you could have peed like you said you were going to. That would have gotten me up..." Cammy laughed.

"Liar." Zeke said as he walked past us.

"Shut up Zeke!" Cammy laughed as she turned to Electra. "Okay fine, you could have... Um... Well..."

"Exactly." Electra grinned as she continued walking. "Dallas I don't like the new nest... The food is too far away from the comfy room..." she whined.

"Well this new nest can hold a lot more food than the last one could, and I mean a LOT more, so why be mad because it's farther away?" I smiled as I followed her.

"Well yes, but... Ah whatever, you're right." She laughed as we approached the elevator, and she hopped up and pressed the button. "I still think this moving floor is weird though."

"You'll get used to it. Hehe, it's better than running up all the stairs!" I laughed as the elevator opened, and we stepped inside.

"You bet it is!" Electra laughed as she hopped up and pressed the top button, giggling as the doors closed. "I wonder how the colony is doing..."

"Yeah me too." I said as I looked down at the floor.

It'd been almost a month since we'd visited the colony. Since we'd moved, it was no longer a little stroll through the backyard, now it was a whole journey across roads and stuff. Two days after Ben died, Kevin coincidentally won the lottery, which was really lucky not because we needed the money, but because now he had a coverup for the money that came from the colony. No one would suspect a lottery winner of having a lot of money. And since the money we had literally doubled when Kevin won the lottery, we moved into a bigger house, or rather a mansion. There were six floors, and more food than even Electra could eat. Well probably not more than she could eat, but there was a ton of food. One floor, the top one, was dedicated to food. There are jumbo bags of Pokechow laying everywhere, and cans of it stacked all along the walls. The second floor belongs to Cammy and Zeke, and the third floor belongs to me and Electra, as well as the top one sort of. Well it was more like Electra claimed the top floor as hers because it contained all the food. Anyhow, all the other floors belong to Kevin. We all have GPS collars on, and Kevin has a little handheld thing that he looks at to see where we are in the house when he needs us. Plus there's an intercom so he can just yell into it and stuff. It's up to us to keep the place clean, although we don't make much of a mess, and Kevin doesn't care what condition the floors that belong to US are in, because he almost never visits them. Moving was a good idea anyway, because now Team Onyx doesn't know where to find us. Not only that, but a week after we moved our old house was attacked by Team Onyx, except they didn't know we moved. So they're probably pissed off at us for killing Ben, but since we moved they haven't touched us. There's no doubt in my mind that they want to though. As far as I'm concerned, they can come for us, because we're ready. I mean, it's only been a month since our last encounter, sure, but I'm sure Electra does NOT want to go back there, and she'll fight for it too. They put her in a cage and teased her, if she sees them she'll be furious, there's no way they'll be able to catch her again. And as far as catching ME, they'd better get that out of their heads too, because that's not happening either. As far as Cammy and Zeke, well I don't know what they're doing, and I honestly don't care. They both are ex-members of the team, so they can look after themselves... We'll just have to wait and see if Team Onyx strikes again. But for now they haven't so I'm not going to worry about it.

"Dallas are you coming?" Electra asked as she turned around and looked at me, before running out of the elevator just before the doors closed.

"No... Hold on..." I said as I sat down in the corner, sighing.

If Team Onyx were to strike... We'd be ready, right? I mean, Electra's training has been going well... She's a fighter now, and even eats the Pokemon she defeats, much to the shock of their trainers, but she still does it. I mean, she can defend herself pretty well now. I bet if Rice were still alive, and she had a rematch, she'd probably win. But I killed Rice so there's no way to tell if she'd win that or not, but I bet she'd win. It's gotten to the point that she's training herself now, and I barely even do anything. All I really do is watch anymore, I mean, she's pretty much gotten the hang of it.

"I wonder..." I mumbled as I stood up. "COULD... She take out a grass or ground type? I mean, maybe if I train her really hard, she'll become as powerful as I am, but I don't want to push her too hard because I love her..." I said as I walked up to the doors of the elevator and pawed at them, wincing at the sound my claws made on the metal doors.

"Let me out..." I mumbled as I tapped on them, then looked around, sighing as I remembered I had to push the button to get out.

That was another thing, my common sense was fading. I was beginning to act purely feral. I'd already forgotten all my human terms, but now... I was forgetting human techniques too. I mean, the other day I'd forgotten that I had to push the normal door to open it... To a human that's common knowledge... It's like my human mind is being wiped, and being replaced with a new, Pikachu mind, that's completely blank. All the human techniques I know are being erased, instead of transferred to my new mind, and my Pikachu mind has to learn them all over again, rather than already know them from my human side. It's like, all the common things I'm doing are being lost as I lose more and more of my humanity... And as my Pikachu mind takes full control, it's going to overwrite my human mind, and eventually completely delete it... I've already lost all my human words, and all my human emotions, all that's left is the knowledge, and a good portion of that is gone too... It won't be much longer until I've gone completely feral, and will no longer know right from wrong... I'll have to be taught THAT again too... Pretty soon I won't even have these thoughts anymore... I won't have to sit and think to remember a human word, because I'll end up forgetting I was even human, so my mind won't have to look up a human word that it doesn't know is there anyway... And if I don't know I was once human, all the human stuff that I DO retain, will never be used, and thus be forgotten... I'll become a full out Pikachu... And after I become feral there's no turning back... Even thoughts about actions that humans and Pikachu share, like the thought that I'm hungry, or the thought that I should go pee, will be lost. I'll have to be litter box trained... Since those thoughts are on my human mind, and not my Pikachu mind, they'll be pushed out with my human mind and will have to be relearned on my Pikachu mind. I mean, with my human mind, or what's left of it, it's common sense that when I feel I have to pee, I should go to the litter box and pee. My Pikachu mind doesn't know that, it's my human mind that knows it. My Pikachu mind isn't litter box trained. It was my human instinct, branded into my human mind, common sense that I needed to pee in the litter box, because toilets don't work for Pikachu. It was my Pikachu mind however, that told me to bury it. Speech however, was taken over by my Pikachu mind, as well as movement. I had to teach myself how to jump and attack, that stuff was all stored in my Pikachu mind. Once I became a Pikachu, my human mind stopped learning, because I was no longer a human, and was unable to take in any more thoughts. All it's able to do is seek out thoughts that I need, as they slowly get deleted. Pretty soon it'll be empty and gone. Everything I was taught, or taught myself, as far as battle strategies, Cammy, Electra, Team Onyx, they're all in my Pikachu mind. I learned about them while I was a Pikachu. Ben and Kevin however, I learned about while I was a human, so there's a possibility that I won't know who Kevin is when I completely lost my human mind... I'll know Electra for sure, because like I said, she came into my life when I had already switched to my Pikachu mind, but... My past, my human memories... They'll all be gone... I won't even remember my transformation... In about a week or two, I won't even know I was born a human... Ask me in about two weeks and I'll tell you I was born a Pichu, hatched out of an egg. My human mind doesn't even interfere with my Pikachu activities anymore, so that's how I know it's only a matter of time... Before it's gone... And to tell the truth, I don't remember my human life... That's all long gone, wiped clean out of my memory... It was my human side that told me I needed to stop eating, told me not to touch sharp or hot things, told me not to shock humans... That'll all be gone when I lose my human memory... I will still be after Team Onyx... Still love Electra... But I'm going to act like an idiot while I'm re-learning these things... I don't even remember why I need my human mind anymore... So why try so hard to defend it? I mean, if my body is trying to get rid of it then it's bad, right? So I should just let it go. So what if I forget the... Thing... Um... See I don't remember what they are anyway so I don't need to waste my time trying to remember. Besides, I'm not human anyway... Right?

That's my feral side talking... My feral side doesn't know any better...

"Dallas what are you doing?" Electra asked as she stepped into the elevator. "Why are you all the way back here?"

"Electra... Am I a human?" I asked her as I frowned.

"No... You're a Pikachu silly." She laughed. "What makes you think you're human."

See? Even my mate says I'm not a human. So why does my mind think I am? I'm just going to stop thinking about it, because it's just wasting time... I mean, wh-

"DALLAS!" Electra yelled as she pushed me. "CUT IT OUT! You're being WEIRD again! Stop thinking! There is nothing to think about! You are a Pikachu like me so stop it!"

Wow, her training is really making her a lot more aggressive than I thought... But... I'm confused now... If I'm going to lose everything on my... Human mind... Then... I'll lose Ben, correct? I won't remember him... HOWEVER, I discovered that Ben was a member of Team Onyx while I was a Pikachu, so that's in my Pikachu mind... So... Am I going to forget Ben was my brother and only remember that he's a Team Onyx member? Or am I going to remember him but not know what he is? This is so confusing! I don't want to have to learn how to open cans again! I won't be able to get the food out!

But wait! Over the past couple months... I've taught Electra many tricks that were on my human mind, including how to open cans... Maybe... When I lose those memories, she can teach them back to me so that they'll be on my Pikachu mind... THAT'S how I can transfer my memories! But... No I don't want to have to put her through that... I mean... Sure she can teach me where to pee and how to open a can... But I'm not going to fill her mind with human stuff that I can barely even remember as it is, she doesn't ne-

"DALLAS!" She yelled as she kicked me, then pushed me over. "ANSWER ME! Stop thinking about humans! There is no need for that! You are NOT a human!" She yelled as she jumped ontop of me, knocking the wind right out of me. "Stop stop stop okay?"

"EEP!" I squealed as I tried to breathe, whining. "Electra get off of me!"

"Then stop being stupid!" She yelled as she got up, reaching down and helping me to my feet. "Jeez, I sit here and yell at you and you don't respond, what the hell am I supposed to do to get your attention?"

"I'm sorry... I'm just worried... I forgot what I was thinking about so it's fine now." I sighed as I smiled at her. "You're strong..."

"Well thanks!" She giggled as she hugged me, wagging her tail. "You stared at the wall for so long that I had time to eat and get back here... What wee you doing, just standing there?" She asked me, frowning.

"Electra... You swallow your food whole... It does NOT take long for you to eat..." I laughed as I patted her back.

"So? You still stood here for a minute or two!" She laughed as she hopped up and pushed the "3" button. "You scare me sometimes Dallas..."

"Well you scare me sometimes too Electra! Like when you eat!" I joked.

But wait, Electra's feral, and she doesn't act stupid... Maybe I'll be fine after all. I mean, she can be my teacher. After all, she taught me some of my moves, and-

I was cut off as she slapped me right on my right cheek, then made a face at me.

"STOP IT! You're zoning out again! Jeez what does it take to get you to stop thinking about pointless crap?" She growled as she licked my cheek. "You are NOT human so there is no point in thinking like one. I don't care if you were a human a long time ago, you are NOT now, so STOP." She said as she poked me. "You're going to forget it all anyway I'm sure, so just stop and you'll feel a lot better." She smiled. "And I do not eat weird. I eat like a normal Pikachu." She said as she folded her arms.

"A normal Pikachu huh? What Pikachu do you know eats an entire bag of Pokechow as a snack?" I laughed.

"THIS one!" She said as she pointed to herself, then stuck her tongue out. "And that makes it normal!"

"Um... Okay." I laughed as I exited the elevator, running to the living room and hopping up onto the couch, laughing as Electra hopped up ontop of me, but this time I was ready.

"Hehe, you know what I like the most about this nest?" She giggled as she licked my cheek slowly.

"What?" I asked as I licked hers back.

"We can mate wherever we want, and there's so much room in the place that no one will ever hear us or know we're mating." She grinned as she rubbed her vagina against my leg. I blushed as my member poked out of its sheath a little, and I licked her cheek again.

"T-true..." I mumbled as I hugged her against me.

"Buuuut I'm just teasing you. I'm not in the mood to mate." She said as she rolled off of me and hopped down off of the couch.

"W-what..." I mumbled as I looked down at her, sitting up.

"I was just messing with you. But that IS the part I like the most." She giggled as she poked my foot. "Come on, let's play with something. I'm in the mood to play."

"Why don't you get back up here and "Play" with ME?" I said as I folded my arms.

"Because I'm tiredddd and I don't wanna do the work. I always do the work." She said as she folded her arms.

"You do not!" I said as I threw my paws up into the air. "And you could've just said that, I would have rolled over!"

"Well I don't wanna, it's too late now." She said, grinning.

"Is not." I said as I hopped down. "And do you not remember the little cabin thing with the pillows? You laid there on the pillows and I was the one that did all the mating work!" I laughed.

"Well if you feed me while we mate then I really don't care if I do the work. And that took me a long time to build, why did Kevin have to get a new nest..." She whined.

"That'll do fine! And besides, you saw what happened to our other nest after we left.. Team Onyx wants us dead." I said, frowning.

"Well they'll have to catch us first!" Electra grinned as a few sparks flew from her cheeks.

"Exactly." I laughed. "And you're a lot tougher than you were before! I bet if we re-encountered them, in the same exact way as we did before, they wouldn't catch us. And you know why? Because before, w-"

"BEFORE, I RAN because I was AFRAID. NOW I'm not afraid! I will stand up and fight those freaks!" Electra interrupted.

"Exactly." I said as I walked over to the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter.

That was another thing about this house. The first three floors were set up as apartments, with kitchens, bedrooms, bathrooms, everything a house would have on the first three floors. So it was like we all got our own little house, because lots of houses were one floor anyway. I wonder though... I haven't really explored the other floors... I wonder if the top three are like the bottom three... Well, the top one isn't, because that's Electra's food floor, the one underneath it is the room with all the toys and... And... Pikanip... Kevin spread Pikanip on the floor to keep us busy, and boy does it work! It works the same way catnip works on a meowth. It's simply amazing... So that only leaves the fourth floor, and I haven't really explored that one. So I'm assuming, if the fourth floor is different, that the top three are not mini houses like the bottom three. And besides, I wo-

"DALLAS FOR ARCEUS SAKE STOP!" Electra yelled as she tackled me. "That's REALLY annoying me now!"

WHY did I agree to make her meaner?

"AHHH! I was thinking about the nest! Not human things! I promise!" I whined as I wiggled underneath her. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"Well you weren't listening to meeee... You always do this Dallas how am I supposed to know?" She said as she got up off of me, whining. "I'm sorry too..."

"No, it wasn't your fault. If I didn't think about humans so much then this would have never happened." I sighed. "It's my fault."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have assumed... Assuming makes an ass out of you, AND me..." She said as she looked down.

"What?" I asked, frowning at her. "You're not an ass Electra!"

"Nono, you see, I assumed, and I got us both in trouble... You see, you spell assume, ASS, U, ME. And when you assume, it makes an ASS out of YOU, and ME." She said, smiling. "And when I assumed you were thinking about human stuff there, it really DID do that." She said, frowning.

"Electra... What do you mean spell?" I asked, frowning. "Well I hear the words in the word I think, but... I'm confused. I get what you're saying though." I said as I hugged her. "No more assuming."

"Exactly." She smiled as she hugged me back, wagging her tail. "We should go eat."

I laughed and nodded, patting her back before letting her go. "You and your food..." I laughed as I walked across the room to the elevator, jumping up and pushing the button. Just as I pushed it, it opened, and Kevin stepped out.

"Oh, there you are. Hehe, I love this tracking thingy. We're going to go out and pick up some stuff from the supermarket." He said as he pointed to Cammy on his shoulder. "Me and Cammy I mean... Would you like to come?" He asked, smiling.

I looked at Electra, and she nodded.

"Yep!" We both said at the same time, giggling as we both nodded.

"Okay then, come on." He said as he motioned for us to come.

Nodding, we both dashed into the elevator and giggled as the doors closed. When we got to the ground floor, we all dashed to the door. Electra dashed through the little door flap that was made for us, and I followed. When Kevin came outside, he walked over to the car and opened the doors. The car was the same yellow Lamborghini that Ben had purchased a while back. There was no need for an upgrade. I mean, a rich person having a Lamborghini is no problem at all, it's like, a rich person car, right? There's no need for an upgrade.

Kevin got in after us and closed the door, smiling as he started the engine.

"I feel so DAMN sexy driving this thing..." He grinned as he pulled out onto the driveway. That was another thing, we had a super, unnecessarily long driveway. Running from the house, down the driveway was like a whole journey on its own!

"Wow Kevin..." Cammy grinned as she poked his side. "It's the car, not you."

"Oooooohhhh..." Electra grinned.

"Anyhow, aren't you all glad that the supermarket isn't far from our home? I know I am!" Kevin laughed. "I mean, it's only ten minutes down the... What the HELL is that?" He asked as he squinted ahead, making a face as he slowed the car to a stop, pulling over onto the side of the road and frowning as he pointed. "Do you all see that!"

I looked out the windshield, and so did everyone else. As we rounded the top of the little hill and the town came into view, what I saw, was this massive bubble of purple... Energy almost, just bobbing about over the whole town ahead, as if there were a force field trying to keep everything inside.

"What the hell is that..." Kevin mumbled as he took out his iPhone and began snapping pictures of it.

"Wow... I've never seen anything like that..." Cammy mumbled.

"What, should I drive up to it?" Kevin asked as he eased off of the side of the road, frowning as he looked at us.

"I don't freaking know." I said as I shrugged. "But if we die because of that thing I'll kill you..."

"Think about what you just said..." Electra laughed.

"Err... I mean if we almost die... I'll kill you." I frowned.

"Better." Electra smiled.

"Maybe we should wait it out." Kevin frowned.

"Yeah, what did you even go out for?" I asked him.

"Um, it's gone." Kevin said as he pointed ahead. "Look."

"What was it?" Cammy asked as she looked at him.

"Well that was weird... Let's go." Kevin said as he pulled out onto the road and headed for town.

"Yeah, because going toward the creepy purple bubble place, RIGHT AFTER it disappeared is normal right? I say we wait it out and come back, eh, NEVER." I yelled as I threw my paws into the air.

"I agree with Dallas." Cammy frowned.

"Um... I don't think we'll be going to this Pokemart..." Kevin said as he pulled over once more, pointing once again, but this time getting out of the car. I followed him out and hopped onto his shoulder, and when I looked in the direction he was pointing, I gasped. Ahead, the little town we were headed to was in ruins. Thick black smoke was pouring out of the town and there were police and firefighters literally surrounding it. The place was literally leveled.

"What the HELL happened there? All I want is some fucking bagels! Why couldn't whatever that was destroy the town AFTER I got my bagels! Kevin shouted. "And my cream cheese!\ That's ALL I wanted!"

I wasn't paying attention to what Kevin was saying... I was too busy looking at the purple thing high in the sky above the town.

"Look!" I shouted as I pointed to it, frowning. "What is that?"

"What are you pointing at?" Kevin asked as he squinted into the sky, following my paw.

"I see it too..." Electra frowned.

"Me too." Cammy added.

I squinted at it, trying to make out what it was, until it moved, and then it moved again. A split second later, it began to glow, and a bright ball of what appeared to be fire shot off of it, then I heard a voice, a deep voice.

"NO WITNESSES!" I heard it say, just as the ball smacked into the ground, sending the police and firefighters flying through the air in a fiery explosion.

"Holy SHIT!" Kevin yelled. "Did anyone else hear that voice? What the hell made those cars explode?"

Just then, there was another explosion, but this one was much closer. A car on the road that was obviously fleeing the scene, was nailed by one of the roaring balls of fire and exploded, bits of flaming metal flying through the air as a massive cloud of dust was sent up into the air.

"SHIT!" Kevin yelled as he grabbed me off of his shoulder and threw me into the car, followed by Cammy, and struggling to do the same to Electra. When he'd literally thrown us all inside, he jumped in and slammed on the gas, then turned around, zooming down the road at full speed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cammy yelled. "SLOW DOWN SLOW DOWN SLOW DOWN THIS IS WAY TOO FAST! THERE IS NO NEED TO GO THIS FAST! IT'S NOT EVEN AFTER US!"

Just then, we heard the voice again.

"No witnesses..." It growled, and a split second later, the ground just behind our car exploded as one of the fireballs hit it.

"AAAAAAAH I TAKE IT BACK! FOR FUCK SAKE KEVIN GO FASTER!" Cammy yelled as she shook his arm furiously with her paws.

"I am so lucky I have this car..." Kevin growled as he shifted into a higher gear and slammed on the gas, laughing as the car sped up even faster. "You little fuck, try to hit me NOW!" he yelled.

Just as we sped up, another fireball slammed into the ground just behind us, almost spinning our car out, but Kevin managed to regain control of the wheel, and we were back to normal.

"I've got this..." I growled as I stuck my head out the window, gasping as the rush of air almost sucked me out. I held on tightly to the car as I aimed as best as I could. Electra grabbed and held onto my back legs. With Electra's weight holding me down, surely I'd be okay, right? I grunted as I tried my best to concentrate, despite the blistering winds nailing my in the face, and I shot off a full force thunderbolt, before ducking back inside the car. I leaped into the backseat and watched as the purple thing was hit with my thunderbolt, then fell out of the sky. Kevin however, didn't see me do it, and sped right into the driveway, only slowing down as we approached the garage. When we got inside the garage, and it closed, he immediately turned off the car, breathing heavily as he turned his head and looked at us.

"What... The FUCK... Was that...?" He asked as he looked down at us.

-END Chapter One.-


	2. Breaking News

"How am I supposed to know what the HELL that was..." I said as I shrugged. "But it fell when I hit it so I think it lost us."

"AHHHHH WHAT WAS THAT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT I NEED TO GET INSIDE!" Cammy yelled as she clawed furiously at the windows.

"Cammy you'd better not pee in my car... But then again it smells like lemons so what the heck... Go ahead. I could use a good scent in here I guess." Kevin said, frowning.

That got Cammy to stop panicking for a couple seconds to give Kevin a weird look, before clawing at the windows again in a panicked fury.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Electra yelled as she grabbed Cammy's tail and flung her onto the floor. When she went to jump down ontop of her, Cammy bolted back onto the seat and leaped into the front.

"Ah, nooooo way are you jumping on me!" Cammy said as she held her paws in front of her. "Nooooo way!"

"Then stop being weird." Electra growled as she climbed back up onto the seat.

"Fine, I just value my LIFE is all... Why not throw me out of the car for that too? As a matter of fact, PLEASE throw me out of the car. I NEED to get out of here!"

"Cammy this car can go faster than you EVER could, so just STOP!" Electra said as she lay down in the seat. "And-"

"Whatever you're talking about I don't understand, so why don't we just go inside and I can talk to Zeke about it or something... Because he can actually talk. In my language..." Kevin said, frowning. "And he can be our translator. And stuff."

"Yeah good idea, let's tell Zeke about this. He was a member of Team Onyx too, maybe he knows something I don't." Cammy smiled.

"You're saying you think Team Onyx was behind this?" I asked as I turned to Cammy.

"Well we killed their leader, they're probably searching for us, and destroying anything that gets in their way..." Cammy said.

"Well that voice... Did I imagine it? It said "NO WITNESSES" or something. I forgot, but it said something like that." I frowned.

"Well no, I heard it too, and Kevin pointed it out, but what was it?" Cammy asked, frowning.

"Um... It doesn't make sense... The purple thing made a bubble around the city... And it got destroyed... And then it shot fireballs and destroyed the humans... I don't have the faintest idea what it could have been..." I said, sighing.

"Well I'm telling you it HAS to be the work of Team Onyx. It HAS to be. Who else would do something like that?" Cammy asked.

"Well maybe it's a Pokemon gone bad?" I asked, frowning.

"Ah! That's it! Kevin! You took pictures with your iPhone right!" Cammy asked as she tugged on his arm.

"Pika pika pika piiiii chu chuuuuu pika chu!" Kevin responded, laughing.

"That doesn't even make SENSE!" She yelled as she pointed to his phone.

"My phone? What about it?" He asked.

"Get me OUT OF HERE!" Electra yelled as she banged on the window with her paws.

"Ah, sorry!" Kevin said as he opened the door and climbed out of the car, followed by the rest of us. When we went inside, we all immediately walked over to the Elevator, waiting there as Kevin closed the car door and came inside.

"Ah yes, Zeke, hold on." Kevin said as he walked up to us and pushed the button, walking inside as the elevator opened immediately. When we all were inside, the doors began to close and he pushed the "2." When we got to the top, we all dashed out and scattered, looking for Zeke.

"Zeke!" Cammy called out as she hopped onto the couch and lay down ontop of him. "I have something to tell youuuuu!"

"Did you get me something?" He asked, smiling.

"Um... No... But we found what we think was Team Onyx." She said as she sat down next to him.

Upon hearing that name, Zeke sat right up, hopping down off of the couch and frowning.

"Well what did they do? Did they get anyone?" He asked.

"No, there was a purple thing... In the sky... It encased the town in a purple bubble and it exploded... Then it chased us down and tried to hit us with fireballs while chanting "No witnesses" or something..." Cammy frowned. "Dallas stuck his head out of the car and hit it with a thunderbolt, and then it fell out of the sky and we got away..." She frowned.

"What the... Hell?" Zeke asked, making a face. "I have no idea what that is, I've never seen Team Onyx do such a thing before..." he said, frowning. "Maybe if you showed it to me I could try and figure out what it is..."

"Well I took pictures of it with my iPhone." Kevin said as he set his phone down in front of Zeke. "Look."

"Um..." Zeke said as he pawed at the phone, frowning. "I might know how to speak and do human things, but this is WAAAAY over my head!" He said, laughing.

"Oh, right..." Kevin said as he picked up his phone and pulled up the picture, then put it back down. "See it? It's purple."

"Yes I see it, but it's way too small... Is there a way to zoom in on it?" He asked as he pawed at the screen again.

"Wow, I never thought of that..." Kevin said, frowning.

"I did." Cammy said as she folded her arms.

"Okay, um... I still don't know what it is." Kevin said as he picked up his phone and zoomed in on the purple mass, frowning as he placed it back down in front of Zeke. "It's high definition quality, so..."

As he put the iPhone down, Zeke's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"N-no..." He mumbled as his ears flattened to the back of his head. "This can't be..."

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, what?" Cammy also asked.

"I don't even have to ask..." Electra mumbled.

"Err... Me either." I frowned.

"Team Onyx is definitely behind this... But... Maybe they're not... You see, a while ago they were trying to create a Pokemon... They have the technology to clone and transform humans into Pokemon... But I never thought..." He said in a worried tone.

"Thought WHAT?" Cammy demanded.

"Well... Ben was the one that came up with the idea... Because he's their leader in a way... But... We killed Ben..." he said, frowning. "That should have stopped the project..."

"WHAT FUCKING PROJECT?" Cammy growled as a few sparks flew from her cheeks.

"Well Ben... Was trying to create an all-powerful Pokemon... A Pokemon that could even beat you Dallas... But... There were a few problems... One of them was that IF it succeeded, what if it became self-aware? And refused to listen to humans... There was nothing they could do to stop it..." he frowned. "But when we killed Ben... That should have put an end to it all..."

"Team Onyx has cloning technologies... We've been oblivious the whole time... They didn't send Ben to the house, they sent a CLONE of Ben... And when we killed it, they attacked us to make us think we'd succeeded... Think about it, the Ben we killed acted like an idiot... The Ben we killed CAME BACK TO THE HOUSE. Our Ben would have NEVER come back! He saw me! He SAW ME look at him, he KNEW we knew who he was, he wouldn't risk that! And after what he did to Electra, he knew that if he came back he'd be torn apart. Who we killed was NOT REALLY BEN!" Cammy said, panting.

"Holy... Shit..." Zeke mumbled. "It's true... It all makes sense now..."

"What? What happened?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin... Team Onyx has the technology to clone... The Ben we killed was not really Ben... It was a clone of Ben..." Zeke mumbled. "BEN IS ALIVE! AND HE'S GONE MAAAAD! That fucking thing that tried to kill you was one of his experiments! Like I said before, he was trying to make an all-powerful Pokemon... Whether he did it or not I don't know, but judging by that picture, and what you described, I'd have to say that he succeeded! The Pokemon is supposed to rely solely on his psychic abilities, but like I said, they dumbed down his brain to lessen the chance that he would become self-aware and rebel against Team Onyx... Whether he rebelled or not I don't know, be COULD be just doing something Team Onyx ordered him to. But if he's not with Team Onyx, and even if he IS with Team Onyx, we're all in trouble... Dallas, they made this Pokemon tough... No Pokemon in the world stands a chance against it... But you know something? They designed this thing before you existed as a Pikachu... Your transformation into a Pikachu was destined... YOU are the only one that can stop this thing..." Zeke said as he lowered his head. "This isn't going to stop with just one town. This thing is going to bring on total destruction worldwide until it finds you and brings you back to Team Onyx... And if you're wondering what they named it, well I don't know, you'll have to ask it." Zeke said, frowning.

"So let me get this straight... There's a... THAT..." I said as I pointed to the iPhone. "Chasing me down? And only I can defeat it?" I asked, sighing. "Why is it always me? I don't want to!" I whined.

"Dallas knock it off, you HAVE to!" Zeke said as he pointed to the phone.

"Ahhhh! I know what that is! It's Mewthree!" Cammy squealed as she pointed to the phone. "I was there when they were planning it too!"

"Mewthree huh..." Zeke said, frowning. "Stupid name..."

"Well let me explain it..." Cammy said, sighing. "There is a legendary Pokemon named Mew..." She said as she looked out the window. And another team far away, a team named Team Rocket... Like Team Onyx, then do stupid, pointless things... Except one of the things they did, was they captured Mew... And when they captured Mew, they thought it was a good idea to clone it, and make the clone a lot more powerful... This clone, they called MewTWO." She explained.

"Okay..." I frowned. "And why are you repeating everything she says?" I asked Zeke, frowning.

"Well because Kevin needs to hear too." He frowned.

"Well anyway, Team Onyx heard that Team Rocket had made an all-powerful Pokemon out of a legendary, and they couldn't stand that another organization was better than they were. So, they, or rather Ben, thought he could do it better... So when they found out that Team Rocket had failed to contain Mewtwo, they looked back at all the flaws that Mewtwo had, and all his faults, like the fact that he became self aware, and they managed to get their hands on some of his DNA... And from there, they began creating MewTHREE, a more advanced, more powerful, flawless version of MewTWO. And like I said, they looked back on all the things that went wrong with Mewtwo and corrected them on Mewthree..." She said, sighing. "This Pokemon is simply no joke, but judging by Team Onyx's general knowledge... Eh, they're not stupid like Team Rocket, but they have their flaws too... They just might have created a flawless mewthree though... Because well, when one organization is determined to beat another... Well they do just that, and I have a feeling they did it right, and if they did, this is baaaad... Now I have no clue what they did with Mewtwo, nor do I really care, but if mewtwo is still out there, and mewthree rebelled, what's stopping the two from teaming up and killing us all?" Cammy said as she rested her face against the glass. "Nothing."

"Well they dumbed him down... He can't learn nearly as much as Mewtwo could... All he really knows is his moves..." she frowned.

"Unless they DIDN'T dumb him down... You know, to be BETTER than what Team Rocket did... And actually increased his brain size..." Zeke said, frowning.

"Then that'd be terrible. BUT knowing Team Onyx, they probably took precautions... Created weapons capable of recapturing it... I mean, Team Rocket didn't try to recapture Mewtwo until long after it got away... Knowing Team Onyx, they probably looked at THAT too, and created backup weapons and lasers and stuff..." Cammy said, frowning. "I've worked with them for a while, and I can actually say that they're not idiots... Most of the time... Well they're not idiots when it comes to work, like this..." Cammy said as she turned around and faced us.

"Will I still be able to eat it when Dallas kills it?" Electra asked as she wagged her tail.

"Why would you... Yes, I think... I don't know!" Cammy said as she made a face. "Why don't you just eat it while it's alive and kill it? Run out there onto the road, maybe it's paralyzed by Dallas' bolt... Then you can just devour it and end this all." She laughed.

"That's a good idea, but I don't really think I want a psychic maniac floating around inside me." Electra said, frowning. "Meal or not, I need to know what that thing can DO first."

THAT made my ears perk straight up. Had Electra just DECLINED a meal? Because it was powerful?

"Electra... Are you saying... You wouldn't eat it?" I asked as I tilted my head to the right.

"Nono, that's not what I said. I said I'd have to see what it can do before I eat it, to prevent any um... Stuff from happening." She said, frowning.

Maybe I was wrong... Of course I was wrong! The day Electra turns down food is the day the world ends!

"Well... That's all I have to say, I'm off to pee." Cammy said as she turned around and began walking.

"AAAH! If Cammy has to pee then that's all I have to say too!" Zeke said as he dashed after Cammy. "Cammy wait up! I want to be your bathroom!" he yelled as he ran.

"Um... Okaaaaay then..." I said as I turned to Electra. "Sometimes I think Zeke loves Cammy a bit TOO much..."

"Nah, you drank my pee too." Electra said with a smile. "So you love me that way too. Not too much." She giggled.

"Yeah, but I never asked you to pee ON me..." I said, frowning.

"Um, yes you did... Just last night I was peeing outside and you walked behind me and lifted one of my legs, and crawled underneath me so I peed all over you..." She giggled.

"Well... I never asked you to... Um..." I said, frowning. "Well he's a wolf! It's weirder for him!"

"Okay, THAT I can agree with." Electra giggled as she hugged me. "I'm starving! Let's go battle someone! I want food!" She giggled.

"Well, I don't see why not..." I said, smiling. "Let's take a trip to the colony! You know, because I miss them and stuff." I said, smiling.

"Well okay!" She giggled as she wagged her tail. "I just want food..."

"Well we'll train a little." I said as I patted her back. "Kevin has the... Um... the..." I said as I pointed to her collar.

"Oh yeah, the collar trackey thingy." She said, smiling. "So we don't have to tell him." She said, giggling.

"Yup yup! Hehe, let's go." I said as I took her paw in mine and made my way to the Elevator, smiling.

"I wanna push it." She giggled as she hopped up and pushed the button. We waited about a minute for it to get here, and when it did, she dashed inside and pushed the "1" button. I giggled as I entered and the doors closed. Not one of us said a word as we walked out and made our way to the door.

"I'll race you down the path." She giggled as she wagged her tail, lowering herself down onto all fours. She knew I was faster, but she wanted to play.

"Okay!" I giggled as I got down onto all fours with her, crawling out of the big door flap, since Zeke needed to get out too, and took off down the driveway. I giggled as I ran full speed down the driveway. My ears perked up as I heard Electra whine, and I slowed down, allowing her to catch up, and actually pass me. I giggled as we got to the end, and she stood up, panting a little.

"I win!" She giggled as she jumped on me and hugged me, laughing.

"WHOA!" I laughed as I held her, hugging her tightly. "You're really heavy! Hehe."

"I knooooow isn't it greeeeaaaaat?" she laughed as she hopped down out of my arms. "And if you can pick me up... Why can't you pick up humans?" She asked, frowning.

"I never thought of that..." I said as I tilted my head. "I'll have to try it... Hehe, a Pikachu with human strength... That's funny." I chuckled.

"Is it...? IS it funny Dallas? You didn't laugh at it, you only giggled... It's not FUNNY..." Electra said in a serious tone, growling as she stared directly into my eyes, causing me to look away. The way she stared at me... Kind of made me feel weak... It convinced me that... She was the dominant one, that she'd hurt me...

"Okay okay i-it's not funny..." I said as I looked down.

"Dallas I'm joking!" She laughed as she hugged me, wagging her tail. "But I do a good mean stare, right?" She asked, smiling.

"It's great! You even had ME looking away..." I smiled as I licked her cheek.

"Hehe, yay thanks so much!" She laughed as she nuzzled my cheek. "Hehe... Let's go!"

Nodding, I took her paw and dashed across the road, then walked into the woods, giggling as she licked my cheek again.

"You know, Ben is still out there..." She said, frowning. "We were tricked..."

"I had a feeling it wasn't the real Ben anyway..." I said, frowning. "It didn't add up correctly... Plus, he didn't run away from you... And stuff..." I frowned.

"Well since he's still out there, my belly is growling for a taste of the REAL Ben!" She said as she patted her belly, smiling as she lashed her tongue out playfully. "I'm more determined than ever to get a taste of Ben... Literally... I want to mock him with my purrs as I swallow him whole and alive..." She chuckled as she rubbed her paws together. "Nothing makes them angrier than a happy purring predator..." She grinned.

"Um..." I said as I looked down, blushing as my member poked out of its sheath a little. "M-maybe I could help you this time... I mean, before it wasn't the real Ben, and he tricked me, so he deserves a real beating." I said, blushing. "And you need a real meal..."

"Yup yup I do!" Electra giggled as she poked my belly. "And if I can eat a human so can you!" She said as she poked my belly again. "We're the same size so you can do it too!"

"No way! I laughed. "You're something different in the body of a Pikachu! I couldn't eat like that if I wanted to!" I laughed.

"Well yeah, but... Fine." She giggled. "Let's walk faster."

I nodded as I took her paw, and we made our way through the woods. We walked for about an hour or two, before we came to the lake. It was about 3pm, but neither of us knew that.

"Look!" Electra shouted as she pointed into the distance.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I squinted in the direction she was pointing, making a face as I looked at what appeared to be an Eevee.

"An... Eevee?" I asked as I made a face.

"Nope, a snack." She said as she lowered her paw, smiling.

"But... I thought Eevees were our allies..." I said as I walked up to it and hugged it. "See? Friendly cuddly Ee-AH!" I yelled as it flung me off of it and pounced on me, viciously biting and clawing at me. Pushing it off of me, I stood up and leaped backwards.

"Okay bad example." I said as I got down onto all fours, staring at the Eevee and growling. "Electra... Get it..." I said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

In a flash, Electra darted forward and pounced on it, grabbing its tail with both of her paws and pulling hard as she flung it into the trunk of a tree, immediately hitting it with a bolt of electricity before it could even get up.

"Chu!" She squealed as she grabbed its tail again, this time flinging it upward into the trees. She made a face at it when it got stuck in the branches, and watched as it began climbing up.

"Ohhh no you don't..." She growled as she leaped onto the trunk, using her claws to climb up the closest tree to her. I watched as she climbed up and up, even higher than the Eevee was. I could see static jumping across its fur, and it made me laugh a little.

"CHAAAAAAA!" Electra yelled as she leaped from high up in the tree, laughing as she slammed right through the branches as she fell downward, right past the Eevee, which by now was high in the tree. She managed to grab its tail, and effortlessly tugged the Eevee out of the tree. As she continued to break through the branches as she fell, she thought it was a good idea to pull the Eevee down underneath her. I watched as she landed on the ground, right ontop of it, with a loud crunch, the Eevee's eyes going wide as she crushed it underneath her, its body going limp as she stood up and frowned.

"They can never take that..." She sighed as she picked it up and licked its face. "Ugh... Nasty!" She said as she shook her head, whining. "It's so gross!"

"Well... I can't do anything about that..." I Said, frowning.

"Well, YOU could be my meal..." Electra said as she tilted her head, smiling.

"As much as I'd love to do that..." I said, frowning. "For one, you need me, and you wouldn't be able to overpower me. Plus it's up to me to stop this... Mew THREE... And I'm your mate... And don't get me wrong, if I were to come back out alive and well, sure I'd let you eat me, but... Eh..." I said, frowning. When I looked up at her, the only things left outside of her mouth were the legs of the Eevee, and I stood there and watched as she closed her mouth around its feet and slurped up its tail, gulping it down and giggling.

"Well I'm glad you'd let me." She said, smiling. "But I wouldn't want to eat you only because you wouldn't live through it." She said, frowning. "Whether you want to or not I'm not doing it unless you're going to be okay..." She said, smiling.

"Wow, what happened to the "Ewww it's disgusting!" I laughed as I poked her belly.

"Well you kind of ignore the yucky part when you're hungry." She said, laughing. "Food is food, even yucky food is food, doesn't always mean it's good, but it's still food!" She laughed.

"Well I guess so... Hehe, let's go." I said as I took her paw and we started walking again.

"Hehe, I wonder what the colony is up to..." I asked as we approached the bush.

"Ha, like I would know?" Electra said as she pushed her way through it. "It smells funny though."

"Yeah it does..." I said, frowning.

"Well let's find out what it is!" Electra giggled as she crawled into the hole. Shrugging, I crawled in after her, making a face as I shot sparks from my cheeks to light up the area.

"Um... Dallas..." Electra whispered, trying her best to look back at me. "I don't think this is the colony..." She said, frowning.

"Of course it is, we went to the lake and followed the path. We passed the Eevees and now we're here. It has to be, what makes you say it's not?" I asked, frowning.

"Look." She said as we entered the main room. As I entered, my ears perked up as I heard voices. They weren't Pikachu voices either, they were something else...

"What's... Over there?" I asked as I made a face, squinting in the dim light as I waited for my eyes to adjust.

"Thieves..." Electra growled as she dug her claws into the dirt. "Stealing... FOOD..."

"Electra calm down." I said soothingly as I reached out and patted her back, but she wasn't there. "ELECTRA!" I yelled as I dashed in the direction I thought she'd gone. I thought I went to the food room, but when I dashed into the tunnel, I wound up in the place you go to find the rooms. I heard this blood curling scream come from the food room, and I dashed back through the tunnel as the noises got louder. I could hear the sickening squish of flesh tearing as I tried desperately to find my way back through the tunnels. Then all of a sudden as I entered the main room, a mass of voices and footsteps came rushing toward me as everyone entered, millions of Pikachu and Raichu, and even Pichu swarming inside the main room and heading down tunnels left and right. They were probably all out walking the Pichu or something. See, I knew the colony hadn't been taken over...

"Hey Everyone! Electra's back and she caught the thieves!" Someone yelled in the distance. Almost immediately, everything went silent, and then just as soon as the silence had come, it was gone, as everyone began shouting and yelling as they all pushed and shoved to get to the food room to see if it was true. I tried my best to enter the tunnel, but every time I tried someone pushed ahead of me, and prevented me from entering it.

"Come ON!" I yelled as I grabbed the tail of the next Pikachu that tried to push ahead of me, and dragged him out, only to have him slap me in the face. "Geez!" I growled as I dashed into the tunnel. "What's the freaking rush?"

"Ah! Master Dallas! I'm so sorry! He said as he ran up behind me, almost tripping over me as he tried to walk alongside me. "I didn't mean to slap you, honest!" He said as he rubbed against me. "Can you forgive me?"

'Yeah sure, just get away from me and you're forgiven." I said as I pushed against the Pikachu in front of me, sighing. "There's too many in here, I can't get in, who's holding up traffic up there?"

"Oh thank you Dallas!" He shouted as he walked backwards a little. "I will go away for you.'

"Creep..." I mumbled as I looked ahead of me.

"Did he just say Dallas?" I heard someone say, followed by another "Dallas?" And another "Dallas is back?" After about ten seconds, the same Pikachu that slapped me pushed in front of me and yelled.

"HEY YOU ASSHOLES! LET DALLAS THROUGH!"

Almost immediately, everyone stepped to the side, and I perked my ears up, extremely surprised at this.

"Um... Thanks..." I said as I walked through the little path they made into the food room, frowning as I walked up to Electra.

"Eww... What did I just step in?" I asked as I looked down, making a face.

"Guts!" Electra laughed. "I clawed up the thieves and when the others came in they tore them apart. Literally!" She giggled.

"Wonderful..." I said as I took her paw. "Come on, let's go." I smiled as I led her out of the path that was still available, smiling at all the others as I passed them.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"No problem master!" One of them said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay come on." I said as I headed into the tunnel to our rooms, smiling as I dashed down it to Rice's old room and went inside, sighing. "Perfect..."

"You're going to take a nap?" Electra asked as she walked inside, giggling as she wagged her tail.

"Exactly. Besides, the leader room was meant for me, no?" I smiled as I licked her cheek, giggling as the sparks tingled against my tongue.

"Yup yup!" She said, laughing. "Thunderpaw won't mind!"

"Well then come here and take a nap with me." I said as I lay down on the cushion thing in the center of the room. "Hehe, just a little nap... The walk tired me out..." I said as I kissed her cheek gently, before closing my eyes. It took a minute to doze off, but when I did, I knew Electra would too.


	3. Dallas Takes Charge

I awoke about an hour or two later, sitting up as I looked around in the dark.

"Um..." I said as I squinted, frowning as I sniffed the air. "Oh yeah, I'm at the colony..." I said as I shot off a few sparks, squealing and jumping backwards as Electra tried to tackle me.

"Aah! What the hell!" I said as I looked at her, frowning. "You scared me half to death!"

"I didn't think you'd jump THAT far..." She frowned. "You're funny when you wake up."

Not knowing what to say, I just smiled. "And you're funny almost all the time." I said, smiling.

"Am not." She laughed.

"Are too." I said as I poked her nose.

"AAH!" She said as she jumped to her feet and pawed at her nose. "No fair! You cheated!"

"Did not." I said as I walked out into the tunnel.

"Did too! You MADE me do something funny!" She said as she poked my tail. "Because I'm a meaaaaan 'Chu sometimes!" She laughed.

"I can be mean too." I said as we entered the main room. "I don't like being mean though."

"I do." She laughed as she stood up. "It's fun."

"How is it fun?" I Said, frowning as someone tapped on my shoulder. "Huh..." I mumbled as I turned around and faced the other Pikachu.

"Um... Hey... Dallas... I was wondering... Are you staying here for while?" he asked as he nervously fidgeted with his paws.

"Well... If the colony needs me, then I don't see any reason I couldn't stay for a while..." I said, smiling.

"Well, Mewthree is a reason you can't stay." Electra said, frowning.

"Yeah, but... Mewthree isn't a threat yet... I mean, it is a threat, but not a direct one..." I said, sighing. "It's not attacking us so we don't have to worry."

"True..." Electra frowned.

"What's that?" The other Pikachu asked as he tilted his head to the right.

"Oh, nothing..." I said as I made my way to the food storage room. "Nothing you've got to worry about..."

"Well okay Dallas." He said as he walked off. "See you around!"

"Mewthree isn't going to find us here..." Electra said as she sighed. "We'll have to find IT somewhere... There's no way it's going to look around your old nest for you..."

"Well maybe that's what it WANTS us to think." I said as I looked at her. "It wants us to think that we'll be safe at our old nest, and then BAM, that's the first place it checks." I said as I entered the food storage room. "From what I heard, that thing is smart, so... It's not going to be easy." I said as I squinted in the bright lights, frowning as my eyes adjusted to the light in the food room. "Why... Is there light in here..." I said as I looked around, making a face as I tried to find the light source.

"Look! Glowing sticks!" One of the Pikachu said as he walked up to me with one, shaking it in my face and giggling. "Now we don't have to make sparks!"

"Where did you get that?" I asked as I took it from him, examining it. "These are so cool..."

"I found them in the food! I bit one and it cracked inside and BAM there was light!" He laughed. "So I cracked it more with my paws and more light came out, and then I jumped up and down because I was happy, and shook it all up, and BAM, it got really bright!" He laughed as he turned around.

"That's cool, let me see!" Electra giggled as she took it from me.

"See, over here." He said as he walked over to one of the piles of things. "Well we put all the food in one pile and all the water and the milk and stuff that you drink in another pile." He said as he pointed to the pile of drinks. "And then we took out all the weird stuff, the human things that we couldn't identify," He said as he pointed to the pile of stuff in front of him. "And there are TONS of these lights in here! I don't know why everyone kept bringing them back if no one knew what they were..." He said as he looked down. "But they're awesome!"

"Yeah, I don't know why you guys bring back unidentified things either..." I said, frowning. "Rice brought back tons of green paper a while ago, and continued to bring it even though he didn't know what it was..." I Said as I looked down at the pile. "I don't get why either..."

"Well I guess these unidentified things are actually really useful things, but no one knows if they are or not so they bring them back anyway." Another Pikachu said as he entered. "And then you see, like now, when you mess around with them, you figure out how they work, and in this case, with the glowey sticks, the unidentified stuff becomes very useful. So we bring strange things here because they could be useful." He said, smiling.

"Well that makes sense..." I said as the room suddenly went dark. "Electra spit that out..." I said as I turned and faced her, making a face. "It's not food, we need it."

The room suddenly lit up as she spit it out, making a face as she pawed at her tongue.

"Eeeeewwwww it's so nastyyyyy!" She whined as she shook herself, as if she were wet. "Ew ew ew ew ewwww!"

Picking up the wet glowstick, I frowned. "Well it's not food, it's not going to taste good..." I said, sighing.

"Well, humans aren't food but THEY taste good!" Electra pouted.

"Well that's different..." I said, laughing. "Humans ARE food. They're meat."

"Human meat... That's new..." One of the Pikachu laughed.

"New to me too." the other one said as he picked up a can of peanut butter and twisted the top off.

"Well I heard of other Pokemon eating humans before... I always wanted to try it, to see what it's like." the other Pikachu said as he looked down.

"I wanted to try it too, and I did." Electra said, smiling. "They taste really good actually..."

"But humans get mad when you bite them, don't they?" he asked as he tilted his head to the right.

"I didn't bite, I swallowed." Electra giggled.

"What..." He asked, frowning. "I don't get it..."

"I ate one whole." She giggled. "And alive."

"How? They're like, sooo much bigger!" He said as he raised his paws into the air. "It's not possible!"

"Ohhh, yes it is." I laughed as I poked Electra's belly. "You could only IMAGINE the things she's capable of eating..." I chuckled. "And the things she HAS eaten..."

"Like what?" He asked as he folded his arms, grinning.

"Try me." Electra grinned as she too folded her arms, her tail swaying slowly behind her as she stared at him.

"Um..." The other Pikachu said as he walked over to Electra with an apple covered in peanut butter. "Prepare for a really dry mouth..." He laughed as he held it out to her.

"I don't want that right now." She said, frowning. "I like my mouth wet."

"Well they drink something after." The Pikachu in front of her said as he unfolded his arms.

"No." Electra said, sighing. "I'm not eating that stuff right now."

"Fine, then I'll eat it." The Pikachu with the apple said as he walked over to the other side of the room and sat down against the wall, nibbling on the apple as he peeked at up from the corner of his eye.

"Um... How about this then?" The other Pikachu said as he turned around with an orange in his paws.

"Fine." Electra said as she snatched it from him, giggling as she stuffed it into her mouth and gulped it down whole, her tail wagging a little as she folded her arms again. "Happy?"

"Err... That was easy..." He said as he turned back around, frowning. "I bet you can't eat THIS whole." He said as he turned back around with a jumbo bottle of peanut butter in his paws.

"I told you I'm not eating that..." Electra sighed.

"But it's in the bottle!" He said as he frowned, holding it up in the air. "You won't taste it."

"Do you see the size of that thing? It's bigger than your head." The other Pikachu said as he stood up, licking some of the peanut butter off of his apple as he smirked.

"Exactly, there's no way she ca-" He started, but stopped as Electra snatched the container of peanut butter out of his paws, whining as her stomach growled.

"You just ate an Eevee... How are you hungry..." I asked, frowning.

"Dallas you fell asleep, remember? That was a while ago! And besides, you know I can eat a lot more." She said as she stared at the Pikachu in front of her. "You really don't think I can do it, do you?" She asked as she licked the side of the container.

"I KNOW you can't. Look at how big it is!" He said as he raised his paws into the air. "It's biiiig!"

Electra stuck her tongue out at him, then laughed as she stuffed the container into her mouth, closing her eyes tightly as she gulped hard. The Pikachu stared in awe as the bulge of the container traveled down her throat and disappeared just below her neck area. The Pikachu at the corner of the room dropped his apple and just stood there, staring at her with peanut butter all over his paws and mouth.

"What?" Electra asked as she tilted her head, frowning. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You wasted it all..." He said as he looked down. "All of it... Gone..."

"Well I didn't know she could really do it!" The other Pikachu said as he grabbed his ears. "That's INSANE! Wow! Forget the fact that it's gone and focus on the fact that she SWALLOWED the thing! I really don't care that it's gone, what I'm worried about right now is HOW she did that! That was amazing!" He said as he jumped up and down. "Wow! And besides, we have more in the pile. And that container was almost empty. And it's not like it was wasted, because it WAS eaten, but... Wow..." He said as he leaned forward and sniffed Electra's nose. "H-how did you do it? I didn't think you were serious!" He said excitedly.

"She used psychic to crush it and then gulped down the small little crushed bottle." The other Pikachu said as he picked up his apple.

"No she didn't, we both SAW it go down! There was that lump in her throat from it, it wasn't crushed." he said as he reached out and touched her belly, then rubbed over it.

"Well I did it like you would normally eat... Just swallowed, it's not hard..." Electra said, frowning.

"Not hard? There's no WAY I could even fit that in my MOUTH!" He said as he leaped forward, hugging her. "You're awesome!"

"Um... Thanks..." She said as she hugged him back, sticking her tongue out at the Pikachu with the apple.

"Well I came here to eat... So..." I said as I walked over to the pile of fruits and began searching for something good.

"And so did your mate right? Hey, what's the most you can eat?" He asked as he let go of her, wagging his tail.

"Well I don't know... I never found that out because I can never seem to get full... But the most I've eaten was a bag of Pokechow, um, another bag of Pokechow, a Vulpix, a Charmeleon, a Meowth, and a human." She said as she smiled, wagging her tail. "And I was still hungry."

"Um... That's insane... Where does it all go?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Right here." Electra giggled as she patted her belly. "Dallas asks me the same thing when I eat."

"You're weird..." The Pikachu with the apple said as he nibbled on the core of the apple.

"Am not." Electra said as she made another face at him.

"Are too." He said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever." She said as she turned to me, smiling. "Are you done yet? Dallas?"

I sighed as I finished the last bite of my banana and handed the peel to the Pikachu that was just standing there, smiling as I nodded. "Yep."

"Well we'll be going now..." Electra said as she grabbed one of the glowsticks. "And I want a glowy stick."

"Me too." I said as I grabbed one of the short ones, doing what the other Pikachu said and cracking it, then shaking it.

"Wow this is good light..." I said as I stuck it in my mouth sideways to hold it while I walked down the tunnel into the main room.

"I'm going to save mine." Electra said as she followed me, smiling.

"Yeah, we can use it in our room." I mumbled as I walked over to the tunnel that lead to the rooms. "We can crack it now and leave it there so that the room is always lit up."

"Yeah!" Electra giggled as she cracked it, then shook it up, giggling as she tossed it into our room.

"AAAH WHAT THE HELL!" Came a booming voice from inside the room. Frowning, I walked into the tunnel, laughing as Thunderpaw stood huddled against the wall, his cheeks sparking as he started at the glowstick.

"Dallas what the FUCK is that!" He yelled as he inched away from it, growling.

Spitting out the glowstick I was carrying, I replied. "It's a glowy stick... It makes light... So we don't have to make sparks." I said as I picked mine up and walked toward him. "What did you think it was?"

"I don't know! A human weapon or something! I thought I was being attacked by a bright light thing that would cook me alive or something!" He said as he snatched the glowstick out of my paw, growling as he examined it. "Bright..." He said as he placed it back in my paw. "Jeez, warn me before you throw glowing sticks of light into my r- DALLAS!" He yelled as he snatched me up, hugging me tightly as he spun around. "Ohhhh I'm so glad to see you! Where have you been?" He asked as he put me down.

"Well we moved to a new nest so it's harder to get here." I said as I smiled. "But I'm here now, and I might stay for a while..."

"Yes, that would help out a LOT!" He said as he looked at Electra and smiled. "Hello Electra."

"Hello Thunder." She said, smiling.

"So... I guess I'll give you back the title of colony leader until you decide to go off again." Thunderpaw said as he shook my paw, smiling. "Welcome back mister Dallas."

"Well you don't have to treat me any differently..." I said as I shook his paw, smiling. "And what are you doing with my paw?"

"Oh, sorry." He said as he let go. "Um, never mind." He chuckled.

"THUNDER!" Someone yelled from outside, tripping and falling as they entered the room, panting.

"Bright light..." He mumbled as he stood up on all fours, his tongue hanging out as he panted. "Thunder... One of our Pikachu... Almost killed... In the main room... Need your help..." He panted as he flopped onto his belly.

Why is he so tired? It's not like the run from the main room to here is five miles... It's only a few... Steps... Um... A short distance. Whatever it's called. Unless he was running from whatever almost killed his friend... And if he was, then he must have carried him, so yeah, that could explain why he was so tired...

"WHAT?" He yelled as he dashed out of the room. "Predators?"

Frowning, I followed him, picking up my glowstick as I ran.

So what happened to migrating all of the leader stuff to me? I thought to myself as I slowed down to a walk, sighing as I entered the main room and dropped my glowstick. There, in the middle of the room, lay a Pikachu. His right side had bloody slash marks in it, and his leg was all bitten up. It wasn't too bad though, I mean, it was nowhere near enough to kill him... So then why did he say he was almost dead? It was just a couple wounds...

"How did this happen?" Thunderpaw asked as he looked down at the Pikachu, sighing.

"Not predators..." He said as he panted. "We were... At the training area... And... When we got there, we saw... Well..." He said as he flopped down into a sitting position, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Saw WHAT?" Thunder demanded, his tail swaying behind him as he growled.

"Rice..." He mumbled as his ears flattened to the back of his head. "I saw Rice... And he said he knew that Dallas wasn't here to protect us... So he attacked us... And he said he was going to... Reclaim his place as leader... Because Dallas went away... I think someone is giving him outside information, because he knows Dallas is g- DALLAS!" He yelled as he tackled me down. "Ohhhhhh I'm so happy to see you!"

"Heyyy!" I said as I pushed him off of me and stood up. "What's this about Rice being back?"

"Yeah Dallas killed him, I remember it. In the lake." Electra said as she looked down at the Pikachu.

"He was training... He said by the time I got help he'd be gone... So..." He said as he looked down at the fainted Pikachu on the floor.

"You go Dallas... You're the leader... And besides, you're much stronger than us..." Thunderpaw said as he picked up the fainted Pikachu. "I'll take care of this guy."

"Well... Okay..." I said as I walked out of the tunnel, frowning as I followed the Pikachu that was out of breath.

"At... The training area... He thinks you went away, he's not prepared for you... We can catch him off guard..." The Pikachu said as he exited.

"Do any of you smell that?" I asked as I wrinkled my nose, frowning.

"Smell what?" Electra asked as she sniffed the air.

"Maybe it was something carried in the wind... But it smelled like... Fake flowers... Like the stuff humans make to make themselves smell like nice things..." I said as I sniffed the air again. The wind was blowing in the opposite direction now, and I couldn't smell it anymore.

"No..." Electra frowned.

"Guys come on! I need to show you Rice!" The Pikachu said as he took off walking again.

"Right..." Electra said as we continues walking. "Anyway, we don't need to catch him off guard... We can kill him without a surprise..." Electra said as she rubbed her paws together. "He tried to kill me in the past... And I never got my revenge..." She growled.

"But... I'm sure I killed him... We were underwater... I sliced him with my claws... I hit him with a full force iron tail and I heard something break..." I said, frowning.

"Well maybe you only badly hurt him, and he's been hiding out somewhere and recovering..." Electra said as she growled. "And if that's the case, then I'm ready for him..." She said, growling.

"He's been training... I caught him at the training area..." The Pikachu said between pants.

"He's not the only one that's been training..." Electra said as she growled under her breath. "And MY trainer is Dallas, you can't get any better than THAT." She said as she punched the air.

"Well that's true, but... He's a Raichu... You're only a Pikachu... And yes, I understand so is Dallas, and if he can do that stuff why can't you, blah blah blah, not every Pikachu is strong, even with tons of training, some just can't get stronger. And I'm not saying you're weak, or can't get stronger, I'm just saying you can train all you want, even with Dallas as your trainer, but I don't think you'll ever be able to take out a Raichu like Rice... Dallas is a special Pikachu, for whatever reason, he gets stronger without having to train, and when he does train, he gets MUCH stronger. He's a lot stronger than any of us in the colony are, even Rice, it's just who he is. You're just a... Well... Not normal, but... Average... I guess... Pikachu that's overdetermined. If you ask me, I don't think you can take him down." He said, shrugging.

"Well I didn't ASK you!" Electra snapped as she grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "Overdetermined? Abnormal? Now you listen to me BUD, I am NONE of those things. That asshole was an INCH away from KILLING me! If Dallas hadn't shown up, I'd be DEAD! Now I don't give a SHIT what you think about me, because whether you like it or NOT, I'm going to at least TRY to take him out. You DON'T understand what it feels like to almost DIE, you DON'T know what I went through, the anxiety, the nightmares, the TORTURE!" she yelled.

Wow, she's using words I've never even heard of!

"You don't know what he did... He tried to steal Dallas away from me... And almost killed me when I told him off..." She growled as she dropped down onto all fours, pressing her face against his. "He deserves to DIE." she growled as she got to her feet, looking at me.

"What?" I asked as I shrugged. "I agree."

As the other Pikachu got to his feet, Electra whipped around and grabbed him, spinning around and flinging him back to the ground as sparks shot off of her cheeks.

"Oh, and don't you EVER tell me what I can and can't do. NO ONE tells ME what I'm capable and incapable of! NO ONE!" She yelled as she shot a bolt of electricity into the air. I could tell she really wanted to hurt him, and it wasn't natural for her to hold back like that. Maybe she didn't want to hurt him because he was a Pikachu. Or maybe for another reason, I don't know.

"Geez, quit throwing me... You make ME feel weak..." he said as he got back to his feet. I could see him shaking, obviously afraid of what Electra was going to do next. "Well I didn't know you were that strong... And mean..." He whined as he looked down. "If I knew you meant it I wouldn't have said anything... But I still kind of think... That even with your strength..." he said as he looked down.

Don't say it... If you value your life don't say it... I screamed in my head as I held my breath.

"Well, Rice is strong too, he's been training... And he's a Raichu... I don't think you can take him out, even with your str- AH!" He yelled as Electra grabbed him and threw him to the ground, growling as she jumped ontop of him.

"SAY IT AGAIN!" She yelled as sparks flew from her cheeks. "Say it AGAIN!"

"S-s-sorry!" He choked out as he wiggled underneath her. "Y-you're c-c-crushing me!"

Electra growled as she stepped off of him, her ears flattened to the back of her head as she walked, her tail glowing a bright silver as the other Pikachu got to his feet. As soon as he stood up, he saw her tail, and ducked, just in time too, as Electra whipped around and swung it right over his head.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled as he dashed away on all fours. "What the hell!"

"You got lucky..." She growled as she ground her teeth.

"I'm outta here!" He whined as he took off running, looking back every couple of seconds to see what Electra was doing.

"Now I'm mad..." Electra growled as she turned to me, sparks flying off of her cheeks.

"You're going to attack me?" I asked as I perked up one ear, surprised.

"No... That would be stupid..." She growled as she walked past me. "For more than one reason..."

"Well you can..." I said as my own tail began to glow a bright silver behind me. "This would be a good opportunity to train a little more... While you're angry..." I said as I took a step back, taking note that her tail hadn't gone back to normal yet.

"Fine..." She said as she turned around. As soon as she turned around, I raised my tail up along my back so she couldn't see it.

"Hit me with it... I can take it..." I said as I lowered my ears.

"No... I can't..." She said, looking down. "You'll kill me... And I don't want to hurt you..."

"Nonsense, I won't kill you..." I said calmly as I tapped my right foot. "I promise..."

"No..." She growled as she looked away.

"Yes." I said, smiling.

"No..." She said back, growling.

"Yes..." I said back, my right ear twitching.

"NO..." She said louder, her footclaws digging into the dirt, a sign that I was annoying her. But it's exactly what I wanted to do, so I kept going. This was the only way I could calm her down.

"Yes." I said as I wiggled my tail. She must've seen it because she perked her ears up and gave me a surprised look.

"N-no..." She said as she turned away.

"Electra... DO it..." I growled, pretending to be angry with her. "Hit me..."

"NO!" She yelled as she grabbed her ears and began walking.

"DO IT!" I yelled as I shot a little bolt of electricity just left of the right side of her face.

"NO!" She yelled as she whipped around and swung her tail at me. "I SAID NO!"

I was ready for this however, and I hopped into the air a little as I spun around, swinging my iron tail right at hers. There was a loud clank as our tails struck each other, except mine was a lot more powerful, and as I hit hers, it sent her into a backwards spin, opposite of the way she spun when she attacked. She squealed as she spun backwards a couple times and fell over, her tail returning to normal as she was sent into a roll. I walked over to her when she stopped rolling and chuckled as I held out my paw, smiling.

"See? You feel better now, don't you?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Yes actually..." She said as she sighed, smiling. "Thanks..."

"No problem." I chuckled as I scratched my right ear. "The only thing is... You shouted "NO" while you attacked..." I laughed.

"Well I was angry!" She laughed. "You're so strong! You sent me flying with that iron tail! And I weigh like twenty times more than a normal Pikachu!" She laughed. "Imagine how far I would have went if I weighed only nineteen mounds instead of two hundred!" she giggled.

What are pounds? Does she mean the move pound? Or... Like how many times you pound your fist into something? No, she said weigh... So that means how heavy she is, right? So maybe pounds is her weight number... And she said it's two hundred... And a normal Pikachu is nineteen? That's a big difference!

"Wow... I hadn't thought of that..." I said, frowning.

"And plus, I swung at you and you spun me in the other direction... Against my spin..." Electra said, smiling. "And I have a powerful spin! Because you trained me! So you went against my spin and still sent me flying! If you did what you did to me to a normal Pikachu they'd go flying into the air!" She said as she held her paws up in the air. "And if you hit a Pokemon with it, you'd slice them in half!"

"Well... Yeah..." I said as I scratched my right ear. "I guess I would..."

"Well you know what I want to do? I want to be able to recover from strong hits like your iron tail really quickly. There's no way you're hitting me directly with that thing, unless you want to slice me in half, so we'll just have to use iron tail together and hit our tails together again. I want to be able to stop myself from spinning and be able to counter attack really fast." She said as she smiled. "With what you did, you spun me out and had plenty of time to strike again. I figure if we train a little more by doing this iron tail thing we can build up my resistance, and I'll be able to recover from the inertia of big hits." She giggled.

Inertia? What the heck is that?

"Yeah, we could definitely do that!" I said as I wagged my tail. "You've got really good ideas of getting stronger!" I chuckled.

"Well you've got good ideas that make me come up with MY good ideas!" She laughed.

"Hehe, well thanks..." I said as I hugged her. "But you have good ideas without my ideas sometimes too!"

"Hehe, I know." She said as she licked my cheek. "How about we train a little before we go out looking for Rice?"

I nodded, smiling. "Well that's fine with me!" I said as I got down onto all fours and wagged my tail.

"Okay, what do I need to work on first?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I don't know, whatever you feel you should improve." I said as I lowered my tail, resting it on the ground.

"Well how about my electric attacks? I could improve on those a little." She said, smiling.

"Well okay," I smiled as I crouched down low, digging my claws into the dirt to ground myself, not that I really needed it, because I was a Pikachu, and electricity didn't do anything to me anyway. But I took extra precautions to prevent paralysis.

"Okay, here I go." She said as she stood up tall, her cheeks sparking as she smiled at me.

Just then, a weird scent washed over my nose, and I stood up as I curiously sniffed the air. "Electra wait..." I said as I crouched down low, sniffing the ground. "Do you smell that?"

"What? What is it?" She asked as she walked over to me, frowning as she sniffed the air.

"I smell humans..." She said as she flattened her ears to the back of her head.

"Exactly." I said as I stood up tall, my ears perking up as I listened closely for any noises.

"Trainers... Coming for us..." She whispered as she too perked her ears up. From in the distance, I could hear the sound of leaves crunching under footsteps, and the sound of bushes rustling as they were walked through.

"Electra... This way..." I said as I took her paw and lead her in the opposite direction, towards the colony. Oddly enough, as we got closer and closer to the colony, the smell of humans somehow got stronger, even though the noises were coming from the other direction... Maybe there was just a walking Pokemon the other way and not a human... But there could be a human too...

"Dallas!" Electra yelled as she grabbed my paw with both of hers and pulled me toward her, just as a net fell where I'd previously been walking.

I need to stop thinking! I almost got caught there!

"Run!" She yelled as she dashed in the direction of the colony, panting.

"Electra wait!" I yelled as I ran after her, the human that was hiding behind us was now running to catch up with us, and I could hear his footsteps.

"They're on the run!" I heard him shout. "The ones with the collars!"

"ELECTRA!" I yelled. "They can't understand us, they speak differently!" I said as I caught up to her. "They want US for some reason, don't let them get you!" I said as I ran alongside her.

"Not a chance in the WORLD they're catching ME again!" She said as she sped up a little.

"ELECTRA DON'T GO TO THE COLONY! You'll lead them to us ALL!" I shouted as I ran ahead of her and turned left. "This way!" I said as I dashed into the tall grass. Electra followed me and I ran until we got to the alternate entrance to the colony, and we both dashed inside, panting as we turned left and ran down the tunnel to our room. When we turned the corner and ran into the brightly lit room, I immediately shot off a powerful bolt, spreading it across everything in the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Electra asked as she ran in ahead of me.

"Well I used discharge in case something was inside waiting to capture us!" I said as I looked around the room, sighing with relief. "Okay, who the heck were those humans and why do they want us?" I asked as I frowned.

"I don't know! Maybe they're Team Onyx members trying to reclaim us! Or maybe they're... I don't know!" Electra said as she grabbed her ears and tugged on them.

"Well maybe t-"

"THUNDER!" Someone shouted as they ran into the room. "There's h- OH! Heya Dallas! Since you're back I guess I should tell YOU this instead of Thuder... But there's human outside the colony! They're all talking about stuff right outside the bush! I went to exit and just as I went to hop out of the bush I smelled them, and then they came towards me!" He said, whining.

"Out... To the main room." I said as I walked out into the tunnel. "No one is to leave the colony until I say so, now run around and spread the word. Tell them that DALLAS, not Thunderpaw, told you that no one is to leave. It could compromise the safety of the whole colony if ONE Pikachu is seen leaving." I said as I pointed down in the other direction. "And don't make too much noise!"

"Right!" He said as he took off down the tunnel. "There's a code for that. If I run down the tunnel flashing my sparks it means there's an emergency and everyone should stay in place. Thunderpaw came up with it while he was the leader, and once someone else sees my sparks flashing, they'll flash theirs too, and then more and more will see flashing sparks, and soon the whole colony will know that there's an emergency, while keeping completely silent." He said as he took off running again, his cheeks sparking in a flashy pattern as he ran.

"That's smart..." I said as I turned to Electra. "Flash your sparks then." I said as I let my sparks loose in short pulses, making my way to the main room. When I got inside, everyone was already sparking their cheeks in a flashy pattern.

It's amazing how fast news travels in the colony. It wasn't even a minute ago that I told him to flash his sparks and already it's gotten past ME through an alternate tunnel and to the main room... Amazing..."

"Okay everyone..." I said in a calm tone as I stood up on the rock in the back of the main room, clearing my throat as Electra stood beside me.

That smell I smelled earlier... There must have been a human at the colony entrance too waiting to catch us! Maybe they know where we are! Or maybe it's a coincidence...

As I thought about this, all the Pikachu, and even the Raichu began gathering in the main room, keeping almost completely silent as the Raichu made their way to the front and stood behind and to the sides of me.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here, move back with the rest of the Pikachu." One of the Raichu said as they nudged Electra from behind.

"Leave her alone, she's my mate..." I said as Electra dug her claws into the dirt, growling.

"Oh... Sorry..." He said as he scratched his head. I waited another minute until the room looked pretty much full, and then I began to speak.

Wow, an emergency signal sounds, or rather flashes, and everyone automatically knows there's going to be a meeting... So far so good...

"Okay everyone..." I said as I looked around the room, then at all the Raichu behind me. "So I understand that there are humans outside of the colony, so I'm going to say this quietly. There's no need to yell anyway, all of us have really good hearing. We're Pikachu, we you can all hear me right? Raise your paw if you can hear me." I said calmly in a normal tone of voice, smiling as everyone raised their paws.

"Okay good." I said as I cleared my throat again. "I have more than one thing to announce to you... But before I break the news on the second thing, I'd like to introduce the first problem... We need to get rid of these humans." I said as I pointed to the front of the room, where the exit tunnel is. "You..." I said as I pointed to the Pikachu closest to it, nodding as he raised his paw. "Yes you, I need you to go about halfway up the tunnel. You and about three others. I want you to listen to what the humans outside are saying and tell the Pikachu behind you, and then I want you to tell the one behind YOU, and then... Just keep the information traveling backwards until it comes to me." I said as I pointed to the tunnel. "And WHISPER!"

He nodded, and I watched as he, and three others, entered the tunnel. About ten seconds later, I perked my ears up as I heard whispering from the back of the room.

"They said they need to find the ones with the collars on." One of the Pikachu in the middle said.

"The Pikachu with the red collar is important." said another Pikachu.

Well that's true... I AM pretty important...

"There's a signal coming from around here." Said another.

"Look in the trees around here, they're up in the trees." said another Pikachu.

"The signal is stronger here but then when I move it weakens..." Said another.

"Try... I forgot..." Said another, frowning.

"Electra what are the humans talking about?" I asked as I whispered in her ear, frowning.

"I don't know what they mean..." She said as she sighed. "It doesn't make sense..."

"Look up." Said another Pikachu.

"Dallas! I think I know what they mean! The signal from our collars! Kevin uses them to find us so what if they are too!" She said as she jumped up and down. "Take it off take it off take it off!"

"OH!" I shouted as I practically jumped ontop of her, not even unbuckling it as I sliced and sliced at it with my claws, growling. "I can't get it off!"

"Like this!" She said as she took mine and squeezed it. In a second, it popped off, and I made a face at her.

"How'd you do that..." I asked as I examined it closely.

"Take this part and squeeze." She said as she pointed to the buckle.

"Oh." I said as I took it in my paws and squeezed hard, sighing with relief as it popped off in my paw.

"Okay, now we need to destroy them!" Electra said as she hit the one in my paw with a bolt of electricity. I dropped it as it crackled and sparked, and then I watched as she did the same to hers. Again, it crackled and sparked, and a little puff of smoke came off of it.

"Now we have to get rid of them for good." She said as she picked them both up.

"I need someone to run these out of an alternate exit in the colony, and then run really far and drop these somewhere, then come back." I said as I motioned for Electra to give me the collars.

"I'll do it." One of the Pikachu said as they stepped up to the rock, holding out his paw.

"Electra I need the-" I said as I looked at her, frowning as she stood there with her paws over her mouth.

"Collars..." I mumbled as she took a huge gulp, and I watched as the little bulges traveled down her throat. "Oooorrrrr you can do THAT..." I said as I turned to the Pikachu. "Nevermind..."

I wasn't even listening to what the Pikachu were telling me about the humans, and as I stepped back up onto the rock, I heard exactly what I wanted to hear.

"We lost the signal." One of the Pikachu whispered.

"You idiot you lost them." Another said.

"There's nothing we can do. Standing here isn't going to help anything, we'll have to try again whenever the signal comes back on." Another said.

"Yeah, let's leave. Tell everyone I'm not waiting for anyone. Everyone better be in the car when I turn it on or you're getting left behind." Another said.

"Let's go." Someone else said.

And that was the last message that was delivered. As soon as that message was delivered, the three Pikachu in the tunnel returned to the room, and I cleared my throat again.

"Okay... Now that the humans are gone... Let's wait a minute or two." I said as I sat down, sighing. After a minute or two, I stood back up, and so did anyone else that sat down.

"Okay..." I said as I looked at Electra, who nodded.

"How do I put this..." I sighed as I scratched the back of my head. "We have a problem that some in here can say is a bigger problem than humans... Well... Let me just get to the point... Rice is back... He's been spotted in the training area trying to get stronger, and he attacked someone in the colony and tore them up pretty badly..." I said as I watched everyone's facial expression. There were two seconds of silence, and then all of a sudden the room broke out in a loud chatter, of everyone groaning and talking all at once. But it was mostly moans and groans.

"But, you killed him! Didn't you?" Someone shouted.

"Yes, I thought so too... He must have only been paralyzed or something, and badly hurt... It was underwater, I couldn't see well... He could have recovered somewhere secretly, and now he's training to kill Thunderpaw..." I said as I looked back at Thunderpaw, who made a face at me.

"But... You can kill him right? I mean, you defeated him before, you can defeat him again, right? You're stronger now! You've been away for so long!" Someone shouted, to which everyone cheered.

"Yes, I can, but here's the thing. Rice thinks I left the colony, so SOMEONE has been keeping Rice up to date..." I said as I looked around the room, sighing as everyone gasped. "BUT... There's also the possibility that Rice has been lurking, and listening in on everything everyone that walks by is saying... Or he could have overheard someone call Thunderpaw the leader... Or he could have seen you all when you take the Pichu out to walk, the list is endless." I said as I looked at everyone, smiling. "But I assure you, Rice will NOT become the leader again." I said as I raised my paws into the air, making fists with them as sparks flew from my cheeks. As soon as I got done saying that, everyone, including the Raichu behind me, all began jumping and cheering.

"Okay everyone, settle down." I said as I lowered my paws. "The bottom line is, he's still out there somewhere, and now that you all know he is, no one is going to rest until we get rid of him, no?" I asked as I perked my ears up.

"Exactly." Someone shouted as they held up our paws.

"SO... With that said, you all only have to suffer ONE night." I said as I smiled. "It's late, and there's no point in searching in the dark, even if we CAN see in the dark. There are plenty of predators at night that ONLY come out at night. And I know, we can stay up at night and be fine, blah blah blah, but that's not what I want to do. I say we get up early when he's still sleeping and assemble a team, fan out and get rid of him once and for all." I said as I stomped my foot on the rock. "Like I said, he does NOT know I'm here, so he doesn't know that there's a GOOD leader in charge. Not that Thunderpaw is a bad one, but I'm back now so it's time I changed some things for the better, starting with the presence of Rice. That needs to be changed immediately, and I assure you, that with me, the strongest in the colony, in charge, I WILL... Lead you ALL to victory! And with that said, you're all dismissed!" I said as I shot a sparkly ball of sparks into the air. Everyone jumped and cheered as I stepped down off of the rocks, the ball of sparks exploding and showering the room in a pretty light, a little trick I learned a few weeks back. "Oh, and one more thing." I said as I stepped back onto the rock. "The lock down is officially over, you may all resume leaving and entering the colony as you normally would." I said as I stepped down off of the rock, smiling as everyone continued to cheer.

"Dallas, Dallas, Dallas!" Everyone cheered as they all began walking out of the room, everyone scattering into all the different tunnels. I smiled to myself as I made my way to my room, walking into the brightly lit room and laying down on the cushion. I smiled as Electra walked in and tossed the glowstick into the hallway, frowning.

"No way I'm sleeping early with THAT thing in here." She said as she lay down next to me.

"Eh... I guess so." I said as I smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek as I closed my eyes. "Now hurry up and go to sleep, we've got a big task on our paws tomorrow morning..."

-END Chapter Three.-


	4. Electra Confronts Her Enemy

I woke up early next morning to a group of Pikachu shaking me and pulling at my tail.

"Ugh... What? What are you all doing in here?" I asked as I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"We have to get Rice silly, remember?" Electra giggled as she nuzzled my cheek.

"Oh yeah, right..." I said as I stood up and stretched. "Everyone out, give me a minute..."

"Yes Dallas." Everyone said as they exited the room.

"Ugh..." I said as I lay back down on the cushion, closing my eyes. Just as I managed to drift back off to sleep, I was kicked in the side by Electra.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled as she shot me with a little bolt of electricity, causing me to jump right off of the cushion.

"AH!" I yelled, jumping backwards as she shot off another one, then again as another came at me.

"UP UP UP!" She yelled as she ran at me, tackling me onto the other cushion as she tickled my sides. Laughing, I wiggled and squirmed underneath her.

"Ahhhh! Stop it I'm up I'm up!" I yelled as I pushed her off of me, laughing. "Holy... Wow..." I said as I looked at her.

"See? Now you're REALLY awake." She said as she wagged her tail.

"Yeah... Thanks..." I mumbled as I looked around the room, sighing. "Okay... Let's go." I said as I walked out into the hallway, sighing.

"Okay, first thing's first, we need to assemble a team with at least two Raichu in it." I said as I walked toward the main room. "And... Is there already a set team of defenders here?" I asked as I looked back at the group that was following me.

"Well no, but we usually just take whoever volunteers..." One of the Pikachu behind me said.

"Ohhhh nonono..." I laughed as I stood up, entering the main room. "Taking whoever volunteers is a terrible idea. You have to use that as a last resort, and maybe not even that. We need to assemble a TEAM. The strongest of the strong." I said as I climbed up ontop of the rock.

"But... That's only you..." One of the Pikachu said.

"Yeah, YOU are all we need to keep the colony safe!" Another said.

"And what if something were to happen to me?" I asked as I looked down at them all.

"Nothing can happen to you Dallas, you're too strong!" One of them shouted.

"But my point is..." I said as I sighed. "Forget my point for now, why are there only like twenty of us in here? Call everyone in, we're having an important meeting." I said as I looked at Electra, who nodded.

"Yes Dallas." Everyone said as they scattered out into the tunnels.

"No defenders..." Electra said as they frowned. "They all rely on you..."

"Yeah, and that's good that they rely on me, but what if I were to go somewhere for something important?" I asked as I sat down on the rock, sighing as I laid on my back. "I thought they were more organized than this..." I said to myself as everyone began flooding in, and I sat up. I waited until a minute after the last Pikachu entered, to make sure no one else was coming, then I stood up, turning around and walking over to Thunderpaw.

"I can't believe you didn't do something about this..." I said as I frowned at him.

"About what?" He asked as I turned around, frowning.

"I want the Raichu in the front for this..." I said as I motioned with my paw for them to move. "You're a part of this too..."

"Are we all going out at once to get Rice?" One of the Pikachu asked. "Because that's silly if we ALL go out."

"No, we're not ALL going out..." I said as I stood up tall. "Now I want you all to listen to this... Something very important for the safety of the colony came to mind this morning, and I was shocked at the answer I received when I asked the question... So, I'm going to rephrase the question and ask it to ALL of you... WHERE is the team of Pikachu and Raichu that defend the colony? The army? The defenders? The strongest of the strong that come together when something threatens the colony and work together to drive off that threat?" I asked as I looked down at everyone.

"Well, right there standing on the rock." One of them mumbled, to which everyone nodded.

"Yeah, Dallas is all we need! He defeated Rice! He's the champion!" Someone shouted, to which everyone cheered.

"Guys I'm being serious..." I said as I raised my right paw. "What if something were to happen to me? What would you all do?"

"Nothing ca-"

"What IF something DID happen to me? Then who would defend the colony?" I asked as I perked up my right ear, sighing as no one answered.

"See? That's exactly my point." I said as I looked down at the Raichu. "We need to assemble a team. The best of the best, at least two Raichu and a couple of Pikachu, maybe five or six. There can be more, but there has to be at least seven team members." I said as I looked down at the crowd. "Now the strengths of the Raichu don't matter, but I'd like it if the two strongest would step forward please." I said as I watched most of the Raichu step back, leaving only three in the front.

"Okay, three is fine." I said as I looked at Thunderpaw, who smiled at me.

I knew he was one of the stronger ones...

"Now, for the Pikachu, it doesn't matter how many of you step forward, the only thing that matters is if you're strong or not." I announced. "And I don't want any assumptions either. Either you're stronger than the others or you're not. I don't want any "Well I think I'm strong." or, "Well I know if I try hard, I can be as strong as them." or any of that. I need legitimately strong Pikachu. You're going up against Rice as your first task, and if you don't think you're up to it then don't bother stepping forward." I said as I sat down on the rock. "Now, if you KNOW you are stronger than the others, step forward." I said as I watched the crowd.

"Well, we figured we'd be setting out immediately... So the strongest are already in the front..." One of the Pikachu in the middle said.

"Well good then, smart thinking. From now on, all you in the font there, and what the heck... ALL the Raichu, not just three, are a part of the colony's defense team. Now, not all of you have to go on missions all at once. You can alternate. So let's say Strongclaw carried out the task of driving away an Arbok. Well Strongclaw now has the option of whether or not he wants to attend the next tast with the group or not. He can go and help, or he can stay back. It is not mandatory that you go on these tasks, but I'd like at least seven of you on a task at all times, NO exceptions! Whether it's seven Raichu, five Raichu and two Pikachu, it doesn't matter. But there MUST always me seven or more." I said as I stood back up. "Now, with that said, we can make a little exception this time, because this is a biiiig task. Now, I understand that most of you hated Rice, if not, ALL of you, and so did I. We're all headed out in a couple minutes to defeat him once and for all, and since he's a BIG threat, the WHOLE defense team will be attending. Now, if any of you feel you're not up to it, you're welcome to stay here. But if you're really determined to get rid of Rice, then I'd go if I were you." I said as I stepped down off of the rock. "And anyone else that's not in the defense team, and feels that they could be helpful with this task, feel free to help!" I said as I waved my right paw in the direction of the exit tunnel. "We're planning on taking Rice, and any of his allies DOWN!" I said as I made a fist in my right paw and slapped it into my left. "Rice is NOT going to take over this colony. As long as I'm alive, it WON'T happen! Now with that said, let's move out!"

Everyone began cheering as we made our way to the exit, and I looked behind me as Electra, followed by all the Raichu and a pawfull of Pikachu followed me into the tunnel. I stood up tall as I hopped through the bush on the outside, ruffling up my fur as I rubbed my neck, happy to have my collar off. I turned around and watched as Electra stood beside me, followed by the group of Raichu, and then one, two, three, four, five Pikachu. I frowned as a sixth and seventh came out, before remembering I had ordered the whole defense team to come.

"Okay everyone over here." I said as I walked out towards the tree I'd been sitting at when I'd been attacked by Stryder as a human. Of course I didn't remember it, but I had an odd attraction to it, as if my body remembered but my mind didn't... I made a face as the Pikachu continued to exit the bush, swarming around me as the crowd got larger and larger. I waited until it appeared no one else was coming, before I stood up and looked around at the group.

"What, did the whole colony come out?" I asked as I frowned.

"Pretty much, yeah... A couple stayed to watch over things, but... Most of us are here." One of the Raichu said as he shrugged.

"Well... I though that since the whole colony hated him, then the whole colony should take part in searching for him, right?" Asked one of the Pikachu.

"Right..." I said, nodding. "Well that makes sense... But do we really need EVERYONE?" I asked as I looked around.

"Well it's not everyone, you see, like I said before, some staye-"

"Shut up..." I said as I held out my paw. "I know that... Ugh... Fine. But here's what we're going to do, since everyone decided to come... MAJOR change in plans... Instead of our original plan, I want everyone to spread out, but keep within a shouting distance of each other in case something is to come up." I said as I waved my paw. "Now everyone spread out. And I want you all back here by sunrise!" I said as I motioned for everyone to go. "Watch out for predators and keep QUIET." I said, sighing.

"Strongclaw, Thunderpaw, um... You..." I said as I pointed to the three Raichu that had said earlier that they were the strongest out of the group. "You three come with me." I said as I went towards the tall grass, sighing as a bunch of Pikachu ran ahead of me.

"See, this is why I didn't want everyone out here..." I sighed. "No one is going to keep quiet with everyone running around like this..." I said as I ducked down low in the tall grass. "Let's hurry up and get to the training area." I said, sighing as I took off running.

About a minute or two later, when me, Electra, and the three Raichu arrived at the training area, we all looked around, squinting as we looked for clues that would lead to Rice's presence.

"I found blood..." Electra frowned as she got down onto all fours and sniffed it. "And Pikachu fur..."

I frowned as I walked over to where she was and looked at the little bits of fur on the ground, sighing as I looked around.

"So he was definitely attacked here... But... There's nothing here that tells me that it was Rice that did it..." I said as I looked around nearby for any orange fur.

"Hey, did Rice have any... Habits at all? Things he'd do constantly, like mark trees, or chew on things?" I asked Thunderpaw as I walked past him.

"No, not that I know of..." he said as he shrugged. "The only thing I know of is his habit of walking on all fours. He would do it even if it was a slow walk, he almost never stood up unless he was really close to you for some reason... I think maybe you threatened his authority with your power, so he would stand to make himself look bigger or something..." Thunder said as he shrugged.

"So... I have to look for Raichu prints that shows a Raichu on all fours..." I said, frowning. "What does that look like..."

"Like this." Strongclaw said as he walked over to a patch of mud and got down onto all fours, stomping footprints into it and hopping out, frowning as he wiped his paws in the grass.

"Okaaaaay..." I said as I examined them, frowning. "No wonder his paws were always dirty..."

"I think I found some." said the third Raichu as he pointed. "There."

"Well let's see where they lead then..." I said as I walked along them, frowning. "I want you to lead, and try to walk with your paws inside the prints."

Nodding, he walked ahead, dropping down onto all fours as he placed his paws inside of the prints and began walking inside them.

"Yep, that's how Rice walks..." Thunder said as the Raichu stood up, frowning.

"Okay then, let's go." I said as I took Electra's paw, smiling as we followed the prints. We followed them for maybe a minute or two before we arrived at the shore of the lake, where the ground was nothing but soft mud. I stood there, staring at the ground as I looked around. I looked left, then looked right, my ears dropping to the sides as I turned and faced the Raichu, who all nodded.

"The tide..." They all said as they frowned. "Washed away the prints..."

"Well then there's not much we can do... All we can do now is go back... Try again tomorrow..." I said, sighing as I turned around, surprised to see that one of the Pikachu was also following the footprints.

"Any luck...? Oh..." He said as he looked at the lake, sighing.

"Yeah... Call everyone back, there's no point in searching anymore until later today..." I said as I took Electra's paw and walked over to the tall grass. "Just... Yell or something, the word spreads quickly. Tell them I said come back." I said as I stepped onto the trail in the tall grass.

"Dallas wait... Look..." Thunder said as he pointed down at the smooth dirt.

"What?" I asked as I walked back over.

"Look, there's marks where he's pointing." Electra said as she tilted her head. "It looks like..."

"Like someone was trying to hide something here..." Thunder said.

"Well someone dug a hole here obviously..." Electra said as she pawed at the dirt with her right paw. "Plus it's too soft..."

"Well maybe they were trying to cover up the tracks?" Thunder asked as he drove his claws through the soft dirt, frowning as it was dug up easily.

"Well maybe someone peed there and buried it." Electra shrugged.

"On the tracks?" I asked, frowning.

"It could have been Rice." She said, sighing. "Why are we still here anyway? There's nothing we can do about it, the tracks are gone. All we can do is smell around where they end to see if we can smell who buried them." She said as she dropped down onto all fours and sniffed the dirt. "And it smells like... I don't even know..." She said as she stood up, sticking her tongue out. "Yucky."

"Ugh..." I said as I looked down. "Let's just go back..." I sighed. "Someone obviously covered them up before the tide did... The question is WHO did..." I said as I walked onto the path in the tall grass.

"No clue." she said as she walked beside me, frowning. "Maybe Rice did it himself."

"He's not that smart..." I said as I looked at her, and she grinned. "Well... True... Because he left the ones in the training area... But, why leave them there and cover the ones by the lake?" She asked as she tilted her head. "Unless something is hidden there and he doesn't want us to see... But then again, we could still follow the trail of the covered tracks... The only thing that really covered them was the water... Because covered tracks is just a trail of messed up dirt, which you can still follow." She said as she wagged her tail. "If we look in the morning with a search team or something, I bet we'll find something." She said as we approached the alternate entrance to the colony.

"Well, you have a good point... But it's already morning." I laughed as I nudged her. "But yeah, when it gets brighter out we can definitely look again." I said as I hugged her, before ducking down and crawling into the tunnel.

"Well, maybe he went up a tree." Electra said as she followed me in. "I mean, the tracks just disappear, maybe no one covered them up, maybe he just went up." She said as she crawled backwards out of the tunnel. "I'm going to go up the tree and look... You can stay here if you want, but I'm going back." She said as she stood up.

"Ugh... I'm not leaving you alone with a maniac." I said as I crawled out and stood up. "Let's go..."

"YAY!" Electra giggled as she kissed my cheek. "We should run before he wakes up!"

"Yeah." I said as I got down onto all fours and took off running, staying at the same pace she was as we made our way back toward the training area. We stopped while we were still in the tall grass, and I looked up into the trees, frowning.

"Well the leaves are almost gone so it's hard to see an orange Raichu in orange and red leaves..." I said, frowning.

"Exactly." Electra said as she stepped onto the dirt, smiling as she walked over to the footprints and examined them.

"Well, these are pointing this way..." She said as she pointed toward the lake. "The only reasonable path they could have taken after would be... This..." She said as she turned to the left a little, dragging her tail in the dirt as she made a line from the prints, to the closest tree. "Because if you look at the dirt, it's smooth, yeah, but it's also got those marks... Ugh, I can't explain it... Watch..." She said as she walked over to the water and scooped some up in her paws, before walking back over to the tracks and dropping the water right in front of them. I watched as the dirt sank down into the form of another track, a track that was pointing in the exact direction of the line Electra drew.

"What... How'd you...?" I asked as I stared at the track in disbelief.

"When the water washed over it, it only covered it with new dirt. Nothing pushed down on it to sink it into place. If you was away the new dirt you get all the marks of the old dirt, which means no one tried to cover the tracks." She said as she pointed up the tree. "And I think Rice is up there."

"Well before we jump to conclusions..." I said as I frowned. "Why don't we look around a bit more?"

"Dallas I see his tail..." She said as she sighed, pointing up. "Hanging off the branch... There's no need to look any more..."

"Well... He's sleeping, what do you want to do?" I asked as I frowned.

"I want to KILL him..." She growled as a few sparks flew from her cheeks/

"Well... Maybe if we climbed up there and tied him up... We could defeat him without a fight..." I said as I frowned. "I mean, the last thing we want is for you to get hurt, right?"

"Dallas... if I tied him up, It wouldn't be much of a victory for me... Sure I'd be able to eat him, but... I wouldn't feel as good as I would if I killed him..." She said as she frowned. "We should wake him up and fight him... To prove that I've gotten much stronger..." She said as she rubbed her paws together.

"Well... If that's what you want, then fine." I said, sighing.

"Just don't interfere unless I'm in trouble... And I mean REALLY in trouble..." She said as she looked up into the tree. "I'm going to wake him up..."

"Well... Should I hide somewhere?" I asked as I took a couple steps back, frowning.

"If you want to, then fine." Electra said as she got down onto all fours and looked up at Rice, sighing. "Here I go..."

"Well... He doesn't know I'm here, so why don't I hide..." I said as I turned around and leaped into the tall grass, laying down on my belly as I watched her through the blades of grass. "Go on, wake him..."

"Well, I have an idea..." Electra said as she walked over to me, smiling. "We can get one of the Raichu to wake him, and then they'll fight for a little, and then we walk by and pretend we're just walking, and when I see Rice I go nuts on him." She said as she smiled. "So let's go get Thunderpaw."

"No need to." Thunder said as he stood up, emerging from the tall grass. "I overheard what you said back at the colony about how you were going to go alone and see if Rice went up a tree... I thought I should come along too to help in case something happened... But I didn't know Dallas followed you too, or I wouldn't have come... But now I'm glad I did. I absolutely hate Rice, so it'd be my honor, no, my PLEASURE to wake his ass up." He said as he walked over to the tree, motioning for us to hide in the grass.

"Riiiight..." Electra said as she crawled into the grass and lay down beside me, sighing. "Okay then, do it."

"Right." Thunder said as he looked up, his cheeks sparking as she shot off a bolt of electricity.

"I know it won't do much, but it's worth a-"

"AAAAH!" Rice yelled as he fell out of the tree, quickly jumping to his feet as he saw Thunderpaw.

"Ah... Thunder... What brings you here" He asked as he grinned, rubbing his eyes. Thunder rushed forward and pushed him over while he was rubbing his eyes, and growled as Rice leaped back onto his feet.

"Geez, why so pushy?" He asked as he brushed himself off.

"YOU are trying to take over MY colony!" he yelled as he tackled him to the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rice said as he pushed Thunder off of him, growling as he got to his feet. "The colony wasn't yours to begin with, it was mine. I'm simply reclaiming what was mine from the start." He said as he grabbed Thunderpaw's paw, laughing as he swung him around into a tree and pushed him in the back. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like t-"

"RAAAAH!" Electra yelled as she leaped out of the grass, leaping into the air and attaching herself to Rice's back with her claws, growling as she bit into his shoulder.

"YOU ASS!" She yelled as she leaped off of him, getting down onto all fours as Rice yelled and turned around.

"YOU... I almost ended you and I can do it again!" He said as he rushed forward.

"Yeah, ALMOST." Electra growled as she took a step back.

"And I would've if Dallas hadn't interfered!" He said as he rushed towards her. "But some Pokemon don't learn the first time... Some need to be taught AGAIN!" He yelled as he leaped forward, falling flat on his face as Electra jumped to the left.

"Yeah, some DO!" She yelled as she grabbed him, digging her claws into his side as she dragged him to the left, then flung him to the right, sparks flying from her cheeks.

"SOME Pokemon don't learn the first time, that when you mess with Electra, you get HURT." She said as she jumped into the air. "THIS 'Chu learned the first time. It's YOU that hasn't learned." She said as she twisted around in the air, electricity swirling around her as she landed and took off running, slamming right into Rice's stomach as he got to his feet. Rice grabbed her ears, wincing in pain as he tried to get her off of him.

"Holy FUCK!" He yelled as he fell on his back, gasping as she landed right ontop of him.

"Yeah, so what if I gained a couple hundred pounds since we last met, it's not like it matters." She said as she raised her right fist, electricity swirling around it as she nailed him in the face with it.

I watched as Rice held his paws over his face in pain, his tail wrapping around Electra's leg as he tripped her, causing her to fall over.

"Yeah, well do you remember last time? It wasn't YOU that won." He said as he grabbed her tail. "It would have been ME!"

"YOU CHEATED WITH THE WATER!" She yelled as she grabbed his head and pulled him down ontop of her, growling as she rolled around on the ground with him, her legs and arms clutched tightly around him to keep him in place.

"Stop using your WEIGHT!" Rice yelled as he pulled free and jumped to his feet, a yellow ball quickly forming in his paws. About two seconds later he threw it at her, and it hit her right in the side.

"AAAH!" She yelled as she jumped back, coughing as dust flew into the air.

"RAAAAH!" Rice yelled as he darted into the cloud of dust on all fours, causing it to clear up as he ran at Electra with a volt tackle.

Electra was wiping her eyes, and I knew this would be a direct hit... But was it...

I watched in awe as Electra quickly whipped around, her tail glowing bright silver as she swung it at him at just the right moment, the corner of her tail nailing him right in the forehead. The electricity from his volt tackle discharged into the iron tail and exploded, sending Rice flying in the opposite direction, while Electra didn't move an inch.

"O-ow..." Rice groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

He's lucky it wasn't a full out hit with the edge of her tail...

"You got lucky..." He growled as he opened his mouth, an orange ball glowing inside of it as he leaned back. Electra opened her eyes wide as she saw it, but quickly narrowed them as she fired off a bolt of electricity. The electricity struck the still forming ball of the hyper beam in Rice's mouth, and it exploded in his face. Rice yelped as he held his bloody face in his paws, growling as he shook his head.

"I'm DONE with your games!" He yelled as he got down onto all fours. "I'm going to end this once and for all!" He yelled as he charged at her again, electricity flying off of his body as he ran at her with a full force volt tackle. Electra didn't even move until the last second. Her tail was still a bright shiny silver, and I watched as she turned around and lowered it a little. I couldn't help but laugh as Rice quickly got rid of the electricity, just before he smacked into it with his volt tackle and fell flat on his face. But Electra wasn't done. Just as he smacked into it, she quickly whipped it around and nailed him right in the chest with it. Instead of falling forward, Rice flew backwards into the lake, squealing in pain as he writhed around in the water, curling up into a ball as he tried his best to stand up. As soon as he managed to sit up, Electra jumped on him, and he fell right back down.

"You remember this?" She asked as she got down onto all fours and stood ontop of him. "YOU REMEMBER THIS?" she yelled as little bolts of electricity flew from her cheeks. "Well guess what? It's YOUR turn!" She yelled as she grabbed his head and dunked it underwater, grinning as he tried his best to hold his breath, until she jumped up a little. When she landed back down ontop of him, he gasped, and inhaled a mouthful of water. I turned around and looked the other way as he coughed and coughed, but Electra didn't let go. Instead, she placed one paw on his neck and grinned as she slowly pressed her weight on it.

"It's YOUR turn..." She growled as she hopped up off of him and flipped him over, jumping ontop of his back before he had a chance to get up. She placed her paw on the back of his head and leaned on it, forcing his face to remain underwater as her tail shined a bright silver. She waited until he stopped coughing, before slowly easing her weight off of his head, sighing as she stood up on his back.

"It's over..." She said as she leaped into the air.

Thinking it was all over, I dashed out of the tall grass and ran toward her, just in time to see her flip forward in the air and nail him right in the back of the head with iron tail. A loud crack echoed through the woods as her tail sliced through his skull, and Electra fell on her back. Standing up, she made a face as she looked down, and I followed her gaze, my eyes closing as I saw that her tail was lodged in his skull. I opened my eyes to see her pulling it out of him, and I turned around as I heard the sickening squish of her tail being pulled out of him.

"I'm going to be sick..." I mumbled as I looked down at the ground, taking deep breaths as I looked up at Thunderpaw, who had his paws over his mouth in disbelief.

"That's... Disgusting..." Electra mumbled as she waved her paw around in the water to clean it up. "I'm NOT eating that..."

"Disgusting indeed!" I said as I walked into the tall grass, sighing. "I thought Rice was tougher than that..."

"Well we've been training for so long I'm almost as strong as you!" Electra said as she walked in front of me, facing me as she placed her paws on my shoulders. "Almost as strong as you!" She repeated.

"Not even close... Remember the iron tail thing? When I hit your iron tail with mine? You're really strong for a Pikachu, but I'm stronger." I said as I licked her nose.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." She said, frowning.

"Helloooo! Dead Rice, we have to tell the others!" Thunder said as he ran ahead. "I'll go call for a meeting, you take your time, everything will be ready by the time you get back." He said as he ran off.

"Um... Okay..." I said as I frowned. "Electra you go ahead, I have to go... Look for something." I said as I sat down, sighing.

"Okay!" She said as she ran after Thunderpaw, giggling.

I remember Rice being a lot stronger than that... And even if Electra was much stronger, and heavier, than before... It doesn't make sense for Rice to put up so little of a fight... It's just like... What Ben did back then... I thought as I frowned, until it hit me, and I stood up in disbelief.

"Rice... Was a member of Team Onyx... That means they could have cloned him too... Rice acted the same way Ben acted when we fought him back at the house... That means that there's a definite possibility that Rice could have been a clone... But... IF he was a clone, then... That means that the real Rice is still floating out there somewhere... You know what? Why do I bother fighting Team Onyx members if they all wind up being fake? It's stupid! Well one thing's for sure, there's a definite possibility that Rice was a clone... But I'd better not jump to conclusions so quickly... I'd be better off asking the colony questions and seeing if they've seen anything before I do anything else today..." I said to myself as I walked along the trail, looking down. "I just hope that that was the real Rice..."

-END Chapter Four.-


	5. Dallas Makes Some Changes

Many thoughts were racing through my head as I entered the colony from the entrance in the tall grass. As soon as I entered, I was greeted by a Pikachu I was sure I'd never seen before.

"Um... Hello... I um... I smelled others here and I... Well..." He said as he looked down, frowning. "I don't know where I am... I just followed the smells..." He said, sighing.

"Well no worries at all!" I said as I stood up, smiling. "I'm Dallas, and I'm the leader here. You're in a colony." I said as I turned to the side, smiling as he did the same. I watched as a little spark rose from our tails as we touched them together, and we both smiled as he faced each other once more.

That was the normal greeting for me now. I was pretty much feral now, it was only natural for me to inherit the feral greeting. No more pawshakes, that was human stuff. Now I greeted others the same way they greeted me.

"What's a colony?" He asked as he tilted his head, smiling as he leaned in and sniffed me, smiling. "And you smell nice, and you seem really strong!" He said as he hugged me, wagging his tail. "Ooooooh I haven't seen anyone in a looooong time! I've been all by myself!" He said as he nuzzled my neck. "It feels so good to see another Pikachu!"

Normally, with my human mind still active, I would have pushed him away and called him a freak or something. But my human mind WASN'T active, and I actually encouraged it by rubbing his back, smiling as I hugged him back. This kind of affection was normal for me now. I saw nothing wrong with it.

"Awww... Well I'm glad you feel better now." I said as I licked his cheek, giggling. I saw him blush as I licked his cheek, and I did it again, giggling as he looked away.

"Um... Dallas..." He asked, smiling. "C-could I... Stay here with you?" He asked as he looked into my eyes. "Pleaaaaase?"

"Hehe, well..." I said as I looked around, smiling. "I... Don't see why you couldn-"

"YAAAAAAY!" He yelled as he tackled me down, laughing as he ravenously licked my face, coating it in drool as he wagged his tail. "Ooh thank you thank you thank you!"

I laughed as I sat up and scratched my right ear.

"Heheh... No problem." I said as I hugged him tightly, smiling.

"Dallas why are you mating at a time like this? You have to get to the meeting room!" Electra said as she frowned. "Who's that?"

"I'm not... Mating..." I said as I wiggled out from underneath the other Pikachu. I could see he was blushing too, and I turned to Electra. "He's new, he wants to stay with us."

"Well you're the leader, that's up to you." She said as she smiled.

"He already said yes! Hehe, are you his mate?" He asked as he tilted his head, smiling.

"Yup yup." Electra giggled as she hugged me.

"Cool! I want a mate too!" He said as he stood up, giggling. "Oh, and you still haven't told me what a colony is!" He said as he jumped up and down.

"Oh, well I'll show you." I said as I got down onto all fours and followed Electra down the tunnel. "Follow me."

He nodded as he got down onto all fours too, and I saw him blush as he began following me. I didn't know why, and I didn't want to ask.

"Oh yeah, I'm the strongest in the colony, so if anyone bothers you just let me know." I said as I looked back at him, smiling.

"O-Okay Dallas!" He said cheerfully as we entered the main room.

As soon as we got inside, I stood up, and so did he. I watched as his eyes lit up with excitement, and he looked from the colony, to me, then back at them.

"T-this... Is a colony?" He asked as he took a step forward.

"Yup." I said as I took his paw, smiling as he blushed again. "Come here."

I lead him to the rock, and we both stood up ontop of it.

"Everyone, this little guy was wandering around here looking for a home." I said as I hugged him. "And now he's got one! Everyone please welcome the newest member of the colony, um..." I said as I looked at him, frowning. "What's your name?"

"Bolt!" He said, giggling.

"BOLT!" I shouted as I held up his paw, smiling as everyone cheered.

"You see, now that Rice is gone no one is afraid!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, about that..." I said as I lowered our paws, sighing. "Bolt, you'll have to go down there for now." I said as I pointed to the crowd of Pikachu.

"Okay," He said as he hopped down off of the rock and walked over to the front of the crowd of Pikachu, smiling. "Here?"

"That's fine." I said as I sighed, raising my right paw.

"Today... Or rather just now... Electra found Rice..." I said as I looked down a little. "And... She got rid of him... For good." I said as I looked up at the crowd. Almost immediately, everyone began cheering and hugging each other.

"BUT..." I said as I raised my paw again. "But he didn't act normal... He acted... Weak... And kind of dumb..." I said as I looked at Electra, who nodded. "Now I've trained Electra for a while now, and she's pretty tough, but Rice should have been able to put up more of a fight..." I said as I looked back at Electra, who once again nodded.

"Now this is important..." I said as I sighed. "And I want you all to answer this question honestly..." I said as I lowered my paw. "What... What do you know about Team Onyx?" I said as I sat down on the rock, a sign that anyone was free to talk. I watched as everyone began whispering to each other, and I sighed.

"I already know about Team Onyx... I just want to see how much YOU all know..." I said, frowning. "And even if I didn't know, you should be willing to tell me anyway..." I said, frowning. "Because I'm the leader, and you shouldn't keep any important secrets away from the leader, especially ones that threaten the colony..." I said as I looked down. "So... I know all of you know something about Team Onyx, and maybe some of you know something I don't..." I said as I looked out at the crowd. "And I'm sure I know things that you guys don't know... So how about we... Um..."

"Synchronize what we know." Electra said as she stepped up behind me. "This is important, the whole colony could be at risk. Dallas shouldn't have to beg for information. He's your leader, it's your duty to tell him what he wants to hear as soon as he asks." Electra said sternly as a few sparks jumped off of her cheeks.

No one had to make sparks anymore because of the glowsticks I'd left in here earlier.

"And since I'm his mate, you're also permitted to tell ME important things. Because I'm almost always with Dallas, and when I'm not, I know where to find him so that I can tell him. Now, you can present me with little problems, and I'll be more than happy to solve them for you, but the big decisions go to Dallas. Just because I'm probably the second strongest Pikachu in here, and the leader's mate, does NOT mean that I have the same power. Which leads me to another topic." She said as she growled.

"Others mating with Dallas just because he's the leader, or becoming his mate just so you can spy on him, or something STUPID. Like Starlight did." she growled. "I actually love him, and I can TELL when you're just USING HIM." she said as she looked out at the crowd. "That goes for all the females out there. I DON'T want ANY of you getting affectionate with my mate. If anyone does, and I find out that you're just using him, I WILL end you." She growled as a few more sparks flew from her cheeks. "After that nonsense with Starlight... Ugh... Forget it..." She said as she looked down.

"How do we know YOU aren't using him because he's the leader?" Someone shouted.

She growled as she clenched her paws into fists. "I was Dallas' mate since we met a loooong time ago. We loved each other from the start, way before we even joined this colony So SHUT UP!" She yelled. "However, I don't appreciate the fact that you all hold valuable information away from Dallas. And don't give me the "Oh, I kept it secret for your safety" crap, because Dallas is stronger than probably all of us combined, so you holding back critical information from Dallas means you don't care about the colony, and don't care what happens to us. In that case, you can just leave right now because I'm not going to put up with that." She said as she grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. "Explain it Dallas."

Sighing, I nodded.

"Actually, she's right... If any of you are holding back any information that jeopardizes the colony... And we suffer in any way because you didn't tell us... I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." I said as I looked down. "As much as I hate to make you leave, if you're not helping, and just getting in the way, you're no use to us." I said, sighing. "Which kind of brings me back to the Team Onyx thing... I heard from some humans that this colony belonged to Team Onyx, is that true?" I asked as I sat down.

"All the Raichu in the front, this goes for you too." Electra said as she pointed to the front.

"Well it kind of does..." Thunder said as he made his way to the front, followed by all the others.

"Rice said we were... When he was the leader... He said since he was a member it meant we all were... And he had us steal things from humans and constantly put us in danger..."

"Yeah, Rice was a member."

"I heard he made two of himself because Dallas killed the first one."

"I heard th-"

"Wait WHAT?" I asked as I looked out at the crowd. "Who said that?"

"Me." one of the Pikachu said as he raised his paw. "Team Onyx used Rice's body to try and create a new Rice. Except they couldn't really restore his memory." he said as he put his paw down.

"And you didn't say this earlier because... Why?"

"Well..." He said, frowning. "No reason..."

"See this is what I'm talking about!" I said as I raised both paws into the air. "You can't hold ANYTHING back!"

"I heard that all they need is some fur to make a second copy of someone, and all their members get a needle in them that has a tracking thingy that tells them how well they're doing, if they're sick, if they're hurt, everything!" someone shouted. "So they know when you kill one of their members, and when they die because they get too old, they can just remake them. The only way you can stop them is if you destroy their machine thing that makes the copies, destroy THEM, or completely get rid of the body."

"Yeah, if you fed them to something they couldn't make a copy because there'd be nothing left."

"Yeah, I heard about those needle things. Rice had one and so did Stryder."

Great, so does that mean there's another Stryder walking around out there?

"Why do I bother killing them if they come back..." I groaned as I buried my face in my paws.

"I ate Stryder remember?" Electra said, smiling. "He's gone."

"Oh yeah..." I said as I stood up. "Someone should get rid of Rice's body." I said as I looked out at the crowd. "Burn it or something, it's by the training area in the lake."

"Got it." Someone said as they raised their paw. "I already know about the Rice clone and stuff, so I did it when you left. I pulled him out and lit him on fire with this human fire maker thingy!" He said, smiling.

"Okay..." I said, frowning. "In the dirt, right? Not in the tall grass?"

"Um... I think so..." He said as he tilted his head. "Why does it matter?"

"Well because you can light the whole forest on fire if you did it in the tall grass!" I yelled as I buried my face in my paws again. "Ugh..."

"There's a team of Squirtle in the lake that control fires. If it got out of paw they would have taken care of it by now." someone else said as they raised their paw.

"I think I put him in the dirt anyway. I covered him in sticks and stuff, and this watery stuff that goes WHOOSH when you light it on fire." he said, frowning. "It's like water, but when you squirt it on a fire it makes it bigger." He said, frowning. "I poured it into the hole in his head and down his throat and stuff." he said. "So he's all burnt and stuff. There's nothing left."

"Starlight was a part of Team Onyx and she left."

"Yeah, so was Stryder! They both disappeared though..."

"Yeah and when Rice left all the Team Onyx members were gone, so we refused to do anything for them anymore."

"So we're not with them anymore, and we never REALLY were, because none of us got the stupid needle."

"Team Onyx is stupid anyway."

"Team Onyx made a Pokemon that got loose and wants to kill all the humans." Someone mumbled.

"How'd you find out about that..." I said as I looked at the Pikachu that had her paw raised.

"Well Rice talked about it to Stryder a lot." she said, frowning as everyone began talking amongst themselves.

"Okay, in that case... I have to ask you all a couple of questions... If any of you have ever heard of Mew raise your paw." I said as I raised my paw.

Just about everyone raised their paw, and I smiled.

"Now if you've ever heard of MewTWO raise your paw."

Once again, everyone raised their paws.

"Now... If you've heard of MewTHREE... Raise your paw..." I said as I raised my paw, along with Electra and a couple others.

"Now put them down..." I said as I sighed. "And I know what you're all thinking... Yes, Mewthree is a more advanced version of Mewtwo... And it was created by Team Onyx because they think they're better than Team Rocket..." I said as I looked down. "I've already seen the thing in action, and it's pretty nasty..."

Everyone began talking amongst themselves, until someone blurted out a question.

"What does it look like?"

"Well I can't really describe it..." I frowned.

"What moves does it know?"

"I have no clue! It made a big purple bubble that destroyed everything and then shot fireballs..." I said.

"Well where is it?"

"If I knew I'd tell you." I replied.

"You said it hates humans right? Just like Mewtwo. What if they team up? Are we all going to die?"

"THAT... Is the question..." I said as I stood up. "THAT is what I'm wondering..." I said as I looked down. "I don't know the answer to that... I mean, as long as we stock up on as much food as possible, and stay underground... We'll be fine, I'm sure of it..."

"You said it hates all HUMANS... Last time I checked we weren't human." Bolt said as he frowned. "We should be able to go about our daily lives without having to worry about it."

"He's got a point..." Someone mumbled.

"But... What if you were a human before? And got turned into a Pokemon? Like that stupid crap Stryder used to do? Are you still a human?" someone shouted.

"What? That's ridiculous..." I said as I frowned. "And if that even COULD happen... No, you're a Pokemon... It doesn't count..."

"But it's NOT ridiculous! It happened!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah he turned humans into Pikachu!" Someone shouted. "It was weird!"

"That's crazy..." I said as I made a face. "Yeah right."

"Okay, DALLAS... Then tell me THIS!" Someone said as they made their way to the front of the crowd. "Who's BRIAN then?"

"I have no clue." I said as I tilted my head. "Who are they?"

"Wow..." he mumbled as he stared at me closely, before making a face. "Again, who's Brian?"

"I have to idea what you're talking about..." I said as I looked at Electra. "Do you know who Brian is?"

I could tell she was getting irritated, because as soon as I asked her that, she growled under her breath realllly lowly, barely audible. I figured she was just in a bad mood, so I turned back to the Pikachu standing in front of the rock.

"Who's Ben?" He asked as he stared at me.

"Well... The only Ben I know is the Ben that works for Team Onyx... He's a Pikachu... He's the leader or something..." I said as I frowned.

"And tell me, HOW do YOU know that?" he asked as he took a step closer.

"Well... B-"

"Because HE had to go save ME after I got CAUGHT!" Electra growled as she stepped forward. "How do YOU know that?" She asked as she stared down at him, growling.

"You don't need to know how I know that." he said as he smirked. "Hey 'Dallas,' Who's your mom? Where's your dad? Do you have any parents? Who watched over you when you were a Pichu? What was the first thing you did when you hatched out of your egg into a Pichu?" he asked as he got even closer. "When did you evolve? Why don't you answer my questions?" He asked as he pushed past the Raichu, who shoved him aside.

"You're not supposed to be up here." one of them growled as he pushed him back. "Stay there."

"I can do what I want." he said as he growled. "ANDWER me Dallas. WHAT was the first move you learned?"

"Thunderbolt..." I said as I frowned. "Why?"

"Why wasn't it spark? Or growl? Or even scratch?" he asked as he raised his paws into the air. "I can already tell you're lying. No one would learn that move as their first move." he said as he folded his arms.

That got everyone talking, whispering things to each other and looking at me.

"Well, I'm a pretty powerful Pikachu... It's only natural for me to learn a high level move as my first move... I skipped over the weak ones because I was too strong." I said as I tilted my head, frowning.

To tell the truth, that's exactly what my mind told me. And it made sense, so I went with it.

Once again, everyone began taking amongst themselves.

"It's not possible for a Pichu to learn Thunderbolt." he said calmly as he grinned. "How did you do it?"

"W-well..." I said as I looked down. "I kind of just..." I said as I looked at Electra, who pointed to herself.

"Oh yeah!" I said as I looked back at him. "When I was a Pichu, Electra was teaching me how to use my electric attacks, and the very first bolt I shot off was a thunderbolt." I said as I smiled. "I remember now."

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he grinned again. "Was Electra a Pichu too?"

"No, she was a Pikachu..." I said, frowning.

"And you were a Pichu?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"So then you're saying you were mates when you were a Pichu?"

"No, I evolved first..." I said.

"You evolved and then learned the move?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"You just said you learned it as a Pichu. Why'd you change your story?" he asked.

"What was the annoying thing Rice did to all the Pichu for them to be able to get water from the lake?" he asked.

"I don't know... I didn't join the colony until waaaay later when I was a Pikachu..." I frowned.

"Um... Well... Do you even REMEMBER being a Pichu?" he asked.

Thinking hard, I tried to picture myself as a Pichu, and I simply couldn't. I didn't remember anything from my Pichu years.

"Um... Well... N-no..." I said as I looked down. "I don't..."

"Is it possible that you were never even a Pichu?" he asked, grinning.

"What are you talking about? You think I was born a really small Pikachu?" I asked as I made a face at him.

"No, I'm saying you were born a HUMAN." he said as he folded his arms again, grinning. "Admit it."

"Admit what?" I asked.

Once again everyone began whispering things to each other.

"Admit you were born a human and turned into a Pikachu!" He said as he stuck his tongue out.

"I was not!" I replied.

"Were too! I was one of the ones that helped it happen!" he said as he raised his paws into the air.

"You're crazy!" I said as I raised mine too. "You're nuts! That's not even possible!"

A human being turned into a Pikachu? That's ridiculous! Let alone it being ME. I was never a human! I was always a Pikachu... Right? I mean, I don't ever remember being a human... So then... That means I wasn't ever one... Right? I thought as I looked at him.

"And how did you get so p-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Electra yelled as she grabbed her ears and pulled them down. She reached forward and grabbed my tail, dragging me backwards as she stepped up onto the rock. "Listen here, buddy, I MET him when he was a PICHU! I helped him because he was all alone outside, and when he saw me, he EVOLVED because he was HAPPY to see another Pikachu! He must have been stranded for a LONG time to be that happy to see someone else!" She yelled as sparks flew from her cheeks. "I was the one that taught him thunderbolt as his FIRST MOVE! As soon as he evolved, I fell in LOVE with him, and I did everything I could to HELP him. He WAS a Pichu, and he WAS powerful, even after he'd just evolved!" She yelled as she dropped down onto all fours. "So stop asking STUPID questions that make no SENSE!" She yelled as she stood up, growling. "STOP trying to make MY mate look bad!"

"Maybe I'm wrong..." he mumbled as he looked down.

"Wrong? Try CRAZY!" She yelled as she threw her paws into the air. "Geez, I've never met anyone as STUPID as you are! Not even Stryder was as stupid as you!" She yelled as she flattened her ears to the back of her head.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I made a mistake. So what if Dallas wasn't the human? It's a colony FULL of Pikachu. It's easy to make a mistake." he said, sighing. "Plus Brian could be wandering around in the woods, not even IN the colony..."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" she yelled as she leaped off of the rock and tackled him into the crowd. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT DALLAS AGAIN!" She yelled in his face as she picked him up and threw him into the crowd.

"Holy shit!" He yelled as he flew through the air. "You're heavy as HELL!"

"Really? I didn't know that." She said sarcastically as she flipped him off. "Quit messing with Dallas."

"Whatever! You can't blame a 'Chu for making a mistake!" he yelled.

"I can too!" She said as she turned toward him, growling. "You're accusing not only my mate, but the leader of the colony, of being a FAKE!" She shouted as she shot a bolt of electricity at him. The crowd all began talking as one of the Raichu pushed their way through and grabbed the 'Chu around the middle, sighing as he escorted him out. I watched as Electra climbed back up on top of the rock and walked behind me, smiling as she hugged me from behind.

"Don't worry Dallas, I remember." she said as she licked my cheek.

"I knew you would... That's why I looked at you..." I said as I looked out at the crowd.

"Um... Anyway..." I said as I looked around. "Is there any questions anyone has for me? That don't involve my personal life?" I asked as I frowned. "Because I'd be glad to answer them for you..."

"That guy was crazy..." Bolt said as he sighed. "He ruined the importance of the whole meeting. The point of this all was to talk about how Team Onyx puts the colony in danger, am I right? If you ask me, that guy is a part of Team Onyx." he said as he raised his right paw. "Dallas, I have something to tell you... I know I'm like, extremely new, and literally just joined... But from what I'm hearing, Team onyx is doing nothing but bad, right? They haven't done anything good for the colony."

"Right..." I said, smiling as he made his way to the front. I watched as he scrambled up onto the rock and hopped up to where I was. Everyone began talking amongst themselves, probably surprised that I'd let him do that.

"Listen... How about we kick all the Team Onyx members out? They don't help us, they just give us away." he whispered as he looked out at the crowd. "besides, I have some of these we can use to get rid of them!" He said as he took my right paw and slipped something into it. Or rather a group of something. I frowned as I opened my paw and looked at what appeared to be tiny Pokeballs.

"Where did you get these!" I whispered as I got really close. "This is insane!"

"Just do it. Ask questions later." He said as he hopped down off of the rock.

Frowning, I looked at the crowd, who for the most part, were staring at me like I was crazy or something.

"Um... I've been presented with a really good idea..." I said as I closed my paw around the balls, sighing as I spoke.

"Team Onyx does nothing good for the colony... Every time we get tied up with Team Onyx we always get red flagged... The humans think we work for Team Onyx, and we're all bad... They don't like us... We're going to put a stop to that..." I said as I sat down on the rock. "Now... Everytime a member of Team Onyx does something here, or tells us what we can and can't do, bad things happen. Sooooo..." I said as I stood back up. "So I want everyone in the room to move back until there's a big gap between me and you all." I said as I hopped down off of the rock. I watched as everyone moved closer together, until there was a large gap between me and the Raichu. I smiled as I hopped up onto the rock and pointed to the gap.

"Now be honest... I want all the Team Onyx members to move forward and stand in the gap." I said as I sat down again. I watched as one Pikachu, then another, and another, made their way to the front, until there was a group of seven standing in the gap.

"Now... Be HONEST with me... I'm not going to look down on you no matter what you do..." I said as I sighed, taking a deep breath.

"IF... you are a loyal Team Onyx member, step to the right..." I said as I closed my eyes. "And if you have ever put the colony in danger, or are planning to, you can step to the left..." I said as I opened my eyes. I watched as four of the seven moved to the right, but no one moved to the left.

"I said be honest..." I said as I sighed. "Okay, let's put it this way... Everyone back to the middle." I said as I waved my paws. "Now... If you would put the needs of Team Onyx before the needs of the colony, or care about Team Onyx more, move forward." I said as I pointed.

I watched as four of the seven hesitantly stepped forward, and I groaned.

"Ugh... Okay, now... If you would ever do something to bring harm to the colony in any way, whether it's physical harm, or making the humans think we're bad, step forward even more." I said, turning around as two of the Pikachu stepped forward, one of which was in the middle, and hadn't stepped forward yet.

"Like I said, I'm not going to get mad..." I said as I slipped the Pokeballs into Electra's paw, nodding when she pointed to the Pikachu.

"I don't even know where these came from but use them." I whispered to her as I walked back to the rock, sighing.

"Okay, I have one last question to ask... Do you all honestly value Team Onyx more than the colony?"

"Team Onyx is an inch away from ruling the world, of course I do." One of them said. I buried my face in my paws as almost everyone gasped, and I groaned.

"Like I said, I'm not mad at you..." I said as I waved my paw at Electra, smiling as she threw the tiny masterballs at the Pikachu that were closest to the rock. Almost as if knowing what I was doing, the Raichu stepped forward and held the ones that never stepped forward in place. They didn't move though, so that was a good sign.

"Again, I'm not mad..." I said as I looked at Electra. "SHE is... And as far as I'm concerned, whatever she w-" I said, but stopped as soon as the balls hit them. I watched as they were digitalized and sucked inside, sighing as they rolled around on the ground before coming to a complete stop.

"I didn't finish what I was saying because they can't hear me anymore..." I said as I hopped down off of the rock, walking up to the Pikachu that the Raichu were holding.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't do anything to harm us, ever?" I asked as I looked into their eyes one by one, sighing as they all shook their heads no.

"Well... If you're being honest right now... Then I guess you can stay in the colony... But you have to leave for now... Just until things get sorted out, alright?" I said as I placed my right paw on one of their cheeks, sighing as a tear fell from it.

"I know, you love the colony, and you've probably lived here your whole life... But we can't have any Team Onyx members in here..." I said as I looked down.

"I'll quit then..." he said as he looked at me. "Just please let me stay..."

"It's not that easy..." I said, sighing. "I can't just le-"

"Yes you can, look." he said as he wiggled free of the Raichu, making a face as he went through the fur underneath his right ear and pulled out something black.

"See look, I quit." he said as he threw it to the ground and hit it with a bolt of electricity, making a face as a puff of smoke shot into the air.

"Well... That actually looked pretty legit..." I said as I frowned.

"That was the thing they use to monitor me... Now to them, I'll just look like any other Pikachu..." he said as he looked at the other Pikachu, who nodded as he did the same, smiling as he took off his black thing and thunderbolted it.

"Okay... So the remaining two don't have to leave because they quit... Um... If everyone is comfortable with that then raise your paw..." I said as I hopped back up onto the rock, smiling as almost everyone raised their paw.

"Oh, and don't look down on them because they used to be members... They said they wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the colony anyway, so there's no need to be mean to them or anything." I said as I looked at the five balls on the ground. "As far as those five go... Well... We'll have to get rid of them..." I said as I frowned.

"Well there's nowhere we can put them that's safe... I mean, someone can always just push the button and let them out..." One of the Raichu said as they collected the balls.

"No, those are security balls... You have to press the button six times to release the Pokemon..." Bolt said as he walked over to the Raichu.

"But still... Now everyone knows that... Nice going..." He said as he sighed. "We need to dump them in the river or something... Because they sink... So let's throw them in the lake..."

"Ugh, you're all so dumb sometimes." Electra growled as she snatched them out of the Raichu's paw. "THIS is how you do it." She said as she tossed all five into her mouth, grinning as she gulped them down. "See? Gone. No one can get them, and they're gone forever." she said as she turned around and hopped up onto the rock, getting behind me as she smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Electra could do that..." the Raichu said as he looked down. "And I thought her ravenous hunger never did any good... Boy was I wrong." he chuckled as he looked me.

"Um... Well I didn't want to kill them... I mean, they're Pikachu too... But..."

"Too late." Electra smiled as she hugged me. "Besides, it's for the benefit of the colony."

"Well that's true..." I sighed as I looked at Bolt, who smiled at me.

"Ugh... I don't even know what to do now..." I said as I waved my right paw. "If everyone is fine now then you can all leave." I said as I motioned for Bolt to follow me, sighing as I walked into the tunnel that lead to our rooms. There was something up with Bolt... I mean, he just dumped Pokeballs into my paw like it was nothing... He was so eager to get rid of the Team Onyx members... And he got sooo into the conversation about Team Onyx... Where'd he even get them? I mean, it was a big help and all, but... It's just too suspicious...

-END chapter five.-


	6. Dallas Allies With Bolt

"Hey... You know... I remember when you were a Pichu..." Electra said as we entered our room.

"Yeah, well I don't..." I said as I sighed, flopping down on my belly on one of the cushions.

"It was a long time ago..." She said, smiling. "I can remind you if you want me to... I mean, I only knew you as a Pichu for a little amount of time, so I can only remind you of a couple things..." she said as she sat down next to me, just as Bolt entered.

"Yes... Remind me... I have to remember this..." I said as I rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well..." She said as she lay down next to me, smiling as she ran her right paw over my forehead, then scratched behind my ears. Instinctively, I leaned into it and purred softly. There was no human emotions that stopped me from doing it this time. I just did it, and didn't even give it a second thought. It felt so good, the way she used her claws like that...

"Chaaaaa..." I sighed as I pushed my head against her paw, smiling as I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I love that!"

"Hehe..." She said as she licked my nose. "I love you more and more every day, you know that?" She said as she slowly licked my nose.

"Awwww... I love you so much Electra!" I said as I kissed her cheek, laughing. "Now, you've gotta remind me of when I was a Pichu!" I said as I rolled back onto my back, smiling.

"Oh yeah..." She said as she rolled over so that she was facing me. "Well... I remember when we met... In your nest..." She said as she smiled. "In the woods... Um... Oh yeah, by the little human nest that's at the other end of the tall grass." She said as she licked my cheek again. "And you were alone there... Um... Sleeping. I was worried about you and I woke you up... And when I woke you up, you jumped on me because you were so happy to see another Pikachu. You said you were alone for a looong time." She said as she rolled ontop of me, smiling.

I didn't understand how she was able to smush anyone she laid on except me. I mean, sure she was really heavy, but not heavy enough to smush me... I mean, I'm still comfortable underneath her, it's not like I'm gasping for air or anything... I can breathe fine... Maybe all the others, and even the Raichu... Are just weak? Maybe I'm the most powerful Pikachu in the world...

"Dallas, you were abandoned because your parents didn't want you. They said they weren't ready for a Pichu so they left you in the woods alone... Which was a big mistake because look what you turned out to be!" she giggled as she hugged me tightly.

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked as I hugged her back, smiling.

"Well you told me, silly!" She laughed as she kissed my cheek. "And then, I offered to watch over you until you grew up... And when you said yes, and I picked you up to hug you, you evolved into a Pikachu!" She giggled as she nuzzled me. "And then you were worried because you didn't know any moves, so I tried to teach you spark, and you made a thunderbolt! Hehe, so I taught you thunderbolt instead, and then iron tail, and then volt tackle, and you learned thunderpunch and thunder by yourself." she said as she kissed my cheek again. "But... After I taught you thunderbolt, we came here, and after we joined the colony we mated. And that's how we became mates." She said as she hugged me tightly.

"Well I... Don't remember that..." I said as I tilted my head, despite me laying down.

I remembered her teaching me thunderbolt... As a Pikachu... But... I don't remember us meeting... Wait, I do remember meeting, but I don't remember where... She gave me these fruity worms... And we slept together... But... Was I really a Pichu then? I don't remember...

"Oh! I remember now! I was a Pichu and you fed me those fruity worms in the woods!" I said as I perked my ears up, finding it difficult to do while I was laying down. "And then you taught me thunderbolt, and other moves, and then we came here, yeah I remember now!" I said as I kissed her hard, right on the mouth, giggling as I hugged her with all fours.

"And I evolved after you fed me because I was really happy that you cared!" I said as I looked at Bolt, who made a face at me.

"Yeah! See I knew you'd remember!" She said as she kissed me back, giggling.

"Something didn't feel right though... I've known Electra for a long time now, and I can tell when she's hiding something... And I can tell right now that there's something she's not telling me...

However, I quickly disregarded it as Bolt walked up to us.

"Um... Mr. Dallas... What are you doing?" he asked as I kissed Electra's cheek.

"Nothing." I said as I looked at him, smiling. "What are YOU doi- Oh yeah..." I said as I pulled myself out form underneath Electra and stood up, sighing. "Where did you get those balls?"

"About that... Bye!" Bolt said as he darted out of the room. "I'll be back later!"

"NO!" I yelled as I dashed into the tunnel after him, frowning as I looked down both paths, but didn't see him anywhere.

"He's... Gone..." I said, frowning as I turned around and looked back at Electra. "I just wanted to know who he was... I wasn't going to hurt him or anything..."

"You scared him..." Electra said as she shrugged.

"Yeah but he DISAPPEARED!" I said as I looked down. "That makes no sense!"

"Well maybe he's just really fast." Electra smiled. "Besides, I like him. He's all playful and funny. He'll be a good friend." She said as she smiled at me.

"You know... I don't want any more mates because it always turns out bad... Except with Cammy, that turned out good. But I don't want anymore mates because I never like them... We're still allowed to have as many mates as we want, as long as it doesn't interfere with OUR love... You can mate with him if you want, I mean, I like him, and you like him, so why not?" I said as I smiled at her.

"Well I wasn't going to take it THAT far... But..." She said as she tilted her head. "He said he wanted a mate... And he seemed all happy when you said I was your mate... So I don't see anything wrong with it..." She smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, let him mate with you. It'll be his first time, and he'll be the happiest 'Chu alive. Hehe, I like him too, and I want to see him as happy as I can get him. And mating was one of the things that he said would make him happy, so..."

"So why not try!" Electra said as she hugged me, laughing. "He's fun to be around. And I've only been around him for like a couple minutes." She said as she wagged her tail.

"You're only saying that because he fed you!" I laughed.

"Am not!" Electra said as she stuck her tongue out. "He's fun too! Besides that!"

"Oh yeah? How?" I asked, laughing.

"Well... The way he... Um..." Electra said as she made a face at me, sticking her tongue out. "Bleeeeehhh!"

"See!" I laughed. "Because he fed you!"

"Nope! The way he acts too! It's fun to be around! But feeding me had a lot to do with it, yup yup." She said as she wagged her tail again.

"Well I like him because he seemed so interested in EVERYATHING when I found him in here... I mean, he seemed shocked when he saw me, but then he seemed excited, and threw me off my paws with all of his questions... He's curious, and you can't blame a 'Chu for being happy, right? Besides, I like it. He's fun, I agree." I said as I hugged her.

"Speaking of food..." Electra giggled as she poked my nose.

"Electra no one spoke of food." I laughed as I hugged her.

"Yeah, well now we both did, sooooo speaking of food, let's get some." She said as she nudged me.

"Yeah... I said as I licked her cheek, before turning around and dashing into the tunnel, only to have my tail grabbed a few seconds later. I turned around to see Electra running behind me. I tried to pull my tail free but she pulled me backwards and I fell on my belly. I laughed as she hopped over me, and I got up, dashing after her.

"The hungrier go first!" She laughed as she dashed into the main room.

"Since when?" I giggled as I dashed past her, now that we had the room to run alongside each other.

"NOW!" She laughed as she darted into the tunnel, laughing as she dashed out of the other side, jumping into the pile of random things.

"Wrong way." I laughed as I walked over to the pile of fruits and took an apple.

"Whoopsie..." She laughed as she walked over to me, picking up an orange. "You cheated!"

"Did not." I said as I poked her belly. "You just didn't go the right way."

"Hey it's Electra!" Someone shouted as they ran up to us, just as Electra stuffed the orange into her mouth and swallowed it. He tilted his head as he watched it go down, then wagged his tail really fast as he watched her.

"Yes?" Electra said as she frowned at him. "What?"

"Well the way you eat is really cool! Everyone in the main room saw you eat the Pokeballs and they all thing it's amazing that you can do that! And it really is!" He said as he hugged her. "You're awesome!"

She frowned as she hugged him, patting his back. "Well Dallas always says the way I eat is attractive, and if he feeds me, he gets a bon-"

"NOTHING." I interrupted as I placed my paw over her mouth. "I get nothing. I just feed her because it's what she wants."

"Was she about to say... Boner?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Nope, she was going to say... Bo...nana... Yap, bonana. I feed her bananas." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well okay..." He said as he looked down. "I mean, I think the way Electra eats is attractive too... And if I got the chance, I'd actually offer myself as a meal..." He said as he looked down.

"More like a snack." I grinned.

"Is that offer still available?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Not now it isn't." He laughed. "Because things are going good for me right now! Hehe, but if I had the chance, and I knew I'd survive somehow, I'd definitely let you eat me." He smiled as he turned around. "It's... Arousing..."

"So I'm not the only one. Good." I laughed as I poked his back. "It's normal I think. I feel the same way."

"Yep, normal." He said nervously. "I have to um... Pee." He said as he dashed away, turning around and winking at Electra before leaving the room.

"I like him." She said as she grinned.

"Because he offered himself to you?" I asked as I laughed.

"Hey, that's a lot better than normal tiny food!" She laughed.

"Well I'm sure it is! But what happened to not eating other Pikachu?" I asked as I tilted my head. "You've eaten like seven... Or more, I don't know." I frowned.

"Well if they're bad, or they offer themselves, why not? I mean, I'm not going to eat one just because I'm hungry. I'm going to eat something else unless they offer themselves, or they're annoying, mean, bad for the colony, stuff like that. I will NOT eat a normal Pikachu just because I'm hungry." She said as she hugged me. "And besides, I had a dream that you fed me all the Pikachu in the colony... And I was still hungry so I ate everything in the food room because there was no colony to feed anymore... And then I was still hungry so the Raichu offered themselves... And their tails felt soooo good going down... Because they're so long and stuff... So I went outside and you caught every Pokemon you saw and fed them to me. And then we got on a boat and we tried to go out on the lake but the boat was way too heavy to move because I ate so much, so you offered yourself to me. I had you halfway down my throat, and was just about to gulp down your feet and some of your tail when I woke up." She said as she smiled.

"U-uh..." I said as I turned around, in an attempt to hide my "Excitement"

"Well that's a really strange dream!" I laughed as I scratched my right ear. "I would definitely like to do that! If our colony were something other than 'Chus I would." I laughed. "I would never feed you a Pikachu though..."

"What about Stryder? Ben? All the Pokeballs?" She laughed.

"That was different! They wee all bad! And Ben was cloned by Team Onyx!" I laughed.

"But we didn't know it then!" She laughed.

"Well we do now so meeeeh!" I said as I stuck out my tongue. "I will only feed you bad Pikachu."

"And I'll only EAT bad Pikachu!" She laughed as she pushed me playfully.

"See? It works out then." I laughed.

"Well in the dream everyone had joined Team Onyx, so... They WERE bad." She laughed as I made my way out into the tunnel, frowning as Electra followed me out with four oranges in her paws.

"Well... That'd be fine them." I said as I looked back at her, frowning as I looked down at her paws, to see the oranges were gone.

"Wow, gone already... All I did was turn around." I laughed as I entered the main room.

"Dallas I'm always hungry... And it's getting worse..." She whined as she grabbed me and turned me around, looking into my eyes. "It's getting worse Dallas! I'm so hungry that it almost hurts! It's so uncomfortable! And the only thing that settles it is something biiiig! And it never goes away no matter how much I eat! It just calms down a little for an hour or two, then it comes back full force! There's not a second in my life that I'm not hungry! She whined.

"Well Electra... There's not much I can do... Try to keep your mind off of it, do something fun, I don't know." I said as I frowned.

"But I feel like every time I eat something big... My belly gets hungrier and hungrier... And then when I eat something small, like those oranges, it gets angry at me for eating small things and..."

"Electra your belly is not mad at you." I laughed.

"Well I think it is!" She said as we walked into our room.

Just then, the Pikachu from before, the one that kept asking me all those questions, walked in.

"That can't be true..." He said as he walked up to Electra. "Are you serious?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"Yes..." She said, frowning. "I eat whole Pokemon all the time just so th-"

"No, I mean, did you really meet him as a Pichu?" he asked as he tilted his head the other way.

"Of course I did!" She said as she folded her arms. "Why would I lie about that?"

"It's impossible! We turned Brian into a PIKACHU! Not a Pichu! Maybe something went wrong..." He said as he sniffed her.

"Maybe you're crazy. Things like that can't happen." She said as she smacked his nose. "Get away from me, moron..."

"Hey! Things like that CAN happen!" He said as he rubbed his nose. "I did it to Brian! How'd you get the name Dallas? You should have been able to remember your human name!" He said as he got really close to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I said calmly as I frowned at him. "My name is Dallas... I don't know where I got it from..."

"You had no name. I gave it to you Dallas because I liked it." she said as she smiled.

"Oh yeah... When we were eating together, I remember..." I said as I tilted my head, trying my best to remember. I remember she called me that when we were eating one day... And I'm pretty sure she was the first one to call me it... So maybe it WAS her that named me...

"Why are you forgetting everything! You don't remember any of it and you're just going by what she says!" He said as he growled. "She's filling your head with lies! You're Brian, a human!" He said as he waved his paws around in my face.

"I'm not a human..." I said as I frowned. "You're crazy..."

"I am not lying!" Electra said as she growled back at him.

"You are! You're trying to get him to forget all of his human stuff so that he'll be a normal Pikachu! You're trying to make him forget so that Pokemon like me won't be able to get any answers out of him! So we won't be able to catch him because he'll act like all the others!" He shouted as he waved his paws around in the air. "I know your little games! He's forgetting everything and you're convincing him that YOU were the one that did unexplainable things, like naming him and saving him as a Pichu, which I know he WASN'T!" He said as he folded his arms. "Yeaaaah, I caught you."

"You're still crazy... And you're making less and less sense..." I said as I sighed. "I remember the things she tells me... I remember when she fed me fruity worms as a Pichu..." I said as I sighed.

"Yeah, you made a mistake, and you're crazy." Electra said as she walked up to him, growling. "Why the HECK would I lie to my mate? I was the one that found him, and he REMEMBERS it!" She yelled in his face.

"Only because he DOESN'T remember it! He lost his human memory! And some of his early Pikachu memory because his human mind was new, and it interfered! He only vaguely remembers things! Only because his Pikachu mind was just kicking in! He didn't give it time to take over, he just jumped right into action! He only vaguely remembers those actions, and can't piece them together! You only said it was you because one, he'd love you more, and two, because it would make SENSE! He doesn't remember where or when it happened, so you told him where and when, and that's what he believed! And it makes sense to him because you WERE there with him when it happened, but you definitely made up the part about being a Pichu! And now it's stamped into his memory, so that's what he believes now, especially since YOU told him, and he remembers you being there! You just told him you had a bigger role in it than you actually did, and made up a place! I KNOW you lied! I KNOW Brian is THAT Pikachu!" He said as he pointed to me. "I am NOT mistaken! You KNOW about his memory problem, and you're taking ADVANTAGE of it!" he yelled as he got in her face.

"Okay, first of all, you're WRONG!" She yelled as she punched him, right in the stomach, growling as he fell over. "I did NOT make any of It up, because I was the one that made him EVOLVE!" She yelled as she hopped ontop of him. "How the hell can you tell ME what happened when you weren't even THERE?" she yelled as she hopped off of him, kicking him in the side as she threw her paws into the air. "You DON'T know what you're talking about, and you're WRONG!" She yelled as she grabbed his tail. "Don't you EVER question me! Dallas needed help remembering, and I TOLD him what happened. Do you have ANY idea what he's been through? He's been through a LOT since we met, it's only NAATURAL for him to forget a thing or two!" She yelled as she tugged hard on his tail, flinging him into the wall. Before he could even move, she rushed forward and grabbed his paws, leaning against him as she pressed her nose against his, sparks flying off of her cheeks as she growled under her breath.

"And if you EVER question what I did to help Dallas again, I will KILL you!" She snarled as she pressed her face against his. She stared into his eyes for a couple seconds, before throwing him to the ground, growling as she walked over to me and stood next to me, leaning against my side.

"F-first of all..." He said as he coughed. "Brian is unnaturally powerful. Even for a purebreed, he's way too powerful. And you know why? Because when I helped turn him into a Pikachu, I p-"

"GRAAAAAH!" Electra yelled as she dropped down onto all fours and charged at him, tackling him against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!" She yelled as she slammed into him again, swinging around as she threw him to the ground. "You're DEAD!" She yelled as she reached down to pick him up with her claws. But as she reached down, he disappeared.

I tilted my head as I looked around the room, until I saw Bolt. He sighed as he walked over to Electra and picked something up off of the ground. It was one of those tiny Masterballs, except this one was normal sized.

"He was annoying ME too..." Bolt sighed as he placed the ball in Electra's paw, frowning. "Your claws are still out..."

"Well... That's one way to solve it..." I said as I looked down. "I didn't even see you come in... You just.. Appeared..."

"Dead..." Electra repeated as she tossed the ball into her mouth, a grin appearing on her muzzle as she gulped it down.

"How do you even do that?" Bolt asked as he tilted his head, watched It travel down her throat, frowning as he reached out and touched her belly.

"Well I'm bigger on the inside or something!" Electra said as she wagged her tail. "I think it's because I'm special, and can eat anything I want."

"Well you ARE special, and CAN eat anything you want..." I said as I looked at her, smiling. "But I honestly don't understand where it all goes..."

"Well... I just eat it!" Electra giggled. "And I don't know what will happen to the Pokeballs... I think they melt in my belly!" She giggled as she patted it. "I can eat ANYTHING!" She chuckled as she patted her belly. "Like a Swallot can! I'm like a Swallot with the weight of a Snorlax in a Pikachu's body!" She laughed,

"Well Snorlaxes are a thousand pounds I think..." Bolt said as he tilted his head. "And yeah, judging by what you eat, I'd say the Pokeball will definitely melt..." he said as he smiled. "And when it's gone, the Pokemon inside will become unregistered, because there's no more Pokeball, so the Pokemon will be released inside you... And they'll melt too..." Bolt said as he smiled.

"Oh yeah..." I said as I perked my ears up. "I forgot to ask... Where do you get those Pokeballs?"

Bolt sighed as he looked down, his ears flopping down to the sides as he answered.

"Well..." He said as Electra walked back over to me. "I um... I can't really tell you..."

"Well you can't be a member of Team Onyx... Because you helped us get rid of them..." I said as I walked over to him. "Um... So... What are you?"

"Well there's always the possibility that he IS a Team Onyx member... And got rid of the others because he was afraid they'd identify him..." Electra said as she looked at Bolt.

"Yeah but we let two stay, two that quit because the colony was more important to them... Plus Bolt doesn't have..." I said as I walked over to him and lifted his left ear, then his right ear. "The black thingy underneath... So he can't be one of them..."

"That's because I'm NOT one of them..." He said as he pawed at my paws. "That tickles! Stop it!"

"Well if the Team Onyx members knew him, they would have identified him right away..." Electra frowned.

"We could always question them since Bolt won't tell us..." I said as I frowned at Bolt.

"I ate them, you can't." Electra giggled.

"I mean the two that are still here..." I said, sighing.

"Yeah, I have NO clue where they ere." Electra said, frowning.

"Well... You never asked for members of Team Rocket to leave the colony..." Bolt said as he looked at me, frowning.

"Well Team Rocket doesn't bother us. They haven't done anything to us, so why should I make them leave? I hadn't even heard of them until I heard of Mewthree anyway..." I said as I looked down.

"So you don't care about Team Rocket members?" Bolt asked as he tilted his head.

"Well they haven't done anything to us, so no, I don't mind them." I said as I smiled. "Why?"

"And judging by the whole Mewtwo, Mewthree thing, I'd say that Team Onyx and Team Rocket are enemies." Electra frowned.

"Yeah, I think I heard that Team Rocket hated Team Ony- Waaaait..." I said as I looked at Bolt, who smiled.

"You got rid of the Team Onyx members, or rather suggested getting rid of them, and then gave me Pokeballs to get rid of them... Not to mention you have all these weird gadgets and stuff... And Pokeballs... Because you hate Team Onyx! You're a member of Team Rocket!" I said as I wagged my tail.

"Yep!" Bolt said as he smiled. "And I act all joyful and stupid and stuff to cover myself so no one finds out what I am. None of the Team Onyx members do that!" He said as he wagged his tail. "Plus, if we tried again, we could make another Mewtwo even better than the one Team Onyx created, and besides, we did it first, so we're smarter, and better, and stuff." Bolt said as he frowned, walking over to us.

"Heheh..." Electra chuckled as she rubbed her paws together. "You, me, and Dallas... Can go to Team Onyx's hideout... And catch them all... And then you can feed them to me..." She grinned as she patted his back.

"Well I guess I could..." Bolt said as he smiled. "But I don't think we'd get them all by myself..." he said as he chuckled.

"We could always try!" Electra said as she smiled. "Pleaaaase?"

"Well... You two seem like two pretty tough Pikachu... So..." He said as he smiled. "How about I take you back to Team Rocket's base and you two can join?" He asked as he wagged his tail. "I mean, you two hate Team Onyx, and you're capable of taking them down without all these gadgets that I have, so imagine what you could do if you HAD them!" He said as he turned to the side and held out his tail. "You two would be unstoppable! You already hate Team Onyx, so why not join? What do ya say?" He asked as he smiled.

I looked at Electra, and she nodded. Looking back at Bolt, I too nodded as I turned to the side and touched my tail to his, smiling at the little spark that jumped off.

"Deal." I said as I hugged him, smiling. "We're in."

-END Chapter Six-


	7. Initiation

"Soooo..." Electra said as she looked at us, frowning. "Now what?"

"Well I don't know..." I said as I looked at Bolt. "Is that all we had to do? Touch our tails?"

"Not quite..." He said as he chuckled, taking my paw. "Give me your paw... Um..."

"Electra." She said as she grabbed his paw.

"Oh, um... I kind of need my paws..." He said as he wiggled them out of our grips. "Sorry, I Forgot... Um... Grab my tail of something..." He said as he looked down, frowning as he took his right paw and drew a circle in the palm of it with his left paw, stopping as he looked at Electra, then me.

"Um... Take my tail..." He said as he raised his tail.

"Oh, yeah." I said as I grabbed it, and so did Electra.

"Good." He said as he drew another circle in his paw with a claw on his other paw, smiling as he drew an "X" in the center. All of a sudden, everything felt all tingly, and I heard this slight humming noise. I looked at Electra, who made a face at me, before I looked around us. Everything was all blurry, I couldn't make out a thing. About ten seconds later, it all stopped, and we were in a fancy looking building.

"How... Did we get here?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Well here's something you have to know about Team Rocket..." Bolt said as he grinned. "We have far more advanced technology than Team Onyx will EVER have." he said as he grinned. "I'll explain what I did later, when you're registered. Because I might not be able to tell you unless you're officially with us, and if I tell you, and I wasn't supposed to, I'll be in deep shit..." He said as he sighed. "So... Let's go." He smiled as he led us to an elevator.

"Just like at our nest..." Electra giggled as she jumped up and pushed the button.

"You know how to use it?" Bolt asked as he looked at us, smiling.

"Well we have one in our human nest!" Electra giggled.

"Rich folk..." Bolt said as he gtinned.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing." Bolt laughed as the doors opened. When we all stepped inside, I was surprised to see that this elevator was a LOT bigger than the one back at the human nest, AND it had a door on each side!

"Wow..." Electra said as she looked at the wall of buttons. "There's a lot more buttons in here!" She laughed.

"Yup, and our button is over here." He said as he pointed to the opposite side of the elevator.

"WOW! Every wall is covered in button!" Electra squeaked as she jumped up and down, causing the elevator to shake a little. "That's so awesome!"

"What the hell...?" Bolt mumbled as he looked at Electra, tilting his head. "It's... Shaking from her jumping..."

When Electra stopped jumping, Bolt frowned, then looked up. "Um..." He said as he scratched his right arm.

"That's odd..." He mumbled as he jumped up and down.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tilted my head to the right.

"Nevermind..." He said as he sighed. "How did she shake it? We're both the same weight..."

"Huh?" Electra asked as she walked over to him. "You spoke so softly I didn't even hear!" She laughed.

"Oh! I said our button is over here." He said as he looked at the wall, then turned around. "No, I mean here." He said as he hopped up onto the railing and leaned against the wall, hopping off of the railing and pressing a button that was really high up. "There we go, D630." He said as he landed softly on the floor, smiling.

"WHOA!" Electra yelled as she raised her arms to the sides, laughing. "We're going so fast! It's like, squishing me to the floor!"

"Yeah, it's pretty fast..." I said as I frowned.

"Yeah, it almost feels like you're being crushed. Hehe, you should see how it feels when you go DOWN!" Bolt laughed as he wagged his tail. "It feels like you're flying!"

"I bet it does!" Electra laughed as she flopped onto her back. "Haha, I don't think I'll be able to get up until it stops!" She laughed.

"We're here." Bolt said as he wagged his tail. "The boss' room..."

"Well how come it didn't open yet?" Electra asked as she got to her feet, giggling.

"Well because only a Team Rocket member can open it. For security." He said as he waved his right paw, the same one he drew on, in front of a panel on the elevator wall. I watched at it glowed a bright green, and the door opened.

"YAY!" Electra giggled as she ran out.

"NO!" Bolt yelled as he grabbed her tail, falling forward from the force of her weight running in the other direction.

"Ow..." He mumbled as he got to his feet. "If you notice, all four doors are open... Get back in here." He said as he sighed.

Frowning, Electra turned around and walked back into the elevator.

"For added security, there are three traps... And THIS one is the right one. Door C" he said as he walked out the door to the left. I frowned as I followed him, and Electra followed me.

"Team Onyx only has one floor... But it's underground and their place is huuuuuge... And their doors are hidden in the walls." I said as I frowned.

"They stole that Idea from us... All our IMPORTANT doors are hidden in the walls... The less important ones are normal doors. No one will suspect a hidden door if there are normal doors in the hallway. Whereas with Team Onyx, ALL their doors are hidden, so anyone that gets in is going to check EVERYWHERE for hidden doors, and they'll find every room." Bolt said as he smiled.

"And here, they'll only check the ones they can see and figure that that's everything that's here and not bother looking for hidden doors because they don't know they're there because you have normal ones." Electra said as she smiled.

"Exactly." Bolt said as he smiled. "Team Onyx thought it was a good idea to steal our idea and use it for ALL of their doors. You see, a while back, one of our members quit and joined Team Onyx because they thought they were going to defeat us with their stupid Mew THREE plan... So they told them about the hidden doors and Team Onyx jumped ALL over THAT idea..." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Luckily we were able to um, get rid of them, before they gave anything else away..." Bolt said as he jumped up and grabbed the knob of one of the doors. We were about halfway down the hall now, and I took note of this as Bolt opened the door.

"An empty room..." Electra sighed as she walked inside. "Why'd you open it?"

"Because it's not empty." Bolt said as he walked past Electra and pushed against the wall, grinning as the panel moved aside and revealed another hallway.

"Smart..." She said as she walked inside, followed by Bolt, and then me.

"Yup." He said as we rounded the corner of the dark hallway. I frowned as we came out in a big room, and I looked around. The air kind of smelled like Skitty, and I frowned as I looked around for the Skitty.

"Um..." Bolt said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What is it Bolt?" Someone from behind a big desk asked. I found it pretty rude that he had his back turned, and I guess so did Electra, because she made a face at me.

"Well... I would like to recruit two new members... If that's okay with you..." He said as he frowned.

"How does he understand?" Electra asked.

"He has this thingy in his ear that translates our language." Bolt said, smiling.

"New members? What did I tell you about that?" The man behind the desk said as he sighed. "The answer is no. We don't need any Team Onyx spies snooping around the building... And besides, we have all we need to take down mewthree if it ever comes..." He said in a deep voice.

"No we don't..." Bolt said as he sighed. "Trust me, we don't..."

"Trust you? Why would I, the boss, trust YOU?" He asked as he chuckled. "That'll be the day!"

"Wow, he's a jerk..." Electra mumbled as she looked down. "Why don't you turn around and face us? You're so rude..."

"Yeah well you should see Team Onyx's boss..." Bolt laughed.

"We used to live with him..." Electra growled. "He was our master... But we didn't know..."

"Shut UP!" Bolt growled under his breath.

"Oh? So you DID bring me two Onyxes huh..." The guy behind the desk said as he laughed. "Well then, I'll just have to take care of this myself... I knew you were planning something against us Bolt... And I have no idea why, but like I said, the answer is no." he chuckled as he turned around and pressed a button on his desk. I frowned as I heard a low rumbling sound from above, and then all of a sudden, a cage fell from the ceiling, and a huge square of the floor, mainly the part we were standing on, rose up to meet it. I squeaked as the floor underneath us parted, and was replaced by metal, as the rest of the cage from the ceiling locked into place with the now metal floor.

"What the hell..." Electra growled as she grabbed the bars. "I will NOT stand here and be fucking caught AGAIN!" She yelled as sparks flew off of her cheeks.

"Go ahead, thunderbolt me. That cage has a forcefield around it, your attacks are just going to bounce off, even if they make it between the bars, which are metal and conduct electricity." He laughed as he folded his hands on the desk. "Now, I'm going to do what I do to all Team Onyx members that come in here... I'm going to get rid of you for good." He laughed as he pressed another button.

"You Onyxes never learn..." he laughed as a hose fell from the ceiling and landed ontop of the cage.

"Like I said, that forcefield keeps everything inside... It doesn't however, keep anything out." He laughed as he pushed the button again, and water began pouring into the cage. I looked down, frowning as the water did indeed stay inside the cage, despite there being spaces between the bars.

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." Bolt growled as he grabbed the bars. "We are NOT Team Onyx members!"

"Yeah right." The man laughed as he sat back in his chair, grinning as he put his feet on the desk. "I'll enjoy watching this... Oh, and the forcefield also prevents YOU from breaking out." He laughed. "So iron tail isn't going to get you out of this one."

"Dallas I can't move them!" Electra growled as she pushed and pulled on the bars, whining. "Help me! I can't even get my fingers outside! I can't grip them!"

When Electra said my name, I saw the man's grin fade, and he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Electra... Stand back..." I said as I sighed, looking down at the water, which was now up to my belly.

"Okay..." She nodded as she grabbed Bolt and dashed to the back of the cage.

"Iron tail won't work, huh?" I said as I dropped down onto all fours, quickly standing back up as the water went over my head. Annoyed now, I growled as my tail began to glow a bright silver behind me, brighter than I've ever even seen it get before. I growled as I took a couple steps back, before dashing up to the bars and spinning around with all my might as I swung my tail at the bars. There was a massive explosion as my tail slammed into the bars, and they flew off of the cage. The forcefield around the cage exploded, almost knocking me back, but I was able to withstand it, and so was Electra because of her weight. Bolt however, was thrown to the back of the room as it exploded, and the cage fell apart. All the water spilled out onto the ground as I dropped down onto all fours, grinning as the walls of the cage fell to the sides, making a "+" in the middle of the floor as the water poured out around me.

"Iron tail DOES work." I said as I stared at him, grinning.

"You asshole..." Electra mumbled under her breath as Bolt made his way back toward us, his tail dragging as he sighed.

"Relax Electra, it was a misunderstanding..." I said as I grinned at the man behind the desk, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you're..." He stuttered as he pointed at me. "A-a-and y-y-you..." He said as he pointed to Electra. 'B-broke my cage... With iron tail..." he mumbled as he stood up.

"You're Dallas! As in THEE Dallas! The one that Team Onyx has been trying to capture for months!" He said as he walked over to me The water on the floor ran into a drain in the center of the floor, and after a couple of seconds, there wasn't much water left. I watched as he ran to his desk and pushed the button, turning off the hose as he dashed back over to me.

"Wow, he NEVER runs..." Bolt chuckled.

I sighed as I shook myself off and stood up.

"You took down the six Ivysaur at the Pokemon Center... And you escaped in another body!" He said as he reached down and picked me up, holding me in the air as he stared into my eyes. "The Dallas that defeated the leader of Team Onyx's Pikachu colony and took it over... The Dallas that broke into Team Onyx's base undetected and stole his mate back!" He said as he hugged me against him.

"Yep, that's me..." I said as I wiggles around In his arms.

"Awwww shit! I'm so sorry about the cage thing! I thought that when you said you lived with the l-"

"I know..." I interrupted as I wiggled a bit harder.

"Wow, I just can't believe the real Dallas is right here in this room!" He said as he placed me down on his desk.

"Wow, if I interrupted him, OR got up onto his desk, he would have stabbed me six times and threw me out the window... And we're on the... I don't know, hiiiigh floor... Why the heck is Dallas allowed to do it?" Bolt asked as he growled.

Ignoring him, the man turned to Electra.

"And you! You're his mate! The one that eats everything!" He said as he reached down to pick her up, frowning as he tugged on her.

"Oh yeah..." He said as he placed his hands underneath her arms and lifted her up, grunting as he struggled to get her across the room to his desk, taking short baby steps as he strained.

Electra sighed as she hopped out of his arms and up onto his desk.

"Wow..." She said as she looked at him, making a face.

"Holy fuck you're heavy..." He laughed as he scratched his head. "I forgot about that! I heard you devoured some of Team Onyx's greatest members, including some humans!" He said as he patted her head.

"Yup! That's me! I eat a lot!" Electra laughed as she folded her arms.

"Wow... I can't believe you two are actually in here..." He said as he laughed.

"A-hem..." Bolt said as he walked up to the desk. "I brought them here..."

"Oh yeah, I'll reward you later Bolt." He said as he waved his hand at him. "Now Dallas... I take it you hate Team Onyx, no?" he asked as he reached out and patted my head.

"Yup, they stole my mate and make a ridiculously powerful Pokemon that almost killed us..." I said as I sighed. "And much more... Ugh they're all stupid..." I said as I looked down.

"Um... Well what about you Electra?" He asked as he gently stroked her back.

She smiled as she nuzzled his arm.

"They're a bunch of yummy snacks!" She said as she wagged her tail.

"Heheh..." He laughed as he patted her head.

"Well since you two are against Team Onyx, and so are we, how about we join forces? You can join Team Rocket and we'll provide you with the tools you need to take them down, and you can provide us with your power." he said as he held out his hand.

"Well I don't see why not..." I said as I smiled. "Sure!" I said as I turned sideways and presented him with my tail.

"Err..." He said as he grabbed it and shook it. "Deal. And what about you?" He asked as he turned to Electra, smiling as he reached over and rubbed her belly. "And I'll tell ya what... We here at Team Rocket have as much food as you could possible eat." He said as he smiled.

"The WORLD doesn't even have that much..." I said as I chuckled.

"Dallas is right." Electra giggled. "And besides, a ton of food means an immediate deal." She laughed as she held out her paw, smiling as she shook his finger. "Deal. Now feed me." She chuckled as she folded her arms.

"How come you shook my finger and Dallas gave me his tail?" He asked as he frowned.

"Because Dallas doesn't know much about human stuff." Electra said as she smiled. "I'm teaching him some stuff I guess..."

"Well anyway, let's get you started." He said as he pointed to his shoulder. "Dallas, Electra, come on." He smiled.

"Oh yeah, let THEM ride you... But I can't... Wonderful." Bolt said as he grabbed his ears and pulled on them.

"Shush." The man said as he nudged Bolt with his foot, just as Electra hopped onto his shoulder.

"OH, HELL NO!" He yelled as he pressed against Electra. "OW! Off!"

"Ugh..." She growled as she hopped onto the floor. "Whatever..."

"I'm sorry, you kinda hurt me there." He said as he smiled. "Didn't mean to be rude or anything..."

"I said what EVER..." Electra growled.

"Um... Well anyway come here." He said as he walked to the other side of the room.

"Wow, he even APOLOGIZED to you..." Bolt growled.

"Okay, um... Dallas you first." he said as he pointed to the little desk. "Up."

I nodded as I hopped up onto it, and he placed a little glass jar over me.

"Okay, now keep as still as you can." He said as he latched it closed, smiling as he turned it on.

As soon as it came on, the inside began glowing with a weird green light, and I frowned as I began to feel tingly.

"You see, we have the technology, unlike Team Onyx, to infuse psychic abilities to our most powerful Pokemon, because only the most powerful will be able to handle them." He said as he smiled. "Right now, I'm giving you the ability to teleport, and use psychic attacks... So I'm basically making the strongest Pikachu in the world unstoppable." He chuckled. "And plus, you're going to need it if you want to defeat mewthree!" He laughed as the light inside turned purple.

Bolt made a face as he hopped up onto the table. "Did you just do what I think you did? You just gave him adm-"

"Shut up." the man said as he pushed him off of the table. "And with this, comes the knowledge to use it. You won't have to learn any of it. I mean, the psychic attacks you'll have to learn, but stuff like the emergency teleport, you'll know how to do when I let you out." He said as he smiled.

I waited about another minute before the tingling went away, and the random lights that changed colors stopped glowing. Then, the glass dome popped open and I stepped out. But I felt... Better... More energetic... Different...

"Wow, you're hot..." He said as he stroked my back, smiling. "Abnormally hot..."

"Well that's my power... All the Pokemon feel it as power... I don't know why humans feel heat..." I frowned. "It was there before I went into that bottle..." I said as I smiled. "But now... I feel... Stronger..."

"What did you do? Did you weaken him?" Electra asked.

"Why would I weaken our only hope of defeating Mewthree?" he asked as he frowned.

"Humans are weird." Electra shrugged. "Why do you throw away food? That's weird."

"Um... Your turn..." He said as he ignored her question. "You're just getting the normal stuff. The emergency teleport, a few other things, you'll see." He said as he patted her back. "Go on..."

"Ugh..." Electra said as she stepped onto the little pad, making a face at me as the little glass dome closed over her.

"Hold still." He said as he turned it on. Instead of glowing green, it glowed red for a few seconds, and then it was over, and then it popped open.

"Well that was quick..." I said, frowning.

"Well she only got the basic things. And besides, she's classified as a heavyweight Pokemon, despite being a Pikachu. So she has power, and the weight to go with that power." He said as he shrugged. "Nevermind... Anyhow, you two are all set. You've been registered with us and it'll show up on your Pokemon Center profile in a couple of minutes. Heheh, don't worry, it's not a bad thing. We're not known for out mischief like Team Onyx, we're more known for our technology, and our strange experiments. You won't be treated any differently for being with us." He smiled.

"Well okay..." I said as I hopped down with Electra. "Is that it?"

"Yep! Your psychic power have already kicked in, now it's just a matter of learning things." He said as he walked back over to his desk.

"Oh, and Dallas, Electra, you can now use your paws to operate anything in the building. I've given you full authority and administrative privileges, which grants you access to anything in the building, and then some. You're our more valued members, and I h-"

"WHAAAAAT! Bolt yelled as he threw his paws into the air. "YOU SAID YOU ONLY GIVE ADMINISTRATOR TO TRUSTED MEMBERS THAT HAVE BEEN WITH US FOR YEARS!" He shouted.

"I'm not listening to you..." He said calmly as he sat back in his chair.

"Oh, and Dallas."

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned around.

"That colony that you're the leader of... It'd be great if you... You know..." he said as he smiled.

"Made them a part of the team? Right, I know. Rice did that to them and I don't think I want to. Almost all of them disliked it. But since this is the Team Onyx resistance team, maybe they'll accept it." I said as I frowned. "I don't know..."

"Maybe." He said as he smiled. "See you later!"

"Seeya when I need ya!" I said as I waved, before dashing out into the hallway and turning the corner with Electra.

"So, where to we go?" She asked as we pushed through the wall.

"Back to the thingy." I said as I pointed to the elevator at the other side of the hallway.

"Oh yeah, and we go all the way down." She said as she dashed ahead. "Yay!"

"Yep." I said as I ran alongside her, smiling.

When we got there, I let her push the button. I perked my ears up as I heard it ascending in the shaft, and I looked at Electra, who giggled. When it opened, we both dashed inside, and just like at home, I pushed the "1." It was a bit hard to find since all four walls were covered in buttons. But it was the bottommost button so it was kind of easy.

"Here we go..." Electra giggled as the doors closed. Then we suddenly dropped.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Electra yelled as she grabbed me and shook me. "We're falling and it feels so exciting! WHEEEEEEEE!"

"AAH!" I yelled as she let me go, and I actually floated in the air.

"Dallas we're falling so fast you're floating!" She laughed as she jumped into the air. "How come I can't do it?"

"Well I'm lighter." I frowned.

"WOOOO!" I yelled as I spread my arms and legs, pretending I was flying. "WHEEEE I learned fly! I'm a flying Pikachu!" I laughed.

"YAY! I knew they existed!" Electra said as she jumped on me, laughing.

"Um..." She said as she frowned.

"What?" I asked as I laughed, wagging my tail.

"We stopped... And you're still floating..." She frowned.

"Oh... Right... What the heck..." I said as I made a face, frowning as I flailed around in the air.

"Maybe you really DID learn fly!" She laughed as she hopped down off of me.

"Well I think so!" I said as I looked down at the floor. "Um... Drop... Um... Go down, land, stop floating..." I said as I flailed again. "How do I get down?"

"Think about walking, I don't know!" She laughed.

"I'll try..." I said as I concentrated, picturing myself walking on the ground.

"Oof!" I grunted as I fell flat on my face. "Ugh... I guess since I thought about flying while we were going down that's what I did... This is weird!" I said as I stood up. "Let's go before anything else happens..."

"Right!" Electra said as she dashed out of the only open door. I ran right behind her, and I frowned as we wound up at a dead end.

"Hidden doors?" She asked as she frowned, looking around the short hallway.

"Nope, no lines in the walls..." I said, frowning. "Dead end..." 

"Maybe we're in a massive underground building, only accessible by teleport." Electra suggested.

"I don't know. Hehe, let's wait for Bolt. I can tell he's coming, I feel it." I said as I frowned.

"Me too." She laughed. "I just hope he knows how to get us out!"

"Of course he does, he's a member too." I laughed.

"Well... How about we do something fun while we wait?" she asked as she licked my cheek. "Private plate for private fun!" She laughed as she tackled me down and kissed my mouth.

"So you want to mate huh? Well I'm fine with that!" I said as I pulled her down against me, laughing.

"Let's just hope he takes his time..." She said, grinning as she reached down with her left paw and rubbed over my sheath.

-END Chapter Seven.-


	8. Mewthree Spotted?

"Dallas... Electra said as she hugged me. "That was weird... "

"Well I know..." I said as I licked her cheek. "And I don't know why either..."

"I know why..." Bolt said as he sighed. "I was forced to sit here and watch..."

"Never said you had to stay." I said, sighing.

"He liked it, his peepee came out." Electra giggled.

"Shush!" He said as he turned around, blushing. "It's because of your new psychic abilities. It made everything about you more powerful, even your... Yeah..." He said as he sighed.

"I didn't think more power in Dallas was possible..." Electra giggled.

"Well now you know!" I laughed as I hugged her tightly.

"Are you two ever going to get up? We have to go..." Bolt sighed.

"Go where?" Electra asked.

"Anywhere but here. This is weird." Bolt said as he looked at us.

"You're just jealous that Dallas mates really well." She laughed.

"Am NOT!" He said as he turned around, walking over to us. "I can do so much... Um... Not... better..." He said as he looked down at us. "What does that even feel like?"

"Why don't you get down here and find out?" Electra asked as she grinned up at him.

"No I'm fine... Really..." Bolt said as he turned around. "Yup, fine."

"Are not." She said as I got up off of her, smiling as I helped her to her feet.

"You said you wanted a mate, and me and Dallas agreed that you could mate with me when we get back to the colony, to try it out." She said as she tackled him down and hugged him.

"Holy..." He gasped as he writhed underneath her. "No way you're being on top!" He yelled as she hopped off of him, laughing.

"Never said I wanted to be..." She chuckled as she walked to the end of the hallway. "Get us out of here..."

"You should know how..." He said as he looked down. "I have to show you something... Something that makes us even BETTER than Team Onyx..." Bolt said as he smiled.

How he's got the balls back at the colony...

"Yeah, tell us how you got the Pokeballs." I said, frowning.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew I was going to say that..." He said as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"I just heard it in my head silly. Now tell me." I said as I walked up to him, smiling.

"Well you see this thing here?" He asked as he held out his right paw.

"What thing?" Electra asked as she grabbed his wrist and shook his paw around.

"Hey stop it! I mean my paw!" He said as he pulled his arm away. "Your right paw is the key to a lot of things now... You now use it to teleport, access things in the building, and even summon items. It's like your main tool." Bolt said as he held out his right paw. "This is something I knew Team Onyx can't do." He said as he closed his eyes, grinning as a masterball formed in his paw.

"What..." I said as I watched it, frowning as he closed his paw around it.

"...The hell..." Electra said, probably finishing my sentence.

"And now..." He grinned as he raised it into the air, then laughed as he threw it at Electra.

"OW!" She yelled as it hit her in the head and bounced off, rolling to his feet as he frowned.

"What the HELL?" She snapped as she growled, sparks flying from her cheeks as she stared at him.

"Um... I expected that to happen... You see, every member has to be registered already so that no one else can catch them..." Bolt said, frowning. "I was making sure..."

"And besides, you couldn't just ASK?" She shouted as she raised her arms, growling. "That freaking HURT!"

"Well... Sorry..." He said as he reached down and picked up the ball. "Um... Dallas, I assume you're registered too?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yes..." I sighed as I hugged Electra from behind, smiling as I rubbed her belly.

"Aren't you two going to... Clean up?" Bolt asked as he tilted his head.

"Nope." Electra giggled. "No need to. It's not like we got it all over the place."

"Um..." Bolt said as he made a face. "Whatever... Anyway, you're probably wondering how I got the masterball, and here's how I did it... Well I started by doing this." He said as he drew a little line on the tip of his pointer finger with the claw of his left paw.

"See, when you draw a line on your finger, it means you need an item. And then you simply think of an item and it reads your mind and gets it for you." he said, smiling.

"How... And what?" Electra asked as she drew a line in the fur of her right paw's pointer finger with her claw, frowning as an apple formed in her paw.

"Ahhhhh YEAH!" She said as she stuffed it into her mouth, grinning as she swallowed it down whole. "I'm going to have FUN with THIS!" She laughed as she wagged her tail. "Free random food!"

"How does it do that?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Well when you went into that jar thing, you breathed in tiny nanobots that come together in your system to give you all the tools you need t... Nevermind, you won't understand." Bolt laughed.

"It's a complicated technology."

"Um... How does the apple appear?" I asked, frowning as Electra drew another line and summoned another apple.

"Well ha, here's the interesting part." Bolt grinned. "Us here as Team Rocket, being all techy and computer savvy, have manipulated the PC. Yes, the PC that items are stored in. The little nanobots inside you act as a receiver, the same receiver you use to withdraw items wirelessly from the PC when you connect to it in the Pokemon Center. And, like when a trainer gets a seventh Pokemon and it gets sent to your PC because he or she can only have six. We took that signal, and plugged it into the item sharing system. So instead of sending Pokemon to the PC, you send and receive items. Although you COULD send and receive Pokemon if you wanted to, but I don't know why you'd want to." He said as he looked down.

"That's... Awesome..." Electra said as she looked at her right paw. "And these... Bots... What else do they do?" She asked as tilted her head.

"Well, they can also communicate wirelessly with other nanobots. Like, if another Team Rocket member is around you, the nanobots inside you will notify you that that person or Pokemon is a member of Team Rocket, and they'll get a notification about you being a member too. However, because you two are administrators, you will be looked up to, and you will have more features than any other member. When you place your paw on the pads around the building, the pad acts as a magnet, or rather gives off a signal that the nanobots follow. They all rush into your paw, and they transfer data to the pad. Once the pad verifies who you are, it will either let you inside, or deny your access." He said as he smiled.

"These little bots are smart!" Electra giggled.

"Yeah..." I said as I looked myself over, frowning. "What else can I do with them?"

"Well, you were infused with psychic abilities... You're now an electric and psychic type. And with that, plus your power, you're pretty much unstoppable. Now your nanobots are different, because you were supposed to know this stuff already when you got out of the glass thing, however, like I said before, the administrator privileges were designed for experiences Team Rocket members, that know what they're doing. So you didn't get any knowledge when you were dismissed from the glass thingy." Bolt said as he frowned. "Soooo..."

"So you're going to teach us." Electra grinned. "What else can I do?"

"Well you can activate your emergency teleport by simply thinking about it. However, you can not use it outside of emergencies. Your nanobots will do a quick scan of your emotions to determine whether or not it's an emergency, and if it's not, you'll have to do the normal teleport by drawing a circle in your paw and making an "X" in the middle, then thinking of a destination." He said as he smiled.

"But... I'm a psychic type now... I can teleport without them if I learn." I frowned as I looked at my paws. "Right?"

"Right, but the difference is, with your psychic powers, you can teleport others along with you as long as they're touching you. The nanobots can only transport YOU." Bolt said as he wagged his tail.

"Um, well how do I train my psychic moves?" I asked as I frowned.

"Dallas... I have something to tell you..." Bolt said as he sighed.

"Is it bad?" Electra asked.

"Nono... It's amazing..." He said as he smiled. "Just like Team Onyx, we have access to all of the Pokemon Center's profiles... Every Pokemon that's ever been there, we've got their data... Except we don't steal Pokemon like Team Onyx does. Well I shouldn't say that... I mean, some of our members steal Pokemon to impress the boss, but it never works... What I don't get is how he didn't reward me yet for presenting him with YOU..." he said as he growled. "I already had your profile, and judging by your power when I ran into you, I knew exactly who you were." He said as he smiled. "All you have to do to look someone up is think about their name. After that, you think about what species they are, then what elemental type, like electric, steel, grass, then their gender, and it should be narrowed down pretty good. From there you choose the location and you're usually set." He said as he smiled. "And all you do is think about this stuff. The nanobots will answer you in your head." He smiled. "The nanobots will read you their data, show you a mental picture, and list their moves, weaknesses, abilities, stuff like that." He said as he grinned. "Team Onyx has to use a computer to do that."

"Yeah, this team already kicks Onyx's ASS!" Electra giggled as she wagged her tail.

"And just recently, there has been a feature added that sends a signal out to the home base, which is here, for wireless updates on the nanobot's software. New features are constantly added, and whenever it updates, it tells you what the update did, and what was added." He said as he walked over to us. "Now, you've been given high voltage nanobots, because normal ones would fry inside you because of your high voltage charges and stuff... But there is one downside to these things. If you go underwater, you will lose all signals to everything, and you will only be able to operate basic functions until you resurface, or until part of you does." He said as he sighed. "Water blocks wireless signals to everything, it's hard to get a signal through." He said as he shrugged.

"There's a navigation system, and a bunch of other things that you'll find out too. I'm not going to sit here and explain them all." Bolt said as he sighed.

"Whatever, as long as they get me food I'm fine." Electra said as she hugged me.

"Well, let's get out of here I guess..." I said as I closed my eyes, concentrating hard as I pictured the colony in my head. When I opened my eyes, we were standing exactly where I'd pictured us, and Electra was still hugging me.

"Dallas what the hell just happened..." She said as she looked around. "Was I dreaming?"

"No..." I said as I looked down. "I just... Teleported without the little bot thingies..." I said as I looked her in the eye, frowning. "I guess I already learned how to teleport on my own..."

"I guess so! Hehe, you're going to be so powerful!" She said as she hugged me tightly. "I can already feel it!"

"Heheh... Do I look any different?" I asked as I smiled at her, wagging my tail.

"Nope!" She said as she kissed my cheek. "Just more powerful! I can feel it!" She laughed as she dashed into the hole. "Let's go!"

"Hehe..." I said as I followed her in, meeting Bolt in the main room as we passed by it.

"Nice job..." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Already you know how to teleport independently..."

"Yup, now I don't care if we're underwater." I said as I followed Electra into one of the tunnels.

"Electra where are we going?" I asked as I followed her inside, giggling.

"Exploring." She giggled as she stood up, the ceiling getting higher and higher as we traveled down the tunnel.

"Hey! I wonder if I can use the bot things to teleport stuff into my belly." She giggled as she walked alongside me.

"I don't know, try." I said as I smiled at her.

"Well... I won't know if It works or not because I never feel the things I eat anyway..." She laughed.

"Well... Good point." I laughed.

"Hey! Now I can eat you and you can teleport out if something goes wrong!" She giggled as she wagged her tail really fast. "And with your psychic powers, and our bots, we can still talk to each other even if you can't hear my voice, because the bots will talk, and you can use psychic to talk, and... And you can also fly around inside me and avoid anything dangerous!" She giggled as she hugged me, jumping up and down. "It all works out!"

"I'll have to try that sometime! You have a great point!" I said as I hugged her tightly. "Or I can feed you Bolt, and HE can teleport out." I giggled. "But I still want to get the experience... Of TRULY... being inside you..." I said as I blushed a little.

"Awww Dallas..." She said as she licked my cheek. "We'll have to try really soon! When you get the hang of your flying skills." She giggled as we continued walking.

"Well of course!" I said as I leaned against her. "I mean, we could even use it as a coverup... If someone comes after us for whatever reason, you could eat me in front of them, and they'll think I'm gone, and... I can stay there for a little while because... Well... You know why, and... And then I can teleport out and they'll be like "What? Dallas was eaten how is he here?" And I'll be like "RAWR!" and hit them with a sneak attack, and AAAAAAAHHHH this is so cool!" I said as I tackled her down, giggling as I kissed her.

"Aaaaah Dallas you have good ideas." She said as she kissed me back.

"Thanks!" I giggled as I hugged her tightly, purring as I snuggled my head into the fur of her cheek, then licked it, sighing happily as she put her arms around me and purred with me.

"You two are so affectionate..." Bolt frowned as he looked down at us. "I want to be like that..."

"Well find a mate!" I giggled as I licked Electra's electric pouch, giggling as it sparked.

"Or you can get down here and stop complaining." Electra said as she grinned. "But I'm with Dallas right now so go away." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Ugh..." Bolt said as he sat down against the wall. "Later then..."

"Yeah later." I said as I got up, giggling as I helped Electra to her feet.

"Hehe, let's go." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Yeah..." I said as I helped Bolt to his feet, sighing as we made our way to the end of the tunnel.

"Where are we even going?" He asked.

"Nooooo idea." I said as I looked around. "The colony is huge, I've never really explored it." I said as we entered a huge room. I frowned as I stopped sparking my cheeks, because there was already light in here.

"Um..." I said as I looked at the two Pikachu that were standing by the entrance.

"What?" They asked as they frowned.

"Nothing..." I said as I walked out into the room.

"Awwwww look at them! They're sooo cute!" Electra said as she ran out into the room, giggling as she picked one of the Pichu up.

"Why are they throwing around a glowstick?" Bolt asked as he frowned.

"Well it lights up the room so that they don't have to use their sparks... And if they're having fun with it, why not?" One of the Pikachu said as she smiled.

"Awwwww I want one!" Electra said as she hugged it, squeaking as it wiggled happily in her arms. "Dallas we HAVE to have one! We HAVE to!" She said as she kissed the Pichu ontop of its head, giggling as she put it down.

"Well... I guess we could... But not now. I mean... There's a big battle going on and stuff... I said as I wagged my tail.

"Yeaaaah but... Aww you're right..." She said as she picked the Pichu back up, smiling as she held it out to me.

"Here, hold it." She said as she wagged her tail.

"Well... Okay..." I said as I took it from here, smiling as it looked into my eyes.

"Dallas it master." The Pichu said as he hugged me, burying his head into my belly as he wagged his little tail.

"Awww..." I said as I patted his head. "It's so... Cute..."

"I knowwwww!" Electra squealed as she took him from me and hugged him tightly, wagging her tail as all the other Pichu gathered around us.

"Master Dallas!" One of them shouted. "It's Dallas, our leader!"

"Dallas you're so cool for stopping Rice!" One of them said as he jumped up and down. "Rice was soooo mean to us!"

"Yeah he wouldn't let us out!" One of them yelled.

"He didn't put up much of a fight..." Electra said as she tilted her head. "It was kind of pathetic really..."

"Dallas! I heard you were going to fight for us! You're sooo strong! I want to grow up to be as big and strong as you are Dallas!" One of them said as they hugged my tail. I literally almost melted with happiness as he said that, and I looked down at him and smiled.

"Awww... I'm sure you will!" I said as I picked him up and hugged him. "You're adorable!"

"Dallas you're so strong! I can feel it!" one of them said as he held his paw out in front of me. "It feels so powerful!"

"Yeah! Dallas is the most powerful Pikachu in the WORLD!" One of them shouted.

"YEAH!" They all cheered as they gathered around me and hugged my legs and tail.

"Awww look at them!" Electra said as she placed down the one she was holding. "How can you resist their cute little faces!" Electra said as she wagged her tail furiously.

"Well if you didn't notice... I'm not exactly resisting them..." I said as I smiled. "They're way too cute to resist..."

"Exactly! As soon as I get in season we HAVE to have one!" She said as she looked at Bolt, who smiled.

"Dallas found us our lights!" One of them said as he held up the glowstick.

"Dallas gave us freedom!" another shouted.

"Dallas made my mommy happy!" Another shouted as he hugged my right leg.

"Dallas is the BEST leader EVER!" they all shouted as they jumped up and down, cheering happily.

"He really is..." One of the Pikachu at the entrance said as she smiled at me.

"Awww... Well as much as I don't want to, I have to go..." I said as I wiggled my legs, smiling as they all moved away from me. "You're sooo cute though... But Dallas the leader has important stuff to do, so he'll see you later." I said as I wagged my tail, smiling as I made my way to the other side of the room and entered the tunnel.

"Wow, it's really hard to get yourself away from them, they're just so adorable..." Electra giggled as she entered behind me, followed by Bolt. "I wonder what our Pichu would turn out to be anyway..."

"The power of Dallas with the belly of Electra..." Bolt said as he laughed. "It would be like an all-powerful eating machine!" He chuckled.

"Yup yup!" Electra said as she wiggled her nose. "Imagine a Pichu devouring a Flareon whole because he was our kid and had our abilities." She laughed as we entered another room. "And then picking up a Snivy with psychic and just swallowing it whole along with the the Flareon. That'd confuse a looooot of Pokemon, AND humans." She laughed.

"Yeah, I bet it would." I said as I looked around the room, frowning. "Where are we?"

"The adoption room..." A voice said as a female Pikachu walked up to me, smiling. "Every since Rice was gone, the Pichu have been free, and almost all of them have found homes already..." She said as she pointed to the three Pichu in the middle that were playing with something. "Only those three are left..."

"I promised one of them I'd adopt it..." Electra said as she sighed. "And he's not here..."

"Well that one evolved shortly after you left. He was so happy that he was going to have a mom that he evolved..." She said as she sighed. "So..."

"Awww..." Electra said as she turned to me. "We'll have to have our own then."

"Yup." I said as I smiled. "We sure do..."

"Well... I don't want to... You know, disturb them..." Electra said as she frowned.

Electra was a meaaaaan Pikachu... But when it came to Pichu, and cute stuff, she was as gentle as a Skitty.

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to." The Pikachu said as she smiled.

"Well thanks." She said as she crawled into the tunnel. "Come on Dallas."

"Right..." I said as I followed her in, looking behind me as Bolt entered too.

"What the... Heck?" I asked as we came to an intersection, frowning as I looked around.

"Well I have no clue where to go... So I'm going this way." Electra said as she pointed to the left. Nodding, I followed her in. Once again, the tunnel widened and we were able to walk alongside each other once again.

"Why do they get so big?" She asked as she leaned against me, smiling.

"I have no clue." I said as I walked ahead, smiling.

"Well it's weird." She said as she looked at Bolt, who nodded.

"Weird." He repeated.

"I know, I mean, it COULD be for the Raichu, so that they ca-"

"STOP right there." Someone shouted, Just as I was about to enter the room ahead. Ignoring it, I continued walking, and so did Electra, followed by Bolt, who was hesitant.

"I said STOP." The voice shouted as the Raichu guarding the entrance struck me in the belly with his tail.

"OW! What the FUCK!" Electra yelled as she grabbed his tail and pulled hard on it, knocking him off of his feet. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh... Dallas... I didn't know it was you..." He said as he got to his feet. "Sorry Electra..."

"Yeah, say that to my NOSE!" She yelled as she kicked him. "You freaking slapped me in the face you moron!"

"I didn't mean to! I meant to block your path!" He said as he took a step back.

"What the hell is so important that you have to whack me to keep me away anyway!" She said as she pushed past him, growling.

"Well... You can come in... I didn't know it was you..." he said as I followed Electra in.

"Nope, you stay out." He said as he stood in front of the entrance, preventing Bolt from entering.

"Just wait out there..." I said to Bolt as he sighed.

"Dallas what the hell is all this?" Electra asked as she grabbed me and spun me around. "Look..."

"Aah!" I squealed as she spun me, frowning as I stared at a room full of battle supplies. Pecha scarfs, iron, zync, carbos, oran berries, hyper potions, quick claws... You name it, it was in here.

"Yeah, what the... Hell?" I asked as I looked over at the Raichu, who frowned.

"Well they're our battle supplies... If the colony were to undergo an attack, we could all rush here and take what we need to survive and fight back... I mean, only if it's a massive attack." He said as he smiled.

"And... Why are you guarding it?" I asked as I frowned.

"Well... I'm supposed to..." He said as he looked down.

"You don't have to guard it..." I laughed. "Just make sure no one outside of the colony takes anything." I said as I made my way back to the tunnel, since there was only one.

"Well then, I guess we can get out of here." I said as I took Electra's paw and we walked out, smiling.

"Let's go straight." She said as we approached the intersection, and I nodded.

"Well you're in front, so it's really up to you." I laughed.

"Hehe, I guess so." She said as she walked forward, smiling. "What are we looking for anyway?"

"Well, I figure that, as the leader of the colony, I should probably get to know where everything is..." I said as I looked back at Bolt, who nodded.

"Yep, you should." He said as he smiled.

"Well let's go then." I said as I nudged Electra from behind, chuckling as I stood up in the now wider tunnel.

"Um..." Electra frowned as she entered the room ahead. "What now?"

"Electra!" Someone yelled from inside. "Just in time!"

"And Dallas too!" Someone else shouted as I entered, followed by Bolt.

"And... Him..." Someone else said as they frowned. I perked my ears up as I heard a crack, and squinted in the bright light as the Raichu shook up the glowstick and tossed it into the middle of the room.

"Just in time too... Heh, you see Dallas, this is the meeting room for Raichu only. To discuss the more serious stuff..." He said as he sat down. "And as the leader, and the most powerful in the colony, you're absolutely invited." He said as he smiled.

"Geez Dallas, have you gotten stronger since we've last met?" Thunderpaw asked as he placed his paw ontop of my head. "You're really warm, and there's so much power coming off of you I swear I'd be able to charge myself with it after a long day's work." He said as he frowned. "You weren't this strong just about an hour ago when we had the meeting..." He frowned.

"Yeah, about that..." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "After the meeting, I kind of... Well..." I said as I looked at Electra.

"We went to Team Rocket's base and we joined them. They're against Team Onyx too and they gave us things that will help up take them down. Like this." She chuckled as she traced a line on her finger, grinning as a banana materialized in her paw.

"What the hell...?" Thunder said as he snatched the banana from her and sniffed it. "It's real!"

"Duh..." Electra said as she snatched it back. "Don't EVER take food from me again..."

"How did you just do that?" He asked curiously.

"Well I'm a member of Team Rocket... They gave us these things that give us special abilities, and they gave Dallas psychic powers." She said as she smiled. "And the boss guy said that no one else can join."

"Well, yeah that's pretty much what happened..." I said as I frowned. "We joined the resistance..." I said as I looked down. "If any of you have a problem with that, it's too late to turn back..." I said as I sighed.

"Dallas... No one wants you to turn back... We've been trying to join a Team Onyx resistance for a while now... We never thought of Team Rocket though..." Strongclaw said as he stepped forward.

"What..." I said as I frowned. "How could you NOT know...?"

"Well we didn't know about mewthree until now..." Thunderpaw said as he sighed. "It makes sense NOW though..."

"Yeah but we know nothing about Team Rocket..." Strongclaw said as he looked down.

"We know about mewtwo..." one of the Raichu said as he stepped forward.

"Yeah, but that's ALL we know..." Thunder sighed. "Just... Whatever... Dallas and Electra are a part of Team Rocket, so what, leave it at that and drop it. No one else needs to know." Thunder said as he smiled. "It's not like he did anything bad anyway... If anything he did many good things and received many benefits for joining that team..." He said, smiling.

"Yup, free food." Electra said as she wagged her tail. "There's nothing to talk about because Dallas has it all under control. Plus he can fly now." She giggled as she wagged her tail faster.

"Well... There's always SOMETHING to talk about..." One of the Raichu said as he stepped forward. "I mean, just bec- wait what...?" He said as he tilted his head.

"Yup yup, you heard me right." Electra said as she smiled.

Why'd she have to say anything...

"Um..." I said as I looked down nervously. "Yeah... Sort of..."

"Well... I've heard of a Pikachu learning Surf... And Fly... But I didn't think DALLAS could do it..." Thunderpaw said, frowning.

"Are you kidding me...?" Electra sighed as she grabbed my right paw and raised it into the air. "This is DALLAS. DAAAALLLAAAAAS! He's like, the most POOOOOOWERFUL Pikachu in the WHOOOOOOLE world, but yet you don't think hr can learn fly." She said sarcastically as she waved her paws around in the air.

"Well when you put it that way..." Strongclaw said as he stepped forward. "It... KIND of makes sense..."

Would I really be able to do that...?

"Well yeah, I mean... He's a psychic type too now... So, what's stopping him from like, dominating even Arceus himself with his... Thunderbolt of fury..." One of the Raichu said as he tilted his head.

"Arceus can't fight... He created the stupid life plates to protect him because he couldn't withstand an attack from a normal Pokemon, let alone Dallas..." another Raichu said as she stepped forward. "Arceus is a coward, and hides behind his plates of retardedness... If Dallas were to fly up and nail him with iron tail he could shatter the plates and then attack him directly, or he could remove them with psychic, and then attack, or he could fly up and grab one and then hold it in front of him to protect him from Arceus' attacks and then kill Arceus and become the Pokemon GOD!" She said as she raised her paws into the air. "All hail Dallas!" She laughed as she sat down on a rock. "Think about it, Arceus really CAN'T take a hit..."

"I think each plate protects against only one type of move though." another Raichu said as he frowned.

"Yeah, I don't think they all protect against everything. I think each one only protects against a certain thing, so he would have to remove the correct plate to be able to attack..." Thunder said as he tilted his head. "Or it's possible to just attack directly and one hit him with iron tail because he's weak..." He said as he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Enough of this talk about taking out Arceus... It's weird to think about, change the subject." Strongclaw said as he pointed to me. "Talk about Dallas more."

"Why me?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Because you can flyyyyy..." He said as he pointed up.

"You wanna know what I think?" Electra said as she took a step forward, smiling as she leaned against me.

"I think we all know what you think." One of the Raichu said as he grinned. "It's something food related... So you don't have to tell us."

"Yeah you're probably hungry." the female one said as she smiled.

"Errr... Well I'm always hungry, and yeah, it's kind of food related... But that's not the point!" She said as she wagged her tail. "Maybe Dallas could knock Arceus out with iron tail, and then like, take off his plates and thunderbolt him, and then um... Do it again, and when he dies, and Dallas becomes the Pokemon god, he can feed Arceus to me! That way, I'll get some of the godly powers!" She said as she smiled. "It's got to work!"

"I don't think anyone wants a godly eating machine..." Strongclaw said as he chuckled.

"Shut up..." Electra growled. "It's a good idea..."

"Enough of this crap!" Thunder said as he raised his paws. "I call out, as the 'Chu that's the second best, besides the leader, tha-"

"Nope, that's me. The leader's mate is the second most important of the colony." Electra said as she folded her arms. "You're third."

"Err..." Thunder said as he frowned. "As the THIRD best 'Chu in the colony... That Dallas needs to train more if he wants to take out Arceus!" He chuckled. "And besides, isn't this mewthree thing kind of... HARDER than taking down Arceus? Because it's a human made Pokemon and stuff?" He said with a frown.

"Porygon is a human made Pokemon and it's not nearly powerful enough." Strongclaw said, frowning.

"Porygon wasn't made to be powerful idiot..." Thunderpaw mumbled.

"Well since we're not doing anything productive..." Electra said as she hugged me. "Me and Dallas are going to go out and practice his flying skills. How do you do it anyway?" She asked as she looked at me, smiling.

"Well I just float... The same way Mew does I guess..." I said as I frowned. "I'm really not sure..."

"Well show us!" Thunder said as he walked out of the room, smiling. "Everyone let's go!"

"Yeah!" They all said as I walked out behind Thunder, sighing as we made our way out. We took the exit that lead into the tall grass, and once all the Raichu were out, they all formed a line and looked at me. Electra however, stood next to me and giggled.

"Okay... Show us." One of them said as he smirked.

"Um... Here I go..." I said as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"DAAAALLASSSSS!" Someone yelled from in the distance.

"DAAAAALLAAAAAAS!"

Frowning, I opened my eyes and looked around.

"What the...?" I asked as I looked at all the Raichu, who shrugged.

Then all of a sudden, a Pikachu dashed out of the colony entrance and ran right up to me, taking my paw and tugging on it as he whined. "Dallas you have to see this!"

"What is it?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Oh come on, can't it wait?" Electra said as she sighed.

"NO! Mewthree! He's here!" He said as he jumped up and down."

"Shit..." I mumbled as I looked down. "That's not good... At all..."

-END Chapter Eight.-


	9. The Stupidity Of Team Onyx

I sighed as the Pikachu led me through the tall grass and toward me and Electra's old nest.

"Ugh... I feel... Weird..." I said as we approached the backyard of our old nest, frowning.

"I don't feel anything." Electra said as she leaned against me. "I really hope we don't run into this Mewthree thing here..." She said as the Pikachu led us into the backyard.

"LOOK!" He said as he pointed up the hill.

"Holy..." Thunder said as he flattened his ears back. "What IS that?"

"I have no idea..." The Pikachu said as he shrugged. "But Mewthree put it there!"

"Dallas... It looks like..." Electra said as she tilted her head. "Remember... When Kevin took us to-"

"I know..." I said as I sighed. "Except last time I didn't feel anything when we got close to it..."

"Well we weren't that close last time..." She said as she held me tightly. "This is so cool... But so scary at the same time..."

"I'm leaving!" The Pikachu said as he ran into the woods. "This is creeping me out!"

"What is it...?" Strongclaw asked as he tilted his head.

"I... Don't know... It looks like a... Big purple bubble..." Thunder said as he tilted his head too.

"I've never seen anything like i-"

"This is definitely the work of Mewthree..." Electra interrupted as she looked at me. "What I don't get is... What made him place the bubble here? Did he think humans were inside it still?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"I have no clue... This nest is the only nest that has it around it... Look, all the others are fine..." I said as I pointed to the other houses that were perfectly fine.

"It's going to do the same thing that it did in the other place... It's sucking out all the air and stuff and it's going to make it explode..." She said as she leaned against me. "I don't want our old nest to explode. Do something Dallas!"

"Maybe he thought we were in it... Because he was after us because we saw him earlier and he said we wouldn't survive..." I said as I looked down. "So he came here because he thought we lived here, and he tried to kill us..."

"DALLAS DO SOMETHING!" She yelled as she shook me.

"AH! What am I supposed to do!" I said as I stared at the bubble.

"Hit it with something!" She said as she picked up a rock and threw it. I watched as the rock fell to the ground inside of the bubble, and a few seconds later, it began moving towards the edge. I watched as the rock exited the bubble and rolled down the hill a little, before coming to a stop a few feet away.

"It's sucking everything out..." She said as she grabbed my paw and dashed towards it. "Come on!"

"Ah!" I said as I ran with her, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"Well we have to stop it somehow!" She said as she suddenly stopped, frowning. "Dallas look..." She said as she poked it. "Nothing happens when I touch it..."

"I feel funny..." I said as I dropped down onto all fours, my tongue hanging out of my mouth as I panted, suddenly feeling hot.

"Dallas look!" She said as she pointed to it. "It's following us! It wants to eat us!"

"It's... not going... to eat... us..." I said between pants as I stood up, sighing as I suddenly felt cooler. "Electra there's something weird going on." I said as I looked at the bubble, frowning "This thing makes me feel all tingly!"

"I don't feel a THING." She said as she turned around. "Hey Thunder, do y- Hey where did the other Raichu go?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"They got scared and left I guess... Seems this thing strikes fear into the hearts of Pokemon to keep them away from it..." He said as he frowned. "Our team of Raichu have never backed away from anything. And this simple bubble... Thing... Drove them all away with fear..." He said as he shrugged.

"Well yeah, Mewthree is only after humans..." She said as she sighed. "So it would only make sense for him to want the Pokemon to stay away..."

All of a sudden, I felt tingly again, and the ground suddenly shifted under my paws... And then it was gone. I frowned as I wiggled my feet, making a face as I looked down.

"Um... Help..." I said as I looked down at Electra, who looked up at me and laughed.

"Look Thunder, he's flying!" She laughed as she pointed to me.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a fearless 'Chu and all, b-... Okay what the hell?" he asked as he walked up the hill a little, frowning as he walked up to us. "How are you...?"

"I told you he learned fly!" She laughed as she wagged her tail.

"Um... Less talking, more helping..." I said as I flailed around in the air, growling. "I... Don't... Know how to move!"

"Well doing that isn't going to help..." Thunder said as he frowned. "Try relaxing and thinking of... Moving or something." He said as he shrugged.

"Yeah, like that'll work..." I said as I sighed, going limp in the air as I tried to lower myself to the ground.

"Okay, you're going backwards... Try to go forward." Electra said as she giggled.

"I don't know HOW!" I said as I threw my paws into the air with frustration. And as I did that, I accidentally pushed my right paw inside of the bubble. I felt a weird sucking sensation against my paw, and I frowned as I looked at it.

"Um... I'm stuck..." I said as I tried to pull my paw free.

"Dallas what are you doing? It's getting smaller! Keep that up!" Thunder said as he pointed to it.

"I'm not doing ANYTHING!" I yelled as I suddenly felt hot again. I could feel energy... Random unused energy... Entering my body... I felt raw, hot energy from the bubble being drawn into my paw... I felt it surging through me... I couldn't even move anymore... It was so overwhelming I just wanted to scream. And then all of a sudden, I fell. I landed on my back, grunting as I was sucked towards it. I was sent tumbling up the hill and into the strange purple bubble, and as soon as I was inside, the thing collapsed. I watched from the inside as the bubble's top caved in, and fell toward me. I wasn't afraid, because all it was was a bubble, but I was still a bit nervous. I closed my eyes as all of the energy was drawn into my body, until there was nothing left. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the enormous surge of energy run through my body, and I couldn't help it. It literally exploded out of me.

"CHUUUUUU!" I screamed, literally as loud as I could, as I fired probably the most powerful bolt I've ever fired in my life. I felt it shoot out of both of my cheeks, but that wasn't all... It felt like it came out of the rest of me too... There was a loud bang as the energy left my body in the form of a bolt of lightning, probably about a foot in diameter, sending dust into the air as I lay there and released it. It was only lasted for about six seconds, but then again, a normal bolt of lightning lasts for not even a quarter of a second, and look at how much damage THAT does.

Sparks shot everywhere as the abnormally large bolt left my body, adding a loud crackling noise to the all commotion, a crackling that was oddly almost louder than my screaming. When it all stopped, I immediately felt better, and I sat up quickly, not even panting as I looked up into the sky.

"Um..." I said as I looked at Thunder, who had been blown onto his back from the force of the bolt, then at Electra, who was still standing. She was standing on all fours however, and there was a deep trail of claw marks in front of her, which meant she'd been dragged backwards too... Which surprised me, because she was so heavy, it was hard for anything, except me for some reason, to even be able to move her.

"What the FUCK was that?" She yelled as she stood up, brushing her fur off. "Dallas that was CRAZY!"

"Holy shit..." Thunder said as he scrambled to his feet. "I haven't even seen Zekrom make bolts of lightning that big..." He said as he looked around the yard. "Look at all the little fires you made!"

Looking around the yard, I frowned as I saw several little fires, in a zigzagging circle all around me.

"Um... Put them out..." I said as I frowned,

"Yeah, because I have this magical jet of water that squirts out of me when I want to put a fire out, you know?" Electra said as she folded her arms.

"You pee on fires to put them out?" Thunder asked as she tilted her head. I saw a little smirk appear on Electra's muzzle for a moment, then it faded and she pushed Thunder backwards a little.

"NO! I was being sarcastic!" She said as she looked back at me, laughing. "Um... So what now?"

"Now you pee on the fires like you said you would." Thunder smirked as he held his paws in front of him, laughing as Electra grabbed them and threw him to the ground.

"Stop it! I'm not peeing on the fire!" She laughed as she grabbed his tail and hugged it. "Ooooh I never knew these were so soft..."

"Um..." I said as I tilted my head, frowning. "Well Mewthree isn't here... And I have no clue what just happened, but... I feel good..." I said as I hopped up and down excitedly. "I feel so happy, and energetic." I said as I jumped on Electra.

"Ah! Dallas what are you doing?" She laughed as she dropped down onto all fours. "Oh! While you're there let me give you a ride!" She said as she took off running up the hill.

"Aaaaah!" I laughed as I leaned forward and held onto her belly to stay up. Grinning, I wiggled my paw and tickled her belly. I laughed as she stood up and writhed, falling over ontop of me as she wiggled out of my grip.

"EEEE Dallas that tickles!" She laughed as she tacked me down the hill. "You cheated!"

"Cheated on WHAT?" I laughed as I licked her cheek. "We weren't playing any games!"

"Yeah but you... Shut up!" She laughed as she pushed me playfully.

"We should get back to the colony..." Thunder said as he pointed to the woods.

"Yeah..." I said as I frowned. "Come on Electra."

"Dallas..." Thunder said as he walked alongside me. "I know you have to train before you even think about taking down Mewthree... But... How the hell can we train you? You're far more powerful than probably all of us combined... And the point of training is to have a stronger Pokemon train a weaker one..." He said as he shrugged.

"He has a point..." Electra frowned. "We can't really train you if you're more powerful than we are... I mean, you trained ME for a couple weeks and look where it got ME! I'm like, really powerful, and I have the weight to back it up too!" She said as she smiled.

"That's very true." Thunder said as he smiled. "You can be as powerful as Dallas, but if you're as heavy as a Caterpie you're not going to get anywhere with your power." He said as he smiled. "Because you're not going to have any force behind the power. Think of it this way. If you take a Pokeball and a cannonball, and drop them off a tall human nest, they both fall with the same speed and power, right?" He said as he smiled.

"Yup yup." Electra said as she nodded.

"But the cannonball has more weight. It has a force to backup the power. The Pokeball has the same about of power, but all it'll really do is bonk you on the head. Because it has no weight behind the power. The Cannonball, with the same amount of force, is probably going to kill you, because it has weight behind it. You see, the cannonball ha-"

"Shut up! We get it!" Electra said as she hopped up and slapped Thunder in the left side of his face. "How much weight backed up THAT?" she grinned.

"Ow..." He said as he rubbed his face with his left paw. "What I was saying is... There's a way we can train Dallas... You didn't let me finish..." He said as he sighed.

Hearing that, I perked up my ears.

"Because you got waaaay off topic!" She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever... Like I was saying-"

"Before you got off topic." Electra interrupted.

"Ugh..." he said as he sighed. "Can you please stop and let me speak?" he asked her.

"Ugh, fine." She said as she stuck her tongue out again. "I was kidding. Bleeeeh!" She said as she stuck her tongue out again.

"Aaaanyway... Electra is strong, AND she has the weight to back it up..."

"You already said that..." Electra said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Electra stop it." I said as I placed my paw on her shoulder. "I need to hear how he can train me, it's important."

"Fine. For you." She said as she wagged her tail.

"Aaaanyway... Dallas is like, super powerful now... Imagine if he had Electra's weight." He said as he smiled. "He'd be powerful, and have the weight to back it up. One of the reasons Electra is so strong is because few can pull against her weight." He said as he wagged his tail a little.

"So you want Dallas to weigh more?" Electra asked as she tilted her head.

"Well he already weighs more than a normal Pikachu... Almost twice as much I think..." He said as he frowned. "Because you're about forty pounds, right Dallas?" he asked as he looked at me.

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked as I made a face at him.

"Nevermind." He said as he smiled. "So all we have to do it feed Dallas, like a lot..." He said as he tilted his head.

"Yeah but Dallas isn't like me. He can't keep eating and eating, and if he forces himself to eat he'll get fat and become slower." Electra said as she looked down.

"Yeah, I can't eat that much anyway..." I said as I frowned.

"Well what if I told you you could?" Thunder said as he grinned. "What if I said there was a way you could make it so that you ate like Electra, and all you needed was a piece of her fur?" He said as he grinned.

"I'd say you were crazy." I said as I grinned.

"Yeah, how would that even work?" Electra asked as she looked at him.

"Well. Team Rocket could put you in one of those jar things like before, and they can put a piece of Electra's fur on a thingy, and then select certain genes that they want to fuse into your DNA, like Electra's weird eating habits." He said as he smiled.

"Whatever, I don't know what you're even talking about, but if it'll help me then go ahead." I said as I frowned.

"How did you even know we were in that jar thing?" Electra asked as she tilted her head.

"Shake my paw... And you'll find out..." He said as he grinned.

"Um..." She said as she frowned. "No thanks..."

"I'll do it..." I said as I reached out and shook his paw, frowning.

As soon as I touched it, my body began to tingle, and I heard this robotic voice in my head, telling me Thunderpaw's name, species, and what role he had in Team Rocket.

Wait, what role he had? He was a member too?

"You're in Team Rocket too!" I said as I hugged him, wagging my tail.

"Yup! I joined a while back because Rice was in Onyx, and I hated him, AND Onyx, so I joined a resistance." He said as he grinned. "That's why I acted so calmly back at the colony when you admitted it to me. Since you're administrators, every Team Rocket member is notified of who you are without having to touch you. So I already knew when you walked in." He said as he smiled. "You telling me was just repeating what the nanobots told me." He laughed.

"That makes sooo much sense now..." Electra said as she frowned. "Now I know why you act so smart and make such a good co-leader..." She said as she wagged her tail.

"I don't know about this whole... Thing..." I said as I frowned. "I mean, I don't want to just take her ability... It's what makes her unique..." I said as I smiled at her.

"Yeah, what Dallas said." She said as she hugged me, wagging her tail. "It makes me unique."

"I'm not saying you have to..." Thunder sighed. "I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to have a little more weight..."

"Yes it will." Electra laughed as she grabbed his left paw and tugged him down onto the ground, laughing as she hopped up onto his belly. "See? It hurts to have a little more weight." She laughed as she hopped off of him.

"That is NOT what I meant!" He said as he jumped to his feet. "Geez, we're on the same size here, why are you so... Mean to me?" Thunder asked as he patted her head. "Niiice Electra... Leave Thunder alone... Thunder is a gooood 'Chu... You be niice to Thund-"

"Get OFF of me." She growled as she grabbed his paw and threw it away. "What do I look like, a pet?"

"Well you gotta be nicer to me!" Thunder said as he folded his arms. "Or I'm not going to help you."

"Whatever..." She said as she looked at me. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well I thought maybe we could go back to the c-"

"What if I told you I could get you to Mew..." Thunder said as he smiled. "I can get you to Mew and he can help you train your psychic powers... Because Mew is faaaar more powerful than you when it comes to psychic attacks..." Thunder said as he grinned.

"Well... That'd be great!" I said as I wagged my tail. "So where's Mew?"

"Exactly." Thunder grinned. "He's everywhere, always moving... But I know where one of his nests are, so we van just go there and wait..." he said as he smiled.

"Whatever, take us." Electra said as she smiled.

"Yeah, hold on..." I said as I pushed myself through the bush. "I need to get something to eat first..."

"Yeah FOOD FIRST!" Electra yelled as she dashed into the bush. I laughed as I dove into the hole before she could, and ran straight into the main room. I looked back for a second and caught a glimpse of her dashing after me, and chuckled as I dashed into the tunnel of the food room. When I got to the other side, I stopped, frowning as I stood up.

"How did you get in here before me?" I asked her, frowning.

"Why do you even have to ask that..." She growled as she picked up an apple. "I teleported, duh."

"Um... That makes sense..." I said as I picked up an apple and bit into it. "Um, why are you so mean to Thunder?" I asked as I tilted my head. "I mean, he's like, our best friend."

"I was just playing!" She said as she wagged her tail, giggling as she took a bite of her apple and chewed it. "Besides, he can take a joke anyway."

"Um..." I said as I frowned. "Why did you just...?"

"What?" She asked as she took another bite. "What'd I do?"

"You're eating weird..." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"No I'm not, I'm eating normally..." she said as she frowned.

"Not for YOU you're not..." I said as I shrugged. "Whatever..."

"What does that even mean?" She asked as she placed her apple down on the floor. "Ugh... Shouldn't we be going somewhere?"

"Yes actually..." I said as I grabbed her paw and walked out. "To Mew's place..."

"Where's that?" She asked as she frowned.

"Where were you when Thunder explained this?" I asked as I sighed. "You have to pay attention Electra! I'm going to go to M-" I said as I exited the room, frowning as Electra dashed past me and tackled one of the Pikachu in the room that was just standing there.

"Electra what the hell...?" I asked as I walked over to her. "What are you doing?"

It was then that I saw the Pikachu that Electra had tackled... It was Electra...

"What the FUCK?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, frowning. "Why are there two of you?"

"What the hell?" The Electra on the bottom said as she pushed the fake one off of her. "Dallas what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know! Which one is which?" I asked as I looked at her, then the other one.

"I am!" The fake one shouted as she tackled Electra down.

"Wow, no you're NOT!" Electra yelled as she pushed her off again, growling as sparks flew from her cheeks.

"Well I know one of you is fake, and there's a simple way to prove it." I laughed. "The fake one was in the food room with me, and was CHEWING on their apple..." I said as I frowned. "Electra doesn't chew..."

"Retard!" Electra yelled as she slapped the fake one in the face.

"Okay, stop fighting..." I sighed as I held my paws out. "I want you to stand up and stand next to each other..."

"Whatever..." They both said as they stood up.

"This is stupid..." Electra said as she growled.

"I perked my ears up, surprised that they'd both said the same thing.

"Um... Okay... Now..." I said as I walked up to the fake Electra and smiled. "Hmm... Are YOU the real one?" I asked as I hugged her, wagging my tail.

"Chaaa..." She said as she purred, wagging her tail as she whispered in my ear. "You want to train at Mew. Thunder said it a while ago."

I frowned as I nodded, giggling as I licked her nose.

"Okay..." I said as I walked up to the real Electra, who grabbed me and spun me around, growling as she pressed her face against mine.

"Okay DALLAS, you should KNOW which one is the FREAKING FAKE!" She yelled as she pushed me over and laid ontop of me. "I will NOT let you choose that FAKE!" She yelled as she pointed to the fake Electra, sparks flying off of her cheeks as she growled.

"Wow... This is a pretty good tie..." I said as I chuckled. "You're both pretty convincing..."

"What the FUCK!" Electra yelled as she slapped me in the face. "GET IT TOGETHER DALLAS! OPEN YOUR FREAKING EYES!"

"Geez..." I said as I wiggled underneath her. "Can you get off of me?"

"Oh ARCEUS!" She yelled as she jumped off of me, growling as she pointed to the fake Electra. "I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"No one's killing anyone until I know who's who..." I said as I stood up and grabbed her, holding her in place. "Stop it, calm down..."

"I'm hungry..." The fake Electra said as she frowned. "Can I eat her since she's not the real me?"

Frowning, I looked at the real Electra, the one I was holding.

"Um..." I said as I frowned.

"If ANYTHING it's ME who's going to eat YOU!" She yelled as she wiggled in my grip. "LET ME GO DALLAS!"

"NO!" I said as I looked at the fake Electra, who smiled at me.

I can't decide who is who... The one I'm holding is trying her best to get rid of the one that's just standing there... I can't decide if she's fake, and trying to kill the real one, or what...

"Both Electras calm DOWN!" I yelled as I let her go, growling. "Stand next to each other! I know how to tell you apart..." I said as I sighed.

Growling, Electra walked over to the fake one and stood next to her, folding her arms. "Fine."

"One of you said you teleported to the food room to get to the food faster..." I said as I tilted my head. "Who was it?"

They both looked at each other, then at me, and no one said anything.

"Ugh..." I said as I sighed. "Which one of you eats more?"

"I do!" They both said as they raised their right paws.

"I DOUBT you can eat even an EIGHTH of what I've eaten in the past, let alone what I'm CAPABLE OF!" She yelled as she smacked the fake Electra in the face.

"OW!" She yelled as she smacked her back. "I bet I can! And THEN some!" She said as she grabbed her and attempted to pull her to the ground, but couldn't.

Electra grinned as she stood there with her arms folded, chuckling as the fake Electra tried her hardest to pull her to the ground.

"What's wrong? Too heavy?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Just... A bit..." She said as she sighed.

Just as I was about to call out the fake, she jumped on Electra's face and knocked her over. And then I lost track of who was who again.

"Get the FUCK OFF OF ME!" Electra yelled as she pushed the fake Electra off of her with all fours, quickly jumping to her feet as sparks flew from her cheeks. "I'm SICK of your STUPID GAMES!"

So the more aggressive one is the real one... That makes sense...

"Okay, I think I know who's who..." I said as the fake Electra got to her feet.

"I'm the REAL one!" The fake one said as she raised her paw. "Why don't you believe me Dallas?"

Just then, a Pokeball, or rather a masterball, bonked her in the head, and she was sucked inside. I watched as the little light blinked red on the front, signaling a capture. Bolt walked past me and picked up the ball, sighing.

"Well for two reasons really. One, Dallas isn't stupid, and two, the real Electra can't be caught. She's already registered." Bolt said as he turned to me, smiling. "Team Onyx is getting desperate it seems..."

"GIVE ME THAT!" Electra snarled as she snatched the ball out of Bolt's paw. "I am SO PISSED right now!" She yelled as she threw it at the wall, kicking it as soon as it rolled back to her.

"So they're creating clones of us huh...?" I asked as I looked down. "So what's stopping them from creating a more powerful ME?"

"Mmmphhmmrgn!" Electra said as she walked over to us.

"What?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"You're creeping me out..." Bolt said as he frowned, taking a step back.

A few sparks shot off of Electra's cheeks as she tilted her head back and took a massive gulp. I watched as the large, wiggling mass squirmed around in her throat, before she gulped again and it began to disappear inside her. One more swallow and whatever it was was gone. I tilted my head as I watched it disappear, and then I looked up at Electra's face, frowning as she spat something into her paw. I frowned as I walked up to her and looked in her paw, chuckling as the soaking wet masterball sit in the palm of her paw.

"What do I do with this..." She asked as she sighed.

"Well you could've kept the fake Electra inside of it..." Bolt said as he frowned.

"NUH-UH!" Electra said as she growled. "I want that thing to SUFFER!"

"Err... It was pretty scary watching you swallow something the same size as you are, let alone the face that it even fit in your mouth..." Bolt said as he shivered.

"Well I just pushed the button with my tongue and it released her..." Electra said as she frowned. "And she curled up in my mouth... And there was no way she was getting out, sooo..." she chuckled as she patted her belly. "Down she went!"

"Give me that..." Bolt said as he snatched the ball out of her paw. "That's so freaking creepy..."

"No it's not... I'm hungry and I'd much rather eat the Pokemon inside than eat the ball, even if the Pokemon is going to be released LATER... I'm hungry NOW, so I should eat NOW." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Here, eat this then." Bolt said as he stuck his tongue out, grinning as he pushed the ball into her mouth.

"Whathebvrrr..." Electra mumbled as she swallowed it. "Happy?"

"Yes actually. Because the ball has to be destroyed with the Pokemon..." He said as he smiled.

"But it's a metal ball..." Thunder said as he walked over to us. "And a MASTER ball... How the heck will that digest?"

"I'm Electra..." Electra said as she folded her arms. "I can eat anything I want, and anything I want will melt in my belly." She said as she stuck her tongue out at Thunder. "Bleh."

"Kind of like a Swallot... Because it can eat things the size of it... And it digests everything... And stuff..." Bolt said as he shrugged.

"Swallots have huge mouths..." Thunder said as he pointed to Electra. "Hers is normal sized, like yours."

"A swallot in a Pikachu's body." He said as he shrugged.

"Swallots don't weigh hundreds of pounds..." Thunder said as he looked at Electra.

"A Snorlax then..." Bolt said as he shrugged again.

"I don't care, shut up!" Electra snapped as she walked over to me. "Team Onyx is making clones of us and we need to stop them!"

"Yeah, but the clones they made were based on horribly outdated information... You're stronger now, and with Team Rocket... Not to mention that they'd need Dallas' DNA to make a Dallas clone, and if they somehow found it, they'd wind up making a clone of the non-psychic Dallas, which would be stupid and easy to defeat." Bolt said as he chuckled.

"And for some reason Team Onyx doesn't have the technology to transfer a Pokemon's abilities and special characteristics to its clone..." Thunder said.

"Yeah, the fake Electra couldn't eat like Electra does." I said as I smiled.

"And the fake Dallas they'd make wouldn't be able to fly." Electra chuckled.

"Exactly." Thunder said as he sighed.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Bolt asked as he looked down.

"We need to train Dallas' Psychic attacks... Now..." Thunder said as he sighed. "It's the only way he'll be able to fully protect himself against any of Team Onyx's future... Stupidity." He said as he walked toward the exit tunnel. "Come on..."

Nodding, I followed him out, followed by Electra and Bolt.

"Well where do we have to go?" Electra asked as we hopped through the bush.

"Well it's getting dark... Can it wait until morning?" Bolt asked as he frowned. "I wanna be you know... Awake for this..."

"No... It can't..." I sighed as I looked down. "Where is it?"

"I'd have to teleport you there..." he said as he sighed.

"So? What's so bad about that?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"I can only teleport myself..." He said as he sighed. "So there's no way we'll be able to get there... Because it's thousands of miles away..." Thunder said as he frowned.

"So then how the hell do we train Dallas' psychic attacks?" Electra growled as she folded her arms.

"THAT... Is the question..." Thunder said as he sighed, looking down. "A question I don't have the answer to..."

-END Chapter Nine.-


	10. The First Step To Victory

"Your questions are stupid." Electra said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Stop it, this is serious." Thunder said as he looked down, sighing. "We have to get him there SOMEHOW or he won't be able to train..."

"Well what other Psychic Pokemon are out there that'll be willing to train him?" Bolt asked.

"Well they have to be strong too, and know what they're doing. I mean, we can't just find a Gardevoir and tell it to train Dallas, because Dallas isn't going to get anywhere with that, and a Gardevoir would get destroyed in combat." Thunder said as he sighed.

"You're all so stupid." Electra said as she walked over to me and hugged me. "Dallas can teleport with out the Team Rocket bot thingies." She said as she stuck her tongue out at Thunder. "So he can take us aaaallll..."

"Wow..." Thunder said as he growled a little. "And you didn't tell us earlier because...?"

"Because it's funny when you act stupid." Electra said as she turned toward him. "So tell Dallas where it is"

"It's far away..." he said as he frowned. "I can only describe it... It's on Faraway Island..."

"Faraway Island... Is that some sort of joke?" Electra asked as she grinned. "Who's the moron that named it THAT?"

"Nope, no joke... And I don't know who named it, but the only way we can get there is if I give Dallas a visual..." He said as he shrugged. "I don't see any other way..."

"Well do it." Electra growled.

"Um... It's grassy... and Mew lives there... And there's a stream, and a pond, and a cave..." Thunder said as he looked around.

"This is sooo not going to work..." Bolt said as Electra hugged me, and Bolt grabbed my tail.

"It's NOT working..." I said as I looked at Electra, who smiled at me. "What is the NAME of the place?" I wasn't paying attention...

"I forgot." She said as she frowned.

"Faraway Island..." Bolt said as he tilted his head.

"That's a stupid name." I said as I grinned. "Who named it anyway?"

"That's what I said!" Electra said as she wagged her tail. "How could I forget a place with such a stupid name...?"

"Ugh, be right back, I have an idea." Thunder said as he turned around.

"What do you mean be right back?" Electra asked as she let go of me, growling as Thunder disappeared.

"He annoys me sometimes..." She said as she growled, tracing circles in the dirt with her footclaws.

"Well I doubt he went and just left us, I mean why would he do that?" Bolt said as he held onto my tail.

"Electra, hug me..." I said as I grinned. "I think I know why he did it..."

"Oh really?" She asked as she hugged me, wagging her tail. "Why?"

"Because now I can do THIS." I said as I closed my eyes, concentrating hard as I pictured Thunderpaw standing in a meadow full of grass with a little pond nearby.

"What the hell...?" Bolt said as he let go of my tail. "Dude that's just weird."

"What?" I asked as I opened my eyes, frowning. "It worked, see, I told you..."

"What the..." Thunderpaw said as he stared at us. "How did you...?"

"I followed you." I said as I stuck my tongue out. "I'm better than you think."

"Well you certainly are... I was going to bring back a rock or something and have you teleport to where it came from or something..."

"That would NOT have worked." Electra said as she walked over to him, hopping up as she slapped him in the face. "Stop being stupid! This is serious!" She said as she looked around. "So where is this... Mew...?"

"Ow, quit slapping me... She's not going to come out if there's humans around... So we have to wa-"

"WHERE do you see a HUMAN?" Electra yelled as she hopped up and slapped Thunder on the right side of his face. "Come ON! What the hell did I just tell you about being STUPID?"

"Ow..." He said as he frowned at her. "No humans, none. I don't know why I said that..."

"Exactly!" She yelled as she pointed up into the sky. "We need to call her down!"

"Um..." I said as I looked around. "It's reaaaaally dark here..."

"I didn't even notice that..." Electra said as she frowned. "It's darker than it was at the colony..."

"Because it's far away like I said it would be..." Thunder said, sighing as he cupped his paws over his mouth.

"Meeewwwww! Come on out, we need ya!"

All of a sudden, I heard a voice... In my head... It sounded pretty, and would've sounded nicer if it hadn't been for the word it replied with.

"Noooo..."

"Mew come on..." Thunder sighed. "You know who I am..."

"Whoa why is the voice in my head?" Electra asked as she looked around. "Where is it coming from? I can't follow a voice that's in my FREAKING HEAD!" she yelled as she shot a bolt of electricity into the air.

"Team Rocket do bad things to Mew. Make Mew clone and turn it against Mew." She said.

"Well Team Onyx made a mewTWO clone..." He said, sighing. "And it's like, unstoppable... Well, the only one that can stop it is Dallas, and he needs you to train him..." Thunder said, sighing. "Please Mew... Dallas joined Team Rocket because he needed extra powers to defeat mewthree..." Thunder said as he looked down. "If a clone of YOU was tough, just think about how tough this close of mewTWO is going to be!" He said as he looked up at the sky.

"I did not..." I said as I looked at Thunder. "I joined because they said they were against Team Onyx! They gave me the extra stuff because I was... Me!" I said, frowning as I felt something get really close to me, and I could've sworn I smelled strawberries. I tilted my head as I pawed at the air, and there seemed to be nothing there.

"Well you still got psychic powers so it doesn't matter." Thunder said as he looked up into the sky. "Please Mew, we're all going to die if you don't do th-"

"No, the HUMANS are going to die!" Electra said as she grabbed Thunder's tail and puled him down onto his back. "Geez Thunder, Mewthree is NOT after Pokemon, and you know that!"

"MEWWWWWW!" Mew yelled as she suddenly appeared out of thin air and tackled me down.

"Dallas! It's really Dallas!" she yelled as she hugged me tightly. "Oooooh someone like you can't POSSIBLY be on the bad guy's side!"

"Awww look at it, it's so cute!" Electra giggled as she walked over to me and gently stroked her right paw over Mew's back. "Awww and it's so soft!"

I giggled as Mew kissed my cheek, before floating up and giggling.

"Youuuu need Mewww!" She said as she twirled around in the air. "I'm so glad you're here! I heard you can do psychic moves like meeee now!" She giggled as she floated down and grabbed my paws.

"Yup." I said as I licked her cheek, smiling.

"Mewww!" She giggled as I licked her. "That tickles!"

"Our tongues are rough like sandpaper... How does it tickle..." Bolt mumbled under his breath.

"Um, yeah, so me and Bolt are going to go do some... Things... Because this training isn't for us, so..." He said as he frowned. "Bye!"

"Yeah, leave." Electra said as they both drew circles on their paws.

"FASTER!" She shouted as she growled a little, just as they drew an "X" and disappeared.

"Why is Electra so angry?" Mew asked as she floated over to Electra and touched her nose.

"Eeeee!" Electra squealed as she pawed at her nose. "Heyyyy! That's my weak spot!"

Mew giggled as she floated in a circle around Electra, then poked her belly. "Boop!"

"Eee!" She squealed as she pawed at Mew. "Stop it stop it we're supposed to be training!"

"Hehe, mew just wants Electra happy!" She said as she floated up into the air.

"Electra is happy, now Mew has to train Dallas." she said as she pointed to me.

"Hehe, okaaaaay!" She said as she floated down too me, giggling as she patted the top of my head.

"Hehe, Dallas should float upppp like Mew is." She said as she floated up a little.

"I don't know how,, um..." I said as I tilted my head. "What's your name?"

"It's Mewwww!" She giggled as she twirled around.

"Well... Mew... I don't really know how to float around like that..." I said as I looked up at her. "It just sort of... Happens..."

"Exaaaactly!" She giggled as she floated down to me, giggling as she took my paws in hers. "Now imagine that your feet disappeared and you're falling. Aaaahhhh falling and falling... And there's hot lava all underneath you! You're getting closer! And it burns! You can't touch the ground or you'll melt!" She said as she floated up a little, still holding onto my paws. "Hurry Dallas get up!" She said as she let go.

"I don't know how!" I said as I looked to the left, then at Electra.

"Do what I said. Imagine you're on the mooooon/... You have noooo weight anymore." She giggled as she did a little backflip in the air.

"O-okay..." I said as I closed my eyes, picturing myself on the moon. I pictured myself floating around in space, nothing but air under my feet as I looked down at the endless darkness below... And when I opened my eyes, Mew was floating right in front of me.

"Hehe, see?" She said as she took my paws in hers, giggling as she brought me higher and higher. "It might seem weird to be a floating Pikachu, but it's noooot." She smiled. "Now, I'm going to let go of your paws and float away a little." She said as she smiled. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah..." I said as I nodded, and she let go/

"Now come over here." She said as she floated backwards about five feet, giggling as she held out her paws.

"What, do I have to swim to move?" I asked as I pawed at the air.

"Swim? No silly! I don't swim to move!" She laughed as she twirled around again. "You gotta imagine that you want to move, picture yourself moving forward!"

I nodded as I thought hard, picturing myself floating forward in the air, which was a silly thought, but it's what she said to do, soo...

"And- EEE!" She squealed as she floated up, just in time as I zoomed toward her and smacked into a tree. Oddly enough, I was still in the air.

"Ow..." I said as I pushed off of the tree and moved backwards, frowning. "How the heck did that just happen?"

"Well you went too fast! You gotta think about going sloooow!" She giggled as she twirled around again.

"Well he moved backwards fine..." Electra said as she looked up at me.

"Well how do I even do that?" I asked as I looked at her, frowning. "I can't do it, it just doesn't make sense to me..." I said, not even realizing that I was floating towards her. "I mean, I can picture myself moving forward, but it doesn't do anything." I said as I looked down, frowning as I watched things go by. "Wait... I'm..."

"Moving." Mew said as she grabbed me and hugged me, giggling. "See? You can do it just fine!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't thinking about moving when I did it! I just... Moved..."

"Well I don't think about it eeeeeither! It just haaaappens!" She laughed as she twirled around again. "It's natural for mewww."

"Well maybe I got the hang of it early then?" I said as I tried to spin around.

"Well maaaaaybe!" She said as she floated backwards a few more feet. "Try agaaaain!"

I nodded as I leaned forward a little. "It's just like walking, only in the air..." I said as I slowly made my way over to her. I didn't even have to think about anything while I did it, it just... Happened because I wanted it to...

"See? Being psychic is cooool!" She said as she hugged me. "You're getting the hang of it!"

"Hey, I wanna float too!" Electra said as she lifted her paws. "Take me up there too!"

"Okay!" Mew giggled as she floated down to her, giggling as she took her paws and floated up a little. "Rrrrrngh..." She said as she tugged and tugged, frowning as she let go. "Heyyy you're like, really heavy!" She said as she did a little front flip in the air. "Mewwww can't pick you uuuup!"

"Aww... So I can't fly?" She asked as she looked down, her ears drooping to the sides as she sighed.

"Noooo... Mew never said you couldn't fly! Mew said Mew couldn't lift you!" She giggled as she floated back down to her, taking her paws as a little pink light began to glow around Electra, and she slowly began to lift up off of the ground.

"Heeeyyy this is weeeeird..." Electra said as she wiggled her feet.

"It's nooot weird." Mew giggled as she let go of Electra's paws. "It's coooool!"

"Yeah, it is..." Electra said as she smiled. "How do I move?"

"Well I have to move you!" Mew giggled as she gently lowered her to the ground. "But Dallas can do it later if I train him right." She said as she turned to me, smiling as she took my paw. "Okay, this is kind of cheating, but I'm going to copy some of my flying memories onto you so that it'll be easy!" She said as she took my other paw into hers and leaned in close. I could hear her purring as she looked me in the eyes, and I smiled at her, thinking I was only getting a memory.

What I got, was a kiss, right on the mouth. She slowly moved her head towards mine, and let go of my paws as she put her arms around me and passionately kissed me. I felt her tongue push its way into my mouth, and I accepted it. Not only because I didn't want to upset her, but also because I kind of liked her too. She was so kind and playful... and stuff... That, and it tasted like strawberries. And I love strawberries.

I glanced down at Electra, who stared up at us with her head tilted, obviously confused. Knowing she wouldn't mind, I retaliated on Mew, and pushed my tongue into her mouth as well... She let out a soft meow as I put my arms around her, and her tail curled around mine as we made out in the air. A soft, florescent pink glitter circled around us as we kissed, and after a couple seconds, and a few loud slurping noises later, it moved above us and rained down on my head. I felt a little tingle as it soaked into my fur, but other than that I felt fine.

"Dallas this is weird... I thought you were training your moves, not your... Other moves... I mean, training on how to mate is always helpful, but why would you want to mate with mewthree?" She asked as she tilted her head the other way. "Unless you're training on how to use attract..."

I couldn't help but giggle inside as she said that.

"But you don't make out with the enemy when you use attract... Or it would ALWAYS work..."

"Mewwww..." She said as she pulled away, purring softly as she stared into my eyes. "How was it Dallas?"

"Well if you're talking about the memory transfer thingy..." I said as I looked down, smiling. "It worked... And if you're talking about kissing me, that also worked..." I said as I wagged my tail.

"Hehe, you taste peachy!" She giggled as she twirled around in the air, doing a little front flip before circling around me. "And you smell nice too! Plus your peepee is coming out." She giggled as she circled me, smiling.

"AH!" I squealed as I covered my half erect member with my paws.

"Well you sat there and- No, FLOATED there, and sucked his face... What'd you expect?" Electra said as she sat down in the grass.

"You taste like strawberries... My favorite fruit..." I said as I moved forward and hugged her, smiling as she hugged me back.

"Oh, so now it's okay that he has an erection, right? We address it and embarrass him, and now all of a sudden it's fine..." Electra said as she looked down. "Whatever... I'm not even going to say anything..."

"Seeeee? It worked!" She giggled as she floated backwards a little, wrapping her tail around me and giggling. "Noooow what do we train?"

"Well I suppose we could train our attacks..." I said as I poked as her tail, smiling. "And then we can call it a night and go to sleep."

"Well sure!" Mew giggled as she unwrapped her tail, smiling as she floated up to me and licked my cheek. "Mewwww will just give you a move then. Hehe, it's what I use to disappear!"

"You can disappear?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Well duuuuh!" She laughed as she touched my nose. "It's how I keep out of sight of the humans! Because they're all like "Ohhh floating pink kitty I wanna pet it!" And I'm all like "Mewwww!" And they're all like "Awwww it's so cuuute..." And then I float away and they try to capture me with those balls. So I have to teleport to my home, which Is here, because no humans come here, and... I wanna explore without having to be swarmed by humans that wanna catch me." She said as she did a little front flip. "And I aaaaalways wanted to have a baaaaby Mew" She said as she got really close, giggling as she slowly licked my cheek.

"Go ahead, we could use another Mew in the world... You're so cute and stuff..." Electra said as she looked up at us and smiled.

Her tongue was just like ours... It was rough and spiky and... Her fur was so soft... She must take really good care of it...

"You must take really good care of your fur, it's really nice..." I said as I smiled at her.

"Mewww!" She squealed as she flew up and did a few circles in the air. "Thank you sooo much! I try sooo hard to keep it clean!" She said as she hugged me tightly, giggling.

"You know, your strawberry scent makes you smell reaaaally appetizing..." Electra said as she licked her nose.

"Come on Electra..." I said as I looked down at her, sighing. "Mew isn't food..."

"Yes I aaaam!" She giggled as she circled around me. "Anything can be food, even you!" She said as she poked my belly. "Even mewwww is food!"

"See, she's food, she wants me to eat her." Electra said as she folded her arms. "Free good tasting food."

"I might be food, but I don't want to be eeeeaten." She giggled as she floated down and circled upside down around Electra. "Looots of things eat me because of my strawberry taste." She giggled as she placed her paw over Electra's nose. "But Mewww can't die by being eaten, so I aaaalways teleport away." She giggled as she rubbed her paw over Electra's nose. "But then my fur is all eeeewwie, and I have to cleeean it." She said as she pressed her paw against Electra's mouth. "Hehe, but I have speeecial water that cleans me up! So you can taste." She said as she pushed her paw into Electra's mouth.

"Err, I don't think that's a good idea..." I said as I flew down towards them, frowning.

"Mmmmm..." Electra purred as she grabbed Mew and pulled her toward her, putting softly as she sucked on her paw.

"Mewwww it tickles!" She giggled as she swayed her tail from side to side. "Hey! Your tongue is rough just like mine!"

"I thought you noticed that when we kissed." I said as I smiled, wagging my tail. "I noticed when you licked my cheek..."

"Well now I know!" Mew giggled as she pulled her paw out of Electra's mouth and floated over to me, giggling as she shook it off.

"Hey, why did I let go? I didn't want to let go! You taste so good! I wanna eat you!" Electra whined as she jumped up and down. "Come onnnn you cheated and made me let go with your weird force thingies!"

It's not a weird force thingy, it's a move I know. Hehe, and Dallas is going to learn it sometime..." She said as she looked up at the sky. "But the sky is daaaaark because the sun went aaaalll the way down there." She said as she did a little backflip. "Mew mew mewwww..."

"Well maybe we can learn more tomorrow?" I asked as I tilted my head, smiling.

"Well if you want to..." Mew giggled as she floated down and lay down on the ground, giggling as she rolled onto her back.

"Do you ever walk?" I asked as I landed on the ground and walked over to her, smiling as I sat down next to her.

"Walk? Walking is stupid!" She said as she sat up and smiled. "Mew rarely walks."

"Well floating takes less energy than running does, so it would make sense..." Electra said as she sighed. "Why can't I be a floaty 'Chu..."

"Well because Dallas is speeeecial!" She said as she patted my head. "He's a special 'Chu!"

"Well I know that, but I'm special too!" She said as she folded her arms.

"Well yeah, but Dallas has the stuff he needs to float around! Because he's a psychic type too!"

"Well that's true..." Electra said as she smiled.

"Heeeeeyyyy! Let's all go to my nest!" She giggled as she grabbed one of my paws, and then grabbed Electra's tail, and then very next second we were in a well lit cave. The light was coming from a bunch of Lanturn that were swimming around in the many ponds that were scattered around the place. There was nice, fresh green grass everywhere, despite it being almost winter, and it was abnormally warm inside here, not to mention the flowers that grew around each pond thing.

"Awwww it's so pretty in here!" Electra giggled as she dashed over to one of the little ponds. "Look at all the lighty fishies!"

"Yup!" Mew giggled as she floated over to her, smiling. "Nooo eating my fishies!"

"I wasn't going to." Electra said as she frowned.

"You were thinking it!" Mew said as she pouted.

"Okay fine, since you asked, I won't." She said as she walked over to the middle of the den and lay down. "I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, me too..." I said as I made my way over to Electra, but was tackled down by Mew before I could get there.

"Hehe, youuuuu can sleep after we have a little psychic fun!" She giggled as she licked my cheek.

"Psychic fun?" I asked as I tilted my head. "What?"

"We're going to mate! And have a baby Mew!" She giggled as she grabbed me and rolled over, so that she was underneath me, then pulled me down and kissed me.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with psyc-"

"Shhh..." She squeaked happily as she kissed my cheek gently, letting out a soft meow. "Just enjooooy it!'

"I should be saying that to YOU!" I laughed as I gently kissed her back, smiling. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Duuuuuh I'm sure! You're only like, the most powerful Pikachu ever! With psychic moves too!" She giggled as she wrapped her tail around me.

"Well... Okay..." I said as I lay down ontop of her, purring softly as I kissed her on the mouth. "Let's do this then..."

-END Chapter Ten.-


	11. Surprise!

"How does that even work..." Electra asked as she tossed a berry into her mouth. "It doesn't make sense."

"Well Mew has the DNA of aaaallll the Pokemon! So Mew can make another Mew with any Pokemon!" She giggled as she twirled around in the air.

"Yeah, but why Dallas?" she asked as she tilted her head. "Why not any other Pokemon?"

"That's a silly question." Mew giggled as she floated down and hovered in front of Electra. "Dallas is strooooooong! Baby Mew will be strong too!" She said as she floated up into the air.

"Hold up..." Electra said as she grabbed her tail and pulled her down, sighing as she grabbed her up and hugged her. "You're already psychic and have all the DNA you need, so why choose Dallas?" She asked as she held onto her tightly.

"That question is silly too." She said as she wiggled. "Dallas is different."

"So am I, why didn't you choose me?" Electra asked as she tilted her head.

"You're a girl! So am I! That wouldn't work!" Mew giggled.

"Yes it would. Me and Cammy did it a while ago." She said as she licked Mew's cheek. "Why Dallas?"

"Well Dallas has... Something different than any other Pokemon... He's special in more than one way."

"Well I don't see how I'm and special...er... Than Electra." I said as I walked over to them.

"Answer me..." Electra said as she shook Mew a little.

"I don't know!" She said as she wiggled around. "Let Mew go!"

"Not until you answer me!" she said as she perked her ears up. "Why Dallas?"

"Because Dallas has something else!" She said as she writhed in Electra's paws. "I have all the DNA but I didn't have Dallas'. Now I do. Let mew goooo!"

"Not until you tell me what it is!" Electra growled as she squeezed a little, frowning as she looked her over, then squeezed again. "What the... Hell?"

"Mewwwww!" She squeaked as she closed her eyes, then all of a sudden disappeared.

"Electra what the heck was that about...?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"There's something about you that's being hidden from me... And I know there is... And I'm going to find out what it is." She said as she flattened her ears to the back of her head. "Mew could have chosen to mate with any other Pokemon."

"Yeah, but Mew doesn't show herself unless she's comfortable that there's no humans around... I don't think there's any Pokemon in this place at all..." I said as I frowned.

"Well that doesn't make it any different. She could teleport one of them over here." Electra said as she folded her arms. "She's psychic, and knows all of that weird stuff."

"Well I suppose so... But, I cam here when she needed a mate... What if it's just a coincidence?" I asked as I shrugged.

"It's not a coincidence... I think it was PLANNED out..." Electra said as she looked at me.

"Well... You didn't have to scare Mew off... You could have asked her without grabbing her..." I said, sighing.

"Well it was YOU that told me I had to be aggressive if I want to get anything done." Electra said as she folded her arms.

"You do... I'm not saying you have to change. All I'm saying is you could've been nicer to Mew, only because we NEED her for our survival, and she's... Nice and stuff." I said as I looked down.

"Shut up." She said as she slapped me. "You can't become attracted to your freaking trainer! And then mate with it within like a half hour of meeting it!" she said as she growled. "You should mate with ME if you feel that way!"

"Well you're usually the one that approaches ME when you want to mate..." I said, smiling.

"Whatever..." She said as she turned around.

"Well how am I supposed to get Mew back?" I asked as I looked around.

"I don't know, the thing is attracted to you, call it or something." She said, shrugging.

"Ugh..." I mumbled as I cupped my paws over my mouth. "MEEEEEEWWWWW!" I shouted as I flattened my ears to the back of my head. "MEW I NEED YOU!"

Both of us perked our ears up as we listened for Mew, but didn't hear anything.

"You scared her off..." I sighed as I turned and faced her. "See?"

"Well it's not even my fault." She said as she stuck her tongue out. "It was acting weird."

"She was not!" I said as I turned toward the cave, sighing. "Now how am I supposed to train?"

"I don't know, find another powerful Pokemon." Electra shrugged.

"That's a stupid idea. Where am I going to find another Pokemon like Mew?" I asked as I looked down.

"Well you can find one even better." She said as she giggled. "MewTWO."

"You're crazy." I said as I stared at her. "You honestly think Mewtwo is going to train me?"

"It's worth a try." She said as she shrugged.

"Well I still think you're cra-"

"Heeeeeey! THERE you are!" Thunder said as he ran up to us. "How's it going?"

"Shitty." Electra said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I learned how to fly." I said, sighing as Bolt walked over.

"How's it going?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Wow..." Electra said as she folded her arms. "Dallas just said the answer to that..."

"Wait, so he only leaned how to fly?" Thunder asked as he frowned, looking down at me. "That's IT?"

"Well I would have learned more today but Electra scared her off..." I said as I looked over at Electra, who sighed.

"She was being WEIRD!" She said as she turned around.

"She was not!" I said as I turned to the cave, perking my ears up as Mew floated there, staring at us.

"MEW!" I squealed as I leaped into the air, squealing as I flew over to her and hugged her. "I'm sooo sorry about Electra! She wasn't thinking clearly and stuff!" I said as I kissed her cheek, smiling. "Please forgive us..."

Mew tilted his head, then made a face at me as he shook me off of him and floated backwards a little, making another face as he wiped the kiss off of his cheek.

"First off..." He said as he made another face at me. "You're floating... So you must be Dallas... Second off, what the heck are you talking about? And third, WHY did you kiss me?" He asked as he floated up a little, frowning. "I thought Dallas was a big powerful Pikachu, not a lovey affectionate... thingy..." He said as he did a little front lip in the air.

"What the hell?" Electra asked as she looked at Thunder, then Mew. "That's a different Mew! The one that taught Dallas how to fly was a girl! And she mated with him so I know she was a girl!" Electra said as she grabbed her ears. "What the heck how many are there!"

"One..." Thunder said as he tilted his head.

"Yeah, one..." Bolt said as he looked up at Mew.

"I am Mew. Mew mew mew." Mew said as he did another front flip in the air.

"Well he seems like Mew..." Thunder said as he squinted at Mew, who floated there with a confused look on his face.

"Did you see the female?" Electra asked as she looked up at Mew.

"Nope nope, no female Mew. I just got here, I didn't see a female Mew. I thought I was the only one yup yup." He said as he floated in circles above us.

"Well the other one talked in third person a lot..." Electra said as she sighed, looking up at Mew. "She kept saying "Mew do this, Mew do that, Mew don't like it, Mew hungry..." And you're not really doing that... Plus you have a penis." She said as she looked at Thunder, who made a face at her.

"Wait, so this other Mew... It was a girl?" He asked as he looked at Electra, who nodded.

"There are no girl Mews! I looked eeeeeeverywhere!" Mew said as he laid down in the air. "If there was, I'd have a mate! Hehe, was she pretty?" he asked as he floated around me.

"Well... She was cute, and smelled nice..." I said as I smiled. "And for some reason, she just... Got to me... As if she silently used attract or something..."

"Never heard of a girl Mew." Thunder said as he shrugged. "Hey, you learn something new everyday."

"Yeah I never heard of a girl Mew either..." Bolt said as he walked underneath Mew and held his paws up, smiling as Mew floated down into them.

"Awww he's so cute!" Electra said as she walked over to Bolt and sniffed the Mew's head, then giggled as she ran her paw over its forehead. "And it doesn't smell like strawberries... And he doesn't give me the uncontrollable urge to eat him when I go near him..." She said as she wagged her tail.

"You have an uncontrollable urge to eat ANYTHING you come across..." Bolt said as he rolled his eyes. "Including rocks..."

"You're just jealous that you can't." Electra said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Mew doesn't wanna be eaten." He said as he floated up into the air. "I can get Electra food from my nest!" He said with a cheerful smile. "But only a little because I need food too. It's my Winter supply!" He said as he turned around, giggling. "But I know Electra likes to eat a lot and never ever gets full! So I'll see if I can give you a few dozen apples. Yup yup, some apples will do! Pikachu love apples!" He said as he smiled down at us. "And maybe a few strawberries! Strawberries are my favorite!"

"Strawberries are MY favorite too..." I said as I wagged my tail.

"Strawberries for Dallas!" Mew giggled as he headed off toward the cave.

"No that's okay..." Electra said, smiling. "I don't want your food..."

"WHAT!" Bolt and Thunder simultaneously yelled as they stared at her. Even I perked my ears up when I heard that.

"I never said I didn't want FOOD... I said I didn't want HIS food..." She said as she waved her paw at them. "Mainly because that girl Mew gave me a ton of food out of his nest, mainly a ton of strawberries, and now I feel bad for taking it... because they're the real Mew's favorite... See, I knew the girl Mew was a fake! When I sucked on her paw it tasted icky. That's when I realized she was fake. Because if it smelled like strawberries it should taste like them. So I tried to pull her in to eat her and get rid of her but somehow she made me let go with her psychic forces." she said, frowning. "And then in the nest she started feeding me, so I didn't care if she was fake or not. I never saw a pile of food anywhere, but I found it odd that it just... Kept coming..." She said as she shrugged. "And then I fell asleep because it was late so I stopped eating because I was sleeping. But yeah, tons and tons of food."

"W-what?" Mew said as he perked his ears up and turned around, letting out a loud meow as he darted over to the cave and rushed inside.

"Um... What's going on?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"No idea... Something spooked him or something..." Thunder said as he shrugged. "He never flies that fast unless something's wrong..."

"Well maybe he's getting the food?" Bolt asked, shrugging.

"Hey, I said I didn't want it... But if he brings it out, sure I'll eat it..." Electra chuckled.

A couple seconds later, Mew slowly emerged from the dark cave entrance. He had an apple in his paws, and he was looking down at the ground as he flew very low. His tail hung down and dragged on the ground as he flew, and his ears were also drooped down against his head. By the time he got to us, he was flying so low that the apple was dragging in the grass. I could see a tear in his right eye, and I tilted my head as he dropped the apple and flopped face down into the grass.

"M-m-meeeewwww!" He whined as he burst into tears, his body shaking as he pushed the apple towards Electra.

"I said you can have it..." Electra said as she nudged it back over to him with her foot, frowning. "I don't want to take your food... It obviously upsets you... And you're cute and stuff..." She said as she sat down. "I don't want you to cry, cheer up..."

"What... Happened...?" I asked as I walked over to Mew and scooped him up into my arms, sighing as I looked down at his face.

"M-m-my Winter supply! It's all GONE!" All that's left is that apple!" He said as he pointed to the apple. "All my favorite berries! My rare berries! My oranges!"

"All of it?" Thunder asked, frowning. "Electra why would you do that?"

"ME?" She yelled as she threw her paws into the air. "It wasn't MY fault! That girl Mew was feeding it to me! I didn't know!"

"All gone... How am I going to survive the Winter now? All that work gathering them and now they're gone!" He said as he covered his fave with his paws. "Mewwwwww!"

"It's not Electra's fault..." I said as I looked down at Mew, sighing as I slowly rocked him back and forth. "It's that girl Mew's fault..."

"I don't like the girl Mew anymore!" Mew whined as he shook his head. "She gave away all of my food! I worked so hard on that!"

"Who the hell is this "Girl Mew" anyway?" Thunder asked as he folded his arms. "She doesn't sound very nice."

"Well I thought it was the real Mew..." I said, sighing. "I didn't know..."

"I knew, but like I said, it fed me, so..." Electra said as she dragged her foot around in the grass.

"Describe it." Bolt said as he sat down.

"Well it looked like Mew only darker pink." I said as I looked at Electra, who nodded.

"And she had a vagina." Electra said as she raised her right paw. "And Dallas mated with it."

"Dallas why would you do that?" Thunder asked as he folded his arms. "That Mew wasn't even the real one! What if it was a secret Team Onyx bot or something?" He asked as he turned around.

"I don't know! It drew me in with attract or something! I don't know why I did it!" I said as I gently licked Mew's cheek, attempting to comfort him.

"Well that would make sense..." Bolt said as he perked his ears up. "I mean, all it did was sabotage things... What good did it do? It taught Dallas how to fly. And that's all." he said.

"Well I kissed her too... And when we kisses this pink glitter swirled around us and landed on my head... And it felt tingly... Then all of a sudden I could fly like it was nothing..." I said.

"Well that sounds more like she used an HM on you..." Thunder said as he frowned.

"Well that would explain how I learned it so quickly..." I said, sighing. "So it cheated to teach me a move, so I would trust it, and it mated with me and ruined Mew's food supply." I said as I looked down at Mew. "This makes no sense..."

"OKAY! Here's what I think!" Bolt said as he folded his arms. "And it's not good if it's true..."

"Oh Arceus... What?" Electra asked as she tilted her head.

"Think about it... The fake Electra... The fake Mew... It HAD to be with Team Onyx..."

"Well when you put it that way, then yeah, it makes sense." I said as I looked over at Thunder, who growled.

"I see exactly what happened here..." He said as he looked down. "Well played Team Onyx... Well played..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"At the colony... Team Onyx knew you joined Team Rocket... And they also knew you'd return to the colony immediately after... So they planted a fake Electra there to get your attention..."

"Well yeah, b-"

"I'm not finished..." Thunder said as he looked down again. "They knew that, after defeating the fake Electra, that we would realize they were after us, and we'd want to train... And they KNEW that we'd go straight to Mew for training... So they set up a fake Mew, knowing we'd think it was the real one without thinking twice... Just to waste our time..."

"No, I think it was more than that..." Bolt said as he looked at me. "Dallas said he mated with it... And it was as if it was constantly using attract... It lured him into mating with it, and I know exactly why..." He said as he looked over at Thunder.

"No..." He mumbled as he looked at Bolt, who nodded.

"The fake Mew made Dallas mate with her because, and don't take this the wrong way, but... She wanted your semen..." Bolt said as he looked at me.

"What..." Electra said as she tilted her head. "Me and Cammy should be the only ones that want that! Why would the fa- Oh..." She said as she looked up into the sky. "This is baaad..."

"Yup..." Bolt said, nodding. "She has all of your DNA now... And she's headed back to Team Onyx with it..."

"FUCK!" I yelled as I placed Mew down in the grass, growling as I shot a bolt of electricity into the air. "The bastards!"

I growled as I turned to Thunder and Bolt, growling as I pointed at them. "If YOU TWO hadn't LEFT as quickly as you did, we could have PREVENTED THIS!" I shouted as sparks flew from my cheeks.

"It was dark! We were tired and didn't notice!" Thunder said as he stared at me. "Geez, it was your idea to come here in the first place!"

"Enough fighting!" Bolt said as he stepped between us. "I'd have to say, that if this is true, then Team Onyx aren't playing nice with this whole mewthree thing... Not only that, but they must've hired tons of people to set things like this up!" Bolt said.

"Well no matter, us at Team Rocket will take them down." Thunder said as he slapped his fist into his paw.

"That's another thing... I told her we were in Team Rocket because she asked... So Team Onyx knows THAT too..." I said as I looked down at Mew.

"T-team R-r-r-rocket?" He said as he floated up into the air. "Dallas how could you?"

"Mew..." I said, sighing. "I understand that Team Rocket did some bad things to you in the past... And cloned you... But Team Onyx made a clone of MewTWO! Think about THAT!" I said as I held my paw up. "Come on Mew, we joined Team Rocket because they can help us get through this... Think about it. You, Me, Electra, and Mewtwo all fighting Mewthree... We have a major advantage! We have TWO Mews, and ME." I said as I smiled. "Come on, I'm DALLAS! I wouldn't join the villains"

"Well... When you put it that way..." He said as he gently grabbed my paw, smiling. "Fine I'll help you... Especially since Team Onyx is responsible for my food disappearing... Team Rocket never physically harmed me... Team Onyx has, so I guess it's safe." He said as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, that's another thing... That fake mew, after mating with Dallas, completely took out Mew's food supply... I think it's trying to stall us from something..." Thunder said as he looked around.

"I don't care..." Mew said as he looked down, his eyes full of tears once more. "All the best food, all gone..."

"Come on mew..." Electra said as she held her paw out. "It's partially my fault for eating it all..."

"It's also your fault for being ABLE to eat it all... And then wanting MORE!" Bolt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" She said as she raised her right paw, sticking her tongue out as she gave Bolt the "Finger."

"Well you didn't know it was mine or you wouldn't have eaten it..." Mew said as he grabbed her paw. "So it's not your fault..." he said as another tear fell form his cheek.

"Well I feel terrible about this..." I said as I gently grabbed his sides, pulling him down and hugging him.

"Mewwww..." He meowed as I hugged him tightly. I purred softly as I snuggled against him, hoping that my purring would cheer him up. I stopped however, as I realized it wasn't helping a thing.

"I looked him in the eye and sighed. Just looking at his adorable face all sad and teary made ME want to cry...

"Okay, I don't care if we're doing exactly what they want us to do. I don't care if we're wasting time by doing this, because to me, and to Mew, it won't be a waste of time." I said as I looked down at Mew. "Mew, we're going to gather up as much food as we can and restore your Winter supply..." I said as I looked over at Electra. "Right?"

"Of course! It's the least I could do!" She said as she gave me a thumbs up.

I looked over at Bolt, then at Thunder, and finally down at Mew, who was just staring at me, obviously speechless.

"MEEEEWWWWWWW!" He squealed as he shot out of my paws and straight up into the air. I watched as he did a million front flips in the air, then zoomed down and grabbed me, giggling as he threw me into the air, then flew up and hugged me.

"Mewwwww thank you thank you thank youuuu!" He squealed as he spun around happily in the air. "And I promise I will teach you as many attacks as you want to learn after! Ohhhh this is so awesome!" He squealed as he flew down to Electra and hugged her.

"Awwww..." She smiled as she hugged him back, patting his back and smiling. "He's so cute... Hehe, if I wanted to, it would be MY chance to mate with THIS Mew." She grinned as she looked up at me. "You got to mate with the other one!"

"Wow..." I said as I flew down, landing in the grass nest to her as I patted the top of Mew's head.

"Enough wasting time, let's get started!" Bolt said as he walked up to us and picked up the apple. "His food isn't going to restore itself!"

-END Chapter Eleven.-


	12. The Return Of A New Pal

"Okay... All done." Electra said as she tossed the last apple into the pile. "I think it looks like it'd last a good while... For Mew I mean... I'd devour it in a couple minutes..." She said as she turned to me. "Looks good right?"

"Yep." I smiled as I placed my right paw on her head. "Hehe, it's great! I think we did a good job."

"Yeah, but isn't it kind of... Cheating? I mean... We didn't pick them all like Mew did..." Thunder said as he looked down.

"Shut up!" Electra growled.

"No! I'm serious! Mew went through all the trouble picking it, he spent so much time on it, and then we all gather here and cheat by taking it from the PC..."

"Ah, the joys of being able to withdraw multiple items..." Bolt chuckled.

"You're stupid! It doesn't matter how we got it, it's ALL back, and that's all Mew wanted. Besides, if you hadn't dumped us here I wouldn't have eaten it. So it's your fault." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "So stop complaining about getting work done!"

"Whatever..." Thunder sighed as he turned around. "I don't even care..."

"She's right though... As long as we got it back that's all Mew cared about." Bolt said.

"You're only saying that to get on her good side." Thunder said as he turned back around.

"Nope, I actually feel that way." He said, smiling.

"And so does Dallas, so you're outnumbered." Electra said as she stuck her tongue out. "Bleh."

"Quit doing that... It's creepy." Thunder said as he looked up. "Where's Mew anyway?"

"Well we're in his cave... He's not going to be in here... He thinks we're going to be working on it for a while." I said as I turned toward the entrance. "Come on."

"There he is." Electra said as I bumped into him, frowning as I took a step back.

"Oh... He was behind me..." I said as I turned toward Thunder. "Really..."

"I did NOT see him there." Thunder said as he looked at Bolt.

"Why are you looking at me? I had nothing to do with it." Bolt said as he placed him paw in front of Thunder's face. "Look at someone else."

"I-... is that real?" Mew asked as he floated over to the pile, squeaking as he reached out and touched an orange.

"Well it's there... What else would it be?" Electra asked as she sat down. "This is a real pain to just sit here and stare at it you know..."

"Mewwwwww!" He squealed as he darted down and tackled me to the ground. "This is twice as much as what I had before!

"Well then... We did better than we thought." Bolt said, grinning.

"So... Does that mean I get to eat the other half... Since it's to big?" Electra asked as she tilted her head, smiling.

"Seriously? It was you eating it that got us into this in the first place!" Thunder said. "And not to mention t-"

"I said that I would give Electra some apples... And strawberries for Electra and Dallas!" He giggled as he floated to the top of the pile. "Now that there's enough that I can! Mew never takes back what Mew says!"

"Awww Mew... You don't have to..." I said, smiling as I looked over to Electra.

"Shhhh Dallas. He wants to." Electra said as she wagged her tail. "It's free food!"

"Just a minute ago you didn't want to eat it..." Bolt said, frowning.

"That's because I had already eaten it. And I felt bad. Everything is fine now. So shhhhh." She giggled as she looked up at Mew.

"I think it's perfect! It's so organized and everything!" He said as he floated down and picked up two apples, giggling as he brought them over to Electra.

"Apples for Electra." He said as he floated back over to the pile, picking some strawberries and coming back. "And strawberries for Dallas and Electra!"

"Awww thanks Mew!" I said as I picked up a strawberry and bit into it, purring as the juice flowed over my tongue. It was, in my opinion, the best tasting small fruit ever.

"Chuuuu..." Electra giggled as she walked over to me. "These are yummy fruits!"

"I know!" I said as I hugged her, then picked up the last strawberry and held it up. "Here Mew."

"Hmm?" He asked as he looked over at me. "Ohhh nonono, that strawberry is for you Dallas." He said, smiling as he waved his paw at it. "Mew doesn't want it."

"I DO!" Electra shouted as she snatched it out of my paw and tossed it into her mouth, purring softly as she swallowed it down. "Chuuuuu..."

"Err..." I said as I turned to her, sighing as I poked her belly. "Heyyy..."

"What? You were giving it away anyway!" She laughed as she hugged me.

"Well, Yeah but... Whatever." I said as I hugged her back. "You deserve it."

"Well... What now?" Thunder asked as he looked at me, then up at Mew.

"Well as much as I want to train Dallas, I have to go do something really important!" Mew said as he did a little loop in the air. "I promise I'll teach you something later Dallas!"

"It's okay. I don't have to train right away anyway. It was a false alarm set up by Team Onyx." I said as I looked over at Electra, who nodded.

"Well if we can't train right now, then I'll just be heading back to the colony..." Electra said as she hugged me, smiling. "Let's go."

Nodding, I hugged her back, smiling as I waved to Mew.

"I'll see you later Dallas!" He said as he waved back, giggling.

Closing my eyes, I sighed as I pictured not the colony, but our home. I sighed happily as I opened my eyes and looked at Electra, who made a face at me.

"Orrrrrrr we can go to our nest..." She said as she turned around, smiling as she made her way up the rest of the driveway. "You know, you could have teleported us a bit closer to the nest..."

"I know." I said, smiling as I leaned against her, taking her paw in mine and smiling. "But I like walking with you. It's so peaceful and fun."

"Awww... Well that's true. It IS nice walking with you." She smiled as she gently kissed my cheek.

"Yeah..." I said as I leaned against her, purring softly. "I wonder how Cammy and Zeke are doing..."

"Ahhh they're fine." Electra said, laughing. "They can look after themselves. Plus Kevin's there."

"I know that..." I said as led her into the grass, then hugged her, my tail wagging as I closed my eyes. "I just feel funny..."

"What do you mean?" She asked as I turned around, pointing to the house.

"It feels funny... I don't know." I said, frowning as I took her paw and continued walking. "Maybe it's nothing."

"Well your feelings are psychic, so it must me something..." She said, frowning as she squinted at the house. "Everything looks normal though."

"I know it does." I said as I let go of her paw, dashing toward the house. "Let's go."

"Hey! What happened to the happiness of walking together?" Electra asked as she dashed ahead of me.

"It was interrupted by the unhappiness of the house." I laughed as I slowed down a little.

"Okay mister!" She said as she tackled me. I allowed her to pin me down, although I wasn't really pinned. I could easily break free, but she didn't know that.

"Mister Dallas." She said as she laid down ontop of me. I was face down, but my head was up, and I was looking at the house. Electra grinned as she whispered into my ear.

"Mister Dallas... Our happiness should outweigh all the sadness in the world! The happiness of us walking together, like you said, is really... Happy." She said, frowning. "I don't know how to word it... Grr you know what I mean!" She said as she stood up and tugged me to my feet. "Now walk with me! We haven't walked around together in a while."

"Yes we have." I said, grinning.

"Not through grass." She said as she shook her head no.

"Well... True..." I said as I looked down at the grass. "But what does that have to do with it?"

"Well the grass is green and feels good on my paws." She said.

"Well what about the floor in the Team Rocket place?" I asked.

"Yeah, well there was the feeling of... Lostness... Whatever you want to call it. Here, the grass feels good, and I know where I am, so I can focus on our... You know what I mean!" She said as she hugged me. "I just don't want to waste this moment."

"Electra it's raining..." I said as I pointed up to the sky, squeaking as a raindrop fell on my nose.

"EEE! Fuck the feelings! I'm not getting wet!" Electra yelled as she took off running towards the house.

"Oh, okay... So NOW you see it my way..." I said as I took off after her. "What happened to all the happy feelings of going together?" I asked.

"We can run together, SAME THING!" She yelled as she sped up. "I DON'T want to get wet! Staying dry will keep me happy! It won't be a happy walk if I'm wet!"

"You mean a happy RUN... Because we're running..." I laughed as I dashed into the garage.

"Not anymore!" She said as she stood up, walking over to me and poking my nose. "That was a happy run. Because I didn't get wet." She laughed as she walked over to the door that lead into the house. "You should probably close the big door that goes outside..."

"Yeah, I have no clue how to do that." I said as I walked over to her.

"Well you have to jump up and press that button..." She said as she hopped up and pressed the button on the wall. I perked my ears up as the garage door began to close, and I gave her a confused stare.

"What..." She said as she pushed against the door that lead into the house. "It's not hard..."

"Well I guess not..." I said as I watched it close, then turned to look at the door Electra was pushing against.

"I think we have to just wait... Because we don't have our collars..." I said.

"Nope." Electra said as she walked to the left, smiling as she dropped down onto all fours. "Here."

"Oh yeah..." I said as I followed her inside the little doggy door, smiling as we both stood up. "Those things are everywhere, I forgot..."

"I didn't." She said as she walked across the room. "Let's get food."

"Of course..." I laughed, walking over to her and hugging her. "You and your food."

"Hey! It would make me even happier if I ate!" She laughed as she pointed up. "We have to go up though."

"Yeah..." I said as I looked around. "I can't find the thingy..."

"Over here!" Electra laughed as she grabbed my paw and tugged me to the right.

"Oh yeah..." I said as she jumped up and pressed the button on the elevator. "I forgot about that..."

"How could you forget? We've only been gone for like a couple days." Electra said.

"Nono, I didn't forget, I just... Drew a blank..." I said as I shook myself off, as if I were shaking off water. "Ugh, I feel better now."

"Dallas you're funny." She laughed as she sat down on my back. "Give me a riiiide!"

"Um..." I said as I took a step forward, frowning. "Walking on all fours is weird for me..."

"It's weird for me too! But let's have a little fun! Come on, there's going to be a real big fight soon, we all know it's coming. Let's at least get a little play in before the serious stuff happens." She said as she reached behind me and grabbed my tail, laughing as she pulled on it, then let it go. "Come on Dallas! Run!"

I laughed as the elevator doors opened, and I walked inside.

"Well I have an idea! I can give you a ride on all fours, no problem!" I laughed as I floated up a little, giggling as I pressed the the topmost button, laughing as the doors closed.

"I'm riding SuperChu!" Electra laughed as she grabbed my ears and tugged on them. "Pika!"

I laughed as the elevator doors opened, and I flew out, my paws out in front of me as I flew around in circles. "SuperChu flies through the room!" I laughed as I swooped down and grabbed a bag of food.

"SuperChu gathers food for his mate! And saves the day!" Electra laughed as she reached forward and grabbed the bag. "Because if his mate doesn't get any food, then someone better be willing to give themselves up for my ravenous ways!" She laughed.

"Ahaha!" I laughed as I gently landed on the floor, grinning as I walked over to the window and lay down on my belly. "SuperChu needs a nap."

"Awww come on, I was having fun!" Electra laughed as she got up off of me and pulled me to my feet. "No naps! We have to um... Eat!" she said, smiling.

"Mister Dallas isn't hungry." I laughed as I lay back down. "Mister SuperChu is sleepy."

"Well I think mister Dallas needs to eat." She said as she ripped open the bag, laughing as she poured it over me.

"Aaaahhh..." I laughed as I was covered in a pile of food. "Electraaaaa! You're making a mess!"

"Am not! I'm going to eat it!" She said as she tossed the empty bag aside and took another small one, laughing as she ripped it open and poured it on me again.

"Awww come on..." I said as I wiggled, the mountain of food ontop of me falling to the floor as I stood up. "You're going to get the little crumbs in my fur, and then I'm going to smell like the food, and you're going to eat me." I said as I brushed off my belly.

"I'd probably lick you clean... Give you a bath... But yeah, trying not to eat you when you smell like that is going to be pretty tough." She laughed. "I hadn't thought of that..."

"Well... We have to get rid of this mess..." I said as I looked at all the food around me.

"No problem at all!" Electra giggled as she scooped up a pawfull and shoved it in her mouth, giggling as she swallowed it down.

"Um... Yeah this would be a lot easier if it were still in the bag..." She said as she picked up one of the empty bags and placed it on the floor. Using the flat end of her tail like a broom, she pushed the food into the bag, but it all kept escaping through the little notch in the end of her tail. Growling, she turned to me, then pointed to the food on the floor.

"Get over here Dallas! My tail is a girl tail and has a dent in the end! All the food keeps escaping through it! I need your flat tail." She said as she picked up the other bag and placed it next to the first one.

"Err... Okay..." I said as I lowered my tail to the floor, giggling as I pushed the food toward the bags, then up into them as Electra held them in place. When most of the food was back in the bags, Electra sighed.

"You know, I'd much rather have the bags of food poured all over the place like this... So I can roll in a floor full of food..." She said as she folded her arms. "But there's two problems with that. One, I can't eat it fast if it's in a pile, and two, it gets yucky when it stays out of the bag for a while. And it gets yucky even when the bag is left open. Sooo..." She said as she picked up one of the semi-full bags. "See, I wouldn't be able to do this if it was in a pile." She said as she closed the bag and stuffed one end of it into her mouth, closing her eyes as she gulped hard. As she swallowed the first half, the other half of the bag was pulled into her mouth, and she gulped it down, sighing as the little lump the bag made in her throat disappeared as it got to her belly area.

"Um... So... You're eating it... In the bag... Without opening it..." I said as I looked down at the other bag, then frowned.

"Well yeah, why not?" She asked as she placed a paw over her belly and smiled. "The bag is papery, and I've eaten tons of paper before. It melts in your mouth when it gets wet and falls apart. No difference in my belly!" She laughed as she wagged her tail. "It will fall apart and the food will spill out. It's a faster way to eat."

"Well... I guess you're right..." I said as I looked around the room. "I mean, I'm not going to stop you from eating whatever you want to eat, but I'm just wondering... Is there... A limit... To what you can swallow whole?" I asked as I tilted my head. "I mean, what's the limit? You've taken down whole Pokemon that are bigger than you are..." I said as I looked down at the little pile of food that remained on the floor. "How much bigger does something have to be before you have to tear it into chunks?"

"That... Is a GOOD question." Electra said as she scratched her right ear. "I have NO idea... And I also have no idea what I can test that on." She said as she looked around the room. "I've swallowed things bigger than everything in this room..."

"Put together!" I asked, my ears perking up as I stared at her in shock.

"No silly... I mean there's nothing in this room that's bigger than the biggest thing I've eaten whole." She laughed as she poked my nose. "Silly 'Chu!"

"Oh..." I said as I looked down at the little pile of food on the floor. "Um... Zeke is a wolf... And dogs eat off the floor a lot..." I said, looking up at Electra.

"Well Zeke is a wolf, and I've never actually seen him eat off the floor... Besides, he's smart." Electra said, smiling.

"Well yeah, but... He can't use his paws to grab things... He can only use his mouth... So if there's a pile of food on the floor he'll go after it because it's easier to get to..." I said.

"Well yeah... And wolves are well known for gorging themselves every chance they get..." Electra laughed.

"Well... So are you..." I chuckled as I picked up the bag of food.

"Am not!" She argued.

"How so?" I asked as I placed the bag back down, laughing.

"Well, to gorge yourself, you have to eat and eat and eat until you're full, and then keep eating... Since I can't get full, I can't gorge myself. And plus, I hold back on eating excessive amounts of food because, whether I eat a lot or a little, I'm always hungry afterward. So I settle down for a couple apples and oranges and stuff, something small."

"That's not small..." I laughed. "Small would be half an apple..."

"Well you eat normally! Small for me is a Pokemon or two. Tiny is a couple apples and stuff. I'm equally hungry afterward, no matter if I devour ten Charmanders or three apples. So I settle down for three apples because there will still be food left for me to eat later. I only eat tons of food when I'm given the opportunity to, and I'm told to, or when I'm just being mean. I don't want to be greedy unless someone else tells me to be." She giggled. "Like back at Mew's cave. I was fed Mew's whole WINTER food supply! I just devoured the whole thing. A stack of food so big, it would have lasted the whole Winter. And I ate it all in like three minutes. And I was still just as hungry after I was done eating it as I was before I even started. You see, I could eat like that every time I go to eat, but food would disappear from the world pretty quickly if I did. And it wouldn't even help my hunger." She said as she looked down at the bag of food. "Now, I considered the Winter supply to be just a snack... Mainly because it had no affect on me whatsoever, as far as hunger... Anything that doesn't decrease my hunger at all is considered a snack to me. Which is pretty much everything. Now if I were to gorge myself, there would be NO food left in the world. And no Pokemon and humans left either! I'd devour them all in one sitting! So no, I don't gorge myself, and I'm not known for it. I'm known for being able to eat with basically no limit. Being able to eat other Pokemon whole, and my passionate hatred toward Team Onyx. And my "Special ability" and "Rareness" That they keep mentioning." She said.

"Well... You have a point..." I said as I picked the bag back up. "But then again... Well you're right I guess." I said, frowning. "But... I bet you'd get full if I stuck my paw down your throat and emptied the PC into you... Pokemon, items, everything... Then you'd be full I bet!"

"Eh, doubt it." She said, folding her arms. "Although that's in interesting idea... How about I stick my own paw down my throat and do that then?"

"Nooo don't..." I said, laughing. "Just forget I said anything about it."

"Well... If the world ends because of mewthree's fight, I'm going to do it... Since the world is going to end anyway, I want to experience the feeling of fullness before I die... And I doubt I'd even be full after THAT."

"Well yes, if the world ends I'll allow you to do it." I chuckled as I held out the bag. "Here."

"Eh..." She said as she took it from me, then looked out the window. "Eating extra doesn't help..."

"It helps you get stronger. The more you eat, the more weight you'll put on, making you tougher." I said, grinning. "Come on, we have PLENTY of food."

"Don't have to tell ME twice." She said as she tilted her head back and poured the contents of the bag inside. I watched curiously as she emptied it into her mouth. I knew she had to be swallowing it, because the bag was three quarters of her height, but I didn't see her swallowing the food... When the put the bag down, I picked it up and looked inside. It was empty.

"Um..." I said as I looked at her, then the bag. "How did you just...?"

"The foods inside are small. I don't have to swallow them, I can just pour them into me." she laughed.

"Well... That explains it..." I said as I placed the empty bag down. "Um... The big bags are like, twice your height... I've never seen you eat one..." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well I do, when I come up here alone." She said. "I don't want to eat more than two bags because then the food disappears quicker..."

"Eat as much as you want! Kevin can buy more in a heartbeat!" I laughed.

"As much as I want huh? Dallas that would be all the food in here times like a thousand." She laughed. "There'd be no point!"

"Well what if... One day you woke up... And had this uncontrollable urge to eat everything in sight... No matter what it was? And never wanted to stop eating?" I asked.

"Dallas I already have that urge... You're making it worse... I'm trying to keep it under control... Trust me, you don't want to see this 'Chu when that urge takes over!" She said as she placed her right paw over her belly. "So stop encouraging it."

"Fine fine..." I said as I walked over to the elevator and hopped up, pushing the button. "No more food then."

She walked over to the elevator, and I walked over to the pile of food on the floor. Sighing, I scooped up a pawfull and stuffed it in my mouth. It tasted like bacon... Smiling, I looked over at the bag that I thought was full. I sighed as I looked inside the empty bag, my ears drooping to the sides as I remembered that I had Electra eat it... And it was such a good kind too!

"Dallas what are you doing?" Electra asked as the elevator opened. "The elevator took a while to get here so someone was using it."

Paying little attention to her, I scooped up pawfulls of the food and filled up an eighth of the bag, before picking it up and dashing over to the elevator, sighing as I ran inside.

"This is good." I said as I took some out and stuck it in my mouth, smiling as I chewed on it.

"Well yeah..." Electra laughed as she pushed the "2" button, then smiled. "I literally just ate a bunch of that. It's really good."

"How did you even taste it...?" I asked as I tilted my head, a little confused.

"I snuck some more when you went to the elevator." She laughed. "I tasted it on the bag, so I took a pawfull out of the pile."

"See, I told you there's no harm in eating another bag..." I laughed.

"Yeah? Well you're right!" She said as the doors opened, and we stepped out. "I th- what the hell..." She said as she took a look around, frowning as she sniffed the air. "Wow, Zeke and Cammy are MESSY!"

"Yeah... What the heck?" I said as Zeke ran over to me and licked my face excitedly.

"Oooooohhhh Dallas I missed you so much!" He said as he wagged his tail, then turned to Electra.

"Don't... Even..." She growled as she held her right paw in front of her.

"Awww I missed you too Zeke." I said as I hopped up onto his back and hugged him. I was smiling, until I noticed there was a strange aroma lingering around him... Hopping off of him, I walked over to Electra, who took a step back.

"Zeke you smell like pee... What did you do, pee and roll in it or something?" Electra asked as she waved at the air with her tail.

"Nope! It's Cammy's pee! I let her use me as a bathroom!" He said cheerfully.

I looked at Electra, and she looked back at me. I knew she didn't want to make any comment, and neither did I, because we'd done it before too. But not like this...

"Zeke you need to take a bath. It's raining, go outside." Electra said as she waved her paw.

"Okay Electra!" Zeke smiled as he dashed towards the elevator.

"Oh, hey Dallas... Starlight showed up here... Somehow... And she's kind of looking for you. I left her with Kevin." Cammy said as she walked over to us, smiling. "How have you two been?"

"Fine, fine..." I said as I took a look around again. "You're kind of... Messy..."

"Yeah it's gross." Electra said.

"Ohhhh nonono, that's all Zeke's part of the floor. My half is spotless. I gave Zeke the big room and I took all the smaller ones." She chuckled.

"Ah..." I said as I looked behind her. Sure enough, the room behind her had the door wide open, and I could see inside. And it really DID look pretty clean.

"Well your part looks clean..." Electra said as she hugged Cammy, smiling. "I knew a fellow 'Chu wouldn't be all messy!"

"Yeah." I said as I joined the hug, smiling. "I knew it too."

"Well Starlight is looking for you... I thought she was the enemy though. So if she's coming here it must be really important." Cammy said as she wagged her tail. "You should go talk to her."

Nodding, I took Electra's paw and we both made our way to the elevator. Out the window to the right, I could see Zeke running around in the rain.

"Hehe, look at him..." Electra laughed as she turned around. "Hey Cammy, we should spent more time together... You know, I still love you." She chuckled. "And whether you know it or not, we've mated. Or, I've mated with your body on Dallas... So we're best buds now!" She laughed.

"Well I like hanging out with you too Electra." Cammy said, obviously avoiding that statement. "Um, yes! Definitely! After you go talk to Starlight we can all go out and do something together, just us three 'Chus."

"Yeah!" I said as I wagged my tail. "We'd better get going though!"

"Yeah, see you later!" Cammy said as she picked up a piece of a torn up box, sighing as she tossed it into a little pile. "Zeke... What am I going to do with you..." She sighed as she turned around.

"Heheh, I missed her." Electra said as she pushed the elevator button, frowning as it immediately opened.

"Zeke has a habit of pushing random buttons on the elevator when he leaves... Most of the time it's the 2 though. Convenient this time because we're on floor two, and it opens right away, but... Annoying when he does it when no one's up here... Because then it takes longer for it to come down..." Cammy sighed.

"Oh..." Electra said as she entered the elevator. "Well, see you later!"

"Yeah, see you!" I said as I waved, smiling as the doors closed, and I pushed the "1."

"She's so awesome..." Electra chuckled.

"Yeah..." I said as the doors opened, and I walked out, followed by Electra.

"Hey, we walked out here before, how come Starlight wasn't here THEN?" Electra asked, frowning. "That doesn't make sense..."

"There's more than one elevator." I laughed.

"Oh yeaaaah..." She said as we both made our way over to Starlight, who was just sitting in the middle of the floor. It seemed as if she were staring into space. But what threw ME off guard, was the fact that there was another Pikachu sitting next to her, a male.

"What the... Fuck?" Electra asked as she looked at me, then back at Starlight. "Is that...?"

Equally speechless, I nodded as I looked back toward Starlight.

That Pikachu was Stryder!

-END Chapter Twelve.-


	13. Indestructable Electra!

"That can't be him..." Electra whispered as she leaned against me. "I a-"

"I know..." I said as I stared at Stryder. "It's probably a clone..."

"No... They can't clone unless they have the body, remember?" Electra said as she squinted at Stryder. "It would really help if he turned around..."

"Well Starlight isn't here for no reason... I mean, she's the enemy, right? Why would the enemy come here?" I asked.

"That moron pretended to love you. She's probably back for more." Electra whispered. "I say we settle this once and for all, and you feed me them both. That way they can die together."

"Well if it comes to that then sure." I said as I walked over to Starlight, frowning as I reached out and touched her left ear. She wiggled it in response, but didn't turn her head to look at me. To tell the truth I kind of felt a little bad for her. I mean, she DID pretend to love me just to spy on me... And I did hate her for it... But taking away her mate is a little harsh... But then again, the reason we took away her mate had little to do with her. It was mostly because of Stryder himself. I couldn't help but feel bad for her anyway. I mean, if Electra lost ME she'd be devastated, and vice versa. Except Starlight and Stryder aren't as close as me and Electra are, so it's kind of different, but I still can't help but feel a little bad for her.

"Oh, DALLAS!" She squealed as she whipped around and grabbed me, pulling me into a tight hug. "I missed youuuu!"

"Um..." I said as I slowly hugged her back, not really having any other choices. 'Are you here to like, tag me with some weird tracking thingy?" I asked as I perked my ears up.

"No... What?" She asked as she let go of the hug, making a face as she looked at me. "Why would I do that? I quit Team Onyx. All it brings me is trouble. And besides, with you on Team Rocket's side Team Onyx doesn't stand a chance. Even with Mewthree. Mewthree isn't even with Team Onyx anymore, he's against them. Soooo Team Onyx is going down in this battle no matter what. Why would I stay on that team?" She asked as she looked behind me, at Electra. "How did you get caught anyway?" She asked.

"I didn't get caught... I joined..." I said as I looked back at Electra. "And their boss tried to drown me... When I broke out of the cage thing he seemed extremely surprised. That's when he realized who I was, because I said something to Electra. I called her by her name. Breaking out of the cage just confirmed I was Dallas, in his eyes. Then he started acting all nice to me and Electra and stuff. It was sort of creepy having someone so mean act so nice around me just because I'm strong." I said as I took another peek back at Electra.

"Well... Why did you join?" Starlight asked.

"Well, Team Onyx is Team Rocket's enemy... And plus Team Rocket has superior technology..." I said, grinning.

"Oh really? How so?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"I can do THIS now." I said as I floated up a little, smiling as I floated around her, then tried to do a little front flip like Mew does.

"Wow... How the heck are you doing that?" She asked as I landed in front of her.

"They made me a psychic type." I said, grinning. "Ontop of me being an electric type."

"Yeah, Team Onyx is definitely doomed." She said.

"Team Onyx consists of a group of retards that set goals that are way too high for them to achieve." Electra said as she folded her arms. "All they do is say oh, we're going to do this, or do that, or capture Dallas, or whatever, and they NEVER do." She said. "And then they go out of their way to make a Pokemon that they can't even control. They were doomed from the start."

"Team Onyx doesn't really think that often." Starlight said, shrugging.

"No kidding." Electra said as she walked over to us. "When I was over there they did a countless amount of retarded things. Not to mention tried to catch me when I'm already registered, and then they acted all surprised when I ate their little Pokemon helper. He was supposedly "One of their best members." Well he was dumb, and if THAT was their best member, then I'd hate to see their worst. You know what they did? After I ate him, they sent in ANOTHER one to try and get him out. You know what I did? I let him try. I let him reach into my mouth, because he basically fed himself to me." She laughed. "The idiots... He stuck his head in my mouth to try and see where the Meowth was. I just picked him up and downed him in a flash. So they sent in a human. And humans are easy to take out." She laughed. "Heh! After I ate HIM I think they learned a little something because they stopped sending them in." She chuckled. "Could've eaten their whole team if they gave me the chance."

"That would actually be pretty helpful." Starlight laughed.

"I haven't seen Team Onyx do ANYTHING in their favor." I said as I tilted my head, staring at what appeared to be Stryder. "Forget Team Onyx for now... Why the heck hasn't Stryder moved?" I asked as I stared at him.

"Stryder..." Electra growled under her breath as she walked over to him and grabbed him, frowning as she lifted him up. "Heyyyy he's fake..."

"Well of course..." Starlight laughed. "Humans make these things look so real... It reminds me of him so I bring it with me sometimes..."

"You're weird." Electra said as she let go of the stuffed Pikachu. "That's just... Not normal..."

"It is so normal!" Starlight said as she grabbed the Pikachu and hugged it. "You ate MY Stryder!"

"Well he shouldn't have been such an ass." Electra growled.

"Which brings me to the topic I came here to talk to you about..." Starlight said. There was a little ding as the elevator doors opened, and Cammy walked out. Upon seeing us, her ears perked up and she walked over to us, smiling.

"What's going on?" She asked, smiling. "Don't worry Dallas, I already checked Starlight for the Team Onyx thingies that go under her ear and stuff. She's clean."

"I still don't trust her..." Electra said as she narrowed her eyes at Starlight.

"Hey, we got along fine when we were both talking about how stupid Team Onyx is." Starlight said as she held out her paw. "Come on, I understand that what I did upset you, and I'm sorry, but you have to understand that you took away my mate... And that hurt me... It would hurt you if I were to take away Dallas... I'm willing to put this all aside if you are." She said as she held out her paw. "Come on."

"Ugh... FINE." Electra said as she turned around, holding out her tail. "Deal. I don't really care."

"Good." Starlight said as she touched her tail with Electra's, smiling.

"Good then it's all settled." Cammy laughed as she sat down. "Heh... Team Onyx sure is falling apart..."

"Wow, way to start another conversation." Electra said as she rolled her eyes. "We already know that."

"Well I know something you don't." Cammy laughed. "Being an ex member and a spy and all, I found out that Team Onyx doesn't have a leader." She chuckled.

"What do you mean? I thought they had Ben." Electra frowned.

"Keyword Electra. They HAD Ben." Cammy smiled.

"He died?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Ben died?" Starlight also asked as she too stared at Cammy.

"Not exactly..." Cammy said as she slowly wagged her tail. "You see... Ben was originally a human... And he was turned into a Pokemon..." She said.

"What..." I said as I stared at Cammy, confused. "How does that even happen? Is that even possible?"

"Yes it's possible." Cammy giggled. "You're so silly Dallas. Don't you remember? You were once a – Ahhhh!" Cammy squealed.

"AAAH!" Electra yelled as she dove ontop of Cammy, quickly rolling her over and whispering something to her. I couldn't tell if she was whispering something to her or not, because she kept moving. I frowned as I perked my ears up to listen to what she was saying, but Electra had already gotten to her feet. I watched as she helped Cammy up, and I tilted my head at her.

"Electra what the heck was that?" I asked.

"I felt playful so I tackled her." She chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

"Err, okie then..." Starlight said as she turned to Cammy. "You were saying..."

"Ah, um... Yeah, Dallas you were an... Um..." She said as she looked at Electra, who gave Cammy an angry stare. "You were... Um... There when it happened." She said as she looked back at Electra, who sighed.

"Well that's... Fine to say I guess..." She said as she looked at me. "I remember it. We were walking with him in the woods and we went into the colony to get something to eat and when we came out he was surrounded by a swarm of Pikachu." Electra giggled.

"Oh yeah..." I said as I tilted my head, then frowned. "Um... I don't exactly know what happened there... But I think I remember..."

"ANYWAY." Cammy said, smiling. "He was turned into a Pikachu. And like all humans that turn into Pikachu, his human memories began to fade." She laughed. "Team Onyx thought that, by making their leader a Pokemon, they could have an advantage for some reason. Now remember, this was back when Rice was the leader of the colony, and forced them to work for Team Onyx." Cammy said as she wagged her tail. "Now get a load of this... Ben has forgotten everyone and just about every THING. He doesn't know who he is, what he's doing, or even who Team Onyx is. So there goes their leader!" She laughed. "His human memories are dead, gone, forgotten. And as far as I know there's nothing that can be done." She said as she looked at me, smiling. "He doesn't know anything about his past either."

All of a sudden, Electra burst into laughter, followed by Starlight.

"WOW!" Electra said as she grabbed Cammy and hugged her. "How dumber can they get!"

"Well that's not the end of it." She laughed. "Since Ben can't be turned back into a human, and even if he could, he wouldn't have his memory, that means that Team Onyx is leaderless. He was a crappy leader anyway, but now without anyone leading them-"

"To failure." Electra interrupted.

"Err... Yeah..." Cammy said, smiling. "Without a leader it's only a matter of time before Team Onyx is neutralized." She chuckled.

"Wow." Starlight said as she sat down, smiling. "Isn't THAT something... I didn't even know that..."

"I still hate that fucker." Electra growled. "Since he's useless they wouldn't mind if I went over there and ate him, no?" Electra said, grinning.

"Well I guess not..." Cammy said as she chuckled. "But get a load of this... Mewthree attacked Team Onyx's above ground base thing. All their retarded backups are destroyed. They all scrambled away like wild Pidgey in Electra's presence." She laughed.

"Yeah, they WOULD want to get away. Because I'd eat them if they didn't." Electra laughed.

"The Pidgey or Team Onyx?" Cammy asked.

"Both." Starlight said, grinning.

"Exactly." Electra laughed. "So now if Team Onyx has no cloney thingy they can't bring things back."

"Exactly." Cammy laughed. "It's only a matter of time... I said if us at Team Rocket launch an attack on them, we could take them out easily."

Perking my ears up, I stared at Cammy in shock.

"You're in Team Rocket!" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Well yeah... Why else would I spy on Team Onyx..." She said as she tilted her head. "Why?"

"Well because we joined and the boss acted really nice to us..." I said.

"Yeah, right after he tried to drown us." Electra laughed. "That moron..."

"And he made us... Um... I forgot the word..." I said as I closed my eyes, trying my best to remember what it was. It was a long human word... And it started with... I think... An "O" sound...?

"He made us administrators." Electra said, grinning. "And he made Dallas a psychic type."

"Yeah, that's the word." I said as I opened my eyes, smiling.

"Okay, what the hell?" Cammy asked as she squinted at me, then looked at Electra. "That can't be true."

"Well it is." Electra said.

"No, it's not. You two are pulling my tail." Cammy said as she looked at me. "I'd be able to sense that you were administrator if you were..." She said, frowning as she stared at Starlight, then closed her eyes for a second. "Okay what the hell?" She asked as she held out her paw, then opened it.

"Are you kidding me?" Electra asked as she held out her paw. I watched in confusion as both of them stood there with their paws out, before Electra growled.

"The nanobots are offline..." Cammy mumbled, frowning. "Maybe you're not pulling my tail..."

"The freaking thingy that summons food is broken!" She growled as she closed her paw into a fist. "Now Dallas can't empty the PC into me!"

"What...? Just... What?" Cammy asked as she stared at me.

"Well since I can't get full, Dallas said that if the world ended he'd stick his paw down my throat and empty the whole PC into me." She chuckled. "To see if I'd become full. Food, items, Pokemon, Pokeballs, everything." she grinned.

"That's crazy." Starlight said, frowning.

"Well I guess there's no use for the stuff if the world is about to end... So there would be no problem if he gave his mate like, the ultimate feast." Cammy laughed.

"SPEAKING OF THAT..." Starlight said as she walked inbetween us, sighing as she stood in front of Electra. I made a face at her as she leaned in and sniffed her nose, then gave it a small lick.

"What the hell are you doing..." Electra said as she took a step back. "You just tasted me..."

"Err..." Starlight said as she looked at me, then Cammy.

"Starlight likes females too!" Cammy laughed. "That makes four of us! Five is you include Zeke."

"NO! EW!" Starlight said as she took a step back. "That's just... Weird!"

"Is not!" Both Cammy and Electra said at the same time. "We mated before! Me and Cammy!" Electra shouted.

"OKAY STOP." Starlight said as she pulled down on her ears. "I don't want to hear that!"

"Heheh." Electra chuckled as she hugged Cammy, smiling.

"Um..." I said as I sat down, sighing. "Starlight still has to say something..."

"Yes, thank you Dallas." She said as she sat down next to me, sighing as leaned against me. I smiled as I leaned against her too, purring softly. It wasn't because I liked her or anything, it was more because I was feral now, and I enjoyed the company of other Pikachu around me.

"Well... Here's the deal." She said as she sighed, rubbing her paws together. "Electra... You can access the PC..." She said as she looked at Cammy, who stuck her tongue out.

"We all can." Cammy said. "We're in Team Rocket."

"But can any of you DEPOSIT into it?" She asked as she folded her arms. "Yeah, exactly. You can't. But Electra CAN." She said as she stuck her tongue out at Cammy. "Electra is a very valuable Pikachu not only for her eating habits and her strength, and her rarity, and her... Whatever else humans see in her... But for the fact that she has direct access to the PC. Many humans, including Team Onyx, are dying to investigate that." Starlight said as she looked over at Electra.

"Oh gee, I'm just DYING to know how I put things back in the PC." Electra growled as she folded her arms. "No one can do that."

"Okay, before I tell you... Let me tell you this..." Starlight said, chuckling. "Being a former Team Onyx member, and you being a primary target... We learned everything about you... Now listen to this... Before Kevin adopted you..."

"Ben adopted me." Electra said.

"Yeah but you'd rather me say Kevin." Starlight said, smiling. "Anyhow... Weren't you registered to some foreign pokeball or something?"

"Well they humans put me in this loud thingy that flew hiiiigh up into the sky." Electra said. "And it went super fast to get me here."

"Exactly. You were flown in from another region." Starlight chuckled. "And you had a Pokeball you were registered too, no?"

"Yes I had one... But I never went in it because it's retarded in there... I call it derp world... Because nothing logical happens in there.." She laughed.

"Well guess what? When you were flown here you were eventually registered to Kevin. Now, Kevin had never gotten a hold of your Pokeball, and thankfully neither did Ben." Starlight said as she looked at Electra, grinning. "So when Kevin registered you, you shouldn't have been able to register, because you were already registered to a Pokeball."

"Yeah, so?" She asked.

"So you got registered twice." Starlight said, laughing. "The PC is supposed to prevent that from happening, but somehow it happened to you." She chuckled.

"And she glitched... Because that's not supposed to happen..." Cammy said as she looked at Electra. "Which makes you..."

"Got what?" She asked as she perked her ears up. "What am I?" Electra demanded.

"Well actually..." Cammy said as she walked over to Electra, smiling as she hugged her. "When Electra arrived here... As soon as Kevin signed the papers... When he picked her up... She was instantly registered to Ben... From that point on, she was glitched in..." Cammy said as she looked at Starlight. "She was registered to two people... Now she's registered to three..."

"Yes... And then from there on, she was registered again, but to Kevin, after Ben transformed..." Starlight said.

"So that means anyone can go around and just throw a Pokeball at you and catch you... You're glitched, so it doesn't matter..." Cammy said as she hugged Electra a little tighter.

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Electra said as she took a step back, frowning. "That is soooo not true. Because down at Team Onyx' base they hit me with a master ball and it didn't do anything." She said.

"Yeah, she told me about that..." I said as I perked my ears up.

"It's underground... Probably out of range of the PC... If you're not in the range of a PC signal you can't use a Pokeball." Cammy said.

"No, because I hit the Meowth that tried to catch me with it and he got sucked riiiight inside. Then I ate it." Electra said.

"Well... That makes no sense..." Starlight said, frowning.

"Yes it does." Cammy said as she turned to Starlight. "Electra... is Electra... She weighs like three hundred pounds... A normal Pikachu weighs what, twenty? Because of her... Denseness, I guess you could call it... Well, her... Bigger insides, I don't know how to word it... She's too big to fit into a Pokeball." Cammy said, smiling as she turned to Electra. "So you're safe from Pokeballs at least, but your registration is wide open... But if they can't use balls on you then you have nothing to worry about." She smiled.

"So let me get this straight..." I said as I stood up, sighing. "Electra is really big on the inside, so th-"

"The Pokeball takes it as literal mass." Cammy interrupted. "When a Pokemon is sent into a Pokeball, they are digitalized, which is what that red beam is. It's the Pokemon being transformed into data." She said. "Now, think of a Pokeball as a hard drive. It has a ca-"

"A what..." I said, frowning.

"Nevermind what it is." Cammy giggled. "It's something that holds things. So anyway, think of a Pokeball as a hard drive... Hard drives have limits to the amount of data that can be stored on them. Same thing with a Pokeball. If the data is too large, it won't store it, and it will be ignored, or skipped over. All Pokeballs have the same amount of data storage, enough for one Pokemon each. When a Pokemon is digitalized and turned into data, the memory on the Pokeball is filled up, preventing it from being used again." She said. "Since the Pokeball has no memory left, it can no longer digitalize another Pokemon. Since the used Pokeball has 0 blocks of memory left, or Megabytes, whatever you use, the Pokemon's data is obviously more than 0, which is too big for the used ball's memory, since it has 0 free space. So, like a hard drive, it will disregard the data and won't record it. It will skip over it and ignore it." She chuckled. "That's why you can't throw a used Pokeball at something and catch it."

"I didn't know that actually..." Starlight said, frowning.

"ANYWAY." Cammy said as she turned to Electra. "You are really big inside... And you eat tons of stuff. When a Pokeball hits a Pokemon, it first analyzes the amount of data the Pokemon is going to use when it becomes digitalized. That's why there's a little delay between when the Pokeball hits the Pokemon, and when they're actually sucked inside. The delay is the Pokeball analyzing how much space the Pokemon is going to use up. If the amount of space a Pokemon is going to use up is less than the Pokeball's capacity, then the Pokeball digitalizes the Pokemon and attempts to catch it. If however, when the Pokeball analyzes the Pokemon, the data estimate is greater than the Pokeball's capacity, then the Pokemon is ignored and the ball falls to the ground." She said as she looked at me, then Starlight, then Electra. "Electra is huuuge inside. The Pokeball has to digitalize every bit of a Pokemon. Electra is so big that her data is too massive to hold inside a Pokeball, so all of the Pokeballs simply ignore her, because they can't fit her data inside." She said as she sat down, wagging her tail. "Well, that's pretty much all I had to say. So, Starlight, why don't you finish what you were saying about the PC deposit thing. I'm curious as to what you mean." She chuckled.

"Well..." Starlight said as she too sat down. "When Electra was glitched into the PC... Obviously glitches happened... The bottom line is, the PC somewhat merged with Electra... Her ability to eat massive amounts of food was somehow tied into the PC, and when she eats, there's a chance that whatever she eats will be sent to the PC..." She said as she looked down.

"So that's why I can never get full? Because everything I eat goes to the PC?" Electra asked as she folded her arms, growling. "Then how do I keep getting heavier?"

"Not everything you eat goes to the PC... Only certain things... From what I know, you can control what goes to the PC and what doesn't... I don't know how it works, but it just does..." Starlight said, frowning.

"Wait, so if Electra ate me I'd go into the PC?" Cammy asked. "But I'm not registered to a Pokeball, how would that work?"

"You wouldn't go to the PC then, you'd go to her belly and get digested." Starlight said. "Unregistered Pokemon can't enter the PC."

"So..." Electra said as she looked at me, then looked down. "So... Things I eat can go to the PC... What's the ratio?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Well YOU control that..." Starlight said, smiling. "I have no idea how it works. HOWEVER... Items that enter the PC when you eat them, can only be withdrawn from the PC by you, and only you... So yeah, there's a floating portal or something inside you that sends things to the PC, and randomly spits things out of the PC. I don't know how it works." She said, shrugging.

"Well... Maybe if Electra thinks about a particular thing... She can send something to the PC..." Cammy said as she looked at Electra. "I mean, if eating things sends things to the PC, and only you can withdraw them... How do you withdraw them?" Cammy asked.

"Nanobots?" Electra answered, shrugging.

"That's the thing... Everything that enters must leave the same way it entered... So if she withdraws something from the PC, it'll spawn in her belly, instead of in her paw, or wherever PC items spawn... So if she withdrew, let's say a wailord, I don't know how that would happen, but if she did, it would appear inside her belly. As if she'd eaten it.

"I wonder if that would fill me..." She said, frowning. "How do I get things out of the PC?"

"Well... From what I know it just happens..." Starlight said, shrugging. "And from my analysis of the PC, nothing from you has been deposited into it for a while. So everything you've been eating has literally been eaten." She said as she looked over at me. "So no, the fact that some things go to the PC has nothing to do with your constant hunger."

"Well... I heard that if you glitch a Pokemon they're stuck..." Cammy said as she looked at Electra, then at Starlight.

"Stuck?" I asked, frowning. "What do you mean stuck?"

"Yeah, what?" Electra asked, frowning.

"OH YEAH!" Starlight said as she hugged Cammy, giggling. "Thank you for reminding me! Well anyway, there's more to it Electra. Those aren't the only reasons Team Onyx was after you. You're even rarer than you think. Heh, what I just told you is only the START of it!" Starlight laughed as she grabbed Electra's paws. "Electra... Since you're glitched into the PC... The PC sees you as data, and not a Pokemon. And like all data, if it gets deleted, it restores it from a backup." She said, smiling.

"What...?" Electra asked as she tilted her head. "Just... What...?"

"To make a long story short... Since you're glitched into the PC, you're kind of, a PART of the PC now... Electra, you can't die..." Starlight said as she looked into Electra's eyes, smiling. "You can never die... As long as the worldwide PC system is up and running, you can not die."

"W-what..." She said as she stared back into Starlight's eyes. "I want to say prove it, but... If I DO die... Then I'd kill you..." She said, frowning.

"You'd be dead, how would you kill me." She laughed.

"Shut up, you know what I mean!" Electra said as she pulled her paws away, grabbing onto her ears and whining. "Are you serious right now? I can't die?"

"I'm serious..." Starlight said, smiling. "The PC is constantly making backups of all data, including you. If you were to die, the data, which is you, would be lost, and the PC would replace it with the backup, thus respawning you, or whatever you want to call it." Starlight frowned. "THAT... Is the main reason Team Onyx has been after you... Ben didn't know it though. Ben only knew about your eating habits when he ordered you... Ben didn't find out about this little detail until after he turned into a Pikachu, which is why he rushed to ambush and capture you as quickly as he could." Starlight said.

"Oh, and another thing Electra..." Starlight said, smiling.

"Ugh, WHAT NOW?" Electra asked as she tugged on her ears.

"This..." She said as she walked across the room, grinning as she picked up an ultra ball and walked back over to us with it.

"What is THAT for?" Electra asked as she frowned, poking the ball. "You can't catch me..."

"This is a used ball." Starlight said as she lowered it a little. "It's... Stryder's ball..."

"Good so then I can eat it." Electra said as she snatched at it, but Starlight pulled it away.

"NO!" She shrieked as she jumped backwards, holding the ball tightly in both paws. "Electra! When you ate Stryder back at the colony... You somehow sent him to the PC... And he's still in there!" Starlight said as she gripped the ball tightly.

"What... The fuck?" Electra said as she looked down at herself, then at Cammy, then Starlight, then me, then the ball. "So... He's not... Dead?"

"No..." Starlight said as she sighed. "The PC keeps Pokemon at their current state no matter what... Since they're digitalized inside the PC, in the form of Data, it just stores that data and doesn't modify it unless the Pokemon heals. When a Pokemon heals inside their Pokeball, on that mat thingy... Data is added to the Pokemon's current data inside the ball, and that data patches up any "glitches" in the Pokemon's data. Glitches represent wounds on the real Pokemon. When the "Glitches" are patched, the Pokemon is healed." She said. "The PC can keep a Pokemon infinitely alive, simply by taking their data form and storing it on something until it's needed. That's why PC outages are huuuuge deals. Pokemon data can be lost." Starlight said. "A Pokemon, in data form, can be transferred anywhere at the speed of light. From PC to PC. Now, inside you, Stryder somehow entered the PC, and he's floating around in there as data... What I want to do, is somehow get you to withdraw him... And when he spawns inside you, I can use this Pokeball to redigitalize him and get him out." She said, smiling.

"This is crazy..." Electra said as she turned to me. "Dallas this is crazy!"

"I know!" I said as I looked at Cammy, who smiled.

"I kind of... Met up with Stryder when I was caught in that Pokeball..." I said as I tilted my head, frowning. "Now that I think of it... When I was trapped... When me and Electra were taking a walk... She found poffins and I knew they were a trap, I dove into them and pushed her away, blah blah blah I got caught. Well there was a Pikachu in there... And he was being a real dick to me. And his exact words were, or, close to his exact words were... "You had your fun when you fed m- I mean Stryder, to your mate." Or something like that." I said, frowning as I shrugged. "Now that I think of it... Since you can take any form in there, there's no doubt that was him."

"Yes, that could have been him. Other Pokemon can interact with each other when they're sent to the PC." Cammy said. "Because all the data is in one place. But Dallas... You got registered to Ben and Kevin too..." Cammy said as she tilted her head. "AND that Pokeball..."

"Fuck..." I mumbled under my breath as I looked over at Electra, who perked one of her ears up.

"YAY Me and Dallas are going to live forever!" She giggled as she hugged me.

"Well I guess so..." Cammy said, frowning. "But it doesn't seem like Dallas has the same PC depositing capabilities..."

"All I want is Stryder back..." Starlight interrupted as she looked down. "If you can get him out of the PC I can do the rest before he becomes your snack..." She said as she looked up at Electra, a tear rolling down her cheek as her ears drooped to the sides. "Electra please do this for me... Losing my mate was devastating... This is the only hope I have left... The only happiness in my life..."

"I don't care just tell me how." She growled as she folded her arms. "This is really retarded..."

-END Chapter Thirteen.-


	14. Stryder Back? No Way!

"Wait... So let me get this straight..." I said as I walked inbetween Electra and Starlight. "Electra is registered like three times... And so am I?"

"Yes..." She said, nodding.

"But I can't deposit things into the PC?" I asked, not that I cared anyway.

"No, Electra had her strange eating habits before she was linked to the PC. I don't know what happened to allow her to deposit things into it, but I know Stryder's in there."

"So... I can't... Die?" I asked as I tilted my head, frowning.

"Nope. Lucky you, right?" Starlight laughed. "You two are going to be together forever. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Well yes, but... It seems a bit... Unfair..." I said.

"Nonsense! It happened because we're special!" Electra laughed. "Shush Dallas it's fair. Now I can eat you and not feel bad when I don't get you back out."

"Oh yeah, THAT makes me feel better." I laughed as I turned around and hugged her. "The great Dallas, killed by his mate's belly."

"Well, you'll come back though." She giggled.

"That doesn't mean you two can act reckless." Cammy said as she walked up to us. "You two should still act as if you didn't know about it."

"Unless we want to do something that doesn't involve battle and stuff. Like eat Dallas." Electra laughed. "He always wanted met o!"

"Yeah, but... Eh... I guess that's fine then. But what if he's sent to the PC? Then what?"

"You said so yourself. Very slim chance." She chuckled.

"But it's happened." Starlight asked.

"It won't." Electra laughed. "There's a very slim chance that mewthree will come bursting through the wall or something and demand chocolate cake. Is that going to happen? Nooooope!"

"It could." Starlight said.

"Exactly. It COULD. But it WON'T." Electra said as she stuck her tongue out. "Mweeeeeh!"

"If I'm not going to die when she eats me then there's little to worry about..." I said as I sat down, looking at the floor. "I'm just curious if what you say is true or not..."

"I know right..." Electra said as she looked over at Cammy, who smiled.

"Well... Electra DID get shot a while back... At the Pokemart... Rice was leading the colony, and he said we had to go to the Pokemart and steal things to survive for the Winter... Well the humans came to stop us and one of them shot Electra in the lower belly..." I said as I looked over at Electra. "But they used those thingies that shoot more than one of the thingies in one shot.

"A scatter gun?" Cammy asked. "That's retarded, who would use that one a Pikachu?"

"Yeah. A shotgun to a Pikachu is just overkill." Starlight said. "I remember that..."

"Yeah, well there was one of their shots in her leg, um, in her lower belly, another in her belly area, and other places... They were all over the place and she still lived through it..." I said as I stared at Electra, who was deep in thought. "So it MUST work... And me... When I got trapped... I almost had my arm and leg TORN OFF by the traps... They were literally bone deep in my leg and arm... And my tail..." I said as I looked behind me, at my tail, smiling as I wiggled it. "Then I got caught by that Pokeball... They literally tore me up, and I lived through it... Plus I was fine the next day." I said, frowning. "That surely should have killed me..."

"Wait, you got caught by the Pokeball AFTER that happened?" Cammy asked as she perked up her right ear.

"Yes." I said, nodding. "Why?"

"Well if that's the case then... That Pokeball capturing you saved your life." She chuckled. "If that Pokeball would have ignored you because you were already registered, you'd be on your own. You wouldn't have been glitched into the PC."

"Well... Fuck..." I said, laughing. "Lucky me..."

"Sooo... It DOES work..." Electra said as she looked at me, smiling. "It's true..."

"Well... I guess so!" I laughed. "Does that mean if we walked through poison gas it wouldn't do anything?" I asked, frowning.

"Well I don't know about THAT." Cammy said, laughing. "Electra simply glitched in by mistake... But Dallas might've glitched in because he... Well... Has to sides to him." Cammy said as she looked at Electra, who flashed her a glare.

"Well it kind of makes sense... But Pokeballs can't capture humans..." Electra said.

"Yes they can." Cammy laughed. "They just SAY that so no one tries."

"What do humans have to do with it?" I asked.

"Well because I think the Pokeball captured your other side... Or whatever you want to call it..." Cammy said. "And then when you were sent to the PC, it rejected your other side because the PC doesn't accept humans, but since you were already in the Pokeball it was forced to take in your Pikachu form because you were already captured in the Pokeball, registration or not. Because the PC can't just discard a Pokemon. Once you're in the Pokeball the PC has to accept you. And even if the Pokeball's intentions were to capture your OTHER form, your OTHER form was inside you, your Pikachu form. So it had to catch both, but it didn't know that. So you were recaptured by technical mistake." she said. "You weren't glitched until your data was sent to the PC. Since the PC can't store humans, once your data was sent to the PC, it was forced to take in your data, but it accepted only your Pikachu data, and your human data remained in the Pokeball because the PC couldn't upload it. When the Pokeball was opened, your human data was released, and since you were in Pikachu form, your human data was corrupt, especially since it was no longer attached to you. So when the Pokeball was opened, your corrupt human data was deleted, because it couldn't form anything upon materialization. In a way, you can say you were split in half. Which is why you suddenly got a lot stronger when you arrived at the Pokemon Center, and healed so quickly. You no longer had your human side to slow you down. That is also why, when a human is turned into a Pokemon, and caught with a Pokeball, they can no longer change back into their human form. The Pokeball literally splits them because the PC cannot hold humans, so it transforms them into pure Pokemon. That is also why you were seen as a purebreed, and why Chansey didn't see any human in your blood when she tested it back at the Pokemon Center. It was because the PC had removed any traces of human left in you. From there, it was only a matter of time before you became completely feral. Removing your human side just sped up the process." She said said as she looked at Electra. "That actually makes a lot of sense... You getting caught again was an accident, and Dallas getting caught a second time was forced onto the PC. It had no choice. Dallas' registration with Ben was only a paper registration. It still prevents a Pokeball from catching the Pokemon, but when Dallas was caught, it was a physical registration, where the PC physically grabbed all of his data and recorded it legitimately without any errors or misinformation." She said. "So from there, there were two Dallases in the system. One that had information that Ben had filled out, and one that was physically installed by the PC itself. From there, when Chansey took a blood sample, Kevin was later able to use THAT data to register you yet a third time. Now, since the PC had two matching registrations on you, it dropped Ben's registration because it no longer was valid." She laughed. "But not only for that reason. Once you were registered with the Pokeball, and it split you away from your human side, Ben's registration became invalid, because his registration indicated a Pokemon with human properties, which you no longer were. You were, from that point on, a pure Pokemon. So Ben's registration pointed to a Pokemon that no longer existed. So that registration was terminated once Kevin reregistered you. Since it pointed to a Pokemon that didn't exist anymore, the PC didn't need it. Your profile needs to be inactive for one month before the PC can delete it. This way, it doesn't accidentally delete a profile that actually has a matching Pokemon. So at the moment, you are registered twice. And no, you can not simply fix the glitch by deleting one of your registrations. You're already glitched, there's no way to fix it. All of your human properties are gone, lost forever. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about, so... I'll just stop." She said as she stared at me, smiling. "But yeah... A Pokemon can never be "Umglitched." You're stuck." She smiled.

"Wow..." Electra said as she buried her face In her paws. "As if that wasn't revealing enough..."

"What are you talking about... My human side? What's that even mean?" I asked as I stared at her. "Humans inside me? Are they small or something?" I asked, frowning.

"Although what she said is incredibly interesting... SHe means nothing about humans." Electra said as she hugged me. "Forget about it."

"Okay, are we going to do this or not?" Starlight sighed as she held out the Pokeball. "Let's get Stryder back..."

"Or I can just eat that and end this all right now." Electra said as she pointed to the ball. "Your choice."

"That's a stupid choice!" Starlight said as she lowered the ball. "Come on, just do it!"

"I can't do it, I don't have the thingies." Electra said, sticking her tongue out. "So Stryder is stuck inside me forever."

"Yeah, the nanobots are offline..." Cammy said, frowning. "Maybe if you hit yourself with thunderbolt they'll get energized and work."

"Hitting myself with thunderbolt makes me feel all hyper. Because the electricity surging into me makes me all weird." Electra giggled. "You know, I heard we're supposed to find something electrical and zap ourselves with it every once in a while, because we'll absorb the electricity and it'll make us feel better."

"I heard that too..." Cammy said, laughing. "Take a tazer and just BZZZZT! Shock yourself with it. I did that at the Pokemon Center and everyone freaked out because they thought I killed myself. I shocked myself with it, and it gave me such a charge that I fired a huge thunderbolt that burned a hole in the wall, then ran down the hall so fast they could barely see me." Cammy laughed. "Those things are awesome. Those tazer things.."

"Wow." I said as I walked over to Cammy, giggling as I licked her cheek. "You're crazy!"

"HA!" She laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

"Ohhh I think I do." I grinned as I placed my paws on her sides, purring as I gently kissed her, my purrs increasing in volume as she opened her mouth and accepted the kiss, her own purring joining the sound of mine as we made out with her arms around me, and my paws on her sides, which weirded out Starlight a little. Because she turned around and stared at Electra.

"What, you want to kiss too?" Electra asked as she held out her paws.

"EW!" Starlight squealed as she hopped backwards. "NO!"

"Heheh..." Cammy said as she pulled away slowly, licking her lips as she stared into my eyes. "You think you know this 'Chu?" She asked as she pointed to herself. "You don't know the crazy things I can do!"

"Ohhh trust me, I do." I laughed as I poked her belly, smiling as I returned my paws to her sides and nuzzled her affectionately. "Back in the woods... With Zeke and the banana..." I chuckled as I wagged my tail. "Yeah, I remember that."

"That was NOTHING!" Cammy laughed. "I've done waaaay more than that before."

"Oh really?" I asked as I gently licked her nose. "Like what?" I said as I looked down, blushing a little as my member began to slide out of its sheath.

"Well, Zeke told me that his bone would taste better if It had my taste on it... And by my taste, he meant my vagina. So I took his bone, and I slowly pushed it insi-"

"OKAY I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THIS!" Starlight yelled as she dropped the Pokeball, grabbing her ears and pulling them down to the sides. "LA LA LA LA LAAAAA! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! TALK ABOUT THAT LATER!"

"Wooow... Way to break the moment!" I said as I turned around, causing Electra to giggle as she pointed at me.

"Dallas come ON!" Starlight said as she turned around. "Like I really want to see that!"

"What's wrong with seeing it? I'm sure you've taken a ride on Stryder's a few dozen times." Cammy said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's different!" Starlight squeaked as she shook her head.

"It's really not..." Electra said, frowning. "The only difference is Stryder's is probably smaller..."

"He is not SMALL!" Starlight snapped. "He's average!"

"Well Dallas is above "Average." So ha." Electra said as she stuck her tongue out. And performs twice as well as Stryder ever could!"

Why do females talk about this so openly?

"I don't care!" Starlight said as she picked up the ball. "Just give me Stryder back so I can leave!"

"And what if I don't?" Electra asked. "He was a dick anyway."

"I'm sure he's changed by now." Starlight said. "Come n just do it!"

"I have no way to!" Electra yelled. "The bots are not working!"

"Then I'll thunderbolt you!" She said as she dropped down onto all fours, closing her eyes as she shot a thunderbolt at Electra. Electra just stood there and frowned as the electricity hit her, and she wiggled her fingers on her right paw.

"That did absolutely nothing." She said as she looked up at Starlight, then back down at her paw. "All it did was make me feel better..."

"Starlight there's nothing we can do until we get the bots back on. And there's no way to tell how long it will take because we can't teleport to Team Rocket's base." Cammy said.

"Yes we can." Electra said as she pointed to me. "Dallas can do it."

"Yeah..." I chuckled as I floated up into the air a little, giggling as I flew in a circle around Cammy, then flew up.

"DALLAS!" Cammy yelled as she leaped up and grabbed my tail, laughing as she held onto it. "This is amazing! How are you flying?"

"Mew taught me how because I'm part psychic type." I chuckled as I flew up a little higher. "You know... Hugging my tail like that kind of hurtts..."

"Oh, sorry." She laughed as she climbed up, giggling as she sat on my back. "How's this?"

"That's what I did!" Electra laughed.

"What the... Hell?" Starlight said as she dropped the ball and rubbed her eyes. "You're... Flying..."

"Yeah!" I laughed. "I gave Electra a ride just a couple minutes ago."

"Yup yup!" She giggled.

"I'm surprised he could carry you..." Starlight said as she perked up one of her ears.

"He can carry anything." Electra laughed.

"Dallas this is so cool!" Cammy laughed. "We can like, have fun in the air now!"

"Whaaat?" I asked as I tilted my head, looking back at her. "What kind of fun?"

"We can mate while floating." She said, laughing. "Or play a game! Can you make objects move, or make someone else float yet?" She giggled as she hugged me.

"Well, I think so... Try letting go." I said as I floated upright, smiling as I watched her.

"Um... Not happening... I can still feel my weight." She said as she hopped down onto the floor. "See?"

"Eh..." I said as I landed next to her. "I don't know how to do that then..."

"Flying Pikachu... Never thought it was real." Starlight said as she pointed to Electra. "Come on, we have to get her to a Pokemon Center to get Stryder out of the PC."

"Whatever." Electra said as she walked over to me and grabbed my tail. "Dallas can you please just... Take me somewhere?" She asked.

"Um... Okay?" I said as I closed my eyes and pictured the colony.

"DALLAS WAIT!" Cammy yelled as she dove into me, knocking us all over. We all tumbled about in the grass when we teleported, and Cammy laughed as she lay ontop of me.

"I knew what you were doing and I wanted to come." She laughed.

"What the heck was that..." Electra laughed as she helped Cammy to her feet.

"I wanted to come!" Cammy laughed.

"Well I wanted to get away from Starlight. She only wants Stryder back so she can continue with her little experiments." Electra growled.

"Probably. To tell the truth I don't trust her either. Heh, she gave us a ton of information though. So I don't know." Cammy said as she looked around. "Why are we here?"

"Well I don't know, I figured the colony could use their leader back, even if I've only been gone a few hours." I said as I smiled at Cammy, who smiled back.

"Well now that we're here... What do we do?" She asked.

"Well we go in and see if anyone complains about anything." I said, chuckling.

"Well then let's go in." Cammy said as she ducked down underneath the tall grass and into the hole. I nodded as Electra followed her, and I followed Electra inside. Cammy went right, and Electra followed her, but I went left.

"Come over here." I laughed. "We're going to check something."

"Oh yeah..." Electra laughed as she turned around. "What are we checking?"

"Yeah." Cammy said as she turned around. "And why is there light in here?"

"Well we found glowey sticks and everyone's going crazy with them." I said as I turned right end entered our room. I wasn't surprised to see Bolt in there. What surprised me was the face that he had Mew with him.

"Bolt what the heck?" I asked as I stood up, frowning as I looked at mew, who was sleeping on the cushion in the middle of the room.

"Dallas!" Mew squealed as he bolted upright, suddenly wide awake. "Humans came to my island and tried to catch me!"

"What?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Exactly! They all came and rushed everywhere looking for me!" He whined.

"Well what did they look like?" I asked.

"AAAAAWWWW!" Cammy giggled as she rushed forward and picked Mew up, giggling as she hugged him. "He's so cuuuute!"

"Mewwww!" He giggled as he snuggled up in Cammy's arms and closed his eyes. "They looked like humans!"

"Really? I didn't know that." Electra said as she rolled her eyes. "He means what color were they."

"Black!" Mew said as he floated up. "They all had black skins on."

"Probably Team Onyx trying to make another clone of Mew or something to fight for them." Cammy said, shrugging.

"Well well well... Who's this cutie?" Bolt asked as he walked around Cammy, smiling.

"Well, my name's Cammy..." She said as she rushed forward and hugged him, laughing as she slowly licked his cheek. "And I'm the kind of 'Chu that rushes into things... If you know what I mean..." She said as she winked.

"Bolt wanted a mate. That was one of the things he said when we met him." Electra laughed. "See? It all works out. You think Cammy is cute, Cammy likes everyone, so you should mate with her." Electra giggled.

"Um, Helloooooo!" Mew said as he floated in quick circles around us. "I had to teleport my food supply here!" He said as he waved his paws. "It's all mixed in with YOUR food now!"

"Jackpot!" Electra laughed as she grabbed Mew and hugged him. "You can stay here with us, we'll protect you." She chuckled.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." I said as I walked over to Mew and gently patted his head. "If humans are out raiding your home we can just keep you here. Did you leave anything at your cave that you need?" I asked.

"Well, no but... No..." He said, smiling. "I teleported everything important to here."

"Good then." I said Electra set him down on the cushion. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

"Okay I'll be right back." Cammy said as she tugged on Bolt's paw, grinning as he followed her. "We're going to mate somewhere."

"That's so embarrassing!" Bolt said as he pushed past her and ran out. Laughing, Cammy followed him out. "You've got to learn sooner or later!" She yelled.

"Well... That wasn't awkward at all." Electra said as she sat down. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I guess we just wait here until someone comes running in here with interesting news." I laughed.

Just then, there was a huge bang, and everything around us shook, as if we were having an earthquake.

"What the FUCK!" Electra yelled as she stood up, her ears perking up as she looked around. "What the hell was that!"

"I have no idea..." I said as I looked down at Mew, who whined as he curled up on the cushion. "I think that's them!"

-END Chapter Fourteen.-


	15. Down With The Colony!

"That was SO obnoxious!" Electra yelled. "Come ON!"

"Well yelling about it is not going to help..." I said as I looked at Mew, who looked back at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Mew, how would the humans even know you were here? I doubt that's them." I said.

"Well they were big and scary!" Mew said.

"Well can't you like, disappear?" I asked.

"Well I can go invisible but they would have hurt me! They had these thingies they put over their eyes that they can see me with!"

"HA!" Electra laughed. "Probably Team Onyx. I'm sticking to my theory. It's Team Onyx looking for Mew because they have nothing else."

"Okay, whatever that was...I HATE WHOEVER DID IT!" Bolt yelled as he stormed into the room.

"Err... I thought I should probably come back after that..." Cammy said as she walked in. "I mean, what if something happened..."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I said as I looked at Bolt, who growled.

"I was SO CLOSE!" He said, growling. "And then that... BOOM happened!"

"Haha, it scared him to death. He lost his erection and everything." Cammy laughed.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST SAY!" He said as he grabbed his ears. "AAAHHH WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"Bolt's afraid of noise?" Electra asked.

"NO!" He yelled. "I was afraid of what the noise WAS!"

"Well what was it?" Electra asked.

"EXACTLY!" He yelled. "I don't KNOW!"

"Can you quit yelling at me?" She said, sighing. "I don't need to be yelled at..."

"Yeah... Fine..." he said as he sat down on the cushion next to Mew. "I just d-"

"Dallaaaaasss!" Came a voice as one of the Pikachu of the colony came running into the room. "There is a huuuuuuge fire outside! And there's electricity sparking out of it!"

"What the hell?" Bolt said as he tilted his head. "A fire with... Electricity?"

"Okay... There's a huuuge fire outside... And there's electricity in it..." Another Pikachu said as he casually walked into the room. "Last time I checked, fires weren't electrical..."

"WOW!" Another Pikachu yelled as he dashed into the room. "Leader Dallas! There's an AWESOME fire outside! Come on you HAVE to see this!" he said as he grabbed my paw.

"Um... Am I the only one that noticed the huge fire outside?" Another Pikachu, a female said as she walked in. "Um... What's with the crowd?"

"Okay, everyone STOP." I said as I pushed past them. "I am aware of the huge fire outside. I just haven't seen if yet..."

"Isn't the Squirtle team around here like, in the lake to put out fires?" Mew asked.

"This one has electricity... And it's all purple..." The female said, frowning. "It's not normal."

"A purple sparkly fire..." Electra said as she looked at Cammy, who shrugged.

"Sounds like a hallucination." Cammy said.

"Or someone started a fire and it got pig, so they put colors in it." Electra said. "Like when humans rub those thingies on the paper and it turns different colors..."

"Paint?" Cammy asked as she tilted her head. "Paint can't change the color of a fire..."

"Well I didn't know that..." Electra said. "You know tons of things about humans!"

"Hehe." Cammy chuckled as she walked out into the hallway. "Let's check out this fire."

"Err, okay..." I said as I walked out behind her, and Electra behind me.

"I'm staying with Mew." Bolt said, smiling.

"Don't care." Electra said as she pushed me from behind. "Come onnnnn!"

"Err, okay..." I said as I followed Cammy to the exit, frowning as I sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" Cammy asked as she looked back at me.

"Well yeah..." I said as I pawed at my nose. "It's making me feel all tingly..."

"It's poison..." Cammy said as she took a step back. "Nooo way I'm going out there. That fire is most likely a human made bomb thingy that's designed to burn down the forest and kill us all or something." Cammy said. "And it's poison because it's purple so if we breathe it in we're going to die." She said. "It would make sense too, because Team Onyx hates us for betraying them and stuff..."

"But Team Onyx is dead, you said so yourself." I said.

"I said their above ground, main building is dead, and they have no leader. That doesn't mean they can't fuck a couple things up before the group dies." She said as she turned around and pushed against me. "Go back! I don't want to breathe in any more of this air!"

Nodding, I turned around and dashed back down the tunnel and into the room. Electra was already there, and she sighed as she grabbed my tail.

"It's not safe here, come on take us back to the house. I'd rather sit there and listen to Starlight than die." She said.

"Yeah take us all." Bolt said as he took Cammy's paw and held onto Mew, smiling as he touched my tail with his.

"No..." I said as I pulled my tail free. "It's my job to keep the colony safe... If I just leave and abandon them all, then I'm not doing my job, plus I'd be leaving them here to die..." I said as I dashed out into the tunnel. "Everyone to the main room. I have an idea..."

I didn't even wait for them to respond. I turned around and took off down the tunnel. I took one last breath of fresh air, before holding my breath as I dashed past the exit and ran to the main room. As I arrived, I was surprised to see that the majority of the colony was already in here. I wasted no time as I hopped up onto the rock, cupping my paws over my mouth as I spoke.

"Okay everyone! As much as I hate to say this... The humans know where we are, and they're not going to leave us alone..." I said as I lowered my paws. "As much as it pains me to say this... We're going to have to find another nest for now."

"WHAT!" Someone shouted. "But this is our n-"

"I KNOW!" I shouted back. "I wouldn't say it unless I had no other choice!"

"He's right." Cammy said as she walked in. "We're all going to have to leave. Is this everyone?" She asked as she looked around.

"Well... Yes..." Someone said as he looked down. "A lot of us got hit by those explosions..."

"No, most of them ran away from it... I think they went in one of the other entrances." Someone else said.

"Well, should we wait for them?" Cammy asked.

"As much as I want to, there's not much time..." I said as Electra and Bolt walked in, followed by Mew and an enormous group of Pikachu.

"Oh, there they are." Cammy laughed.

"What?" Bolt said as he looked at me. "I flashed my sparks and everyone ran..."

"Ugh..." I said as I hopped down off of the rock, sighing as I walked over to Mew.

"Can you teleport objects?" I asked.

"Well duuuuh silly! I teleported my food here!" He said.

"Good then come here." I said as I took his paw and dashed into the food room. "I need you to take all of this..." I said as I closed my eyes and teleported us to the house. Opening them, I nodded as I looked around. We were on the third floor, the one that was dedicated to me and Electra.

"Here." I said as I looked at him. I watched as he took a look around, then nodded. "Okay, I have an idea of what the place looks like." He said as he grabbed my tail and teleported us back to the colony. I frowned as I stumbled backwards, shaking my head as I looked around. I felt all weird and dizzy.

"So THAT'S what it feels like..."

"Done." Mew giggled as he floated in a circle around me.

"That was... Fast..." I said as I looked around the room. "Err... You didn't even go with them..."

"I can teleport other things without having to go too." He chuckled. "I'll have to teach you that."

"Yeah, you do." I said as I dashed out into the tunnel. "Since you can do that, do you think maybe you'd be able to teleport all of US there?" I asked. "I can only teleport the ones that touch me..."

"Well I could tryyyy!" Mew giggled. "But that's craaaaazy!"

"Yes, try." I said as I walked back into the main room. "Crazy or not, we can't leave this colony without getting attacked. Unless we all rush out and confront whatever is out there. But then we have the poison smoke to worry about." I said, sighing. "Come on."

"OKAY EVERYONE!" I shouted. "Mew is going to teleport us to MY nest! Because I can only teleport a few at a time..."

"Dallas, we can do it all one go..." Mew said as he floated up above everyone.

"Everyone, hold onto eachother's paws." Mew said as he floated back over to me, smiling.

"Um... Just do it." I said, frowning. "I don't know why, but do it."

I watched as everyone grabbed a hold of which every paw was closest to them, until everyone has someone else's paw in theirs. Looking at Mew, I frowned.

"Now what?"

"Now, since I can teleport multiple things at once, I can do it all in one go." He laughed. "But I need your help..." He said as he grabbed my tail, along with Cammy and Electra. Bolt however, was somewhere in the crowd.

"Okay, on the count of three, teleport." He said as he closed his eyes. "One..."

"SMOKE CAN!" Someone yelled as a can was thrown inside of the room, hissing and shaking as it quickly filled the room with smoke.

"DO NOT LET GO!" I yelled as I closed my eyes tightly.

"Skip two! Go right to three! Do it!" Mew squealed as he closed his eyes again.

Nodding, I concentrated hard as I pictured the house, with the pile of food now sitting on the floor. I don't know how I saw the food, maybe I could see places without being there now, Maybe my mind could see places, and then I chose whether or not to teleport there... But anyway, it worked. I took a breath of fresh air, and that's when I knew it had worked.

"Fuck." I mumbled as I flopped onto my back, panting. I suddenly felt weak, as if teleporting the whole colony had taken a lot out of me. Not that I didn't expect it to...

"Dallas are you crazy?" Electra asked as she pulled me to my feet. "This is OUR floor!"

"Well yeah but... This is the colony..." I said, frowning as I hopped up onto the counter. "Hold on, I have a plan."

"Well it better be good." Electra said, sighing. "I don't want to have to share with anyone but you or Cammy..."

"Awww yay I get to share with Electra!" Cammy giggled as she hopped up onto the counter and hugged me.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" I yelled as I raised both paws up into the air. "Meeting!"

As soon as I said meeting, everyone swarmed in front of the counter in a neat crowd. The Raichu were in the front, and the Pikachu and their Pichu were behind them, just like back at the colony, which kind of surprised me.

"Where are we?" One of the Pichu squeaked.

"Shhh..." One of the Pikachu said as they rested their paw ontop of the Pichu's head.

"Yeah why are we in a human nest? Human nests are scary!" Another Pichu said as he huddled up against one of the nearby Pikachu.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." I said as I lowered my paws. "This is MY nest. I live here with Cammy, Electra, and Zeke. Zeke is a Mightyena and he lives on the... Um... The level under us." I said.

"The floor, not the level." Cammy laughed.

"The FLOOR below us..." I said. "There are six level- I mean floors. The top one contains all the food." I said, smiling. "Now, first thing I want everyone to do is grab something out of the pile and take it up to the food room. Cammy here will show you how to get to the top." I said as I looked at Cammy. "Now, after that's all done, you're all free to go wherever you want. I know you're all very curious and are like, itching to explore and investigate every single thing in here, and that's fine. But please, all I ask is that you don't make a mess. This is my nest, and I don't want it messy."

"Why would we make a mess? We're actually all really neat. I mean, I didn't like sitting in the colony because of the dirt, even though I knew it was hardened and wouldn't get on my fur, but it still bothered me. I wouldn't mess up your nest because one, it's YOUR nest, and two, I love being clean. Dirty things bother me." One of the Pikachu, a female said as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, why would we mess up our leader's nest?" Someone shouted.

"I hate dirt too!" Someone else shouted. "And I hate messes!"

"Dallas Pikachu are really neat Pokemon. It's not just you, me, and Electra that don't like messes. It's pretty much every Pikachu in the world." Cammy chuckled. "We're just like Minccino. The only difference is, we're not obsessed with cleaning. If something has dust on it, I don't care. As long as it doesn't get on me I'm fine." Cammy laughed. "You don't have anything to worry about!"

"Hey, how do we get out of here?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Well that's a good question actually." I said as I scratched the top of my head. "I'm glad you brought that up... If anyone goes outside... All I ask is that you do NOT leave the grass. NEVER go any farther than the grass. Because once you leave the grass, you're no longer in my nest, and therefore you're no longer safe. As long as you're on or in my nest area, you're safe." I said.

"So if we go out we have to stay on the grass?" One of the Pikachu said as they pointed out the window. "Look down there! There's tons of grass!"

"Exactly. So staying inside it shouldn't be a problem." I said, smiling.

"What about the Pichu?" Someone asked.

"Good question." I chuckled. "What exactly are you asking?"

"Well where should they go?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"They can go anywhere they want. As long as they don't leave the grass, and they're inside when it gets dark, then everything is fine." I said. "It's completely safe in here."

"Well what about the Mightyena?" she asked. "What if he eats one of our Pichu?"

"Zeke is not the kind of Mightyena that eats Pichu..." I said as I looked at Cammy. "Zeke is a very playful Mightyena. If anything, he'd watch over the Pichu and make sure they don't get into trouble. Trust me, Zeke is a very good friend. If he were the kind that eats smaller Pokemon, I wouldn't have him in here." I laughed.

"So the Mightyena is friendly?" Someone asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay but where will we get water?" Someone else asked.

"You don't even need to ask that..." I laughed. "Once you start moving around the place you'll find millions of places to get water. Including a pool." I chuckled.

"There's a pool!" Someone shouted. "Inside! Those are the BEST because they're so warm! I wanna go in I wanna go in!" He shouted as he jumped up and down.

"YEAH ME TOO!" Someone else shouted, which caused the whole crowd to burst into a sea of chatter, everyone talking at once about how they wanted to go in the pool.

"You all will! AFTER We get this food to the top!" I said, laughing. "Come on, let's do this. If we all take something it won't take long at all. So let's g-"

I stopped talking and perked my ears up as I heard the elevator doors open, and I turned around to see Kevin walk out with Zeke."

"Dallas what the hell is going on?" Kevin asked. "How can you three make so much noise?"

"Um..." I said as I looked at him, then the colony.

"I thought you were in trouble or something so I got Kevin and we came up right away!" Zeke said.

"Yeah... You alright? Sounded like you wee having a heart attack or something..." He said as he walked over to me, then at the colony.

"WHOA! Where did THEY come from!" He yelled as he pointed at them.

"What?" Zeke asked as he walked over to where Kevin was standing. "Um... That's a lot of Pikas!" He laughed.

"HUMAAAAAN!" One of the Pikachu squealed, causing everyone in the group to scatter about the room.

"GUYS!" I said as I turned around. "Come on, it's okay! He's with me!" I said as I cupped my paws over my mouth. "It's OKAY!"

Everyone continued to scream and run about the room, and I sighed as I looked back at Kevin.

"What? I didn't do it..." He said as he shrugged. "Who are all these Pikachu and why are they here anyway?" He asked.

"Everyone STOP!" I yelled as I turned back around. "I said it's OKAY! Now get back OVER HERE! The meeting isn't over!"

I watched as slowly, everyone regrouped in front of me. The Raichu were the only ones that hadn't moved, along with only a pawfull of Pikachu.

"He's going to capture us!" One of the Pichu squealed.

"STOP THAT!" I yelled. "I said it's FINE! He is NOT a trainer! He shares the nest with me, it's FINE!" I yelled.

"You made him angry... Just shut up!" One of the Pikachu growled. "Dallas kicks ass when he gets angry."

"Now... Like I was saying... There is nothing to be afraid of in here... That human's name is Kevin, and he helps take care of the nest. You do not need to be afraid of him..."

"Ooooh is this Zeke?" One of the Pikachu asked as she walked over to Zeke, giggling as she waved her paw in his face. "I love Mightyena! I don't understand why everyone assumes they're going to get eaten." She giggled.

"Hey!" Zeke laughed as he licked her paw. "Hello! There's so many of you! It's so exciting!" He laughed as he wagged his tail.

"Zeke is friendly!" She giggled as she motioned for Zeke to follow her, giggling as she returned to the crowd.

"Um... I don't know where you went, there's so many!" He said as he stared at everyone.

"The colony got attacked so I brought everyone here." I said as I looked at Kevin. "Zeke, tell him..."

"Oh, he said his colony got attacked so he brought them all here." Zeke said.

"Wait, the Mightyena c-"

"Zeke." Zeke said.

"Um... ZEKE... Can talk in human?" one of the Pikachu asked.

"Well yes, I learned it when I worked in the Pokemon Center." He chuckled. "So now I can tell Kevin things that Pokemon say to him."

"That's awesome!" Someone yelled.

"Well if this is your... Colony... Then they can stay I guess, as long as they don't trash the place!" Kevin said. Which caused the crowd to shout and talk all at the same time about how they don't make messes.

"THEY SAID THEY DON'T LIKE MAKING MESSES!" Zeke shouted over them all. "IT'S TRUE! PIKACHU ARE NEAT! JUST GO DOWN TO MY FLOOR AND LOOK! MY PLACE IS SOOO MESSY AND CAMMY'S IS SO NEAT!" Zeke laughed.

"Right... I'm just going to leave." Kevin said as he turned around, pressing the button on the elevator. "Having company is actually really nice. Because now I can cuddle up with more than three Pikachu in my bed when I go to sleep." He laughed. "Or when I'm sitting on the couch watching TV... Or someone to share my food with... Besides Electra... Because then I don't get to eat..." He laughed as he walked into the Elevator. "I still think that's crazy Dallas. I mean you brought Raichu here too, are they n-" He said as the elevator doors closed, and I turned back around, facing the group.

"Well, anyway..." I said as I looked down at them, then at the pile of food and stuff. "Yeah, let's get this food to the top!" I said as I clapped my paws, smiling as I turned around and hugged Cammy.

"Yay Dallas hugged me first!" Cammy laughed as she hugged me tightly, wagging her tail. "I wonder how many males I can get to love me in five minutes... Since they're all in one place now..." She laughed. "I bet I can get them all to love me by the time we get down from the first trip. Or at least want to mate." She laughed.

"What..." I said, frowning as I looked at her.

"I'll do something weird." She laughed. "Like back in the forest. Something like that."

"Why..." I mumbled as I looked down.

"I'm kidding." She laughed. "But you know I could do it! If I jumped down and grabbed something long and smooth from the pile and-"

"I know..." I said as I placed my paw over her mouth, laughing. "I don't think you want to deal with thousands of males crawling all over you." I said as I licked her nose.

"Yeah I guess you're right. A male and a female is enough." She laughed. "So I guess I have to go down there and show them what to do now huh?" She said as she turned around, smiling as she placed the end of her tail on my nose.

"Yes." I laughed as I pawed at her tail.

"Hehe." She giggled as she hopped down off of the counter.

"She's so cute..." Electra giggled. "She thinks about mating a lot..."

"Yup." I said as I hopped down and grabbed something out of the pile, smiling as Electra followed me and did the same.

"OKAY! So everyone, um... This way." Cammy said as she walked toward the elevator. I chuckled as everyone just stood there and stared at her, before looking at me.

"Um, yeah. Cammy is going to be the leader until we get all the food up." I smiled.

"This waaay!" Cammy giggled as she hopped toward the elevator with an orange in her paws. "Okay, first someone needs to hop up and press the button!" She giggled as she pointed up to the button.

"BUTTON!" Someone shouted as they ran up to it, laughing as they jumped up and pressed it. "I love buttons!"

"Um... Okay..." Cammy said as she wagged her tail. "Now we wait for the elevator to come."

When it opened, she smiled and walked inside, motioning for everyone to follow.

"Okay, this thing is able to carry us all at the same time, but we'd have to climb ontop of each other for that to happen. So, instead we're just going to have to take turns going up." Cammy said. "Okay, I have an idea. Everyone com in until it's full." She said as she waved her paw.

I watched as everyone flooded into the elevator, until it was full.

"Okay." She said as I squeezed my way inside, waving to Electra as the doors closed.

"What we want to do now to get to the food room, is push that button up top." She said as she pointed. "And to get back here from the top, you push this one." She said as she pointed to the three. "And to open the doors before it starts moving, you push this." She said as she pushed the button, smiling as the doors opened. "Okay, now that everyone knows what to do, I want one of you to stay back and show the next group what to do, and so on until everyone understands." She said.

I actually found that to be a really smart idea. When the doors closed again, and Cammy pushed the 6 at the top of the line of buttons, we began moving.

"What's going on?" Someone asked as they looked down. "We're moving... up?"

"Yes." Cammy laughed as the doors opened, and I stepped out.

"Okay everyone, put your stuff here." I said as I pointed to en empty section of the room, placing down the apple I had in my paws.

Once everyone had placed what they had down, we got back into the elevator, and someone pushed the 3 before Cammy could.

"Well it's nice to know you're getting the hang of it." She laughed "After we're all done with this, feel free to come back and push whatever button you want, explore a little." She chuckled.

When we got back to the third floor, everyone exited and grabbed something else from the pile, while another group of Pikachu entered the Elevator. Cammy stayed in to tell them what to do anyway, and Electra walked over to me as soon as she saw me walking back to the pile.

"Dallas let's go swim." She said as she leaned against me, purring as she licked my ear.

"Well... If you want to..." I said as I grabbed her paw. "Where?"

"Um... In the pool..." She said as she made a face at me. "Where else?

"Well... Nevermind." I laughed. "Let's just go. I have to tell you something/"

-END Chapter Fifteen.-


	16. Joining Forces

NOTE: I am so sorry everyone, I uploaded the WRONG FILE and no one told me until now... SORRY!

"Okay..." Electra said as we exited the other elevator. "Where's the pool again?"

"In the room with the see through windows... Not that I care. I don't care who sees me mating." Cammy said as she leaned against me. Looking over at Electra, then back at Cammy, I laughed.

"So we're going to the pool to mate?" I laughed.

"Well I wanted to swim." Electra frowned. "Cammy always wants to mate."

"Do not." She said.

"Do too." Electra argued.

"Yeah you're right." Cammy laughed. "But so what? I have a lot of energy. That's a good thing." She laughed. "And so does Dallas. And Zeke's a wolf. He has energy bred into him. And besides, he always wants to mate too. Maybe I got it from him." She frowned.

"No, I think he just made it a tiny bit worse. You definitely had it before him." I laughed.

"Question..." Electra said as she walked in front of us, turning around to face us as she smiled.

"Cammy, you're a Pikachu... And Zeke is a wolf..." She said, laughing. "Hoe does it fit?"

"Great." I said as I looked down. "Whyyyyy do you have to ask things like that..."

"Nono it's fine Dallas." Cammy laughed. "Well think of me like you. How are you able to fit whole Pokemon down your throat?" She asked.

"Err... Nevermind then." Electra said, frowning. "I guess anything is possible then... But anyway, Dallas why did you bring them all here? You could've taken them to that other colony that Cammy used to go to or something." She said.

"That's actually not a bad idea... The only problem I have with that is that they do things a lot differently." Cammy said. "But I'm ninety percent sure they've heard of Dallas, so once they see us, even if they didn't know we were coming, they'll look up to us." Cammy said. "And especially me. And Dallas. Because they know me, and Dallas is well known."

"Well I think they're all comfortable here now..." I said, frowning. "I don't want to move them if they don't want to go..." I said as I looked over at Electra.

"If you want to move then do it now. Don't wait for everyone to get settled in." She said.

"Well I don't know if I want to move..." I sighed. "What are the advantages of moving?"

"Well you'll have a bigger colony, duh." Cammy laughed. "Not to mention their colony could be really strong, and we could work together to take out mewthree and stuff, and thei-"

"Whatever let's go." I said as I waved my paw. "More 'Chu is a good thing."

"Well, it's a bit closer than your colony area... Right now we're far away from your colony's area, but we're actually pretty close to mine." Cammy laughed. "Just round everyone up and I'll be waiting at the door." She said.

"Well, okay..." I said as I looked at Electra, before dashing in the direction of the elevator. "Gotta get to them before they move around too much..."

"Yeah." Electra said as she ran after me, laughing. "Hurry up!"

Nodding, I hopped up and pressed the button. "Well what if no one wants to go?" I asked.

"Well then they'll just have to." Electra said. "We need more Pikachu to fight, and I'll explain it to them."

"But mewthree isn't after Pokemon." I said as we stepped into the elevator.

Or at least that's what I heard anyway...

"Doesn't matter, it still needs to be stopped." she said.

"Well yeah, but... Ugh, it depends." I said as we stepped out on the third floor, frowning. "Where is everyone?"

"Other side silly." Electra laughed. "This is the other elevator, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I said as I walked out, sighing as I turned around. "Heheh, get on my back." I laughed.

"Why?" She asked as she walked behind me.

"Because I have a new method of um, talking in meetings." I said, smiling. "So I don't have to stand on something."

"Err, okay..." Electra said as she hopped onto my back, laughing. "Away Mr SuperChu!"

"Hehe..." I chuckled as I floated up into the air a little, laughing as I stuck my right paw out in front of me. "Whooooosh! SuperChu saves the colony!" I laughed.

"Yeah well where are they?" Electra asked as reached underneath me and rubbed my belly.

"Chuuuuu..." I purred as I closed my eyes, my tail wagging as I wiggled a bit to Electra's rubbing.

"Err... I didn't know you liked it that much." She giggled. "I'll have to do that later then... Right now we have things to do." She said as she pointed to the elevator. "I bet they're all on the fifth floor!"

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I made my way over to the elevator.

"The toys..." Electra laughed. "AND... There's this stuff up there that makes me horny..." She said, frowning. "It makes me want to roll around in it and... Eat it and stuff." She laughed. "It looks like grass but when I smell it... Ohhhhhhhhh it's soooo not grass." She laughed.

"I never noticed that..." I said.

"Well you're never up there." She laughed.

"Well, yeah but..." I said as I darted inside the elevator. "It's just... Grass stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, and they're probably all up there rolling around in it." She laughed. "Let's like, land or something."

"Err, okie." I said as I gently floated down to the floor, laughing as Electra hopped off of my back. "How fast can you fly?" She asked.

"No idea." I said as Electra pushed the 4, then turned to me.

"Well if they're up there, and you want to get ANYTHING done, I'd suggest you don't sniff the grassy stuff." Electra grinned. "It keeps you there for hours! I can't resist it! Ohhhh I'm getting excited just thinking about it!" She giggled as she jumped up and down.

"Well, okay..." I said as the elevator doors opened. What I saw was actually pretty creepy. Well at least I thought it was. Literally everyone, even the Raichu, were rolling around on the floor. Rolling ontop of each other, into walls, pawing at the air, everyone was acting weird. Some of them were licking the floor, some were running in circles, they all seemed to be acting funny. I stepped out and looked around, frowning as Electra stood next to me. Even the Pichu were rolling around and laughing. Except they seemed to be doing it just because they were Pichu. They were young and playful after all. They didn't seem to be acting strange like everyone else, they were simply joining the fun as far as I could tell.

"What's going on..." I said as I looked over at Electra.

"Chunip." She laughed. "It does that to you when you sniff it..."

"Well... What does it feel like?" I asked.

"It makes you want to mate." Electra laughed. "But it also makes you feel really playful, and it like, draws you into it somehow... It attracts you and never lets go... Until you're tired..." She laughed. "I don't know how to explain it. But for some reason it doesn't affect Pichu. They all just do what their parents are doing because they think it's playtime." She said.

"Well... If I went and sniffed it..." I said as I looked down.

"You'd be all happy and stuff." She smiled. "For some reason, only a Pichu or any other Pokemon that's not affected by it, can drag you away from it. Pichu are the best at luring Pikachu away from Chunip because Pichu are young, and Pikachu listen to their young when they need something. The Pichu somehow takes priority over the Chunip. It's bred into us that Pichu take priority over everything somehow." She laughed. "But as long as the Pichu think you're playing, and don't need anything, then you're stuck until you're exhausted." She laughed. "But it's the best feeling in the world... Besides mating. And the Pichu wanting something is especially effective on us females. Because as mothers, we're more alert to the Pichu's needs. I'm not saying that the father isn't, but the mother is more alert to these things." She smiled.

"Wait wait, so if I go sniff that stuff I'll be happy, and only a Pichu needing something could drag me away?" I asked. "I wanna try it..."

"Well if you want to, I'm not stopping you." She smiled. "I'll stay here though. I'm not in a playful mood..."

"Well okay..." I said as I walked out into the crowd, frowning as I looked down at what appeared to be chopped up grass. Then the aroma hit me. It smelled nice, it didn't smell like anything too special, just a nice scent... However, for some reason, deep down inside me, that nice scent began building into a craving. Suddenly, it wasn't like a walk in fresh cut grass, where the smell is just nice anymore. Now, I wanted more of it... I wanted to smell it up close, to get this wonderful aroma in all of it's strength... I frowned as I looked around. I knew that from what Electra had said, that I would be stuck here if I did it, but the urge was becoming uncontrollable. I simply had to see what this smelled like up close. If it smelled this nice from this far away, then how wound it smell up close?

The urge became way too strong for me to handle, and I gave in. Dropping down onto all fours, I sighed happily as I placed my nose close to the floor and inhaled. Some of the Chunip went right up my nose, but I didn't care. As soon as I got the full blow of the scent, I was overcome with this weird, tingly sensation. The smell was so strong, so... Addicting... I couldn't help it, as I lowered my head and sniffed the floor again. It was so strong, so delightful... I wanted more... I couldn't resist it. Before I knew what I was doing, I plopped down onto the floor, squealing with glee as I rolled around in the green plant. Closing my eyes, I sighed happily as I rolled onto my belly. Standing up on all fours, I rubbed my cheeks on the floor, covering myself in the sweet smelling plant. It smelled so nice... It seemed to give me so much energy... I just wanted more. I wanted to just tackle someone and cuddle up with them. All my thoughts about how I shouldn't be doing this faded away, and I just melted into submission. I squealed as I rolled onto my back and wriggled around, covering my fur with the plant. It was drawing me in like a magnet, and there was nothing I could do. There was nothing I COULD do. I took a glance over at Electra while on my back, and I couldn't help but laugh as I threw my paws into the air.

"Pikaaaaa!" I squealed as I rolled onto my belly, laughing as I tackled the Pikachu next to me.

"CHUUU!" He squealed as he wiggled underneath me. He was covered in the Chunip too, and I couldn't help it as I lowered my head and took a big sniff of his belly fur. Sighing happily, I leapt into the air, giggling as I landed on my back. I closed my eyes as I rolled onto my belly and inhaled more of the sweet, irresistible plant, sighing happily as I looked around the room. Everything looked so fuzzy... I saw a Pikachu move to the left, and I immediately sprang to the side and pounced ontop of him playfully, laughing as I rolled around on the floor, hugging him. I laughed as I playfully nipped at his paws, and he nipped at mine.

This went on for maybe an hour or two, before I began to feel exhausted.

Sighing happily, I flopped onto my back. I didn't have much energy left to play, even though my body was screaming for me to keep going. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I squeaked happily as I grabbed a hold of the nearest Pikachu and hugged her tightly, before fainting with exhaustion.

–

I awoke later on, probably two hours later, and sat up. I couldn't remember a thing. All I remembered was having tons of fun, and then nothing. I laughed, still in a good mood, as I stood up on all fours and shook myself off, sending chunks of Chunip flying off of my fur. I wasn't in the Chunip room anymore, which made me wonder exactly what had happened, but I didn't really care. I felt so carefree, so relaxed, yet I felt so good... It was like the Chunip melted away all of my worries. I sighed as I looked around, realizing I was down on the bottom floor, standing in front of the pool.

"It's about time you woke up." Electra laughed as she hopped down off of one of the lounge chairs. "See? Didn't I tell you? It's great!"

"Ohhhhhh you don't know how GREAT that really WAS!" I laughed.

"Ohhhh, but I do!" She laughed as she walked over to me. "Now, everyone got tired and went to our floor to rest... You however fainted, so I dragged you down here. Not to mention you were there like eight times longer than anyone else..." She said as she hugged me, wagging her tail. "So, how about we ask the colony now?"

"Weeeeeell..." I said as I looked down, smiling. "I don't feel like it anymore... Why not just stay he-"

I was cut off as Electra slapped me.

"Snap out of it! That's the Chunip talking! You're the leader! You have to do what's best! Now I order you to go up there and tell them we have to go!" She shouted.

"Fine fine..." I said as I made my way over to the elevator. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes." She said as she nudged me. "Go on."

"Uuuuugh..." I whined as I slowly made my way over to the elevator. "Electraaaaa I don't want to do th- AAAAAAAH!" I squealed as she dumped a bucket of water over my head. "FINE FINE I'M GOING I'M GOIN!" I yelled as I took off running towards the elevator. It seemed as though the water had woken up the true me, and not the lazy one that the Chunip had awoken, because I suddenly realized what I had to do.

Sighing as I pushed the button, I stood and waited for Electra to catch up.

"Now I remember." I said as I poked her cheek. "Thanks."

"Whatever." She said as she walked into the elevator, and I followed her in. When we got to our floor, everyone was huddled up in a group, talking.

"Um..." I said as I hopped up onto the counter, frowning. "Meeting..."

"Yeah, let's have a meeting." Someone said as everyone got into place in front of me.

"Is this everyone?" I asked.

"Yup!" Someone yelled. "I called everyone here because I knew you were bound to set up a meeting."

"Riiiiight..." I said as I turned to Electra. "Well Electra here has something to say."

"Yeah, I DO." She said. "How many of you want to stay here, raise your paw." she said.

In an instant, every single paw went up.

"Yeah, they're not leaving." I laughed.

"Yes they are..." Electra mumbled.

"NOW! Lower your paw if you want to stay because of either the food, or the fun time you had with the green stuff." She said.

Almost immediately, every paw went down.

"Okay, now here's something probably none of you are going to take lightly..." She laughed. "We're moving."

"What? Why!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah Dallas' nest is awesome!" One of the Pichu Squeaked. "Mommy has never played with me like that before!"

"Everyone listen... The thing is, there's another Pikachu colony somewhere near here..." I said as Cammy hopped up onto the counter. "And I figured, with this whole mewthree thing going on, that it would be a good idea to team up with the other colony and fight alongside them... I mean, they ARE Pikachu too, so it's not like I'm asking you to team up with... Um... a Ratatta colony..." I said.

"Well... I still kind of want to stay..." Someone whined.

"If we win the battle, then we can all come back here and I'll let you stay in my nest." I said.

"YAY!" Someone shouted.

"But in order to win the battle we need a bigger army... So come on everyone... Do this for not only me, but the world..."

"The world is a big place." Someone mumbled. "If that mewthree thinks he has the power to destroy it then he's wrong. Only Palkia and MAYBE Arceus can actually destroy the world. Arceus isn't even all that powerful. He just uses his STUPID life plates to block EVERY attack like a little wimp! And if you jump on him and use a physical attack to break one, the little wimp dies! Or gets really weak or something! So no, I don't look up to Arceus." One of the Pikachu in the crowd said. "All Palkia has to do is smack into him and shatter the plates, then smack him with a spacial rend." He laughed. "And bye bye Arceus!"

"Actually, I think Arceus has some pretty good moves... Like meteors and stuff..." Someone said.

"Yeah but he can't control anything..." Someone else said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Dialga controls time, Palkia controls space, Mew is psychic ARCEUS isn't even psychic... Um... Zekrom controls... Lightning...? I think... But if you ask ME the controller of lightning is Dallas... Um... So yeah."

"But Zekrom flies!"

"So does Dallas."

"Yeah then Dallas is better." someone chuckled.

"Of course Dallas is better."

"Well Zekrom is a legendary..."

"Dallas could be considered that too... How many Pikachu do you know that can fly and use psychic moves? Not to mention slice an Ivysaur in half with their iron tail, thunderbolt through an Onix, the Pokemon not the rock, take down a gr-"

"I GET IT!" someone shouted.

"You all are getting waaaaay off topic." I laughed. "Listen... I'm the leader, and I know what's best.. Saving the world comes before playing in my nest, so we're going to go to that other colony and see hwat they can do to help us, and what WE can do to help THEM. I said. "Now, I don't know exactly where it is, so Cammy is going to lead us to them." I said as I hugged Cammy. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Will we come back?" Someone squealed.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Fine with me!" They laughed.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I hopped off of the counter. "Everyone pile into the elevator. We're all going down at once." I laughed.

"Woot." Cammy said as she dashed toward the elevator. "Finally I get to have dozens and dozens of males crawling all over me..."

"Yeah but it's not because they want to mate." Electra said.

"Way to kill the mood!" Cammy said as she pushed the button.

"Well sorry..." Electra laughed as the elevator opened.

"Everyone just... Get in." Cammy laughed. "We can make this all in one trip to save time..."

"Um... Whatever... No idea how this is going to work..." Electra sighed.

"Well all we can do is try." I laughed.

–

"Okay everyone, I have no idea how many of you were here before so I can't really tell if you're all here. So I'm just going to assume you're all here and just show you the way." Cammy shouted.

"I'm pretty sure this is all of us." Thunder said as he stepped to the front.

"Ahhhh... Feels good to have some authority..." Cammy chuckled. "Okay this way." She said as she began walking along the grass, heading down the driveway.

"Why do I need to come again?" Zeke asked.

"Because you're the only Mightyena I know that is friendly!" One of the Pikachu giggled.

"Well I don't mind going, because I like to move around." Zeke said. "I just don't know what I'm going to do there once we get there. Because you're all Pikachu..."

"Well if you fit underground with us then come!" The Pikachu laughed.

About six minutes later, we all reached the end of the driveway, and Cammy stopped.

"Okay everyone." She shouted. "We all have to cross the road. But be sure to do it quickly!" She shouted.

I took Electra's paw and giggled as I ran across the road with her. It was weird running on two legs, but I tried my best to not fall over. When we all got to the other side and entered the woods, Cammy walked ahead.

"This way." She said as she continued walking.

"Ugh, I hope it's not too far." One of the Pichu whined.

"Me too... I have no idea where we are." Someone else said.

"Well then you should stick with the group then. That way you don't get lost." Someone else said as they picked up their Pichu.

Five or ten minutes of walking later, and Cammy stopped.

"Are we there?" Electra asked.

"Well no... I think I got lost somehow..." Cammy whined.

"What the FUCK!" Someone yelled.

"Hey easy with the language!" Someone else shouted. "There are Pichu here!"

"I'm kidding relax!" Cammy laughed. "It's right on the other side of all of these bushes. Kind of like yours, but it's not underground. I want you all to wait here while me, Dallas, and Electra go in. We'll be back in a sec." She said as she motioned for me to follow her.

Nodding, I took Electra's paw and the three of us pushed our way through the thick foliage. On the other side however, unlike the bare, dull forest covered in dead leaves and tree branches, there was lush, tall green grass that stretched all the way up to my lower belly. It was so soft too. There were little piles of berries and fruits everywhere, along with little holes dug out around the place. The area of grass was a big circle, and there were bushes all around it. The place was so big...

"Split up. I'll look for the leader. He's an abnormally large Raichu. Impossible to miss." Cammy said as she ran off.

"Err... Okay..." I said as I walked straight ahead, frowning.

"This... Is soooo not what I thought it would be..." Electra said as she looked around the area. "I'm guessing this is just their resting area... Where they sleep and stuff..."

"I have no idea. Let's go out and look around." I said as I walked straight ahead, pushing myself through the thick bushes.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Electra said as she followed me.

"Yeah, I mean they must all be out somewhere, right?" I asked as I turned around and walked backwards, smiling at her. "I wonder where they went..."

"Dallas... Stop walking..." Electra laughed as I bumped into something soft. Frowning, I turned around, my ears perking up as I stared into the belly fur of a Raichu. He was bigger than Thunderpaw was, but was he the leader that Cammy was talking about...?

"Who the hell are you?" He grunted as he grabbed me around the middle and lifted me up in his right paw.

Yep, he's abnormally large indeed.

"Snooping around my place huh? Stealing our food or something?" He chuckled as he walked over to Electra. "Let's just see what the boys want to do with two snooping 'Chu, shall we? It's unwise for you two to be wandering around here alone." He said, grinning as he reached down to pick her up. Electra however, didn't even resist it. Probably because she knew he wouldn't be able to lift her.

I watched as the Raichu frowned, closing his eyes as he strained to lift her up, but still he couldn't seem to get her to even budge.

"What the hell?" He mumbled as he dropped me to the ground. I scrambled to my feet and brushed off my fur, watching as he placed both of his paws around Electra's middle and pulled as hard as he could. I saw his cheeks begin to turn red as he strained his hardest to lift her up, but was still unable to.

"First of all... Get the hell off of me." Electra growled as she grabbed his arms and flung him to the right. The Raichu grunted as he was tossed aside like a rag doll, probably deeply embarrassed that he was overpowered so easily. I perked my ears up as I heard noises coming from behind me, but I ignored them, because I knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be able to harm me.

The Raichu scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off, standing upright to make himself look bigger, in a failed attempt to intimidate us.

"What the hell are you..." He mumbled as he stared at Electra, then at me.

"You..." He said as he grabbed me and lifted me up. "You I can carry. So you're going with me." He laughed as he began walking, squeezing around my belly with his paw.

"No, I'm NOT." I said as I grabbed his paw with mine, laughing as I easily pried it open and hopped down onto the ground. "It's actually YOU that WE'RE looking for." I laughed.

"Okay what the hell is going on here. Why are you both so strong, and why the hell are you so heavy?" He said as he stared at us.

"Are you kidding me..." Electra mumbled. "He acts like he's never heard of us..."

"Maybe he hasn't." I said, shrugging as I looked up at the Raichu.

"So, I understand that you run a colony, no?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"And if I'm not mistaken, that colony you run is back there in the bushes. They're the ones making the noises." Electra grinned.

"First of all, yes, and how'd you know that. Second of all, how the hell did you hear them? I've trained them to be the stealthiest Pikachu in the WORLD!" He shouted.

"I'm a hunter... I hunt... I know pretty much everything there is to know about hunting. I can make you the SHAPE of a Pokemon by the sounds it makes, and its breathing. Just by the sound they make when they breathe, and how they more, not to mention their scent, that I also can pick up, tells me all I need to know." She laughed.

"Bullshit." He snapped. "You SAW them."

"Yeah, because I have EYES in the back of my head." Electra growled. "You listen here bud, I've taken down prey twice your size before. And I have no problem taking YOU out too. You and your crappy attitude. Because you know what? You're not the only aggressive one around here anymore BUD!" She laughed as she poked his belly. "WE are. Not to mention I have more power in my ear than you have in your whole body. And Dallas here has more power in one strand of fur than I have in MY body! You know what that makes YOU?" She laughed as she folded her arms. "That makes you so weak, that Dallas probably has more power in one tiny little strand of fur, than your whole colony put together, including you." She laughed. "Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way, and I can rip off your head and swallow it in front of your whole colony with a smile on my face." She laughed.

"Okay first of all, I'm bigger, so that automatically makes me more powerful, and the toughest. Not to mention I was human trained. So I'm a trained Raichu, and I bet I can dodge and counter anything you throw at me." He laughed. "Power or no power."

"Oh really?" Electra laughed as she pushed him onto his back, grinning as she hopped up ontop of his belly. The Raichu gasped for air and squirmed underneath her, but she just grinned wider as she stared down at him.

"So... Like I said before." She laughed as she dropped down onto all fours, leaning down as she moved her face close to his, grinning as she spoke softly.

"Like I said... The easy way... Or the hard way..." She said as she dug her claws into him a little. "Which one is it going to be?"

I watched as the Raichu tried to speak with what air he had left in his lungs, but all that came out was a choked whisper.

"What's that? I can't hear you." Electra said as she smacked his right cheek. "Speak up!"

Again, the Raichu could only produce a choked out, muffled tone that I couldn't even understand.

"Whatever good enough." Electra said as she hopped down off of him and walked over to me, laughing as the Raichu sat up gasping for air.

"W-w-w... What do you... W-want with me!" He said in gasped shouts, his face red as he attempted to catch his breath.

"I want your colony..." She chuckled. "Because Dallas here has a colony of his own. And we were just coming here to ask if we could join you in the fight against mewthree. Until you rudely decided that it was okay to just pick Dallas up and expect to run your own program." She laughed. "That's not how it works. We're here now, and WE run the show." She said as she hugged me. "But now, seeing how weak you are, I'm having some serious second thoughts about teaming up with a wimp like you." She laughed.

"My colony and I are all trained to be the strongest Pikachu in the world... And y-you overpowered me without any effort at all..." He mumbled as he looked down at us, sighing as he stood up. "I'm assuming you two are mates... And if that's so... Then your colony must truly... Be the toughest in the world... If you can take me out as easily as you just did... Then I'm more than happy to accept your colony to stay with us... But, you need to teach me... Teach me how you became so successful... So... Strong... I can feel your power... It's so... Intimidating..." he growled. "Do what you like. Come in, get settled, it's a deal."

"Well we'll be right back." I said as I turned around. "Bring your colony into the grassy area. We're going to do this properly." I chuckled as I dashed into the bush, followed by Electra.

"Well that was weird." She laughed.

"Yeah, it was..." I said as we walked over to the other side of the area, making our way out.

"Come on everyone, in." I said as I motioned for them to follow me with my right paw, smiling as I pushed my way back into the grassy area. I watched as the Raichu entered, followed by a few Pikachu.

"Why didn't you HELP me?" He growled.

"Help YOU?" One of them laughed. 'You're the strongest, and if you're being knocked around like nothing, then what the hell are WE supposed to do? Besides, that's Dallas. No one is more powerful that Dallas." He chuckled. "You should be honored that he's joining up. If ANYTHING, it's US that's joining HIM." He laughed.

"That's... Your colony?" I asked as I pointed to the little crowd of Pikachu that were standing to the left and right of him. There were no more than seven Pikachu around him, which kind of surprised me... A lot.

"Well yes... I only accept 'Chu that have been human trained... Hence the term "We're the most powerful in the world."

"Shut up with that!" Electra snapped. "You are NOT the most powerful in the world! We're not even human trained and we just kicked your ass!" she shouted as the colony poured in to the left and right of us.

"Holy shit, how many of you are there?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"More than you have..." Electra grinned.

"Okay that's everyone." Thunder said as he made his way inside. "I don't know if you want Zeke to come in so I told him to wait out there until I was sure it's okay and whoooooaaa that's a huge Raichu..." He said as he stared at the leader of the other colony. "Why is he so big?"

"We've taken over his colony." Electra said. "I don't think it was worth coming out here just for seven Pikachu and a weird Raichu..."

"Well me either..." Thunder frowned.

"We're human trained... All escaped from our masters." The Raichu said.

"Well that's different." Thunder said as he made his way outside. A couple seconds later, he came back in, with Zeke right behind him.

"So now he's brought along a Mightyena to eat us... Great." One of them mumbled. "Look what you did..."

"Eat? I don't eat Pokemon!" Zeke laughed. "Well at least not Pikachu and Pichu." He grinned.

"Zeke is friendly!" Someone shouted.

Just then, about three dozen more Pikachu seemed to come out of nowhere, and as soon as they entered, they all froze and stared at us, confused.

"It's... Dallas..." One of them mumbled.

"Okay NOW it's worth it." Thunder laughed.

"Not even going to ask why you lied about your colony size... But whatever." Electra sighed. "Let's get settled... We have a battle against Mewthree to train for... Everyone go ahead and meet the other colony. We're going to have to mix together sooner or later." She grinned.

-END Chapter Sixteen.-


	17. Goodbye Dallas

"So then it's settled, we're staying here with you." Electra said as she folded her arms. "As the leader's mate, it actually feels really good to take charge."

"Yeah, and your aggressiveness makes you good at it." Cammy giggled.

"Where did you even come from..." I said as I looked at Cammy, who smiled.

"I was in the group of Pikachu that came in."

"Ah." I said as I looked over at the big Raichu, who seemed a bit annoyed. Walking over to him, I sighed as I looked up.

"Um, you okay?" I asked.

"No..." He mumbled. "I thought I was the most powerful... And then you come in here and your mate takes me out with no problem... And then you pry yourself out of my grip like it's nothing at all..." He sighed. "I guess I have a lot to learn..."

"Well size doesn't always mean you're tougher... For example, eh, a Wailord. Sure, it's huuuuuge! But I could easily take it out with a single thunferbolt." I laughed.

"I also didn't believe you were who they said you were..." He said, obviously ignoring what I'd just said. "They said you were tough, the toughest in the world... But I thought I was... Now I realize... I'm nothing compared to you..." He sighed. "You and your mate..."

"That might be true, but that doesn't mean you're useless." I said, smiling. "There's tons you can do without being as strong as we are."

"Strength is everything." He said. "Without strength I can be easily overpowered and eaten."

"Even with strength you can be overpowered and eaten... Just ask my mate. She eats everything and anything, powerful or not. And she's planning on eating mewthree too." I laughed.

"Ah, she's the one with the endless appetite..." He sighed. "There goes our food supply..."

"Actually she keeps that under control." I laughed. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Thank Arceus..." He said, sighing. "Well I guess it's okay if you're the leader... I mean, you have your own colony and stuff... So you must be good at what you do... Plus, we could use a powerhouse like you to take out that stupid mew three or whatever it's called. Stupid thing destroyed the place I used to get free food from..."

"About that..." I laughed. "Have you seen him anywhere? What I don't get is, he wants me dead, and I want him dead, but in the process of looking for each other we somehow end up avoiding each other..." I laughed.

"Ohhh yes." He laughed. I "Actually, I just spotted him not too far away from here. But he's not after Pokemon so I just walked on by." He laughed. "Looked exactly like Mewtwo. Only difference was that this guy had darker paws." He said.

"Darker paws huh?" Electra said as she walked over to us. "That's nice. What, is that supposed to be intimidating?" She laughed. "I can stick my paws in mud and make them darker. Doesn't make me tougher."

"I heard he can teleport you places..." The Raichu said.

"Yeah well Dallas can do that too." Electra laughed.

"Can Dallas fly? Didn't think so." The Raichu laughed.

"Actually I can..." I said as I leapt into the air, hovering above him and laughing as I flew circles around him.

"What the... The flying Pikachu! It's Dallas!" He shouted as he looked around the place. Everyone seemed to me staring at me, or at least everyone from the other colony. Everyone from my colony were just looking at me, since they already knew I could fly.

"Yes, it's me..." I said. "And Mewthree wants me dead for some reason, but I can't die." I laughed.

"Yeah me either." Electra said. "But... I wonder where I go if I DO die..."

"Back to your Pokeball? Isn't that usually how it works?" The Raichu said.

"No, I mean DIE die, not faint." She said.

"Maybe it's the same thing." The Raichu laughed.

"Why are you so big?" Thunder asked as he walked over to us.

"No idea. Just am." He said as he folded his arms. "And apparently it doesn't make me too much stronger..."

"Well you need the weight to back it up... Everyone knows that..." Thunder said.

"SEE!" Electra yelled as she jumped up and down. "I told you!"

"Well I never said I didn't believe you..." I laughed. "What you explained actually made a lot of sense."

"I know." Electra laughed. "Feels good to be right..."

"Back to the point, what are you looking for mewthree for?" The tall Raichu asked.

"He tried to kill us." Electra said. "So we're getting revenge."

"Not to mention he's going to destroy the world if he keeps up what he's doing." Cammy said as she walked over to us. "He's a moronic... Thing... With no brain. All it does is kill for no reason. And Team Onyx created it because they thought they could control it. Yeah right, just look at what happened with Mew TWO! At lease HE doesn't want to kill everyone though!"

"Cammy shhhh..." Zeke laughed. "You're getting all worked up over nothing!"

"Nothing? Pokemon's lives are in danger and you call that nothing?" She yelled as she raised her paws. "It's SOMETHING!"

"Let's just find it and settle this." I sighed.

"You do realize it's not going to be that easy, right?" The Raichu said as he looked down at us. "Even with your power..."

"And the power of the colony." I said. "Not just me..."

"Well that's better, but I don't think you'll get too far..." he said.

"Well let's just see about that." I laughed as I flew up higher into the air, laughing.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" I yelled. "Mew three has supposedly been spotted somewhere around here. So we're all going to go look for him, and KILL HIM!" I said as I slapped my paws together. "So let's go!" I said as I flew over the bushes, the cheering colony following me from below.

"YEAH!" One of them shouted. "That stupid thing tried to destroy Dallas' nest! It needs to die!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"Our new leader is DALLAS!" Someone squeaked. "That's so awesome! The REAL Dallas!"

"Err, yup that's me." I said, laughing as I plopped down into the grass.

"Flying Pikachu exist! I knew it!" One of the Pikachu squealed.

"What the hell?" The Big Raichu said as he stared at me. "How do you even do that?"

"I don't know, it just happens." I shrugged.

"OKAY HERE'S THE PLAN!" Electra yelled. "We'll all split up and search around... If someone spots mewthree, then you have to yell... Um... Pickles!" She said.

"Pickles? Why Pickles?" The Raichu asked.

"Pickles are yummy." Electra said.

"Why not apples?" Thunder asked.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "It's pickles because I say it's pickles."

"Fine then it's pickles." Thunder laughed.

"Hey, where's Bolt anyway..." Electra mumbled as she looked around, then shrugged. "Ah well... LET'S GO!" She shouted as she waved her paw in a forward motion, before turning to me and grabbing my paw in hers.

"WE go together." She chuckled.

"Well of course..." I laughed.

"Let's go." She giggled.

About an hour or so of searching later...

"Dallas this is stupid..." Electra sighed as she turned around. "I don't see him anywhere..."

"Yeah me neither." I sighed. "But... They said they saw him around here..."

"I'm aware of what they said... However the fact that we haven't seen him yet says otherwise." She said.

"I know, I know..." I sighed as I looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark... Maybe if we look for the purple..."

"Dallas it's purple EVERYWHERE." She said. "There's no use in doing this, let's just go back..."

"Err..." I laughed as I scratched the back of my head. "Back... Yeah... Um... About that..."

"What..." Electra sighed. "What is it..."

"I don't know how to get 'Back'." I sighed.

"Great, neither do I." She growled. "Just... Teleport us or something."

"Well I don't remember what the place looks like..." I said, frowning.

"What do you MEAN you don't know!" She shouted.

"Well I don't remember! I was only there once!" I whined. "It's not my fault!"

"Well all I remember is there being lots of grass." Electra sighed.

"See you don't remember either." I pouted.

"That's different!" She laughed.

"Oh yeah, how?" I asked.

"Because I'm a girl." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"So?" I laughed as I stuck mine out too.

"But seriously... If we're really lost then this isn't good." She said.

"I KNOW that..." I sighed. "But look at us... We're... US..." I laughed. "We don't have to worry about danger and stuff..."

"Well... You're right... But still..." She said, sighing as she sat down. "I just don't like being lost..."

"Well who does?" I laughed.

"I dunno." She said as she stood back up. "Well if we walk straight, we'll get somewhere eventually... Right?" She asked.

"Well yeah... But we've been walking for like hours... I have no idea where we are." I said.

"We've already established that." She sighed. "Let's just go."

"Fine, fine." I said as I walked alongside her, sighing. "Where do you think we are anyway?"

"Um... In the woods?" Electra laughed. "I can hear things up ahead so we must be close to a human place."

"Well yeah, I hear them too... But it doesn't sound like..." I said, frowning as I perked my ears up.

From what I could hear, it sounded like screaming almost.

"Err... Let's just go." I said as I continued walking. "It sounds to me like humans screaming."

"Well maybe someone like me is eating them." She laughed.

"I don't think that's it." I said, smiling.

"Well maybe they're fighting." She shrugged.

"Maybe they're being attacked." I said as I squinted ahead.

"Look..." She said as she pointed up ahead, laughing. "It's what we've been looking for this whole time."

"What?" I asked as I squinted up to where she was pointing. "Electra you have to stop moving your paw I can't see where you're pointing..." I frowned.

"Well I can't stop moving unless IT does." She laughed. "How do you not see it?"

"I just don't.." I said as I dashed ahead a couple yards, then looked up.

"Ohhhh..." I said, sighing as I looked back at her. "It's... Him..."

"Yeah, HIM." She laughed. "And to tell the truth, I'm not really ready to fight this thing yet."

"Neither am I." I said, sighing. "But we can at least try... I mean, we're not going to die... Forever..." I laughed.

"Well yeah... I guess we can try." She said as she walked alongside me towards the edge of the woods.

"Well... I don't really... Ah whatever." She said as she walked out.

Shrugging, I followed her out, walking out onto the street. I looked up into the sky, and what I saw was actually pretty frightening. There, flew mewthree, and he had a human in his paws. I watched as he encased the human in a bright purple aura, before flinging him into the air and flying off.

"What the hell is going on..." Electra asked as she walked over to me. "Should I just... Attack him?"

"Well I don't know..." I said as I watched him, sighing. "He's acting all reckless..."

"Well duh, he wants to kill everyone." Electra laughed.

"Well I know, but..." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "Fine, go ahead and hit him. I'll be right here to back you up when he strikes back..."

Nodding, Electra stood up tall, sparks flying from her cheeks as she stared into the sky.

"Try to wait until he makes another purple thingy. Then aim for it and hit it so it explodes in his face." I laughed.

"Why can't YOU do that?" She asked.

"Well I will. I want to save all my energy for when he starts attacking." I said as I stared up at him.

My heart was pounding, and I was practically holding my breath as I waited for Electra to make her move. I closed my eyes and held my breath, my ears perked up as I looked up at /?mewthree, then at Electra, before closing my eyes once again as she fired off a bolt of electricity. As soon as I heard the little explosion, I took a giant leap backwards, taking a deep breath as I dropped down onto all fours.

"WHAT?" Mewthree shouted as he turned toward us, growling. "YOU two!" He snarled.

"Yeah, US two." Electra said, folding her arms. "What about US two?"

"You should have been taken out a long time ago!" He shouted as he held his paws to the sides, a little purple ball forming inbetween them.

"Well we aren't." Electra laughed as she shot off another thunderbolt, hitting the purple ball and causing it to explode once again.

"ARGH!" Mewthree growled as he shook himself off. "Quit doing that!"

"No." Electra said. "It's our first battle and already you seem so weak." She laughed.

"Yeah, you actually kind of... Do..." I said as I scratched my right ear. "I expected you to deliver like, a killing blow in one shot..."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he held out his paws, another purple ball forming inbetween them. I could see the energy swirling around within it, dark blue sparks crackling out of its center.

"Wow, you don't learn..." Electra said as she shot off another thunderbolt, but this time, it bounced off of a bright purple ball of energy that was now surrounding mewthree.

"Yes, I DO." He laughed.

"Okay what the hell... How do you use two moves at once..." Electra growled.

"Shut up and run." I said as I nudged her, before taking off to the left.

"Yeah." Electra said as she ran in the other direction, whining. "Now it's after meeee..."

I stopped running about six seconds later, and I turned around and looked up in the sky. Sure enough, he wasn't after me at all yet. He was after Electra. I watched as the purple ball grew to the same size of his body. My mind was racing, I didn't know what to do. If I thunderbolted, it'd just bounce off of his protect... Using protect the whole time is cheating. If he fights like that then I'm going to have to learn brick break or something!

Anyhow, there's no point in standing here, right? Might as well try a thunderbolt... Besides, that's my mate he's attacking!

Growling, I dropped down onto all fours and concentrated. I felt all the energy in my body rushing forward into what felt like the most powerful thunderbolt I've ever charged in my life. It was like, all the power around me was influencing me to be stronger than I truly was... Maybe it was an ability I had? To be stronger when around lots of power? Well whatever it was, it helped out a lot.

I fired off the thunderbolt in one short pulse, but in that pulse, was a staggering amount of power. The only thing was, I'd fired it too late. The purple ball flew out of his paws just as I fired, and my thunderbolt missed. However, somehow, out of sheer luck, the position he had his paws in after he fired the ball, placed his paws in the path of my thunderbolt, and it hit. It wasn't a direct hit into his belly ot something, but it was still a hit. I watched as the electricity was pulled into his body as it hit his paw, and it surged through him. However, what I didn't see, was the giant purple ball he threw. Literally a split second after my thunderbolt hit him, the ball crashed down into the ground.

It slammed into the ground, catching me completely off guard. I cried out as the ground shook a little, and I covered my ears. The sound of the impact was so loud that my ears were ringing, but I had bigger things to worry about. Chunks of concrete and asphalt were sent high into the air while I was preoccupied with my ears. I couldn't stand the ringing sound. I whined softly as I pawed at my ears, then grabbed them. It was then that the shock of the impact reached me, and I was sent tumbling forward. I was completely unprepared. I quickly jumped up onto all fours and looked up at mewthree, who appeared to be spazzing out in the air. It was then that one of the pieces of asphalt landed right on my back, knocking me back onto my belly. I gasped for air under the weight of the rock, desperately clawing at the ground in an attempt to pull myself free, but I couldn't.

"DALLAS!" Electra yelled as she ran over to me, panting as she pushed the slab of stone off of me. "Are you okay!"

"I'm... Fine..." I mumbled as I got to my feet, panting. "I was totally unprepared for that, I didn't know any of that was going to happen..."

"How come you couldn't move it yourself?" She asked.

"I don't know, I panicked." I sighed. "I'm sooo not ready for this..."

"Me either, I think we should run..." She said as she looked up. "EEE DALLAS WATCH OUT!" She squealed.

I turned my head to see mewthree charging down at us with what appeared to be an arial ace. Except for one thing. I could see that from his angle, he was going to miss me and go right by. So I did nothing. It didn't even come to my mind that I should charge up a move to counter. I also did not take into account that Electra was standing right next to me, and that he was in fact, aiming for her instead of me. By the time I realized it, it was too late to warn her. I watched as he slammed into her belly, causing her to squeal as he lifted her off the ground and flung her forward with the momentum of the arial ace. I took this opportunity to grab his tail, and instead of sending a thunderbolt directly into his body, which also didn't cross my mind, I attempted to fling him in the opposite direction, in an attempt to possibly lessen the force of impact on Electra. I figured if I slowed him down he wouldn't do as much damage, however, I did NOT think that he was as powerful as he truly was.

Holding tightly onto his tail, I tried my best to stop him from moving forward. I leaned all my weight down on him and extended my claws, but there was nothing on the ground for them to hook onto, so they were basically useless in this situation. Instead of slowing him down, I found myself being dragged forward, despite pulling backwards with all the strength I had. The momentum from his attack was simply too much for me to handle.

What made it worse was that he flew directly over the hole in the ground he'd made with that ball of purple energy. As soon as he flew over it, and my feet left the ground, he whipped his tail to the left and sent me flying off of him. I closed my eyes tightly and braced for impact, letting out a loud gasp as I smacked into a building.

Now that I realized it, he might have actually planned that out. He knew that if he went for Electra, I'd grab him. And he knew that I wouldn't be able to stop him, and I'd end up falling in the hole.

He's smarter than I thought too...

I whined as I flopped to the ground on my belly, groaning as I got to my feet and brushed off my fur. I turned my head to see Electra get nailed again by his arial ace, which appeared to be the same one, but this time from behind, and I lost it. Dropping down onto all fours, I ran at him as fast as I could, my tail glowing a bright silver as I leapt into the air. However, he must have heard me coming or something, because he used protect. As soon as my iron tail smacked into his protect bubble, he nailed me in the stomach with one of those purple balls.

I squealed in pain as It exploded in my face, sending me straight up, but this was no time to be held back by pain, so I tried my best to fight it off. I growled as I caught myself in the air, and instead of FALLING straight down, I flew straight down, with my own flying ability, growling as a sphere of electricity surrounded me.

"Do... NOT... TOUCH MY MATE!" I yelled as I tucked in my arms, legs, and tail. This was my first time attempting to hit someone with an arial volt tackle, and little did I know that this was the worst possible time I could do it. With Electra inside the building, there was no one to distract mewthree. And not knowing this, I closed my eyes and prepared for impact. However, the impact I received was not from me hitting him, it was from him hitting me. I opened my eyes just in time to see him fire an enormous white beam out of both of his paws, It looked like a solarbeam, but there was barely any sun out so it couldn't be a solarbeam, right?

The beam blasted me headfirst and stopped me right in my tracks. I screamed as the heat of it surrounded me and burned my fur. The force of the blast sent me flying backwards once more, straight up into the air. But this time, I couldn't recover. I couldn't move. Somehow, it had paralyzed me.

I squealed, gasping for air as I smacked into the roof of a building, closing my eyes tightly, I tried my best to get up, but I couldn't. From the angle I was in, I could see him floating over Electra. I wanted to just thunderbolt with everything I had, but I couldn't. What confused me however, was the fact that he wasn't attacking her. Instead, he seemed to be playing with something in his paws...

"I was ready for you tow... You two were clearly not ready for me." He laughed as he raised his paws. "And now, I win." He chuckled as he held up his paws. "THIS... This is the ultimate weapon... With this, I automatically win." He laughed as he opened his paws. I watched in confusion as he sprinkled what appeared to be grass over Electra's head.

"Grass? That's your secret weapon?" Electra growled. "You're an idiot."

"Not grass..." He chuckled as he floated backwards a little. "Give it a second..."

"Oh..." Electra said as she looked to the left, then the right. I stared at her, completely confused, until I heard her squeal, and she began rolling around on the ground. It didn't sound like a painful squeal. It sounded like a happy one...

"That'll keep ya busy..." He laughed.

That's when I realized what he'd done... He sprinkled Chunip on her! How the hell did he get that! That's SO not fair!

I whined as he slowly flew over to me, a blank expression on his face as he calmly flew right up to me.

"Dallas Dallas Dallas..." He sighed as he held out his right paw, a dark purple energy swirling around his fingers as he shook his head.

"You have the potential to destroy me... The power... I can feel it, just by simply floating here next to you. And guess what? I just can't let that happen." He said as a grin spread across his muzzle.

"I can already feel your power... And it's far greater than mine... You just chose a poor way to use it today." He laughed. "And SINCE you have such energy... I'm going to have to do something about it... So ensure that this world will become mine..." He grinned.

"This world is not yours..." I growled. "When I get up, I WILL destroy you!" I yelled.

"Dallas Dallas Dallas... You have a lot to learn. You can't move. I've paralyzed you. Now, if you'd came prepared, you would have had berries that could stop this in your cheek pouches or something, but you thought you were tough enough to take me on without them or something. And to tell the truth, you are. But you have no idea how a real Pokemon battles, so you lost." He laughed. "Now... From here on, I forbid you to train. Since I can't take away your power, I can do the next best thing, and stop you from becoming stronger." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah? And just how are you going to do that?" I growled.

"It's simple really." He laughed as he held out his other paw, both of them glowing with that purple energy.

"The thing you hold closest is obviously your mate." He laughed.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" I yelled.

"See what I mean?" He laughed. "Without her, you have no reason to continue." he laughed. "BUT... If I kill her, you have ALL the reason to continue..." He grinned.

"I don't understand what the hell you're talking about!" I yelled.

"In other words... If you lose her by means of death, then you have all the reason to continue, because you'll be angry." He laughed. "However, if you lose her by, oh I don't know, forgetting her..." He said, grinning. "Then you have no reason to continue. Because you don't know WHY you're here in the first place." He laughed.

"Forget Electra? Yeah, like that'll ever happen!" I laughed.

"Ohhhh ho ho, there you go again, doubting my power..." He laughed as he floated down, landing on the roof next to me. I Winced as he placed one of his glowing purple paws upon my forehead, expecting it to hurt, but it didn't. Instead, it felt tingly.

"Now..." He laughed. "Relax... You don't have to worry about training to fight me anymore... Don't have to worry about your mate... Because after this, you won't know either of us exist!" He laughed as he closed his eyes. "Relax Dallas... From here on, you will never train to fight me again... You can say goodbye to your mate... Goodbye to your friends, your family... Anyone that knows anything about you, or me... I can't have anyone else training you to kill me now can I?" He laughed as he pressed his paw against my forehead.

I whined as my vision became fuzzy, and I just stared into the sky. I couldn't tell what was happening. I couldn't tell why it was happening. All I knew was that I felt tingly, and I wanted to throw up.

"Your friends... Your family... All gone..." He laughed as he withdrew his paw from my forehead. "You won't even recall me telling you you can beat me!" He laughed. "And now... To finish the job..." He laughed as his paws began to glow a lighter purple. "I'm going to send you somewhere far away... Somewhere you've never been in your entire life... Tao make sure that you don't stumble across anything familiar..." He laughed as he pressed his paw against my belly. "Somewhere as far away from me as possible... On the other side of the world... Goodbye Dallas." He laughed as he pressed down on me.

All of a sudden, everything went foggy, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them a second later, I was laying flat on my back.

I sat up, rubbing my head as I looked around.

"Ugh... What happened... I feel sick..." I mumbled as I stood up, looking around.

I was in a tropical... Jungle... There were palm tree, coconut trees, banana trees, Pineapple trees...

I couldn't recall who I was, or what I was even doing here... But I didn't care to tell the truth. There was fruit everywhere! And fruit is yummy!

-END Chapter Seventeen.-


	18. A New Friend

I sighed happily as I peeled the banana I had in my paws, purring softly as I took a bite. It was slippery enough to just swallow without having to chew it, so I did just that. Even though I didn't know where I was, I figured it had to be my home, right? I mean, I could have just gotten into an intense battle and forgot all about it because I was so exhausted. That's the only thing that made sense to me, so I stuck with it. As far as I knew, I was a normal Pikachu, lost in a jungle.

Finishing my banana, I tossed the peel to the side and looked around. Now I was thirsty. But I had no idea where the water was...

Standing up tall, I sniffed the air, relying solely on instinct to guide me to a pond or something. Perking my ears up, I listened closely to the sounds around me, and sure enough, I heard the sound of flowing water just up ahead.

I smiled to myself as I headed in the direction of the sound, sighing happily as I dropped down onto all fours and lapped up some water out of the little pond. A magicarp leapt out of the water right in front of me, causing me to jump back, startled. Sighing, I walked back over to the pond and continued drinking, ignoring the fish as it hopped out of the water a couple more times, until it managed to hop out onto the ground.

I sighed as I stood up, walking over to it and picking it up. It wouldn't stop wiggling, so I dropped it, growling as I kicked it back into the pond.

Those things are really annoying.

I sighed again as I wandered off into the jungle. It didn't cross my mind that I might be in danger at all, because it was daytime, until I heard the voice of a human. Perking my ears up, I listened closely for the direction the voice was coming from, and when I picked up on it, I immediately ran in the opposite direction. All I knew was that humans are bad, and I should stay away from them.

But... This one sounded different... It sounded like one of the smaller humans... And it sounded like it was sad...

I quickly stopped running, and turned around, frowning as I tilted my head, my ears perked up as I listened closely to the human. It sounded almost as if it were... Crying...

Now curious, I began to make my way over to the human, or at least in the direction of its sounds. I didn't like things being sad, and besides, small humans are harmless, right?

As I approached him, I took the proper precautions, ducking down onto all fours and raising my ears and tail, taking cautious steps forward, ready to spring back if any danger were to pursue.

Indeed it WAS a little human, a really little one. Judging by his size, and the tone of his voice, I predicted that he probably wasn't that strong, and wouldn't be able to harm me. I have electric attacks anyway, even if he were a big human I'd still be able to get away.

I wiggled my nose as I sniffed the air, slowly lowering my tail and ears, as I figured taking precautions was no longer necessary. I watched as he lifted his head out of his arms and looked at me, his face full of tears as he sobbed.

Now we had eye contact. Eye contact was a good thing, right? Or was he challenging me... He was trying to show me that he was more dominant that I was by staring longer than I could. And I wasn't about to let that happen.

I let out a low growl as I raised my tail and narrowed my eyes at him, my growl quickly ceasing as the little boy blinked.

Maybe he wasn't challenging me after all... Maybe he was just looking at me...

Lowering my tail, I sat down, watching him curiously as I brought my right paw to my mouth and began grooming my fur.

"H-hey there..." He said as he sniffled, holding out his hand. "A-are you f-f-friendly?"

Friendly? That sounds like he wants to be friends... I have no problem with being friends. Friends are good. If he wants to be friends then I'm okay with it!

Nodding, I smiled as I copied his actions, sniffling as I held out my right paw. The little boy tilted his head in confusion, and I did the same.

"S-so you're friendly?" He asked, to which I nodded.

"W-would you um... Mind if I touched you?" He asked as he wiped his eyes with his other hand.

Shaking my head no, I smiled as I walked up to him and rubbed my cheek against his hand.

"Ooh!" He laughed as he quickly withdrew his hand. "Watch out for your electric circle thingies!"

I forgot about that...

Nodding, I smiled as I wagged my tail. Humans liked when we wagged our tails. Besides, he really WAS harmless. He didn't want to hurt me, he just wanted someone to cheer him up because he was sad.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as I sat down in his lap, wagging my tail as I looked up at him.

"Oh boy, you're so soft!" He said as he scratched me behind my ears.

"Aaaahhh..." I sighed as I closed my eyes halfway, leaning into the scratching as I purred.

"Awww look at you! You're adorable!" He said, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I've never met a wild Pokemon as friendly as you are!"

"Well you're only little and you can't harm me like the big humans can." I said.

"So cute." He giggled as he rubbed the top of my head. "You cheered me right up!"

"Well I'm glad I could help." I smiled. "What was wrong?"

"I'm trying to become a Pokemon master!" He said as he picked me up, hugging me as he got to his feet.

"Um, okay... But why were you crying?" I asked.

Why don't humans ever listen?

"But everyone laughs at me... The only Pokemon I have is a... Well... A Caterpie... And I brought it to school to show everyone what I caught. I was so excited, but when I got there and showed them, they all laughed at me. I didn't want to put Caterpie through the pain of being made fun of so I let it go..." He said as he looked down, a tear forming in his eye as he set me down, wiping his nose. "They all made fun of me... I don't know if I can go back... especially without a Pokemon..." he said as he began to cry once more.

"Awww..." I said as I looked down, my ears drooping to the sides as my tail ceased its wagging. "That's terrible..."

"And they think they're all better than me because they have big Pokemon like Bayleef." He said.

"Having a Bayleef doesn't make you better than anyone else... I can have Arceus, and that doesn't make ME better." I said as I looked up at him, rolling my eyes. "It makes my POKEMON better."

"W-what are you saying?" He asked as he sniffled, looking down at me.

"I'm saying that those humans are real jerks." I growled. "And they need to be taught a lesson."

"A-are you upset?" He asked as he shivered. "Y-you're growling... D-did I get you mad? I-I should leave." He said as he turned around. "I'm sorry!"

As soon as he turned around, I hopped up onto his back.

"AHHH NO I SAID I WAS SORRY!" He squealed as he ran forward.

"I'm not attacking you..." I said as I climbed up onto his head, flipping myself over and hooking my claws to the front of his shirt, smiling as I looked up on him, latched onto his belly with my claws.

"Stop it..."

"Y-you're not mad at he?" He asked as he stopped running, looking down at me.

"No." I laughed as I shook my head. "I want you to show me these humans that are mean."

"You want to come with me?" He asked.

Nodding, I withdrew my claws and hopped down onto the ground, smiling as I wagged my tail.

"OHHHH That would be GREAT!" He squealed as he stuffed his hand into the right pocket in his pants. "Come onnnn I know I have it somewhere..."

"Have what..." I asked as I looked up at him.

"AHA!" He said as he fished a Pokeball out of his pocket, laughing as he tossed it down at me. "Um... Go Pokeball!" He said as he tossed it at me.

I made a face at him as it bonked me on the head and fell to the ground. I looked down at the ball, then up at him, frowning.

"What the heck is that?" I asked as I pointed to the ball.

"It didn't work..." He said as he frowned. "That's the only one I have too..."

"Well what's it supposed to do?" I asked as I rubbed my head with my right paw.

"Oh yeah! I let Caterpie go so I have to reset it!" He said as he picked it up. I watched as he twisted something on the front, then pushed a button.

"Okay, it has to verify that Caterpie's gone..." He said as he stared at it, a little red light blinking on the front.

"Aha! There we go!" He said as he looked at me, smiling. "Now, Pokeball, GO!" He shouted as he tossed the ball at me again.

"Am I supposed to catch it? Are we playing a game?" I asked as I turned sideways, blocking the ball with my tail. "Don't hit me in the head again!"

I watched as the ball bounced off of my tail and rolled to the ground, lifeless.

"Awww what's wrong now?" He asked as he bent down to pick it up. Just before he got a chance to touch it, it popped open. My vision became red and blurry as I was digitalized and transferred from the real world to the ball. I looked around in confusion at my white surroundings, frowning as I dropped down onto all fours and pawed at the metallic floor.

This is weird... So that ball thing teleports me when it hits me?

I heard a beep, and then a click, then all of a sudden, I felt all tingly again, and my vision was replaced with that strange red blurriness from before. When it all stopped, everything was normal again, and I was standing in front of the little boy, who had that red and white ball in his right hand.

"Um..." I said as I watched him press something, frowning as the ball got smaller, and he put it in his pocket. "What's... That thing do exactly...?"

"Awww come here you!" He laughed as he picked me up, hugging me tightly as he spun around. "I'm going to take you home right away! They won't laugh at me anymore! I got a REAL Pokemon now! Something tougher than a Caterpie!" He laughed. "Ohhh I hope you're not tier six or something. Then I'd make a fool of myself for sure." I said as he sighed. "Just think, I befriend you thinking you'll help me out and you turn out to be level five and no help at all. But that's what training is for! If you're level five I'll train you real hard to get to level one hundred! Then we'll be better than everyone! And plus you make a good friend too! Someone to hang out with. And it doesn't matter what level you are, you can still make lightning and fry all the meanies!" He laughed as he hugged me. "Ooooh we're going to have so much fun! But first I have to get you registered properly! That's rule one of being a Pokemon master!" He laughed.

"Um... What are levels?" I asked as I hugged him back.

"Okay let's go!" He laughed. "But first I need to pick up my bag. I'm lucky I found you because I wasn't going to go to school today!" He laughed as he took off running. "We have to hurry or I won't make it!"

I shrugged as I held onto him tightly. Even though I was sitting in his arms, he was still only a small human. And he could accidentally drop me or something. I had no problem going with him to tell the truth. I mean, if the big humans were picking on him then that's not fair. And since we both hate the big humans then we can work together against them, right?

"Okay here we are!" He laughed as he set me down. "Be right back! Stay here!"

I nodded, sitting down on the wooden deck as I watched him go inside.

"Moooommmmmmmm I'm going to the Pokemon Center real quick! Don't worry about breakfast I'll grab something from the PC!" He yelled as he dashed out the door, laughing as he put on his backpack.

"Okay!" He said as he shut the door behind him. "We're all set! Just hop in here!" He said as he pointed to the bag.

Frowning, I looked at his face, then the open bag, before leaping up and grabbing onto it. Sure enough, there was plenty of space for me to fit inside, and if I ducked down and curled up he could probably even close the bag with me inside. Not only that, but it was shady and cool in here, so I didn't have a problem with it. It was better than being in that ball!

"Okay here we go!" He said, laughing.

All of a sudden, we started moving. I wouldn't have thought anything about it if we were just moving, but... It was smooth, as if something were moving US, rather than him running. The bumpiness and sound of his footsteps were replaced with smooth clicks and the occasional bump. Not to mention we were going really fast. I could feel it.

I curiously poked my head out of the bag, frowning as I looked down. He was on something small with two wheels, and we were going fast on it. It made clicking noises when his feet stopped moving, but I didn't really mind them. The wind flowing through my fur however, is what got the most of my attention. It felt so nice. I figured there was no harm in keeping my head out of the bag. I mean, the only purpose of it was to hold me, right? Because he couldn't hold me in his arms all the time.

About five minutes later we rode into a little town. There were cars driving on the road, humans walking around, Pokemon battling, lots of activity. We turned into a little pathway, and he got up off of his wheel thingy, and placed it with a bunch of others. A human walked by, and I ducked down into the bag. To tell the truth, I still didn't like humans. I just liked this little one. He seemed so nice... So lonely... I mean, he was crying when I found him, and now that I'm here, he's so happy...

About a minute later, the air around me suddenly cooled off, and I once again, was struck with confusion. Sticking my head out of the bag, I realized that we'd entered a building. Everything was quiet inside, or at least quieter than it was outside, which made me feel a bit more comfortable with my surroundings. Not to mention I loved the cool air.

"Okay here we are!" He said as he took off his bag and placed it on a desk. "Come on out little guy." He laughed.

I climbed out of the bag and onto the desk, and he picked me up, placing me on this long white thing.

"Okay, lay down on your back." He laughed.

I didn't say a word as I lay down, looking up at the roof as he pushed a button on the pad I was on, and it began humming.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked.

"What?" He said as he stared at the pad, frowning. "Okay! I've healed you back to full health! But this can't be right..."

"What? What is it?" I asked as I sat up.

Full health? I didn't feel any different...

"This says you're already registered as... Dallas... And it says your level is too high to measure..." he said as he picked me up, frowning as he looked me over. "It also says you're an electric and psychic type... And that you know ten moves..." He said, frowning. "You don't look like you're a really high level though... I mean, I guess I can call you Dallas, but... You look like a normal Pikachu! How was I able to catch you if you're already registered? Ah there must be something wrong with the scanner." He laughed as he placed me down. "I like the name Dallas, so I'll stick with it, but I'll have to try to register you later. The scanner is being weird right now." He laughed. "Or we could go to another Pokemon center, but this one is the closest so I chose this one. But no worries Dallas! You're still registered to me with the Pokeball! And that's enough for now!" He laughed as he ran out of the Pokemon Center.

"We have to get to school fast!" He laughed as he reached behind him with his right hand, before turning around and dashing back inside the Pokemon Center.

So the pad thingy named me Dallas... I guess I can remember that. I kind of like that mane...

"AH! I forgot my bag!" He laughed. Silly me! I guess I have a lot on my mind!" He said as he placed me inside the bag, zippering it up and putting it on, running out of the Pokemon Center.

I sighed as I curled up inside the bag. The sound of Pokemon and humans yelling random things filled my ears as I closed my eyes. Someone honked their horn, but I ignored it, because for some reason I was tired. I don't know how long it took for me to doze off, but somehow, I managed to.

I awoke to the sound of a bell ringing. It was so loud, that it literally made me jump. But, since I was in a bag, I didn't get very far.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He said as he reached down and opened the bag a little. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Hey Cameron, what'cha talking to?" Someone laughed as they walked over and shoved his backpack off of his desk, laughing as they smacked him. "Comforting that puny thing you call a Pokemon again huh?"

"Caterpie is not puny! And it IS a Pokemon!" he yelled.

"Well I don't care if it's a Pokemon. It's not a REAL Pokemon. A fighting Pokemon." He laughed.

"What the hell..." I growled as I landed flat on the floor, growling as I tried to get to my feet, but I couldn't, since I was in the bag. "Who the hell did that?"

"Shut up Caterpie! You little wimp! You cry about everything!" The kid said as he kicked Cameron's bag across the room.

I squealed as I was nailed in the side by his foot, and sent sliding across the room, before smacking into a desk.

"I got it!" Someone laughed as they kicked his bag to someone else, who in turn laughed and kicked it to someone else.

"You're not getting anywhere in the world with that puny little Caterpie!" He laughed.

"Come on guys, cut it out." Someone else said.

I growled as I was suddenly picked up, and I looked through the little opening in the bag. I was placed on Cameron's desk, only to be pushed off again.

"The next one that does that is dead..." I growled as I clenched my paws into fists, growling under my breath as a few sparks jumped from my cheeks.

"That's ENOUGH!" Someone yelled. "Brandon get in your seat and leave Cameron alone!"

"Yes Mr. K..." the boy said as he walked away. I sighed as I was once again picked up and placed on the desk, which is when I got the idea that I would probably do better on the floor, but I didn't do anything to let Cameron know...

So his name was Cameron huh... Well that's actually a pretty good name... It's too bad he's picked on all the time though... I mean, it's bad enough they have to pick on HIM. He's my friend, and that already upset me... But to throw ME around... They crossed the line when they smacked Cameron, but pushing ME around pushed them MILES over the line. And I was ready to just jump out of the next person who pushed me, and just tear their head right off.

Upon peeking out of the hole, I realized that the desk I was on was in the back of the room, and there were lots of other bags all around the one I was in. It was like a bag holding table. The classroom was a wide open space, and there were no chairs around, except the ones in front of the table I was on. Probably because Pokemon battled in here. The windows were like five inches thick, and I could see by looking out of them, that the walls were probably a foot or two thick themselves. How bad did the Pokemon battles in here really get? There were a bunch of little humans sitting around a big one, and I could see Cameron in the group. And he looked all sad again, which only made me feel angrier at this... Brandon human...

He's lucky I didn't get to see his face...

"I shouldn't have come in..." Cameron whined as he buried his face in his hands. "No one likes me anyway..."

"That's not true." The big human said, smiling. "The road to becoming a Pokemon master isn't a walk in the park. There are going to be some bumps in the road." The human said, smiling.

"Yeah, well this road is full of pot holes!" Cameron shouted.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." The big human said. "You'll get a Pokemon sooner or later..."

"I already have!" Cameron shouted. "And he's not the Caterpie! He's a really good friend! I was crying and he cheered me up and agreed to be my friend and now he's my friend!" He shouted.

"Is it a Metapod?" Brandon laughed as he placed his hand on Cameron's shoulder. "A Metapod isn't a friend, or really a Pokemon at all. All it knows is harden-"

"It's not a Metapod!" Cameron shouted. "Ohhh I'll show you! He's really tough and he's a Pikachu!" Cameron said as he dug into his pockets, pulling out the red and white ball.

I'm NOT going back in there...

"Oh yeah, he's in my bag." Cameron said, sighing.

"Go get him. You see, you're doing fine! You've already got yourself a Pikachu!" The big human laughed. "Come on Cameron, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Oh boy a big yellow RAT!" Brandon laughed. "I could easily beat that thing with my Charmander!"

"I bet you can't!" Cameron said as he rushed over to me, unzipping the bag and scooping me out.

"HA! Bring it!" Brandon laughed as he pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket, laughing as he tossed it into the air.

I watched as a Charmander popped out, and Brandon grinned.

"You JUST caught that thing! It has no battle experience whatsoever. MY Charmander has been trained for months! I had him way before you had your puny rat!" Brandon laughed as he folded his arms. "My Charmander knows four moves! Your rat probably only knows one!"

"Actually I have... I don't know, ten?" I said as I stared at him. "Your Charmander only has four, and I have ten... So you don't know what you're talking about." I said. "Cameron told me the pad thing said I had ten moves. And it also said that I was psychic... Somehow... Is YOUR Charmander psychic?" I asked. "NO!" I laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up rat! No one told you to speak!" He laughed. "And stop making stupid faces. Your original face it stupid enough, we don't need you to... Um... You know what I mean!" He said.

"Pikachu is cute." One of the little humans said.

"Yeah, he's awesome." Another said.

"Is that...?" Mr. K. asked as he walked over to me, kneeling down and rubbing my head. "It can't be..."

"Can't be what?" Cameron asked.

"Can't be a winner!" Brandon shouted.

"Well there's only one way to find out..." Mr. K. laughed as he took a few steps back. "Well for one, Brandon could use a good beating. Teach him a thing or two..." Mr. K. said.

"Me? Lose? To that THING!" He said as he pointed at me. "HA! Yeah RIGHT!"

I growled as a few sparks jumped off of my cheeks, and I ground my teeth, narrowing my eyes at Brandon as I unsheathed my claws.

"It's feral! It's got a disease!" Brandon shouted. "LOOK AT IT!"

"No, he's just mad." Mr. K. said, sighing. "Cameron, don't let me down." Mr. K. said as he winked, smiling.

"O-okay..." Cameron said as he stepped behind me, nervously scratching the back of his head. "M-m-my first battle... W-what do I do..."

"The battle begins when the challenger, in this case Brandon, makes a move. The battle does not end until one of the Pokemon on either side is unable to battle any further. The Challenger goes first. Now, BEGIN!" He said as he threw his hands into the air, before moving back with the little humans against the wall, where they were a safe distance away from the battle.

"Why does he get to go first..." I growled as I scratched my claws against the floor.

Okay, so that thingy said I was a really high level... So that means I can take this guy out in a couple hits, right? And I can take a lot of damage?

"Let's take this rat out!" Brandon laughed as he pointed at me. "Rodents never win battles with champs like me!" He said. "Charmander, use flamethrower on that rat!" he shouted.

"U-u-um... D-Dallas!" Cameron shouted. "U-um... D-dodge it, I think!" He said.

As the Charmander charged up to fire his flamethrower, Brandon gave me the finger, and I don't know why, but I just lost it. All that picking and pushing at me, not to mention being kicked around the room in that bag... All the anger, the irritation just surged out of me in one big blast, and I dropped down onto all fours, growling as I raised my tail.

"HA! You even NAMED it already!" Brandon laughed. "What kind of STUPID name is Dallas? It doesn't even LISTEN to youS!" He laughed. "This will be an EASY w... win..." He said, frowning. "Hey I'm supposed to hit first!"

As he was saying that, I took the time to charge up an iron tail attack. With my tail glowing a bright silver, I dashed forward, sparks flying from my cheeks as I snarled at him.

"FUCK... YOU!" I yelled as I took a huge leap forward, the Charmander still trying to charge up his attack.

I let out an angry yell as the anger took over, and I leapt forward, spinning around with all the force I could possibly put into the attack. I closed my eyes and swung with all I had, but my anger quickly faded, as what happened next surprised not only be, but everyone in the room. Everyone except Mr. K, who simply raised an eyebrow.

As soon as my tail came in contact with his Charmander, I heard a loud crack, my tail returning to normal as I perked up my ears. I watched as the Charmander practically folded in half with all the force I'd put into the iron tail, and he FLEW backwards. And I mean flew. He was going so fast, that you could hear the WHOOSH in the wind as he traveled through the air. He smacked into Brandon, and sent them BOTH airborne. Mr. K, obviously prepared for this, pushed a little button on a little thing he had in his hand, and a huge pad popped out of the wall. I laughed as Brandon bounced off of it, his Charmander in his arms as the momentum continued, and he slid across the room with the force of the bounce, all the way to the other side.

Mr. K. pushed the button again and all the walls went back to normal.

I turned around and looked up at Cameron, who stared at me with his mouth open.

"D-D-Dallas... Y-y-you're so powerful!" He choked out as he stared down at me, his mouth still open.

"Apparently!" I shouted, laughing.

I was incredibly surprised at the power that that iron tail truly had within it. "I did NOT know it would be that strong!" I shouted.

"We did it!" Cameron laughed as he picked me up and hugged me.

Everyone in the room gasped, and began talking amongst themselves, except Mr. K, who walked over to us and knelt down once more.

"Cameron... I don't know how you did it, but befriending that Pokemon was the best choice you've made in your whole life... That Pokemon is extremely powerful... Although it's rumored that he's supposed to live on the other side of the WORLD, so I don't know how you managed to find him, let alone catch him, but... What you have there is a power that not even Arceus can match." Mr. K. said as he placed his hand ontop of my head, smiling as he scratched behind my ears. "When he's mad enough, not even Arceus can stop him. Now, no one knows how all this power was placed into a Pikachu, but it was." He said, smiling at me. "I hate to say it, but... You catching Dallas there automatically makes you a Pokemon mater." He laughed. "All you have to do is learn his moves and plan out battle strategies and stuff, and you're unstoppable. But I heard he's never had a battle partner before. Well besides his mate, Electra. But yeah, Dallas is a well known Pikachu. Almost everyone knows about how he took out Team Onyx on his own and saved his mate." He laughed as he looked at me. "Oh yeah, how's Electra doing? I Can't wait to meet her!" He laughed. "I heard you two never went anywhere without each other. Seems like that rumor was wrong too." He laughed.

"Who the hell is Electra..." I said as I tilted my head. "Surely if I traveled everywhere with Electra I'd remember who she was..." I said, frowning. "I don't have a mate. Whoever told you that was wrong." I said.

"I get it..." Cameron said as he looked down at me, before hugging me again. "Ohhh this is so awesome!" He laughed. "I feel so good about myself now! I knew befriending you would help me out! I just knew it!" He laughed. "We can be best friends forever! Me and you! No one will pick on me anymore with Dallas around!" He laughed as he rubbed my back.

"Hey Cameron, your Pikachu is strong!" One of the small humans said, laughing. "Can I pet him?"

"If he says it's okay then fine." Cameron said, to which I nodded, purring softly as the little human scratched behind my ears.

"I never thought I'd see the real Dallas... Ever..." Mr. K. said as he stood up. "Wow... And I almost thought everyone made it up..."

So apparently this big human says I'm stronger than Arceus when I'm mad. That's a good thing, right?

"Hey Dallas... Um... Sorry for kicking you before..." One of the small humans said.

"Yeah me too..." Another said.

"Don't... Remind me of that..." I said, growling as sparks flew off of my cheeks.

It was bad enough that they picked on Cameron like that. But by kicking me around like I was worthless just drove me over the edge...

Brandon slowly made his way back into the crowd, and I watched his every move, completely ignoring the massive amount of petting and scratching I was receiving, until someone yanked on my tail.

"HEY!" I shouted as I whipped around, growling. "Paws off the tail!"

"Guys you have to remember, he's still a normal Pikachu as far as emotions. You can't yank on a Pikachu's tail, no matter if it's a normal Pikachu or Dallas. They'll all respond in the same way." Mr. K. said.

"Well I wanted to test it..." One of the small humans responded.

"Bad idea." Mr. K. said. "Don't do anything to him that would upset any other Pikachu."

"Hey..." Brandon said as he slowly approached, a tear in his eye. "Your stupid Pikachu killed my Charmander!"

"He's not stupid." Cameron said as he hugged me. "He's amazing!"

"He's a murderer!" Brandon snapped. "Look! He practically sliced Charmander right in half!"

"If he wanted to slide him in half he would have." Cameron said. "Stop being... You..."

"Yeah, Dallas is the strongest Pokemon in the world!" One of the small humans said. "If you mess with Cameron Dallas is going to kick your butt!"

"And he can too." Mr. K. frowned. "I heard he's picked up a human before." he said. "You're going to have to change your ways real fast Brandon. Trust me, you DON'T want to be on that Pikachu's hit list." He laughed.

"Fine!" Brandon pouted. "But that battle doesn't count." He growled. "Your stupid Pikachu attacked first when I was supposed to!"

"With all that power, do you seriously think It would have made a difference if you'd struck first?" Cameron said, laughing. "I would have won either way."

"It doesn't count!" Brandon snapped. "You broke the rules!"

Growling, I hopped down off of Cameron's lap, sighing as I hopped up and pushed Brandon onto his back. I let out a low growl as I walked onto his belly, and stared him in the eyes.

"I'm really getting sick of your CRAP!" I yelled, a few sparks jumping off of my cheeks as I spoke. "I BEAT you, you LOST. GET OVER IT!" I yelled as I slapped him. "YOU ARE NOT THE TOUGHEST IN HERE!" I growled. "And leave Cameron alone! He's my friend." I said as I hopped off of him, walking back over to Cameron and hopping back up into his lap, smiling as I rubbed my cheek against his shirt, making sure I didn't accidentally shock him.

"Ooooooh he told YOU!" Someone said, laughing. "You just got put in your place by a Pikachu!" they laughed. "And you don't even know what he said!"

"Uhhhh I have to go!" Cameron said as he stood up, dashing to the back of the room and grabbing his bag. "I have to show my mom my new friend!"

"By all means, go ahead." Mr. K. laughed. "Seeya tomorrow. Or whenever." He said.

"See you!" Cameron laughed as he dashed out into the hallway.

"Um..." I said as I climbed around his side and up into his bag, sighing as I looked up out of the opening.

I waited until we were outside, before poking my head out of the bag. I watched Cameron get onto his wheelie thing, and I looked around at all of the humans and Pokemon.

"Hey, maybe after we go home my mom can take us out for ice cream!" he laughed.

Ice cream? What's ice cream?

"Um, okay..." I said as I ducked back down into his bag. I couldn't help wondering what happened to me... I mean, as far as me getting here... Because I don't remember this place at all... But I also don't remember anything BEFORE the place with the yummy fruits... So maybe I slept for a really long time or something. I don't know.

Maybe after a while, Cameron will be able to tell me what happened to me. After all, it seems as if I'm well known around here for some reason, so... Why not ask around, right?

-END Chapter Eighteen.-


	19. What Luck!

"Hey mom! Guess what!" Cameron said as closed the door behind him.

"What?" Came a voice from inside.

"I found a Pikachu and we became close friends! And he let me catch him!" He shouted. "Can I keep him?"

"That's nice that you're advancing in your quest to become a Pokemon Master, but I'm afraid you're too young to be able to take care of it. It's a big responsibility. Those things don't like to go in their Pokeballs, so you'll have to watch over him all the time." She said. "Plus we'd need to buy supplies like a litter box and stuff, and we just don't have that." She shouted.

"But moooooommmm!" Cameron whined. "We HAVE to keep him! He's my first real fighting Pokemon!"

"I already told you, the answer is no." She said as she walked out into the hallway we were in. "We can't afford to keep a Pikachu in the house." She said. "If you want to keep it you'll have to keep it in a Pokeball."

"No way, he won't go in there." Cameron said.

"Then the answer is no." she said. "You'll have to let it go and get another one when you're a bit older and more responsible." She said.

"But I'm fourteen!" Cameron whined. "You only have to be ten!"

"But you're also not very responsible."

"Are too!" Cameron argued. "Come on! They all used to pick on me until I befriended him! Now everyone likes me!" He said. "Please don't make me let him go!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't have him here." She sighed. "We just can't..."

Cameron sighed as he took off his bag and placed it down, a tear in his eye as he lifted me up.

"I'm sorry Dallas..." He said as he hugged me tightly. "I can't keep you... My mom's not going to let me..."

"Wait, what?" She said as she walked over and looked down at us. "Dallas as in... The Dallas that took out Team Onyx all by himself?"

"Apparently..." I said as I nodded. "I don't recall doing that though..."

"Yeah, that kid Brandon that picks on me tried to battle me and Dallas ripped his Charmander in half with one hit! He's so powerful... I don't want to let him go!"

"Whoa whoa... So that's really true? That this Pikachu... Is supposedly the strongest Pokemon in the world?" She asked.

"Well I put him on the registration pad and it said he was already registered, and that it couldn't measure his level because it was too high. It also said he was an electric and psychic type. And I thought the pad thingy was broken so I walked away. He's registered to me with the Pokeball though.

"Hold on a second... You're saying you... CAUGHT... The most powerful Pokemon in the world?" She asked.

"Well yeah... I was crying because no one cared about me and I befriended him. And he agreed to come along with me." Cameron said.

"Well why didn't you say that!" She said as she stood up. "A Pokemon like Dallas here is surely welcome into the house!"

"What..." Cameron asked, frowning.

"You can keep him. I didn't know you were talking about Dallas..." She said, smiling. "That makes us the most powerful family in the world... And a bunch of other stuff." She said. "Besides, he can look after himself, and he knows what's right and wrong... I think... I don't know much about him, all I know is that he lives practically on the other side of the world, so I don't know how he got here, but... Sure it's fine." She sighed.

"Ohhhhhh yay!" Cameron squealed as he hugged me tightly. "You're so awesome!"

"But..." his mom said as she turned around. "You're going to have to clean up after him if he makes a mess." She said. "But I heard Pikachu are really neat Pokemon... So maybe he can help you clean your room or something." She said.

"Wow..." I said, sighing. "Just a minute ago she didn't want me, until she realized I was "Dallas." What the hell makes me to special anyway? So what if I can hit hard..." I said.

"Your father will be home soon. He'd love to see what you caught." She laughed as she walked away.

"Well that went rather oddly..." Cameron said as he looked down at me. "Wanna go see my room?"

"Sure." I said, nodding. "What exactly is your room?"

Cameron laughed as he picked me up and ran off, going up the stairs and down a little hallway, before turning and walking into a room.

"Holy hell." I said as I hopped down out of his arms. "You expect me to sleep here?"

"I know it's a bit messy, but... Here's my room." Cameron laughed. "This is where I sleep..."

"I'm sleeping up here." I said as I hopped up onto his bed and lay down on my back. "Ugh..."

"I know you don't like messes, so um... Maybe we could work together and clean it... Even though you don't know where things go..." He said, smiling.

"I'm not touching it." I said, laughing. "That's way too much of a mess for me. Yes, it annoys the crap out of me, but I don't feel like getting MYSELF messy while cleaning YOUR room." I said. "Besides, it's yours so you should do it." I said.

"Yeah, um... When dad gets back that'll be the perfect time to test out that translator thingy he's working on." Cameron laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right... Humans can't understand me..." I sighed. "Why do I bother taking then..."

"I know it's frustrating when no one knows what you're saying, but that won't be the case for long." Cameron laughed."

"But seriously... Clean this up..." I said as I stood up, pointing to the floor.

"You wanna go down?" He asked. "Well why not just hop down?"

"NO!" I squealed as I jumped backwards. "I do NOT want to go back there!"

"What's wrong?" He asked as he picked me up. "You hungry or something?"

"That's not what I meant..." I said, sighing as I looked down.

"But yeah, sure feed me." I said as I looked up at him, nodding.

"Wait, is it yes or no?" He asked, frowning.

"Fooooood!" I said as I raised both of my paws, laughing. "Nom nom nom!"

"Chuuuuu! Pikapikapika!" He said, giggling. "You're funny!"

"That's sooo not what I said..." I sighed as I placed my right paw over my forehead.

Why is it that I can understand them, and I'm smart enough to respond with real words, but they're not smart enough to hear me correctly?"

"Cameron, your father wants to see you!" shouted that voice, one I recognized as that human that met us when we came in, and tried to shoo me out.

That wasn't very nice...

"Coming!" Cameron yelled, smiling as I patted my head. "Wait here." He said as he dashed out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm going to wait here in this dirty nasty... Place..." I said as I hopped down off of the bed, hopping over the junk on the floor and into the hallway, following Cameron into the kitchen.

"Cameron, what happened at school today?" the man said in a stern tone.

I figured that he was angry, so I'd might as well wait here out of sight for a while...

"What happened?" Cameron asked.

"What do you mean what happened? I got a call from Brandon's parents saying you murdered his Charmander, and then picked on Brandon. What's that all about?"

"Okay hold on a second." Cameron laughed. "I did NOTHING! HE was picking on ME, as usual, and he picked a fight, which turned into a Pokemon battle, and he kept saying that Dallas was a rat and he was puny and stuff and Dallas got really mad and whacked his Charmander across the room with iron tail and it smacked into Brandon and... And they both flew across the room and into the mats and they bounced and slid to the other side and he stood up and his Charmander was cut in half and I had little to do with it. And he came over and continued to bully me and Dallas so Dallas pushed him over and screamed a few things in his face with sparks coming off of his cheeks and Brandon got really scared so he just lay there on the floor and then I left." He said. "Dallas did it. I did nothing! I'm just his best friend, and he was protecting me."

"Dallas did it huh..." The man said, laughing. "Yeah right. Dallas doesn't exist. People made him up because they have nothing better to do. It's a scam. They preach to the town that there's an overpowered Pikachu out there that can take out whole teams of crooks all by himself and stuff, yeah right. If you ask me, they made it up, and it's just going to turn into some comic book. Superchu or something." He said. "So, why'd you kill his Charmander?" he asked.

"I didn't do it..." He said, sighing. "Are you serious right now? You said yourself you always wanted to meet Dallas." He said.

"That was until I realized he wasn't real." the man said. "Sure I'm a Pokemon Scientist, and yeah, the story about Dallas got the best of me when I heard it for the first time. But now that I think about it, something like that doesn't exist."

"Well what if I told you it did?" Cameron said.

"But it doesn't. Stop changing the subject, you killed a Pokemon and you're going to be punished." He said.

Is he serious right now?

"Okay, why is everyone saying that I took out a team of humans? I never did that!" I said as I walked out into the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter. "If I went with... I forgot her name... Wherever this human place is and killed them all I think I'd freaking remember it!" I yelled as I grabbed my ears and pulled on them. "Ugh!"

"Look, you made him angry." Cameron sighed. "You don't ever want to make him angry!"

"Cameron what the FUCK!" The man yelled as he took a step toward me. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Does he look like he's kidding?" Cameron asked.

How the hell do they always know I'm me and not some other Pikachu anyway?

"He's got the darker brown stripes... And the dark red electric pouches..." He said as he looked me over. "Okay I don't buy this for one moment." He said. "You took a normal Pikachu and colored on it or something to make it look like Dallas and-"

"Dad, it's Dallas." Cameron said as he pulled a little card out of his pocket. "I went to register him and the Pokeypad gave me this." he said as he handed his father the card.

"Impossible..." He mumbled as he looked at the card, then at me. "He can be registered... More than once?"

"See, NOW you believe it." Cameron said as he rolled his eyes.

"What the heck is so amazing about me..." I sighed. "So WHAT if I'm powerful..." I said as I looked up at the man.

"I should probably get that translator perfected!" the man said as he gave the card back to Cameron. "Be back in a few!"

"So all it takes is you to come out here and everything's all fine all of a sudden... How do you keep doing that?" Cameron laughed as he looked at me.

"Don't ask me, I don't have a clue." I said as I shrugged.

"Well..." Cameron said as he smiled at me. "Your presence seems to trigger a lot of good things for me... I'm so glad I found you!" He said as he picked me up, hugging me.

"Well I'm glad I found you too. I'm glad I could help... However I'm doing it..." I said, laughing as I hugged him back.

"Okay put this on." The man said as he came running into the room with something small and black in his hand.

"Me?" I asked as I pointed at myself.

"Yeah." He said as he placed it on the counter in front of me.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" I asked as I picked it up.

"Um... Wait no, Cameron has to put it on." He said as he snatched it away from me, laughing as he gave it to Cameron.

"Why can't you do it?" Cameron asked.

"Well I guess I could try..." He said.

"Dad you're acting weird." Cameron said as he made a little circle in the air with his finger.

"I'm not being weird, I'm just... Super excited that I might be able to talk with the legendary Dallas!" He said as he fiddled with the little black thing in his hand.

"You're crazy." I said as I looked at Cameron.

"He says he's hungry." Cameron said.

"No I didn't..." I said as I shook my head no. "What are you talking about? You're crazy too!"

"No I don't want fish." Cameron said. "I want cookies."

"Ugh..." I said as I facepalmed, sighing as I looked up at him.

"Just... Stop talking..." I said as I looked down. "Just... Stop..."

"He says he wants milk." Cameron said.

"Ohhhh Arceus..." I said as I looked up, laughing. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Cameron he's not saying any of that." the man laughed. "Stop it you're annoying him."

"I'm just joking!" Cameron laughed.

"Ugh..." The man said as he shoved the little black thing in his ear, sighing as he looked at me.

"Dad that thing never works... You said so yourself, it's useless because no one ever needs to know what their Pokem-"

"Well I was wrong. The things Pokemon say are important." He said. "People need to be able to communicate with their companions."

"No shit!" I yelled. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for someone to say that! Why the hell would I randomly say I wanted fish? I hate how people sit there and try to guess what you're trying to say! They're always so off and it's so annoying!" I said as I grabbed my ears. "Ugh! Just... Stop! Stop trying to guess what I'm saying, stop trying to help me get places! I'm perfectly fine! I'm capable of finding fish, or a bathroom or whatever on my own! I can jump, I can run, I can fight. I don't need humans climbing all over me while I play charades just to figure out that I need some freaking food! I know, I need the food, and I don't really know where humans keep it, or how to get it, but seriously. When I do the same thing every freaking day at the same freaking time, they should KNOW that I want FOOD! I do the same thing every single day, and every single day they're all like "Oh, what do you want? Do you want this? Or maybe this? Oh no, you want to eat? Oh okay! Let me get that for you!" And to tell the truth I don't like it." I said as I looked down. "It's annoying and it wastes so much time... But then if I go ahead and grab what I want, I'm called "Bad!" And they freaking push me away or something. I don't appreciate being pushed around. That's one... You know what? I'm just going to stop talking. You two don't know what I'm saying anyway..." I sighed as I hopped down off of the counter. "Ugh..."

Well at least that's how it would be if I lived in a human place like this. I'm sure I got the description down pretty well.

"What... Was that..." Cameron said, frowning. "I'm sorry if I upset you Dallas..."

"No, it's not you..." I said as I waved my paw at him. "I just need some time alone... Everything is so confusing..."

"Dallas..." The man said as he walked over to me, smiling as he knelt down. "Come on, I can help you..."

"Help me with what? What could you possibly do for me?" I asked.

"Well for one, I can solve this Pokemon to human communication issue." He said as he grinned.

"Go ahead and do that." I said, sighing. "That's not the only thing that's bothering me..."

"Well what else is bothering you?" He asked.

"The fact tha- Wait what the hell?" I asked as I looked up at him, frowning as I turned around. "How are you...?"

"Now you realize?" He laughed as he stood up. "A while back I created an ear piece that translates Pokemon language. I showed everyone and they all laughed at me. Told me there was no reason for a human to talk to their Pokemon. Over the years I just accepted it and put it away." He said.

"I don't care about the story." I said, laughing. "Finally, someone who understands!"

"I'm talking to the most powerful Pokemon in the world..." He said as he looked up. "Oooooh this is wonderful..."

"Aaaaand now you're going to act weird too... Great... Every human I see makes a big deal out of my presence. WHY!" I said as I threw my paws into the air. "I'm just me!"

"Just you? Are you kidding me?" He laughed. "YOU are very special!" He said.

"Heeeey I wanna talk to him too!" Cameron said.

"Wait your turn." The man laughed. "Okay, um... Well first thing's first, we have to take you to the Pokemon Center and get you properly registered." He said as he reached down to pick me up.

"Ugh... I don't even care anymore." I said. "As long as I don't have to stay in that huge mess over there..."

"He says your room is messy and he doesn't like it." The man said to Cameron, laughing.

"Awwww I knew it..." Cameron whined. "Fine I'll clean it... Sometime..."

"I'm sleeping somewhere else." I said as I looked around. "I'll find somewhere later..."

"He says he's going to sleep somewhere else for now." the man said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Kevin." He said as he picked me up.

"Hi Kevin" I said, smiling. "I'm... Well I don't even have to say it." I said.

"Let's go." He said as he motioned for Kevin to come. "We've got a hero to register!"

"Well I thought I already did..." he said as he followed us out, frowning.

"Not really." The man said, laughing.

"Well I registered him with the Pokeball..." Cameron said.

"Yeah but you need to... Ah I'll show you when you get there." he said, laughing as he opened the door of his car, placing me inside. I frowned as I looked around, then back at the man, who smiled.

"Just go to the other side." He said, laughing.

I shrugged as I hopped over into the passenger seat, and Kevin and Cameron got inside. I ignored the sound of the car as he turned it on, because I knew that they all made that noise, and I just sat down in the seat, sighing as I looked out the window.

We were going much faster than Cameron went on his two wheel thing. Maybe we were going faster because we were on a four wheel thing... And four wheels were better than two...

As I thought bout this, I was surprised at how fast we'd gotten to the Pokemon Center. We pulled into the parking lot, and I just looked at Kevin, frowning.

"What the hell, that was fast..." I said, laughing. "Wow these things are fast..."

"I wasn't even going nearly as fast as these can go." Kevin laughed. "Okay let's go." He said as he pulled the keys out and got out of the car. I hopped over to the other side and hopped out of his doorway, before leaping onto his back and climbing up onto his shoulder, smiling as I stood in his hood and leaned on his shoulder.

"Ehhhh..." He said as he closed the car door.

"I like it here." I said as I pointed to the Pokemon Center. "Go innnnn!"

As we walked into the Pokemon Center, I once again felt that blast of cool air, and I sighed happily. It felt so good on my hot fur...

"Okay there's the pad..." Cameron said as he pointed to it.

"I already did this..." I sighed.

"Yeah but we have to do it properly." Kevin said.

"Whatever." I said. "Not like I have anything better to do..."

"So true." Kevin said as he placed me on the pad.

"What's this even do..." I said as I looked down at the mat I was on, frowning as I dragged my right paw over it. 

"It tells me all about you." Kevin said as he smiled, pushing a button on it.

As he pushed the button, I heard that weird humming noise again, and a white bar of light moved from left to right underneath me. I frowned as I looked around the room, Kevin frowning as he looked down at the screen.

"Well you're Dallas alright..." He said as he picked me up, looking me over. "So you know like, millions of moves and your level is unreadable..." He said as he looked me in the eye. "You're like, the best Pokemon a trainer could have..."

"A top tier Pokemon!" Cameron laughed.

"Yup." Kevin said as he placed me down on the floor. "Strong enough to pick up a human I hear." He said.

"I don't freaking know." I said, shrugging.

"Well If I stepped on you you wouldn't get hurt." He said. "I mean, it's like you have the strength of a human, and the power of a Pokemon..." He laughed.

"There are strong Pokemon too." Cameron said.

"Ah, true." Kevin laughed. "Whatever."

While they were busy talking about me, I couldn't help but overhear someone in the distance mention a certain name... A name that... I think the human in the school said, and a few others... They said she was my mate, but I don't recall it at all...

Upon hearing the name Electra, I became curious, and wandered off to the front desk. Nurse Joy was on the phone, talking to someone else about Electra. I stood underneath the little counter and listened.

Surely if this Electra was my mate I would have remembered her... I don't even remember her name, so how could I remember HER?"

"That's right. You sold her a few month ago was it?" Nurse Joy said.

"Yes, I know about the whole Team Onyx thing. But what I'm trying to say is she's HERE." Nurse Joy said. "I went to withdraw a trainer's Pokemon from the PC and her ball popped out."

What the heck?

"Yes, I know. She was flown to practically the other side of the world. FLOWN with a plane! I don't know why someone would send her here in the PC." Nurse Joy said.

Who is she talking to?

"Yes, I am aware of how much more valuable she is now. That's why I'm concerned. She can't be just roaming around freely." She said. "Yes, she's here right now. I have her in the back room."

The back room? What's the back room?

Cameron and Kevin walked over to me, frowning as they stared down at me.

"No, I don't think Dallas is with her." Nurse Joy said. "But if he is, then I'll send them together. Ha, they'd certainly tear me apart if I split them up!" She laughed nervously.

"Um..." Kevin said, frowning.

"Yes I'm aware of their value. I already said that. But, since her owner is on the other side of the planet, there's nothing I can do to get her back to him. Plus, I think he's dead to be honest." She said. "So I'll be sending her back to you."

"Okay then, I'll have someone bring her over right away. Have a nice day!" She said as she hung up the phone.

"Hey Audino, go get Electra. Tell her that her owner will be here in a second. She should wait out here or something." Nurse Joy said as she turned around, smiling.

"Oh, hello. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Well... When you said Electra... Did you mean the Electra that-"

"Dallas' mate Electra, yes." Nurse Joy said, smiling. "Why? Do you want to take a picture?"

"Well no..." He laughed as he bent over and picked me up. "The thing is..." He said as he placed me on the counter. "I have Dallas right here..."

"Eep!" Nurse Joy squeaked as she placed her hands over her mouth. "H-how did they get here?"

"Well I found Dallas when I was crying I the woods. He came over to me and cheered me up, then he agreed to be my Pokemon!" Cameron laughed. "He's such a good friend!"

"Oh my. That's strange indeed." Nurse Joy said as she looked down at me, smiling. "Well hello there Dallas. Never thought I'd actually be able to see you in Pokemon." She said as she reached out and stroked my head.

There was something odd about her... She smelled nice, almost soothingly nice... And her voice was so gentle...

"I don't have to go ANYWHERE!" Electra yelled as she walked out into the little space Nurse Joy was in, from the little room behind her."If I don't want to go somewhere I shouldn't have to. If you all respect me so much than you should LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" Electra said as she growled. "I don't want to go to my old owner! He's stupid! And plus I left him for a reason!" She said as she hopped up onto the counter. "I'm going where I feel like going." She said as she turned around, staring at Nurse Joy. "And if I'm so "Valuable and rare" and all that other junk, then you'll leave me alone! She said as she turned back around.

"Out of my way!" She snapped as she pushed me to the side, growling as she hopped down onto the floor.

How the hell is she my mate... She's like... Aggressive as heck...

"Well that was weird..." Nurse Joy said. "She just walked right by..."

"Maybe the things people said were lies." Kevin shrugged.

I frowned as Electra hopped back up onto the counter, scratching the back of her head as she stared at me.

"Dallas...?" She asked as she tilted her head, smiling as she dashed forward and hugged me. "Oooohhhh Dallas! I'm so glad to see you!" She squealed. "How did you get here? What happened? Why are we here? Don't answer that! I'll ask later! AaaaahhhhI found youuuu!" SHe squeaked as she squeezed me tightly. "Ohhh I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Um..." I said as I reluctantly hugged her back, frowning. "I... Missed you too?" I said as I tilted my head. "Um... But just one question..." I said as I let go of the hug.

"What is it?" Electra asked, smiling.

"Who... Are you?" I asked as I tilted my head, frowning as Electra shot me a blank stare.

-END Chapter Nineteen.-


	20. Equaintences?

"Oh ha ha, you're funny." Electra said as she grabbed my paw. "Now come on, we have to train!"

"Train for what?" I asked as I tilted my head, pulling my paw free. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yeah, you do. I don't care if you want to or not, we're going to train. We HAVE to." Electra said.

"I... Really don't know what you're talking about..." I said as I looked down. "Or... Why everyone seems to think you're my mate..."

"Maybe because I am?" Electra said as she folded her arms. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, why?" I asked as I looked at her, smiling.

"Seriously Dallas... Quit it." She said as she folded her arms. "It's not funny..."

"What am I doing?" I asked as I looked up at Kevin. "What'd I do?"

"You KNOW who I am!" Electra said as she grabbed me, growling as she shook me. "Snap out of it Dallas, it's me, your mate, Electra!"

"Okay." I said as I looked her in the eye, sighing. "I'm going to be completely honest with you... I have NO idea who you are, or why everyone insists that we went on "Countless random journeys" together, and... stuff..."

"Well since you have Dallas, I doubt Electra is going to want to go anywhere else, so... Here." Nurse Joy said as she placed a Pokeball on the counter, smiling. "Is there anything you'll be needing?"

"Besides Dallas' BRAIN... No." Electra said as she hopped down off of the counter.

"I don't think so." Kevin said as he picked up the Pokeball.

"If you value your life you'll NEVER use that." Electra said as she pointed up at the ball.

"Riiiight... Well we'll be going now." Kevin said as he picked me up.

"See you! Come again!" Nurse Joy said as she waved.

"Wow this is so cool!" Cameron laughed as we walked out. "Do we really have them both?"

"Yep!" Kevin said as he unlocked the car, smiling. "Both of em."

"Okay, so just because I come across Dallas you expect me to get in and go with you?" Electra asked as she hopped into the car. "Because Dallas goes you expect ME to?"

"Yes." Kevin said as he got in. "Is that not the way it works?"

"Just checking..." Electra said. "Checking if you really could understand me... Weirdo..." She said as she flopped down in the backseat.

"So..." I said as I climbed into the backseat, frowning as Cameron came back with us. "Um... You're Electra, right?"

"Duh." She said as she looked me in the eye, frowning. "Do you seriously not know who I am?"

"I seriously don't..." I said, smiling. "But you seem like someone fun to hang out with..."

"Well in that case, we have a lot of 'hanging out' to do." Electra said as she placed her right paw on my head. "If you really don't know me, then we're going to hang out as much as possible. Until you accept me as your mate again." She laughed. "Or get your memory back. Whichever comes first."

"Well slow down there... I don't LIKE you..." I said, frowning as I sat down. "I just met you and stuff..."

"That didn't stop you last time!" She said, before scratching her head and laughing. "Oh yeah, yes it did... Nevermind... But I was nicer back then! I don't think I can act the same way I did before. But then again it was YOU who said you liked when I acted mean... So you trained me to be the meanest 'Chu out there, and... How can you not remember this..." Electra said.

"I don't know who you are." I laughed. "Or any of that, I'm not kidding."

"Maybe we should have put Electra on the pad thingy." Cameron said as he looked at me.

"She's way too heavy Cameron." Kevin said.

"Okay, so you're Cameron..." Electra said as she pointed to Kevin. "And you are...? The creepy human that understands me..."

"That would be Kevin." Kevin laughed.

"Kevin huh..." Electra said as she stared at him. "You're not Kevin..."

"Yes I am..." Kevin said.

"No, you're not..." She said.

"You're thinking of a different Kevin then. Tons of people in the world have the same name." Kevin said.

"Well I haven't met another Electra yet." She said as she folded her arms.

"Heavy?" Cameron asked as he held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. "Come here Electra."

"No." She said as she folded her arms. "I'm not your pet."

"Dad, give me the ear thingy." Cameron said as he held out his hand. "I can't understand her..."

"Good, that's the way it's supposed to be." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Kevin said as he took off his ear piece, smiling as he handed it to Cameron, who put it on.

"Oh, so it's just the little black thingy that lets you hear me..." Electra said.

"Oh WOW! This is so cool!" Cameron laughed. "I'm really talking to the REAL Electra!"

"What I don't understand is why you're making such a big deal out of it." She said.

"I know right. Everyone did the same to me." I said as I shrugged.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Cameron laughed.

"It's really not." Electra said as she looked out the window.

"You know, now that you've got Dallas... And even better yet, Electra too, you're far more than ready to move on to highschool." Kevin laughed.

"But I don't even know how to t-"

"Come on, you know how it works. You move up as you get stronger." Kevin laughed. "You're ready, trust me."

"Tell that idiot that Dallas lost his memory." Electra said.

"Um..." Cameron said as he looked up at Kevin, frowning. "Electra says you're an idiot, and that Dallas lost his memory..."

"That explains it..." Kevin said as he looked in the mirror. "No need for the name calling though." he laughed.

"Ehhh shut up. You can't understand me anyway so I can say what I want." She said as she stuck her tongue out. "I don't even know who you are, and the only reason I'm staying is because Dallas is here." Electra said.

"Electra..." I said as I looked over at her, sighing. "Cameron is a really nice human... I found him crying and I thought I could help him out... All the other humans pick on him, and they kicked me around... So I hit the human's Charmander with iron tail because he kept calling me a rat and stuff and I ripped the thing in half... And then the kid came back and CONTINED to be mean, so I tackled him and-"

"Yeah Dallas! You were AWESOME!" Cameron laughed.

"You might even be ready for college..." He laughed.

"Oh heck no!" Cameron squeaked. "No college! I hear it's tough!"

"The toughest!" Kevin laughed. "But look who you've got with you! The TOGHEST!" He laughed. "Get yourself a master's degree in... Pokemon... You'll be a Pokemon Master." He laughed.

"Dad that's not how it works." Cameron said. "You have to be the toughest in the world for that!"

"And what do you think Dallas and Electra are?" Kevin said as he looked back at us in the rear view mirror. "The toughest in the world. Congratulations, you're a Pokemon Master." He said, smiling.

"Well..." Cameron said, sighing. "I didn't expect it to happen this fast..."

"Oh come ON!" Electra said as she threw her paws into the air. "Becoming a Pokemon Master is not only about having the strongest Pokemon! It's also about knowing how to take care of them, and being so good, that you can befriend even the meanest of Pokemon with a simple gesture." She said. "You have to be friends with your Pokemon, BEST friends, know how to take care of them, how to fight alongside them, go on adventures... You have to be with them through the good times and the bad, let them know that you care..." She sighed. "You humans, well most of you, know nothing about that!" She sighed.

"Electra is sooo right..." Cameron sighed. "I have to learn a lot more before I can become a Pokemon master... Like all the berries and all their uses, and how to make poffins and Pokeblocks, and, um, good food."

"We don't have the money to buy all those berries." Kevin said as he pulled into the driveway "Nor will we ever. I suggest you battle a few of the toughest people out there, make big bucks..." Kevin said.

"Yeah right." Cameron said as he got out of the car. "Dallas doesn't want to do that, do you?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"I don't care." I said as I hopped out of the car, followed by Electra.

"Do it. Then I get to eat their "Tough" Pokemon and scare the crap out of them." Electra laughed. "And then have them for desert."

"What..." I asked as I looked back at her, frowning.

"You'll see." She said as she ran ahead, dashing up the stairs and into the house as soon as Kevin opened the door.

"AAAH another one! Come ON!" someone from inside yelled.

"Hun relax, it's Electra." Kevin said as I followed Cameron inside.

"Ohhh Arceus... We've got both of them?" She asked as Cameron shut the door.

"Yep." Kevin said, laughing. "We should open like, a photo booth. People would pay hundreds to take pictures with these two." Kevin said.

"I'm not taking any pictures." Electra said as she looked around. "This place looked better on the OUTSIDE..."

"Wait until you see where you have to stay." I laughed as I dashed down the hall, leaping into Cameron's room. "In here."

I watched as Electra walked up to the room and just stood in the doorway.

"Oh HELL NO!" She yelled as she turned around, facing the three humans outside. "You want me to stay in THERE?"

"Yeah, that's my room..." Cameron sighed.

"That's DISGUSTING!" Electra yelled. "I am NOT sleeping in there, or even walking in there!" She said as she folded her arms.

"That's what I said..." I sighed as I walked out and stood next to her, nodding.

"They think it's nasty." Cameron sighed.

"So do we." Kevin laughed. "You two feel free to... Sleep on the couch or something... Since you're mates, I understand that you two... You know..." Kevin frowned.

"Have sex?" Electra asked as she tilted her head. "Well since Dallas lost his memory, I'm going to have to do a couple things... Some things that I KNOW he likes. To sort of, reintroduce myself as his mate, you know." Electra laughed as she nudged me. "I have a few things in mind... Things that he finds irresistible... I know just how to get him back." She laughed.

"Yeah, she basically said she's going to... Do it... Wherever she wants." Cameron said, frowning.

"Oh great." The female human sighed. "I don't want to have to listen to that."

"Then go away, no one's making you." Electra said as she folded her arms. "And I said THINGS! THINGS do not always mean sex!" She shouted.

"Well, she said things... She wants to do THINGS..." Cameron said.

"Which means sex." The female human sighed.

"No it doesn't!" Electra yelled. "Sex is one of those THINGS, but, ugh just shut up!" She yelled.

"She says shut up." Cameron laughed.

"I heard Electra was mean... And eats a ton... How are we going to pay for enough food to feed her?" The female human asked.

"All the food in the world can't feed me." Electra chuckled.

"Well that doesn't make any sense..." I said as I looked at her.

"Ugh... How about we get started now then..." Electra sighed. "Get me like, an apple or something..." She sighed.

"She wants you to get her a fruit from outside dad." Cameron laughed.

"Tell her I said no." He said.

"He sai-"

"I HEARD WHAT HE SAID!" Electra shouted.

"She says she heard wha- You know what, this is stupid." Cameron sighed. "I don't like being the translator..."

"And I'm hungry. Give me food." Electra said as she folded her arms. "Fooooood!"

"Fine I'll go get some fruit..." Kevin sighed as he turned around and walked out around the corner.

"Ugh... I-"

"Wait second, Cameron, it's like, only ten o'clock... You should head back to school. I mean, do you know how much money you could make us if you battled at school with those two?" Kevin said as he came back into the room.

"Yeah, I don't want you skipping school mister. I want you to march back there this instant." The female human said as she pointed outside. "Yes, finding Dallas was very exciting, but the excitement is over, and there is no need for you to stay here. Go on, go back." She said, smiling. "You won't be picked on anymore, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Well... Fine..." Cameron said as he looked down at me and Electra, smiling as he picked up his bag, and motioned for me to hop into it. I smiled as I climbed inside and he put his backpack on his back, frowning as he stared at Electra.

"Um... I guess I'll have to carry you." He laughed as he held out his arms. "Come here girl."

"Well it's better than walking..." Electra said as she hopped into his arms.

"AAAH!" Cameron squealed as he tumbled backwards, hugging Electra against his belly as he sat there on the floor. "You weigh a ton!"

"Well I thought you knew... Seeing as your whole town worships me for some creepy reason..." Electra said as she hopped out of his lap. "I'll just walk with you, that's fine."

"Well... Okay.." He said as he stood up. "I'm going..."

"See you later." Kevin said, smiling.

"Good luck with school!" The female said.

"Thanks mom." Cameron said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Okay..." He said as he walked down the stairs, sighing. "How are we going to get to school quickly without being able to carry you?" He asked as he looked down at Electra.

"I'll just walk behind you..." Electra said. "No big deal..."

"Well, okay." Cameron said as he walked onto the sidewalk, smiling.

It was about a ten minute walk to the school, but once we got there, and got inside, we were immediately greeted by tons of little cheering humans.

"Hey, what's with all the little humans? Why is there only one big one?" Electra asked as she walked out into the middle of the classroom.

"This is school." Cameron said, smiling. "The teacher teaches us things about Pokemon and how to battle."

"Does he feed us?" Electra asked as she walked over to Mr. K, smiling.

"Hey you." She said as she waved her paw. "Give me food."

"E...Electra?" Mr. K. asked as he knelt down, smiling as he held out his hand. "Wow! It's really a pleasure to meet you both! I never thought I'd ever meet you in my lifetime!" He chuckled. "The name's Mr. K." He laughed. "But you won't be seeing much of me anymore. Cameron there is tough enough for high school." He laughed as he reached into his pocket, smiling as he pulled out something small and pink.

"Here you go girl. I know how much you love to eat, so..." He chuckled as he held out the pink object.

"What the heck is this?" Electra asked as she took the poffin out of his hand.

"I made it myself." He smiled as he patted her head.

"It's food?" she asked as she sniffed it, her ears perking up as she stuffed it into her mouth, purring softly as she swallowed it down.

"Ooooh that's like... One of the best small foods I've ever eaten..." She said as she rubbed her cheek against Mr. K's leg. "Got any more?"

"Unfortunately that's the last one..." He said as he stood up, smiling. "But again, pleasure to meet you!"

"You can understand what she says?" Cameron asked.

"No, why?" Mr. K. laughed. "She obviously asked for another one. Come on Cameron, it's Electra, what else would she ask for?"

"Wow... This whole "Worship Electra" thing is getting creepy.." Electra said as she walked back over to me and Cameron.

"Great... Cameron came back with the girl one too..." Brandon growled as he walked up to Cameron, folding his arms. "I'll have you know that my daddy is going to press charges against you for killing my Charmander!" he said.

"It was a battle... You instigated Dallas because you're stupid, and you paid the price. You can't press charges for something a Pokemon dying in a battle. You're stupid." Cameron said.

"Oh yeah? Well... I'm going to anyway!" Brandon said as he stuck his tongue out.

"When the judge hears that it was Dallas that killed your Charmander, he's going to want to see Dallas, and then hold him and stuff, and all the attention will be turned toward me and you will lose." Cameron said, laughing.

"It's true... Humans here go crazy over me." I said, frowning. "I have no idea why either..."

"Well I want a rematch then!" Brandon said as he pointed to Electra. "Against your girl rat!"

"Against my what?" Cameron asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I KNOW you're not talking about me..." Electra said as she folded her arms.

"Your girl rat! The boy one is way too over powered! I want to fight the girl one!" he said as he pointed to Electra. "Your Pokemon are stupid and I'm going to prove it!" he said.

"Perhaps you should just... Stop..." Mr. K. said, sighing.

"Brandon you're so stupid!" One of the small humans said. "You're going to get your ass kicked!"

"Shut up!" He shouted. "Mister tough guy here can't just rely on one Pokemon to fight!" He snapped.

"You did. And you got your ass kicked." The little human said.

"I said shut up!" He shouted as he turned back to us. "Are you going to battle or what?"

"Well... Fine." Cameron said as he walked over and stood behind Electra, sighing. "Um... I don't know your moves..."

"Ohhh too bad." He said as he pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket. "You're just going to have to lose then."

"Okay, I've known this kid for a MINUTE and I already think he's an ASS!" Electra yelled as she walked over to Brandon, growling. "You seriously need to shut your mouth." She growled.

"Eew get it away from me!" Brandon said as he kicked her in the belly, frowning as she didn't move.

"What the hell?" He asked as he pushed against her with his foot, growling. "You're all weird! You and your whole team!" He yelled.

"I simply walk over... And you kick me..." Electra growled under her breath as sparks flew off of her cheeks. "I want you... To get... Your FUCKING foot... OFF OF MY FUR!" She yelled as she grabbed his foot and pulled on it, pulling Brandon to the floor, the Pokeball dropping and rolling away as Electra jumped onto his belly.

"AAAH GET OFF OF ME YOU'RE SO HEAVY! SOMEONE HELP!" Brandon yelled as he pushed against Electra with both hands.

"I told you..." The little human said as he sat down on the floor. "Seriously dude, when are you going to learn your lesson?" He asked.

"Shut up and help!" He squealed as Electra slapped his hands away, growling.

"Two minutes and already I'm sick of your SHIT!" She yelled.

Wow... She's good...

"No way I'm helping!" One of the little humans said.

"I'd like to stay alive... And not eaten." Mr. K. said as he sighed. "You're on your own."

You're all crazy!" Brandon shouted as Electra jumped off of him, picking up his Pokeball.

"Hey! You put that down!" He yelled.

"No." Electra said, grinning.

"That's my best Pokemon! And you're going to battle with it!" He yelled.

"Oh, am I now?" She asked as she held the ball in front of her face.

"Give it!" Brandon yelled as he scrambled to her feet.

"Nope." Electra said as she opened her mouth. But instead of tossing the ball in, she pushed the button. I tilted my head as I watched her cheeks bulge out with whatever Pokemon was in that ball, and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"NOOOO!" Brandon yelled as he dove at her but missed as she leapt to the side. I tilted my head as I watched Electra swallow it. Whatever it was, it was big. And squirmy. But... For some reason... Seeing her eat it made me feel... Good... In a way... I couldn't place my paw on the feeling, but it was a good one.

"Chuuuu..." I said as I walked over to her, blushing as I hugged her. "That was amazing!"

"Eh." She said as she tossed the ball into her mouth, grinning as she gulped it down, her tail wagging slowly behind her as she stared at Brandon.

"Noooo! My Zigzagoon!" He yelled as he scrambled back to his feet. "You're all going to pay for this! Just you wait!" He yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Whoa... Electra is awesome!" One of the small humans said. "Is it alright if I touch her?"

"That's up to her." Cameron said as he sat down next to me and Electra, smiling.

"Brandon is a moron." another little human said, a girl, as she walked over to us. "He deserved what just happened. He's so... Stupid!"

"He left his bag here." Someone else said as they picked it up, laughing. "We should bury it."

"Or burn it." someone else said.

"Or feed it to that Pikachu!" Someone laughed. "I wanna see her eat stuff. It's so cool!"

"I'm not eating that." Electra said as she folded her arms.

"Oh come on guys, don't bother Electra like that." Mr. K. laughed. "Brandon... To tell you the truth... I never liked him from the start. But I allowed him to act tough, act like he was the only one that had good Pokemon... Even though none of them were... Because I knew that THIS day would come, the day that he would lose, and badly too." He laughed. "If an-

"So when are we going to go to the other place?" Electra asked. "The HIGH school?"

"Electra wants to go to the highschool." Cameron said.

"Oh... Well I guss you're ready... But I'm just going to warn you... Almost everyone there is four years older than you..." He said, smiling.

"So? Look who I've got with me!" Cameron laughed as he scooped me up into his lap and hugged me. "My best friend!"

"Actually..." Mr. K. said as he looked out the window. "That's the bus... Yep, you take the bus now. No more having to walk or whatever you do." He said. "You get a ride now.

"Oh thank Arceus." Electra sighed. "There's no way I'm walking everywhere."

"Well... I guess I'll be going then." Cameron said as he stood up, holding me in his arms. "See you all sometime!" He laughed as he walked out.

–

"This is disgusting." Electra said as she climbed up onto one of the seats. "Find a cleaner one!"

"Over here." I said as I hopped up onto one of the seat toward the back.

"Err..." Cameron said as he sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap as he scooted all the way over to the window. "I don't want to seem weird on my first day..." He said, frowning.

"What's so weird about wanting a clean seat?" Electra asked as she hopped up onto the seat, smiling.

"Well nothing, but..." He said as he looked around nervously. "It's just that... I'm talking to you..."

"Then stop." Electra sighed. "It's not hard..."

"But it is hard... I mean, I like talking to you..." Cameron said.

"Me too." I said as I hopped out of his lap and onto the seat next to Electra, smiling. "I think you're cool. And the way you ate that Zigzagoon was awesome!" I said as I hugged her, wagging my tail.

"Well thanks." she laughed. "I knew you would think so..."

"Oh? I asked as I tilted my head, smiling as her. "And how did you know?"

"Well... I... Studied your reactions to things, yeah, that's it. I'm good at figuring things out just by watching the ones I like." She chuckled.

"Wait... You like me?" I asked as I tilted my head, smiling. "Aww... I like you too..."

"Well, we're both special and stuff... Maybe we were meant to be together." Electra laughed.

"Well I don't know about THAT." I laughed. "I mean, I like you and all, but we just met... Maybe if I spend more time with you... Get to know you better..." I laughed as I wagged my tail. "Then maybe I'll get to like you more."

"Sounds like a deal." Electra chuckled.

"Wait, I thought you two were al-"

"Shut up." Electra snapped as she hopped into his lap, sighing as she stood up tall, whispering something in his ear.

"You're hurting my legs... And I didn't know that." Cameron said as he patted her head. "Mewthree is real huh?"

"Yes, now shush." she said as she hopped back down into the seat.

"What's mewthree?" I asked, frowning.

"A Pokemon." Electra laughed.

"Oh... Never heard of it." I said, frowning.

"I know." Electra laughed. "Now you did."

"Well... Yeah." I laughed as I looked up at Cameron. "When do we get to this highschool place?"

"No idea." Cameron said as he shrugged. "I think that's it over there." He said as he pointed out the window.

I hopped up onto his lap and pressed my face against the window, my tail wagging as I stared at the big building not too far away.

"Big." I said as I hopped back into the seat, laughing.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "And so are the humans inside..."

"Well it can't be that bad..." Electra said as we pulled into the parking lot. "I mean, I've seen some pretty big humans..."

"Yeah, but these ones we have to work with and stuff." Cameron sighed.

"Um, shouldn't we get out?" I asked as I stared out the window. "We stopped..."

"Well yeah..." Cameron said as he stood up. "Let's go."

"Well..." I said as I followed him down the aisle. "I hope they have food because I'm hungry."

"Me too." Electra said.

"Err..." Cameron said as he got off of the bus. "I really don't know where to go..."

"There." Electra said as she pointed to the building straight ahead. "If we're in the wrong place someone will say something." she said as she walked ahead.

"Well... I guess so..." Cameron said as he followed her, laughing as I climbed up into his bag.

"You really like it in there don't ya?" He said as he looked back at me.

"Well it's cool and shady, so yeah." I said as I ducked down inside.

"Well whatever works I guess." He said as he sighed. "I'm like, really nervous right now..."

"Why?" Electra asked as she hopped up onto the sidewalk. "The door is right over here. Just go in."

"Because there are a lot of big people in there and I'm not big." Cameron said.

"I'm not big either, I'm not complaining." She said as she waved her paw. "Open the door."

"You're a Pikachu, it's different." Cameron sighed. "You're all the same size... People get different sizes... And stuff... And bigger ones are usually stronger..." he said.

"I'm small, humans are bigger. I am MUCH stronger, and can EAT a human whole, does that make me logically bigger?" She asked as she folded her arms.

"You can... Eat people..." Cameron said as he stared at her.

"Yeah, so?" She said, laughing. "I've probably only eaten like three or four people..."

"That's crazy." He said as he stared at her. "And you weigh like hundreds of pounds too..."

"Like four hundred something..." She said. "A four hundred pound human is HUGE!" She said. "And yet I'm THIS size and weigh more then like, three of you." She said. "Or four."

"Well you're special and stuff... And Pikachu aren't supposed to eat humans... No Pokemon are..." he said.

"What, you've never heard of a human-eating Sharpedo?" She asked. "Because I have. And what about Ursuring? They eat people sometimes. So why can't I?" She asked. "And besides, I don't make a mess when I eat things. I don't like messes." She said.

"This conversation is getting waaaaaay farther than I wanted it to..." Cameron said as he walked up to the door. "I don't care about size anymore, you're right. Small people can still do big things, I get it. Thanks." He said as he opened the door. "Let's just... Go in. We'll find out where we need to be when we get in there."

"Nooooow you're talking!" She laughed. "That's exactly what I said before."

"Well thanks." Cameron said as he walked inside after Electra.

"I freaking hate this!" Electra said as she walked up to the second door and placed her paws on the glass. "There should only be one door!"

"Well the second door keeps wind out and stuff." Cameron said.

"That's what the first one is for!" She said.

"Well some things might get past the first door, the second door keeps them from getting in. Like a strong draft could be stopped by the second door." He said.

"Then they should make a bigger FIRST door." She said. "Or one of those double doors like at the Pokemart that open by moving sideways away from each other. At least I can open those by standing there!" She said.

"Well doors weren't meant to be opened by Pokemon." Cameron said as he opened the door and walked in, laughing. "Anyhow, how do I know we're in the right place?" He asked.

"Well..." Electra said as she sniffed the air, wagging her tail. "I smell food. That's how I know I'M in the right place!"

"Well maybe if we ask someone..." I said as I poked my head out of Cameron's bag.

"Nuh uh! There are tons of people in here, so we're obviously in the right place or it'd be empty!" she said. "And besides, I smell food. We're not leaving here until I get some.

"Ugh... Come on Electra..." Cameron said as he followed her to one of the tables.

"This table has a ton of humans with Electric types." She said. "If anything we belong HERE!" She said as she hopped up onto the table.

"Oh lookie here." One of the guys said, laughing. "The new kid."

"Well at least he knows his way around." Someone else said.

"Hey man leave him alone. Look at him, he's small and... HERE... Picking on him probably isn't a good idea if he's strong enough to be here in the first place." He said as he looked down at his plate, frowning. "Okay, who the hell took my burger?" He asked as he looked around the table.

"Well you're right about that." The guy at the other end of the table said. "So kid, just how strong ARE you?" He asked.

"Well... Everyone seems to respond the best when I do THIS... To show them..." Cameron said as he took off his bag, placing it on the table.

"Dude come on, we do- What the FUCK!" He said as he scooped me out of the bag, gasping as he held me in the air. "It's DALLAS!"

Almost immediately, everyone around the table began to laugh.

"Guys come on, I'm serious." He said as he looked me up and down.

"Can you like... Put me down?" I asked as I pulled myself out of his grip, sighing as I dropped down to the table. "All this attention is weird..."

"He just... Pulled himself away from me. How can you say that's not Dallas?" He asked.

"Well you let him go." one of the kids said as he stood up, laughing. "If they're really who y- It just ATE my hotdog, come ON!" He yelled as he stared down at Electra, who stared back up at him.

"Not yours anymore bud." She said as she licked her right paw. "Go find yourself another and bring it back here."

"Um... She said... Stuff..." Cameron said as he looked down at the table.

"And you understand her?" He asked. "HA!"

"Well when I put this in my ear I do..." Cameron said as he took out the ear piece and held it out.

"Bullshit." He said as he took the ear piece and stuck it in his ear, before turning to Electra.

"Okay miss Pikachu why'd ya take my hotdog?" He asked. "And how'd you eat it like that?"

"Because I was hungry... And I eat however I want to." She said as she looked around the table.

"Well it was mine!" He said as he sat down.

"Not anymore." She said as she waved her paw at him.

"Well you had no right to take it." He said as he looked around the table.

"You left it where I could get it, and I took it. It's your fault. Stop whining about it and shut up." She said as she stared at him.

"Wow... Ms. Chu's got an attitude." He said as he took out the ear piece and placed it down on the table.

"Hey." The kid that picked me up said as he snatched the ear piece and put it in, laughing. "I'm not crazy. You're Dallas right?" He asked as he picked me back up.

"Oh Arceus stop GRABBING ME!" I said as I pulled away. "Yes, I'm Dallas." I said as I walked over to Electra and leaned against her. "And this is my mate, Electra."

I grinned as Electra just stared at me, before whispering in my ear.

"You... Remember?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said as I shook my head no. "I just like you and stuff..."

"Kid, how the hell did you get your hands on those two?" One of the kids said as he stood up. "If that's really Electra then that explains the sudden absence of food..."

"No shit!" Someone said as they got up. "I never thought I'd see these two in my LIFE!" He said. "I don't care if she took my burger, she's ELECTRA! This is AMAZING!"

"Okay, you humans are starting to scare me." Electra said as she waved her paw at him. "Just... Tell me where you got that food."

"She wants to know where you got the burger." the kid next to me said as he took out the ear piece and handed it back to Cameron. "By the way, my name is Cody." He said as he shook Cameron's hand. "Nice to meet you. You're cool with me man. You've got the rarest Pokemon in the world." He laughed.

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" Electra yelled as she walked to the edge of the table and waved her paws in the air.

"WHAT?" The kid yelled back as he stared down at her. "Geez why the hell are you yelling?"

"She wants food." Cameron said as he smirked.

"Well I don't have any." He said as he pushed against Electra. "Go away. You stole my burger. I'm mad at you now. Because now I'M hungry." He said as he pushed harder, frowning. "And lose some weight!"

"Cut it out!" Electra snapped as she slapped his hands away. "You being hungry is less important than me being hungry." She snapped.

"Guys come on, let's bring her to the classroom so we can understand her." One of the kids said as he got up.

"Well mister new guy here can understand her with that ear piece."

"I don't care, I can't hear her unless I have it and I'm now putting it on."

"Well I'm not done eating. I don't want to leave."

"Now you are." Electra said as she grabbed his plate. "I'll just take this off your hands... Thanks." She said as she walked over to me with it, smiling. "Want some?"

"Um... No... Thanks..." I said as I shook my head no, smiling.

"Eh, okay." She said as she dumped the plate into her mouth, placing it down as she swallowed, sighing.

"What the FUCK just happened to my food..." The kid said as he stared at Electra.

"Yep, that new kid's really got Dallas and Electra." Another guy said as he got up from the table. "I'm like, leaving before I become a victim of the food snatcher." He laughed.

"Are you kidding me? That's AWESOME!" Cody said as he tried to pick Electra up.

"Um... Stop?" Electra said as she took a step back. "That's so annoying..."

"Ooh, sorry..." Cody said as he stood up. "I forgot you weigh like four thousand pounds..."

"Actually it's four hundred something." Electra said as she turned around and looked at Cameron. "Since you're the only one that understands me, tell them I want food for Dallas." She said.

"Nono, I'm fine, really..." I said as I hugged her from behind. "I don't want any."

"Chuuuu..." Electra sighed. "You're getting some." She said.

"Um, Electra wants food-"

"No SHIT." someone yelled.

"Um... For Dallas..." Cameron said. "Not for herself..."

"Oh... Well as long as Dallas ins't a ravenous beast he can have a piece of my hotdog." Someone said as he tore a piece off of his hotdog and held it out to me.

"Err... Thanks." I said as I took it from him, sighing as I nibbled on it.

"He actually chews." Cody laughed.

"My name is Cameron..." Cameron said as he scratched his right arm. "In case you wanted to know..."

"Nice to meet you Cameron." Cody said as he shook his hand.

"Dude why are you so far up his ass? Give him some space!" Someone said. "Geez. I doubt his Pikachu want you constantly touching them."

"I don't care, as long as I'm not constantly picked up..." I sighed.

"Can't pick me up so neither do I." Electra said.

"Well I'm off to get some food I guess..." Cameron said as he put on his bag. "Be right back."

"Ugh... Take me with you, this is so boring..." Said a Jolteon from underneath the table.

"Um, you're not mine, I can't." Cameron said as he picked me up. "Sorry..."

"Hey dude, you want this Twinkie?" Cody said as he gave it to the kid next to him.

"Ah yes!" He said as he snatched it. "Thanks!"

"Oh come ON!" Electra yelled as she hopped back up onto the table. "I'm over HERE!"

"Err..." He said as he stared at her, frowning. "I kind of wanted to eat it..."

"Well kind of so did I." She said as she snatched it away from him, sighing as she hopped off of the table. "Geez. You wait until I leave to offer food? What's WRONG with you!" She shouted as she unwrapped it.

– 

"Um... Well what else is there?" Cameron asked as I hopped up onto the counter.

"Well there's ham and cheese sandwiches..." the lady behind the counter said.

"I'll take two." Cameron said as he looked at me.

"Is that two for you or two for you and your Pikachu there?" She asked as Electra hopped up onto the counter. "Or... Three?" She asked.

"Three is fine." Cameron laughed as he patted Electra's head. "Electra here wouldn't ever miss a meal. I knew she'd be up here in no time." Cameron laughed.

"Electra as in... The one that eats everything?" The lady asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that Electra." Cameron said.

"Jeez... Who DOESN'T know me..." Electra sighed.

"Me." I said as I raised my paw, laughing.

"Get in here." The lady said as she looked around, before opening a little door in the counter and motioning for us to come in. "Quickly."

I frowned as I followed Cameron and Electra in, then followed them to a back room.

"Okay, so first off..." She said as she looked down at Electra. "Oh Arceus I never thought I'd ever ever EVER meet Dallas and Electra!" She squealed. "I'm not going to pick you up or anything because I probably can't... And I'm handling food." She said as she pointed to Electra. "But I need YOU." She smiled.

"Me?" Electra asked as she pointed to herself. "Why?"

"Yes you." She said. "We have a bit of a problem..."

"And... What am I supposed to do about it?" Electra asked.

"Well here's the problem... Every Tuesday, which is today, the school serves..."

"That nasty stuff I didn't want?" Cameron asked. "That looks so gross."

"Yes that." She said. "And no one eats it so it's always thrown out... I don't remember the name of i-"

"Shut up and show me." Electra said as she folded her arms. "Humans always think the best things are nasty."

"She said shut up and show her." Cameron laughed.

"Well I think you'll be able to find it if you sniff around." She said. "I can't show you where it is because if I'm seen letting you eat it I'll get in serious trouble. I have to act as if I don't know you're there." She said. "So I'm going to leave this room and go back to serving lunches. Your job is to literally eat everything. You'd be doing the school a favor." She said, smiling.

"You're doing ME a favor." She said. "Now go away."

"Err... Can I have my sandwiches now?" Cameron asked as he left the room with the female human. I wanted to stay with Electra, but at the same time I wanted a sandwich too all of a sudden, so I decided to go with Cameron.

"Okay, anything else?" She asked as she handed him three sandwiches in little baggies.

"A juice I guess." Cameron said, smiling as she handed him an apple juice. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said, smiling as I followed him back to the table.

"Hey where's Electra?" Cody asked as Cameron sat down.

"Yeah where?" Someone else asked as I hopped up onto the table and took one of the sandwiches, unwrapping it and taking a bite out of one of the halves.

"Don't tell anyone... But you know that slop?" Cameron said, grinning.

"You mean that shit they serve every Tuesday?" One of the kids asked.

"Yeah that shit is disgusting. They always say "Oh, it's sooo healthy for you eat it." Well I bring my own lunches for that reason."

"Yeah, and I think they save it because they always seem to have it."

"It's like... Death... On a tray..."

"Wait, don't tell me she's..."

Cameron laughed and nodded. "She's getting rid of it."

"And she LIKES it?" Cody asked.

"Well I guess so... But eh, it'll all me gone in a matter of minutes."

"There's enough to feed the entire school seven times..."

"Yeah there's tons of that crap."

"Guys... This is ELECTRA you're talking about. The one who just swallowed your hamburger whole right in front of you and then yelled at you for trying to eat a twinkie." Cody laughed.

"Well I'll forgive her for all that shit if she really eats all that nasty slop." He laughed.

"I heard she ate like six people whole." One of the guys said. "She's like... The capacity of a Wailord in a Pikachu's body..." He laughed.

"Something like that." Cameron said. "I mean, just a couple minutes ago Dallas killed this snotty kid's Charmander and she walked over and ate his Zigzagoon... Released it from the Pokeball right into her mouth and just gulped the thing down, no problem... Then tossed the Pokeball in and finished it off!" Cameron laughed.

"Yeah... She's so awesome..." I said as I wagged my tail.

"Well judging by all the things I hear about Electra, she'd probably be able to eat the school. The whole thing and everyone inside it."

"I wanna feed her and see!"

"You're all weird." I said as I took another bite of my half of the sandwich.

"Well as long as there's no more of that stuff I'll love her forever. I NEVER have to be served their meaty shit again!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, but I wonder what they'll serve next..." Cody said, frowning.

"Pizza and burgers I hope. Something that won't kill us..."

"That'll be the day."

"Well there's a chance they could actually spend a little something and get us something good..."

"Not anytime soon..."

"Shut up!"

By now I had already finished the half of the sandwich.

"There she is." Cameron said as Electra ran over and hopped up onto the table.

"Well that was fast..." Cody frowned.

"That was DISGUSTING!" Electra yelled as she stuck her tongue out. "Probably the nastiest thing I've ever tasted in my LIFE!"

"So you didn't eat it?" Cameron asked.

"No... It's fucking gross." Electra said as she shook her head no.

"Damn... It's so nasty that even Electra won't touch it..." Cody laughed. "That's... Pretty gross..."

"We should have a Pokemon battle with like, whoever runs this dump... Make them change the menu...

"Dude they're like, the people that run the place... Their Pokemon aren't weak at all.

"Yeah well neither is Dallas over there."

"You want Dallas to fight for food?"

"Not just for food, for the whole school's food."

"That shit is disgusting." Electra said as she picked up one of the sandwiches. "This isn't. Thanks Cameron!"

"Dallas." One of the guys said as they leaned down and smiled. "Don't you want those sandwiches you're eating every day?"

"Well I like them..." I said as I nodded.

"Well then are you willing to fight so that the whole school doesn't eat that junk over there?" He asked. "Your mate here wouldn't even touch it, that's how nasty it is."

"I find it weird that someone just came up to me and asked me to eat something. I mean, it's not like i'm going to turn down that offer, but that's creepy as heck." Electra laughed as she placed the sandwich bag down.

"Do you every chew? Damn!" Cody laughed.

"Do you ever shut up?" Electra asked. "I don't need you spectating on every fucking thing I do! To be honest, I don't want ANYONE but Dallas doing that. It's ANNOYING!" She yelled.

"Great, what'd you do now?" One of them said as he stared at Cameron.

"I asked her if she chewed ever..." Cameron said.

"Well maybe she doesn't like you ten feet up her ass all the time." Someone else said.

"EXACTLY!" Electra yelled as she tossed her paws into the air. "You ALL do it! I'm getting sick of it!"

"Calm downnnn!" I laughed as I hugged her from behind, giggling as I picked her up and spun around. "Mr. Chu here doesn't like seeing you upset!"

"Well Ms. Chu is happy now. Put me down." She laughed.

"Holy... Hell!" Cameron said as he stared at me. "How'd you just do that!"

"Do what?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"You picked her up!" He said.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"She weighs like hundreds of pounds!" Cameron said.

"Ugh..." Electra groaned as she sat down on the table. "Just what we need, more attention..."

"Well maybe I'm just stronger than you." I said.

"Yep. Dallas would kick the board of education's asses." Cody laughed.

"Hey, Dallas is not here to solve all your disgusting school lunch problems. He's here because he's with me, and we're here to become Pokemon masters!" Cameron said.

"How much more mastery do you think you can get?" One of the kids at the end of the table asked. "If you ask me, catching Dallas automatically makes you a master. He just fucking lifted a five hundred, or whatever pound Pikachu like it was nothing." He said.

"Can you all just shut the fuck up?" Electra said as she walked across the table to the one who was just talking. "I'm not even kidding anymore." She growled.

"I think all the attention is making her angry..." Cameron said. "She just told you to... Shut the... You know... Up..." He said.

"You'd better listen to her man, she'll fuck you up! And then eat you!" Cody laughed.

"YOU TOO!" Electra yelled as she whipped around. "ALL of you! Except Cameron because he's the only one that's not constantly up my ass! And that one." She said as she pointed to the guy next to Cody. "Because he's the one that TELLS you to back off, and you DON'T LISTEN!" She yelled. "I swear if this is how humans are going to act around me I'm going to start making them disappear!" She said as she pulled on her ears.

"Um..." Cameron said as he looked around the table. "She said that if you all keep bugging her she's going to eat you all..."

"I don't doubt it." One of them said. "I barely do anything so I'm fine."

"That's what you think." Electra growled. "I never said I'd ONLY eat the ones that bothered me... I said that IF I keep getting BUGGED, then I'm going to start making some humans disappear. And I never said by eating them either. Cameron made that up."

"You would though." I laughed.

"Shhhh..." She said as she placed her paw over my mouth. "They don't know that."

"Noooo I think they do." I laughed as I hugged her again. "You're so awesome."

"So are you Mr. Chu." She laughed as she hugged me back.

"Come on Cameron, let's go actually DO something." Electra said as she stood up.

"But I'm not done eating..." He said, frowning.

Electra sighed as she snatched the half of the sandwich off of the table and tossed it into her mouth.

"Now you are." She said as she swallowed it. "Now let's go..."

"Aw come on..." He said as he stood up, picking up the last sandwich and finishing the bite he had in his hand. "Okay let's go... Look for stuff." He said.

"Good." She said as she hopped down off of the table. "I'm done with these weirdos."

-END Chapter Twenty.-


	21. Dallas Is Back!

WARNING: Once again, I have been asked to do a vivid mating scene. And not just by one person either. I was planning to do it sometime later, but ironically it fits HERE. So I'm going to put it here, rather than where I'd planned. I might however, do them both. This is, however, only my SECOND time doing this, so again, it might not be too good. HOWEVER... I did NOT read over the first one I did in the last story, on chapter 30. If I had, it would have been a lot better. I am NOT going to make that mistake this time. I WILL read over it and revise it, add in as much detail as I can, you know, that sort of stuff. So yes, this one is going to be a lot better than the first one. However, since I'm going to perfect it and all, it will take a bit longer for me to release the chapter. Of course you're not going to see this message until I upload the chapter anyway, so, this is sort of an explanation as to why it took so long.

This is just a warning to let you all know that this chapter is going to contain adult content, blah blah blah. Skip past if if you don't want to see it. It's going to start somewhere in the middle of the chapter.

Enjoy!

"Okay, this room is big..." Electra said as she looked down the hall.

"This is a hallway..." Cameron said as he picked me up, sighing. "And I have no idea where we are..."

"Maybe we go to the place that has electric types like we did before." I said as I looked up at Cameron, who smiled at me.

"Well I don't see it..." He said.

"Is there a map or something?" Electra asked. "Or... A way we can just get the hell out of here and like, join another colony or something?"

"A colony?" Cameron asked.

"It's a big group of Pikachu that live together." Electra said.

"Oh." Cameron laughed. "Um... Maybe if we take the elevator we'll find where we're supposed to go..." he said as he walked up and pushed the button.

"Or maybe we'll just wander around end never find it." Electra said. "Because I know that's what you're thinking."

"Smarty." Cameron laughed as we got into the elevator.

"Wow, lots of buttons..." Electra said, laughing.

"Oh look, we're not lost..." Cameron said. "There's a button for each Pokemon type... Ha, I knew we'd be fine if we got in here. This is the ground floor so it's the ground type floor... Besides the cafeteria... The top floor is the flying types floor... Um... Where the heck is electric?" He asked.

"This one." Electra said as she hopped up and pushed a button on the wall.

"How do you know?" Cameron asked.

"Well for one, there's a lightning bolt on it, and there's also a nine." She said.

"Okay the nine has nothing to do with it." Cameron said.

"But the lightning bolt does." I laughed. "I didn't even see it."

"You weren't looking." Electra said. "It's not hard to miss if you look at the buttons..."

"Well... We've got it now so it doesn't matter." Cameron said as the doors opened. "And... That was kind of fast..."

"That was really fast." She said as she dashed out of the elevator, followed by Cameron. "And it's a big elevator too..."

"Well this is special." I said as I looked around. "NOW where are we?"

"I don't care, we're in the electric type floor so no matter where we are we're in the right place." Cameron said.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Electra said. "And besides. If all these humans want to constantly kiss my ass then I guess we've got some serious privileges." She said.

"Well everyone is afraid to fight me because I'm like, really strong and stuff..." I said as I wiggled a little in Cameron's arms. "I mean... People fight legendaries to catch them, and they're strong too..." I said.

"Yeah but you're a billion times stronger." Electra said. "And I'm probably only a thousand times stronger." She laughed.

"Well a thousand is still a lot..." I said.

"Compared to a billion?" She laughed. "Not at all! That makes you... A million times stronger than I am." She laughed.

"Well..." I said, laughing. "I meant compared to normal Pokemon."

"I'm sure there are more out there like you two." Cameron said.

"Yeah, right." Electra laughed. "A Pidgeoto threatened to eat me a while back, and I laughed at it. So it swooped down and tried to pick me up. And I let it, because I knew it couldn't. And you know what I did? I thunderbolted it, immobilized it. Then I ate IT." She laughed. "The food chain doesn't apply to me. I eat all and am eaten by none." She laughed.

"Well... I guess when it comes to you guys there really isn't really... Anyone like you..." Cameron sighed. "And I'm really lucky to have you two..."

"Well we've got a serious fight to prepare for." Electra laughed.

"Well let's just go into a room." Cameron said. "Maybe you two can battle someone."

"As long as I get to eat them afterward..." Electra mumbled.

"Eat them?" Cameron asked. "You can't eat the trainer's Pokemon..."

"Yes I can, and I've done it before. It's an automatic win." She laughed.

"Well... I'm not stopping you if you do, but I-"

"Darn right you're not!" She laughed. "Kevin already tried that with that annoying Furret..." She growled. "And then he fed me something weird and... Whatever." She said. "I just need a good fight. Something big to go against." she grinned as she folded her arms. "Like a... Zekrom or something." She said.

"Zekrom huh..." Cameron laughed. "If you ask me, Dallas should be Zekrom. Because Dallas has way more electricity than Zekrom does... Dallas is the king of lightning if you ask me." He said.

"Plus he can fly too, so Zekrom doesn't have an advantage at all." Electra said.

"Wait he can fly?" Cameron asked.

"I can fly?" I asked as I tilted my head. "How?"

"I don't know, you just think about flying or something." She said. "Picture yourself in the air..."

"Ugh..." I mumbled. "That doesn't make sense..."

"Holy shit..." She sighed as she grabbed me, shaking me. "I want the old Dallas back! Come ON! You HAVE to remember SOMETHING!" She shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I hugged her. "But I like you... I can't put my paw on it, but something about you just... Draws me closer..." I said, smiling as I wagged my tail.

"Ugh..." She said as she hugged me back, sighing as she looked into my eyes. "Come on Dallas... I love you, you're like... The only mate I've ever had, and you're perfect... WE'RE perfect... How can you look into these eyes and say you don't remember?" She asked as she stared at me.

As I looked into her eyes, I saw something... It wasn't just her eyes I was looking at... She was staring at me in such a way, that I almost felt... Intimidated by her... I felt that her stare was eating away at my defence somehow...

"U-um..." I mumbled as I looked down, sighing. "I'm sorry... But I just don't know what you're talking about..." I sighed.

I really didn't know what she meant. She knew so much about me, there was no way we'd just met at the Pokemon Center for the first time... She's told me things about myself that I didn't even know, so we must have known each other very well...

I sighed as I closed my eyes, and attempted to picture us together in the woods or something, but I just couldn't. I don't remember her at all... But... She remembers ME just fine... Everyone says she was my mate... But... I don't remember her at all... She however, also says she's my mate, and... Well she just KNOWS me! And not only that, but... I think I really like her... She HAD to have been my mate at some point... And we must have been really compatible, because... Well, even though I don't know her, I still like her...

But... If she WAS my mate before... Then how the hell could I forget her? What in the world would make me forget my own mate?

"Okay, so..." I said as I looked her in the eye, sighing. "We're mates... Right?" I asked.

"Yes... We are..." She said, smiling. "Do you... Remember?" She asked.

"No." I said, sighing. "But... The logic behind what the humans say... And how much you know about me... Tells me that you had to have been, at one point, my mate... Now I don't know what could have driven me to forget you, but... I like you enough to accept the fact that we're mates. I mean... I like you... And even if no one had said anything, I probably would have... Asked you anyway..." I said as I hugged her. "But... From now on we're mates... Again... Electra." I smiled as I wagged my tail. "And now that that part is out of the way, and back to normal I guess... What else don't I know?" I asked.

"Everything apparently." She said. "There's got to be a way that I can refresh your memory..." She sighed. "Cameron, can you like, go somewhere? Do something else?" Electra asked. "I need some time alone with Dallas..."

"That's fine." Cameron smiled. "I'll just go back to the cafeteria."

"Yeah, go." She said as she took my paw and lead e down the hallway.

"Well... I don't know what to do." She said as she lead me around the corner.

"Um..." I said as I stopped walking, frowning as I looked down the hallway. "Is this like... T-"

"It's orgy hall apparently..." She said as she looked at me.

Up ahead, there were about ten couples making out against the walls of the hallway. They were all humans too, just standing there and going at it. They were like, sucking eachother's faces and feeling all around each other... It looked so weird...

"Well then..." She said as she lead me about halfway down the hall, before turning around and looking back at the humans. "They seem to be having a good time..." She said.

"They're like... Getting so into it..." I said as I turned around. "It's weird..."

"For them it is." Electra said as she pushed me up against the wall, grinning as she rubbed her nose against mine. "But for us... It's not." She said as she gently licked my nose. "I think I know how to jog your memory." She grinned.

"Oh yeah? And just how are you going to do that?" I asked as I put my arms around her, smiling.

"That's something I think you already know the answer to." She chuckled as she once again rubbed her nose against mine.

"We're going to mate?" I asked. "But... How is that going to-"

"Shhhhh..." She said as she pressed her mouth against mine, purring softly as she looked me in the eye.

"You said we were mates... And mates mate." She said as she pushed her tongue into my mouth.

I closed my eyes, hugging her tightly as I sucked on it. It tasted like... Lemons... And lemons are one of my favorite fruits.

"You taste... Lemony..." I said as I pulled away, smiling.

"I know..." She said as she leaned against me, purring as she rubbed her cheek against mine. "How can you not remember..."

"Remember what?" I asked as I hugged her, smiling.

"Everything..." She said as she licked my nose. "Mainly us... I mean, it's not an easy thing to forget..." She said. "Mewthree must have done something..."

"I still don't know what that is." I laughed.

"Well... The closer we get, the more of a chance I have at restoring your memory, or at least some of it..." She said. "Even if I only manage to get the memories of just ME back... That'll be fine..." She said as she rubbed her belly against mine, purring as she nuzzled me. "I'm going to show you how much you loved me..." She said as she nuzzled my neck. "You just wait..." She grinned.

"For what?" I asked as I placed my paw on her head, smiling.

"You used to feed me while we mated... It made it so much better... And it made you want to mate even more..." She said. "How do you not remember..."

"Well... Maybe if you somehow recreate the situation... Then I'll remember..." I said, frowning.

"Then recreate we shall." She said as she grabbed my paw and pulled me off of the wall. "Let's go to a place that there's food." she said. "I know this is going to work..."

"What if it doesn't?" I asked.

"Well then we find another way." She said.

"Well okay." I said as I followed her down the hall. "Those human creep me out..."

"I'm sure they do." She said. "Crept me out too."

"Well where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Into that room." She said, smiling as she hopped up and pushed the elevator button. "The one with the icky food."

"Well why would I want icky food?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"There's other stuff too." She said, smiling as the elevator all the way to the right opened, and we walked over to it and stepped in. I watched as Electra hopped up and pushed a button, and I sat down.

"Well, what other stuff?" I asked as we began moving down.

"Stuff..." She said. "I don't know."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I sighed.

"I hope so..." She said as she leaned against me. "I mean... I have to at least remind you of how close we were... We used to literally want to do anything we could to protect each other." She said.

"Well that seems a bit...-"

"A bit like we both cared a lot? Exactly." She interrupted. "And we did. You're like, everything to me..." She said as she looked down. "It may not seem like it... but under all this meanie 'Chu, there are feelings... And most of them are for you..." she said as we stepped out of the elevator. "Now... Let's go." She said as she took my paw, smiling as we walked toward the cafeteria.

"I thought all your feelings were anger and hunger..." I said. "And all the other ones went toward me..." I said. "All the nice feelings like love and stuff..."

"Pretty much. Although hunger sometimes goes to you too." She laughed. "Anyhow, where is that room?" She asked. "I don't see the counter..."

"Maybe we came in a different way." I said, shrugging.

"Ah whatever. Let's just check the tabl-"

"Right there." I said as I pointed across the room, smiling. "There's the place."

"What the..." Electra mumbled as shs made her way over to it, laughing. "All the way over here..."

"How do we get in?" I asked.

"Jump over." She said as she hopped up onto the counter, then hopped down onto the other side.

"Err, okay..." I said as I followed her, hopping up and jumping down at the other side, only to be literally tackled by Electra as she pointed to the counter.

"Look..." She chuckled as she stood up. "There..."

On the other side of the food counter, there were shelves with yogurt and fruits on them. Of course I didn't know what the yogurts were, so I just focused on the fruits.

"Apples?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"You used to... Nevermind." She said as she licked my cheek. "We're behind something... No one will be able to see us here..." Electra grinned as she helped me to my feet, wagging her tail.

"Okay, soooo..." I said as I played with my paws nervously.

"Well you used to kind of... Gimme stuff." She said as she looked down.

"What?" I asked as I tilted my head. "Give you what?"

"Food..." She said. "Because you wanted me to eat... Because you liked watching me..." She said.

"Well... I DO like watching you..." I said, smiling. "Eat..."

"I know you do." She laughed. "And I still don't understand why..."

"I think.. I love you..." I said as I picked an apple off of the shelf, smiling.

I didn't know why I had so many feelings for Electra all of a sudden. Maybe it was the kiss that brought me to my senses, made me realize how much I really loved her... But... I liked her before it, and it wasn't really much of a kiss anyway... I think the only reason we did it was because those humans were doing it too... It didn't really mean anything... Right?

Well to me it did. To me, that kiss destroyed the barrier of friendship, and allowed me access to the next level, a relationship. But not only I passed this imaginary barrier. My feelings did too. That kiss told me that she truly saw me as a mate, and not just a friend. I guess becau-

"Dallas..." Electra sighed as she grabbed my right paw. "Please don't spend hours thinking like you used to... I mean, I know you want your memory back, and so do I, but wasting time isn't the way to do it." She said.

"Actually I was thinking about... How much I like you..." I said as I held out the apple. "Here... You can have it..."

"Awwww... Now I feel like an ass..." She said as she took the apple, smiling as she leaned against me, rubbing her head against my belly. "I'm sorry Dallas."

"No no, I understand how just standing here for a while can get annoying, it's my fault." I smiled.

"Well..." She said as she licked the side of the apple, smiling. "Thanks..."

"For what?" I laughed.

"The apple silly!" She said as she stuffed it into her mouth.

"Oh... You're welcome I guess." I smiled as I watched her swallow it. I shivered as I watched it go down, my tail subconsciously wagging behind me as I stared at her.

"How do you...?" I asked as I hugged her. "Do that..."

"Well." She smiled. "I just do..."

"Um... How much CAN you eat?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Well I don't know." She laughed. "It seems weird telling you all this because just a day ago you knew it all, but... I'm unaware of my limit..." She said. "I just eat and eat and eat and never get full... Whether I eat little or eat a lot, it doesn't make a difference... I know I told you I'd cut back because it doesn't help anything, but every human here knows me as the "Devourer of all." Or whatever. So I'm living up to that title." She said. "If they all recognize me by the way I eat, then I'm not holding back." She said.

"But if you... Eat all that... Then..." I said as I looked down nervously. "How do you..."

"What?" Electra asked.

"Well..." I said, looking down at I took a deep breath. "How much do you..."

Electra tilted her head as she stared at me, confused.

"Pee?" She asked.

"Well yeah..." I said as I looked at her. "That stuff..."

"Well that's just it. All I do is pee..." She said. "And a lot." She laughed. "I use those things that humans go in because they never seem to fill up..." She said, laughing. "You know, those glass bowls they all use the bathroom in... Otherwise, when I go outside, I have to go while I'm swimming in a lake or something, or else I wind up creating a lake of my own..." She laughed as she looked down. "Yes, it's THAT much... Especially since I don't have to go for several weeks..." She said, laughing. "But when do... It's a lot." She chuckled.

"Well what about..." I asked as I blushed a little, my tail's wagging ceasing as I looked her in the eye. "What about... p-"

"Nope. I only pee." She said. "I know what you're about to say." She laughed. "Yeah. I never do that. I don't think I ever have in my entire life to be honest..." She smiled. "Oooooonly pee."

"Oh..." I said as I played with my paws, nervously fiddling with my fingers. "That's pretty... Cool..." I said. "I li-"

"I know." She laughed. "Come on Dallas, you're forgetting that I know everything about you!" She laughed. "I know you like it when I pee and stuff!" She said as she poked my belly. "And I also know, that since you can fly, you wanted me to eat you at some point so you can fly around inside my belly and see what it's like." She laughed as she rubbed her cheek against mine.

"T-that's crazy..." I said as I looked down, blushing.

If I could really fly... Then that would be like, amazing! I mean, I-"

"Heheh..." She chuckled as she hugged me gently. "I know everything..." She said. "I just don't understand how you FORGOT..."

"Well..." I said, sighing. "Maybe if..."

"Yeah yeah I know." She said as she rested her right paw on my lower back, smiling. "Mate, I know..." she sighed.

"Well... I was going to say walk in a place I used to know, but that works too..." I smiled as I flashed her an awkward smile.

"Oh hush!" She laughed as she pushed me over, giggling as she flopped down ontop of me. She giggled as she put her arms around me, purring softly as she lowered her face to mine and kissed me. It wasn't the same as last time however. This time, it wasn't rushed, and it began as a normal kiss. I however, was the first to introduce my tongue into the kiss this time, and I think it caught Electra by surprise, because she'd perked her ears up and almost pulled away. When we did however, pull away, she tilted her head as she stared at me.

"What... Was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" I asked as I tilted my head in the same direction.

"You just... Dove into it... I thought you'd be nervous and stuff..." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"Well... You just dove right into it back there in the hallway!" I said. "And I didn't know what to do back there either!"

"True." She said, smiling as she licked my cheek. "So I guess you're not nervous at all huh?" She laughed.

"Well... That's not exactly what I meant..." I said. "I only did it because I thought you'd like it." I said nervously.

"Sure ya did." She laughed as she rolled over onto her back. "Come on, you're sitting here bragging about how much you like me and then come up with that silly excuse? Heh!" She laughed.

"Okay fine you taste good. There I said it." I said as I sat up, folding my arms.

"That all?" She asked as she sat up, smiling at me. "Well... And you're soft... And stuff... And I like you. You already know that!" I said.

"Well I wanted to hear you say it." She laughed as she stood up, wagging her tail. "Now are we going to mate or not?"

"Well yes..." I said as I stood up, smiling. "But how is mating going to make me remember things?"

"I don't know, you suggested it." She said.

"No you did." I said, laughing.

"It doesn't hurt to try it, now shush." She laughed as she pulled me into a tight hug, wagging her tail as she let go. "Come on."

I watched as she lay down in front of me, rolling onto her back and smiling as she held her paws up in the air. Her tail flopped over on the ground every couple of seconds, and it took me a little while before I finally dropped down onto all fours. But when I did she placed her paws on my sides, and I just stood there. Not because I didn't want to mate with her, but... I simply didn't know what to do. Not only that, but I was terribly nervous. So I stood there for a good minute or two staring at her belly with my tail hanging between my legs. It wasn't until I looked away that she finally said something.

"Dallas... What are you doing..." She asked calmly as she stared up at me.

"M-mating..." I mumbled as I looked up at the wall.

"No you're not... You're just standing there..." She said. "And you're not even... Ready..." She said as she glanced underneath me. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing..." I said as I blushed nervously, refusing to lose the staring contest I was having with the wall as Electra sighed.

"Dallas there's something wrong... Just tell me..." She said as she lowered her paws to the ground. "Is it me?" She asked.

"N-no!" I said as I looked down at her. "It's not you!"

"Then what is it?" She asked calmly.

"It's..." I said as I stood up, my cheeks underneath my fur darkening to a crimson red as I spoke. "I-it's me..."

"You? How?" She asked.

"W-well..." I said as I took a deep breath, my tail slowly swaying behind me as I stared down at her. I could feel the pads of my footpaws, and the palms of my handpaws begin to moisten with sweat as I thought of a way to word this. I was so nervous. What would she think if I said it? Would she not want to mate anymore?

"Electra it's my first time and I don't know what to do!" I blurted out as I covered my face with my paws, whining nervously. "There I said it!" I said as I turned around, my cheeks bright red as I closed my eyes, holding my breath as I awaited her response.

"Dallas..." She sighed as she stood up. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about... I mean, sure you've forgotten a ton of stuff, but... This... This is a ton more than I thought!" She said.

"You're not making it any better!" I said as I lowered my paws, staring sown at the floor.

"Well I'm not making it any worse... Am I?" She asked, tilting her head as she stared at me. "Can you at least turn around and look at me?"

"Y-you're not making it any worse..." I said as I turned around, slowly looking up at her as she stepped forward and hugged me.

"Come on Dallas... It's nothing to be afraid of... I remember our first time, it... Was kind of like this, but you were ready back then... I mean, I thought you were ready now too..."

"Well if you did the same things back then and I wasn't ready back then then what makes you think I'd be ready when you did it this time?" I asked.

"Well for one, as soon as we got in here you demolished me in a game of tonsil hockey..." she laughed. "And then you SAID you were ready..." She said. "An-"

"Okay okay!" I said as I shook my head, whining. "I WAS ready! But now that I think about it and how I'm going to do it I'm terribly nervous!" I whined. "I don't know what to do!"

"Well you just... Mate..." She said.

"That doesn't help..." I mumbled.

"Well... We don't have to mate if you don't want to..." She said calmly as she placed her right paw on my left shoulder.

"Y-you mean it?" I asked. "I don't want to disappoint you and stuff..." I said.

"Nono, it's fine..." She laughed. "We can do it when you're ready..."

"Oh thank you Electra!" I said as I went to hug her, only to be pushed onto my back. "AH! W-what are you doing?" I asked as she sat down on my belly.

"Seducing you." She said as she scooted forward, wagging her tail as she stared down at me. "If you're not going to do it, then I am."

"B-bit I thought you said we weren't going to mate!" I whined.

"I did not say that." She grinned. "I said we didn't HAVE to mate. I never said we weren't going to." She laughed.

"Electraaaaa!" I whined as I wiggled underneath her. "I'm not ready!"

"The move attract says otherwise." She said as she stared at me, grinning.

"You wouldn't..." I said as I stared back in disbelief.

"I would." She chuckled as she wagged her tail.

"Ohhhh... You're so..."

"Assertive?" She asked, grinning. "I know..."

"Well I was going to say something else... But okay..." I said as I smiled at her, attempting to change the subject.

"Eh whatever." She said as she raised her tail, grinning as she folded her arms. "I'll get you ready, you just watch..."

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked nervously as I stared at her. But not just at her face. I was secretly glancing at her vagina in my peripherals. I wasn't ready yet, and I was extremely nervous, yet the way she was sitting on me, the way she was... Showing herself off... It was pretty intimidating to tell the truth.

"I'm going to pee on ya." She said as she stuck her tongue out. "Because y-"

"Noooo!" I whined as I wiggled underneath her. "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" She asked.

"You're cheating! You're forcing me to do something I don't wanna do!" I whined.

"That's a lie." She laughed. "You WANT to do this. You're just too nervous to do it yourself. So I'm going to." She said.

I had to admit it. She was right. I WANTED to mate, I really did, but I was afraid that, with my lack of experience, I'd disappoint her. Maybe even bore her. And a boring mating session is never a good one. Not to mention the embarrassment I'd get from it all. Dallas the all-powerful Pikachu doesn't know how to mate. Now how do you think that'll make me look? Not very good!

"I'm right and you know it." She grinned. "Come on Dallas... Don't fight it." She chuckled as she scooted up a little more. "You waaant it..."

"Use attract and I'll kill you." I growled.

"No you won't." She laughed. "You're just saying that because you're afraid."

"So what!" I squeaked out. "I'm not ready!"

"But you are." She said as she trailed her right paw behind her, giggling as it rested on my lower belly. "You're ready, and I know you are."

"I-I'm not..." I said as I stared into her eyes.

"They were so adorable... With their shiny blue luster... And her scent.. That strong lemony scent... I would have thought that it was her scent that was luring me in the most, until I realized she was about to use attract, and I desperately attempted to break eye contact.

I whined softly as I forced myself to look down and out of her gaze, only to have my own vision plastered on what was below, her vagina.

Damn she's good. She knew exactly what I was going to do... She know that I look down when I get nervous, and she's sitting like this so that I look at... Ugh! She knows me inside and out, how can I possibly avoid her?

"Electraaaaa!" I whined as I looked to the left, whining as I felt my member poke its way out of my sheath.

"Yes?" She asked as she placed her tail in front of my face, giggling as I looked up at her.

"You're... Unavoidable..." I mumbled.

"Well duh." She laughed as she placed her right paw over the tip of my member. "We're doing this... You're ready..." She chuckled.

"Ch-chaaa!" I squealed as she touched the tip of my member, a chill running through my body as her paw rested upon it. I shivered and tightened the muscles in my belly as I felt it push out more, and I looked her in the eye as she grinned down at me.

"Y-you're touching it!" I whined. "You're m-"

"Oh hush!" She laughed as she wrapped her paw around it, before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Chuuuu..." I purred as I wiggled my left leg, my eyes closing halfway as my member fully emerged from its sheath.

"See, what'd I tell ya." She said as she gently moved her paw up and down my erect length, smiling. "I told you you were ready."

"You threatened to pee on me and used attract!" I whined.

"But it got you ready, didn't it?" She laughed as she stood up.

"Chuuu..." I whined as I placed my paws over my face.

"Oh stop it." She laughed as she took two steps backwards, smiling at me as I peeked through my fingers.

"Electra... W-wait..." I said as I held out my right paw.

"Nope, not waiting." She said as she raised her tail, positioning herself directly over my member.

My paws trembled nervously over my eyes as I struggled to keep them still, all the while peeking through my fingers.

Then, it happened. It was slow, but it happened.

I let out a soft gasp as I felt a hot wet sensation envelope the tip of my member, and I held my paws tightly over my eyes as it slowly spread down my length. It was then that I removed my paws from my face, my cheeks a bright red as I looked at her.

"Y-you..." I said as I looked down, blushing brightly as I stared at her vagina. I shivered nervously as I took in everything that was happening. I found It difficult to focus however, with the wet warmth of her insides massaging my member. Not only that, but it felt... Strange... I couldn't place my paw on it, but something didn't seem right... It felt as if there was enough room around my member to fit a million more, yet her insides were squeezing down around me... It was so strange, I didn't know what to say.

"So..." She said as she folded her arms. "You REALLY ready or what?" She asked.

"I-it all feels so strange..." I whined as I rested my head on the floor and looked straight up at the ceiling. "It's so... Awkward."

"No it's not." She purred as she laid down, smiling as she gently kisses my nose. "It's normal... You're just not used to it. When, and IF you get your memory back however, you'll know exactly what to do." She said, smiling as she put her arms around me.

"B-but..." I said as I returned the hug, letting out a soft whine. "F-fine... I'm ready..." I said as I placed my right paw as far down on her back as I could reach, which was just behind the second brown stripe.

"Oh come on..." She growled as she looked up. "Dude get out."

"W-what? What's going on?" I asked as I perked my ears up.

With all my nervousness and anxiety I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings, other than Electra, who was literally surrounding me...

"W-who's in here! Go away!" I whined.

I turned my head to see a Pikachu, a male walk in.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two." He said as he fiddled with something in his paws. "Jeez." He sighed. "This might be a bad time to do this, but I don't care." He said.

"Do what? How did you get out?" She asked as she stared at the Pikachu.

"Ask questions later, you're busy." He said as he threw the thing he had in his paw onto the floor, as if bouncing a ball. "Bye." He said as it exploded with a small "Pof!", which threw a fine red power all over the room. It disappeared however, as it touched the floor. Leaving no trace of red at all.

However, as the thing exploded, it caught me by surprise, and since I was already all tense and nervous, I gasped out loud, and inhaled a nice mouthful of the powdery substance.

As soon as I exhaled, I began to feel tingly all over. I almost felt... Dizzy... This intense feeling washed over my body, a feeling of numbness, a feeling of... Lifelessness... I felt like I was fainting. However, as I stared up at Electra, she seemed to be just fine.

"Great, what the hell did he do..." She growled as she looked me in the eye. "Dallas?"

All of a sudden, the feeling just disappeared, and a wave of nostalgia washed over me. Memories of random things began flooding into my mind. Who I was, who Electra was, what my goal was, who Mewthree and Cammy were, even Ben. All of these memories just flooded into my mind. I stared blankly at Electra for about a minute until it all faded, and I blinked, staring down at her vagina as I took in what was happening now. Somehow, I was able to maintain an erection throughout all of that.

I, the real me, was back.

"Dallas... Are you okay?" She asked.

All of a sudden, that feeling of nervous submissiveness melted away, and a feeling of courageous, hormone driven dominance took its place.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh I'm more than okay..." I chuckled as I flipped her over. "I'm back." I grinned as I lay there ontop of her, my member still buried deep inside her as I slowly began rocking my hips back and forth...

-END Chapter Twenty One.-

Okay, so I didn't show us actually finishing, but hey, at least there was SOME action in this chapter. I know you're all disappointed that we didn't finish, and you're all going to say it's not enough, blah blah blah... Feel free to say just that. Leave a review or comment asking for more. You know why? Because it just might happen. Not only that, but I think I've gotten the hang of writing yiffy things... It's only my second time, and I think I did well this time. I didn't even go back and revise it. Sooo yeah. Let me know how I did! ^_^ Oh, and Orange Lover, if you're out there... Please please pleeeaaase leave a review! You're like, the only one that reviews any of my chapters. I miss receiving emails from you.


	22. The Beginning Of Something Wonderful

"Damn right you're back..." Electra said as she leaned against me, panting softly as she licked my ear.

"Ohhh it feels nice to be back!" I laughed as I hugged her. "I can't believe I forgot everything!"

"I thought you were just screwing around at first." She laughed. "Mewthree is an asshole."

"Yeah, well guess what..." I said, laughing as I stood up.

"What?" She asked, smiling as we made our way to the door.

"You're in heat..." I chuckled. "You wanted to mate, not me... At least until I got back to my old self..." I laughed. "Plus I can smell it... And you did everything you could to make sure I didn't walk away from the... Situation... And your voice sounds really-"

"Okay hush, I know." She said, whining as she grabbed me, squeezing hard. "Daaaallaaassss..." She whined. "W-"

"I know..." I laughed as I returned the awkwardly tight hug, purring softly as I rubbed her back. "Come on, I was the one that pointed it out!"

"B-but... A-are we ready?" She asked as she looked me in the eye, a look of dependency and concern, while at the same time, a look of lust and happiness, and maybe even a little excitement showing up within her shiny blue eyes. To tell the truth, there were so many emotions I could see in her eyes that I didn't know what the dominant one was.

"I am... Are you?" I asked, smiling as my tail began to wag.

"Ohhh Dallas..." She said as she hugged me softly, a tear in her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against mine. "Me too!"

"Well... I guess it's final then." I smiled as I rubbed her back.

"You're having a Pichu?" Stryder asked as he walked in, laughing. "Electra's pregnant?"

"Shut up! Go away!" She snapped as she turned around. "It's none of your business!"

"Wait..." I said as I walked over to him, sighing as I placed my right paw on his shoulder. "What the hell did you do... And why?" I asked.

"Well it's simple. Mewthree placed a psychic block over your memory, I had Mew create a psychic unblock. Mewthree might be powerful, but he's a retard." Stryder laughed. "Then I just hit you with the unblock and boom. Done." He said.

"You threw it on the floor and left..." I sighed. "That wasn't even close to hitting me..."

"Well it was a psychic thingy, all it had to do was touch you." He said. "And you inhaled it. Good enough." He said.

"Now go away." Electra said as she waved her paw. "How'd you get out of the PC anyway?"

"How I got IN would be a better question to ask." He laughed. "I got out when you died, I had to owner, I was released..."

"Starlight came looking for you, told me you were in there..." Electra laughed.

"Eh...?" He asked as he perked up his right ear. "Where is she?"

"I ate her." Electra said, smiling.

"Eh... Didn't like her that much anyway." He said.

"I'm joking..." Electra laughed. "She ran off... She was an annoying chatterbox so we teleported and left her alone." She said.

"Err..." Stryder said as he looked down. "Again... Didn't like her that much anyway..."

"Question..." Electra said as she looked at him, smiling. "Why were you such a dick?"

"Well if you want the truth... I was with Team Onyx at the time..."

"Holy shit who WASN'T with Team Onyx!" Electra yelled. "Jeez! So many ex-members it's ridiculous!"

"Aaanyway... When me and Starlight... Changed-"

"Don't you dare..." Electra growled, a few sparks jumping from her cheeks as she stared at Stryder.

"Um... Well when we... Met Dallas... And we... I have no clue how to word it if you don't want me to just say it out." He sighed. "When we met Brian and... Ugh, Electra knows what I'm talking about, holy shit." He said as he grabbed his ears. "Ugh... Skipping that part then... When I..."

"What the heck are you talking about..." I asked. "I didn't understand any of that..."

"Anyway, when Dallas was Dallas, and he coincidentally joined our colony with Rice and stuff... Rice, also being an Onyx member, know about Mewthree and that crap, and he knew that eventually the colony would be in danger.

"Holy crap... This would be like, the perfect time to have Cammy here to place in a few knowledgeable things about Team Onyx that we don't already know..." I said, sighing.

"Yep, you're definitely back." Electra laughed. "Maybe we can teleport her here... Because I miss her..."

"And just how is that?" I asked. "We can't do that."

"Yeah we can..." Electra frowned. "Oh yeah, no we can't... I died... I lost my nanobots..."

"Mine don't work." I frowned.

"Then use your psychic power things." Electra frowned. "Telepathically call her or something... If anyone can inform Cameron and all those people about what's happening better than anyone it's her." Electra said.

"Yeah well right now I can't get to her." I sighed. "So she'll have to stay where she is for now..."

"ANYWAY..." Stryder yelled. "Like I was saying... When... Ugh forget it." He sighed.

"Wait, so you're not an ass?" Electra asked.

"I'm not answering that..." He said as he walked out of the room. "I'll see if I can get a hold of Cammy..."

"She hates you." Electra said as she followed him out.

"I know..." He sighed. "When she hears from me she'll come though. All confused and stuff."

"Well right now we don't have any way of finding her..." I said.

"Actually we do." Electra said as she tilted her head to the right, before spitting something into her paw.

"What the hell is that..." Stryder asked as I exited the room and looked at Electra's paw.

"It's Cammy's Pokeball. She gave it to me a while back. Told me to eat it. So I faked as if I'd eaten it, and I just stuffed it into one of my cheek pouches." She said. "In case of an emergency or something."

"Okay, so you have her ball... But she's so far out of range it's not even remotely possible to call her." Stryder laughed. "You're stupid."

"How many... Other random things do you have in your cheek pouches?" I asked, laughing.

"Tons." She said, laughing. "I don't know how much I can hold either."

"If you ask me, I don't understand you at all." Stryder said. "You're the size of a Pikachu, yet when something enters you, no matter where it enters you, be it your mouth or another part of you, it's gone." He said. "I mean, you weigh fifty million times more than you're supposed to, and you somehow have a bottomless... Everything." He said. "Not only that, but have you ever been INSIDE her?" He asked, laughing. "It's like HELL!" He said. "You fall for like hours... And then you wind up in the PC somehow." He said.

"No that's only you..." I said, laughing. "Everything else she's eaten gets eaten. You're the only thing that's been sent to the PC..." I laughed.

"Yeah..." Electra said. "Pokemon aren't supposed to make sense." She said. "How does a ditto change into everything else and copy their abilities and moves and stuff? I'm not the only thing that doesn't make sense. Logic doesn't apply to us. We defy it like, all the time." She said.

"But still..." He sighed. "If I had gotten actually eaten, then-"

"Then you would have died a really painful death, as I intended you to at the time." she said.

"Lovely." He laughed.

"Hey, what are you two doing back here?" Cameron asked as he looked over the counter, laughing. "Come on, get out of there. I could get in trouble if you're caught." He said.

"There's your weirdo master kid." Stryder said as he hopped up onto the counter.

"He's not our master." Electra growled.

"He's our friend." I said, smiling as I hopped up onto the counter, then hopped down to the other side.

"Yeah, friends." He laughed. "Why are you so mean?"

"Because he's an asshole." Electra said as she hopped over. "And I ate him because he was an asshole a while ago, and he somehow went to the PC." She said. "So yeah. If you stick around and keep up your shit, I can assure you there's a long painful death in your future." She said as she patted Stryder on the back. "You can count on it bud."

"Wow, what's with all the negativity?" Cameron asked.

"Eh it's nothing, just ignore it." I laughed.

"He said he could get your memory back... Did it work?" Cameron asked.

"Hell yes it worked!" Electra laughed as she grabbed me, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'll give you some positive karma for that bud." She said as she flashed Stryder a sly smile. "But you're still waaay in the negatives in my eyes."

"Yeah whatever." He said. "I did what I had to. If I didn't, the world would be overtaken by Mewthree, a raging lunatic that only thinks about power and selfishness and stuff." He said.

"This is getting retarded. Can we like, go to the Pokemon Center and pick up a friend?" Electra asked as she held up the Pokeball.

"Um... I'll get in trouble..." Cameron frowned.

"You're the owner of Dallas and Electra... No one gives half a crap what you do." Electra laughed. "Now take me!"

"Well when you put it that way..." Cameron frowned. "I guess we can go... But I don't have any way to get there..." He frowned.

"I do." I said as I grabbed his leg, then Electra's tail, smiling as I closed my eyes.

"Can you at least wait for me?" Stryder growled as he grabbed my tail. "Jeez. Sure you grab everyone BUT me..."

"Because everyone else isn't an annoying asshole." Electra growled.

When I opened my eyes, we were at the Pokemon Center. I looked up at Cameron, who looked down at me and blinked.

"Wait..." He said as he looked at me, then looked around, then back down at me. "Now that you have your memory back... You can use all your moves?" He asked. "AWESOME! Your teleport thing will save us a lot of time!"

"He's not even weirded out by it..." Electra frowned as she held up the Pokeball. "Tell Nurse Joy that you need the Pokemon for this ball." She said.

"Err... Okay..." Cameron said as he took the ball, frowning. "Why is it wet... and slimy?"

"Don't ask." She said. "Just do it."

"Um..." Cameron said as he walked up to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well I have this ball..." Cameron said as he placed the ball on the counter. "And I don't know where the Pokemon it belongs to is..." He said.

"Oh, well no problem! I can just reset the ball." Nurse Joy said as she picked it up.

"NO!" I yelled as I jumped onto the counter, snatching the ball and taking a step back. "NEVER!"

"Yeah, um... The Pokemon that it belongs to is one of Dallas' close friends..." Cameron said, frowning. "And he kind of wants to know if he can somehow get them back..."

"Well you never said it belonged to Dallas..." Nurse Joy laughed. "Lots of people come here with Pokeballs asking for the Pokemon inside, and the majority of them are stolen." She said. "So we just reset the balls most of the time, unless the person didn't really steal the ball, in which case they will usually speak up when I mention resetting it... However, I had no idea it meant so much to you." She said as she looked down at me.

"We need her to tell us what's going on." I said.

"Well then, let me just have a look at it." Nurse Joy said as she reached out for the ball.

I sighed as I slowly handed it to her, my right ear twitching as I watched her place it on some sort of pad thingy, before pressing a whole bunch of buttons that I couldn't even see.

"Well it seems your Pokemon is all the way across the world... Which doesn't surprise me, because Electra seemed to appear from there too... And so did you..." She said as she looked at me. "Way too far for me to do anything." She said as she placed the ball into some sort of tube thing, similar to the one I was placed in for my Team Rocket initiation. I tilted my head as it suddenly disappeared in a flash of white light, and Nurse Joy turned back around.

"However..." She said, smiling. "I've just sent it to the nearest Pokemon Center to that area, and Nurse Joy is going to call your Pokemon back and send the ball back here." She said, smiling.

"Why are there so many Nurse Joys..." Electra said as she hopped up onto the counter. "It makes no sense..."

"Neither do you." Stryder said.

"Shut up." Electra growled. "Seriously, quit pushing it..."

"Well tell me this... Why did you restore my memory if you're still being so mean?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Well the way I see it is... If I don't, I die because of the lunatic in the sky. If I do, I die because of the lunatic right here, on the ground." He said as he pointed to Electra. "So I'm dead either way. So why not do something good before I die." He said.

"I'm going to ignore that..." Electra said as she hopped down off of the counter.

"Jeez..." Cameron mumbled as Nurse Joy placed the Pokeball down on the counter, smiling. "There, you're all sset." She said. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm fine." Cameron smiled.

"Yes actually, there IS something else you can do." Electra said as she lifted Stryder up by the back of his neck with her right paw, growling. "You can return this moron back to the PC." She growled.

"Hey, is that any way to treat the guy that saved your mate?" He asked as he wiggled. "Put me down! Stop being abnormally strong!"

"I can pick both of you up." I said as I picked Electra up by the middle, laughing as I hugged her and spun around once, before putting her down.

"You too!" Stryder said as he looked at me.

"Bleh." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's kind of scary that you can pick up a five hundred, whatever, something over four hundred... Poun Pikachu with no problem..." Cameron said as he stared at me, before picking up the ball. "Err, let's go." He laughed as he gently grabbed my tail. "Err... To my house!"

"To your what?" I asked.

"The place I live." Cameron laughed.

"Ohh..." I said as I picked Electra back up, laughing as I teleported us to the house. Right in the middle of the kitchen.

"AAH!" Kevin screamed as he turned around. "What the hell how did you just appear there?" He asked as I put Electra down.

"Well Dallas got his memory back so he knows all his moves and he can teleport things." Cameron laughed.

"Oh Arceus, THREE now?" The female human said as she walked in. "This is ridiculous Cameron!" She said.

"Actually four." Electra said as she hopped up and grabbed the ball out of Cameron's hand, grinning as she pushed the button, releasing Cammy with a burst of red light as she materialized.

"No way. Nuh uh, no way am I keeping four." She said as she folded her arms.

"Dallas said these are the only ones." Cameron said. "No more."

"Okay... What the HELL just happened..." Cammy said as she looked around, her eyes seeming to light up as soon as she saw me.

"DALLAS!" She squealed as she tackled me, hugging me tightly as she kissed me right on the mouth, her tail wagging a mile a minute as she hugged me. "OHHHH I'm so glad you're okay!" She squealed.

"Me too!" I laughed. "Good to see you!"

"Please tell me they're not going to... Do THAT... Here..." The female human said.

"Oh come on." Cammy said as she stood up. "We're not having sex. I just haven't seen him in a while. And even if we were, if you don't like it you could always leave and not sit here and complain." She said as she helped me up. "Geez... Where am I anyway?" She asked.

"No idea." I said, laughing. "Just a... Place."

"Why is HE here?" She asked as she shot a glance over at Stryder, who took a step back.

"If there's going to be a fight I'm kicking you all out." The human said.

"No you're not. I think they haven't seen each other in a while and they just need to talk for a bit. We should leave them alone." Cameron said.

"Yeah..." Kevin said as he walked off into the living room. "Come on, leave them be."

"Ugh, why do you have to bring so many Pokemon in here when I told you we-"

That's all I chose to hear, because at that point I just stopped listening to her as she walked away.

"Okay... Now that we have our second paw source..." Stryder said as he sighed. "Here's how it happened. When I made Dallas... Dallas..." He said. "I was just doing it because Starlight said it would be fun and stuff... And he said he wished he was a Pikachu anyway." Stryder said. "So we made that wish come true..."

"Like Jirachi?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay..." Stryder said. "Anyway... It was complete coincidence that he joined the colony..." Stryder laughed. "And of course Rice, being a full out member of Team Onyx, knew all about the mewthree plan and stuff, and he also knew about Dallas..." Stryder said. "So, he knew Dallas would become powerful enough to defeat mewthree, but at the same time he knew that if he got rid of Dallas, he'd keep his rank as leader." He laughed. "He was a selfish retard. But not only that, but he saw you as a threat somehow. He thought that D-"

"Okay you're an idiot." Cammy said as she held her paw out in front of his face. "Just... Stop talking..."

"Oh come on!" He said. "You're always like that! You always assume everyone but you is wrong! You're all such morons. I try to tell you the truth and you all blame for being wrong. To tell the truth I don't like any of you, I just didn't want to die painfully!" He said.

"No, I always assume YOU'RE wrong." Cammy snapped. "I hate your guts dude. Don't push it."

"I hate yours too so we're even." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay then." She said as she grabbed the Pokeball away from Electra, growling as she fiddled with it.

"Wait what are you doing..." Stryder asked as she bonked him over the head with it.

"Bye!" She said as it opened, sucking him inside.

"Wow... Never knew Cammy had an angry side." Electra laughed.

"Well this idiot over here seems to trigger it more than anything else I've encountered." She growled as she sat down, dropping the ball. "What really happened that day, is... Rice was a big member of Onyx, as you already know. He was actually a part of the mewthree project... Stryder here decided to be an idiot and go off with Starlight to do some stupid crap with onyx's new technology." She said. "So he rounded a bunch of colony members because... I don't know why... And told them what to do. And for some reason they listened." She said. "After they were all rounded up, he targeted the next human to come by, which was Brian." She said. "Then blah blah blah, you know. Dallas returning to the colony was planned out. It wasn't coincidence." She said. "They knew that he would come back looking for answers. And when he did, they offered him a bunch of stuff to stay, that sort of thing. Once he was a member of the colony, Rice began treating him like gold. He didn't want him to leave for two reasons. One of them being, that once Dallas got the word out to Ben who he was, Ben, being their "Leader" and stuff, began asking around. Wanted to know how it happened and why. Now Rice hated Ben. I don't know why, but he did. And since Dallas came back to the colony like he was supposed to, Rice got nervous. He could see that Dallas was getting strong really quickly. So he saw it as a threat, but also an opportunity. He thought that if he got rid of Dallas, he'd keep his rank as leader, and crush Ben's feelings, thus turning more attention to his family and less to Team Onyx. What Rice didn't know, was that Ben didn't even like Kevin and Brian. He was just using them to hide his money and crap like that." She said. "He thought that killing Dallas would solve two problems. Anyway, when word got out that Dallas could melt rocks with his thunderbolt, Rice knew he'd waited too long, and he didn't stand a chance in defeating Dallas at all. So now, feeling threatened, he did what he could to get on your good side." She said as she looked at me. "You switching bodies with me wasn't only fucking creepy." She said as she shivered. "Ugh, I remember that all to well... Anyway, he saw it as a coincidental opportunity. He tried to steal you from Electra to get on your good side, but he didn't know just how attracted to Electra you really were, or about your strange spiritual bond." She laughed. "So he tried to kill her, then go back and tell you that he found her dead and act all innocent and stuff so he'd be the only one left as far as mates." She said. "Then, when he had you all depressed and stuff, he planned to catch you off guard with something, I don't know what. I don't even know what happened after that, I'm just taking the most logical answer." She said. "He still wanted you dead because then he thought he could carry out the whole "Devastate Ben" plan. However, that wouldn't have worked anyway. He pretended to care to gain your trust and planned to kill you. That's basically it." She said. "And he asked Stryder to do it when he realized he couldn't. So he gave Starlight the job of spying on you to see what foods you two liked the most, and then Stryder was going to put something bad in it and give it to Starlight, who would in turn give it to you and you'd eat it because you trusted her." She laughed. "I don't know how but that plan got ruined too." She said.

"I had a feeling Starlight was BSing with the whole "I love Dallas" act. Electra said. "And I heard her talking when we stalked her in the weeds. So I kicked her out." She said.

"Nice..." She laughed. "Anyhow, when Stryder was asked to poison you himself, after Starlight failed, he refused. Because he knew killing you wouldn't solve anything. So he acted like an ass until Electra got rid of him." She said. "From that point on Rice had no more "Minions" to do his dirty work. So he came up with the whole "Kill Electra" plan and what not." She said. "And to answer your question you're about to ask... Yes, Stryder was an ass before all of this even happened. He just decided to be more of an ass so that you really wouldn't trust him." She said. "He wanted to make sure he wouldn't be able to do any of Rice's dirty work. Not because he hated Rice, but also because he knew right from wrong." She said. "So yeah. He doesn't like you, and he's still a moron." She said. "But he acted super moronic throughout all of that to protect you." She said.

"Yeah well I didn't like it. I wouldn't have accepted food from him anyway." Electra said.

"Yeah you would." I laughed.

"Shush." She pouted. "I wouldn't have!"

"You know... All we needed to know was if Stryder was an ass or not... And you went and gave out this whole speech about how Team Onyx did this and that and this and that." I laughed. "Don't get me wrong, it was interesting and stuff though." I laughed.

"Well isn't that what you brought me here for?" She asked. "I mean, you suck me out of nowhere and then release me, and the first thing I see is Stryder, and he starts talking about Team Onyx and Brian and stuff. Of course I'm going to add to it." She said. "But what I don't understand is... I hate his guts, you all hate his guts, he hates ours... So why the hell does he randomly come and help out?" She asked.

"Then go back to being an ass immediately afterward? I know, it makes no sense." Electra said. "We hate each other yet he helps out... Despite our circle of hatred." She said.

Cammy sighed as she picked up the ball, pushing the button and releasing Stryder.

"What the FUCK!" He yelled as he flailed his paws. "You're INSANE! You freaking CAUGHT ME! Pokemon aren't supposed to catch other Pokemon!"

"Yeah well Bolt caught other Pokemon, mainly colony members that valued their Team Onyx membership more than the colony... And then fed them to me." Electra said. "There is no law saying a Pokemon can't catch another." She said.

"To tell the truth..." Cammy said as she got really close to Stryder, smiling as she rubbed her belly against his. "I'm a little confused by your tactics."

"What tactics?" He asked as he took a step backwards, only for Cammy to take a step forward.

"You hate our guts, we hate yours. Yet you help." She said. "And still act like a moron afterward. What's that all about?" She asked.

"Well if you'd pull yourself about two feet out of my ass I'd tell you." He said as he stepped back. "Geez. No need to be all up on me like that."

"Wow..." She said as she stood there, folding her arms. "What is it then?"

"It's just the right thing to do. I don't care if I hate you or not." He said. "I help everyone while remaining enemies with them, because I don't want them to COUNT on me to bail them out of their shit." He growled. "Enemies never count on the enemy to help them out. So I stay enemies." He said.

"You're... Weird..." She said as she sat down. "That's just weird... So... You're not an idiot?" She asked.

"No, he is." Electra said. "I think he's naturally an asshole and just helps everyone out so that he has an excuse." She said.

"Okay just shut up about it." He growled.

"Well whatever it is, I don't care." Cammy said as she stood up. "Just... Leave... Do whatever the hell you do." She said.

"Whatever." He said as he walked off, laughing. "Good luck with your Pichu!" He yelled.

"Pichu?" Cammy asked as she tilted her head. "What Pichu?"

"Well if you hadn't noticed..." Electra sighed. "It's-"

"Yes, I know. It's that time again... Mating season... Yay." Cammy giggled as she wagged her tail. "Now I have an excuse for mating with a bunch of Pokemon that aren't my species!" She laughed. "Can't have a Pichu with an Eevee now can I?" She giggled. "I wonder if there's like, a park nearby that has lots of Pokemon in it..." She asked as she tilted her head. "They're probably all frisky there too..."

"Um..." I laughed as I scratched the back of my head. "Me and Electra kind of... Yeah..." I laughed. "We're having a Pichu..."

"Oh Arceus." Cammy laughed as she hugged Electra. "A combination of the two of you huh?" She asked. "Wonder what that will be like. An all powerful Pichu with the appetite of Electra." She laughed. "And imagine if it's male!" She giggled.

"I always wondered what the male version of me would be like..." Electra laughed as she hugged Cammy back.

"Hehe..." I chuckled nervously as I looked down, my tail wagging slowly.

"Well when humans get pregnant I hear they're hungry all the time, and really moody." Cammy said. "I hope that doesn't mess with things..." She said. "As far as you two being mates I mean..."

"Cammy..." Electra said as she hugged her again. "I'm not a human. And even if those things apply to Pokemon too, I'm ALREADY hungry all the time. AND mean for no reason!" She laughed. "I doubt it can get any worse!"

"Well you have a point..." She laughed as she hugged Electra tightly. "Oooh I missed you so much"

"I missed you Cammy!" I said as I hugged her from behind, laughing. "Group hug!"

"Yay!" Cammy laughed. "But just one thing..."

"Yes?" I asked as I took a step back.

"I told you to get rid of that ball..." Cammy said as she dropped the ball to the floor. "Why didn't you?"

"Well I figured if there was an emergency I could use it..." Electra frowned.

"Oh, well okay then!" Cammy giggled. "Let's like, eat and hang out or something." She laughed. "Where do we sleep? I wanna see it!" She giggled.

"No you don't." Electra laughed. "Trust me, you don't."

"Oh Arceus..." Cammy sighed. "Where is it?"

"Walk down the hallway and follow the icky smell." Electra said, chuckling as Cammy walked off.

She's going to freak out when she s-

"HOLY SHIT!" Cammy yelled as she stood in the doorway, her right paw over her nose as she pointed to the room. "THAT... Is NOT where I'm SLEEPING!" She yelled. "I REFUSE! NO!" She yelled. "IT'S DISGUSTING!"

"What the hell is going on..." Kevin asked as he walked into the hallway, frowning as he stared at Cammy. "CAMERON!" He yelled. "Your fucking room is scaring the shit out of all three of them!" He shouted. "CLEAN IT!"

"It's not SCARY!" Cammy yelled. "It's DISGUSTING! I'm sleeping out here on the rug or something!" She said as she dashed down the hallway towards us. "Ugh, GROSS!"

"I knew you wouldn't like it." Electra laughed. "I mean, I don't even think Zeke was this messy..."

"Zeke wasn't messy at all." Cammy said. "He always cleaned up somehow. He just couldn't get the small things." She said. "He liked to rip things apart like boxes and stuff and eat pieces..." She laughed. "But no, he always cleaned up afterwards. I mean, he ate most of the boxes he tore up so... There was little to clean, but he always pushed It into a little neat pile." She said. "Sometimes I have to bribe him with a little reward, if you know what I mean... But he always cleaned up." She laughed.

"Err..." Electra said as she walked into the living room. "That's... Lovely I guess..."

"Well I have to pee..." Cammy sighed. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Outside?" I said, laughing. "Isn't it always?"

"Well yeah, but... Whatever. I'll just find a way out." She laughed as she walked back down the hallway, sighing as she walked up to Kevin.

"Hey you, let me out." She said as she pawed at his leg. "I have to pee."

"What do you want..." He said as he looked down at her.

"I want to go out..." She said as she walked two fingers across her left paw.

"Go for a walk?" He asked.

"Yes whatever." She nodded. "Outside..."

"Err... I don't feel like walking..." He said as he frowned down at her.

"Holy crap..." She sighed, her ears drooping to the sides as she looked down in frustration. "I am not asking... To walk WITH you!" She said as she looked at him. "I'm asking to be let OUT!" She said. "Where is the freaking door?"

"Cameron has the translator... I don't know what you're saying..." He said. "Sorry, you're going to have to wait, or explain it a little better." He said.

"Are you freaking retarded?" She yelled. "I'm pretty civil but I'm two seconds away from just sitting down right here and peeing on the floor." She growled. "It's not that hard to just let me out! I freaking WALKED my fingers across my paw!" She yelled.

"You don't have to yell... Jeez..." He said as he looked at us. "Just explain it with something." He said. "Like, act it out."

"Oh I'll act it out alright..." She growled as she walked all the way down the hallway, sighing as she leapt into Cameron's room.

"Cameron they're yelling at me because your room is messy." Kevin yelled. "If I get confronted about this one more time I'm going t-"

"I'll clean it later!" He yelled.

"You better." He said as he walked off.

"This is kind of funny... I don't know why." I said as I walked into the living room, sighing as I hopped up onto the couch. "Ugh... Today has been excessively retarded..." I sighed.

"Yeah no kidding." Electra said as she hopped up next to me. "But it was fun."

"Well yeah..." I smiled as I scooted all the way back, smiling as I pulled her into my lap, my right paw resting on her belly as she leaned back against me, purring softly.

"Okay, so he doesn't want to show me the way out because he doesn't feel like walking, then that's fine with me. I'll just go in there for now on if that's the case." Cammy laughed. "Smells like death in there. I doubt a little pee will make it much worse." Cammy said as she hopped up onto the couch.

"You went in Cameron's room?" Electra asked as Cammy sat down next to us.

"Well yeah." She laughed. "It's a mess already so I figured why not, right?"

"Get over here." I laughed as I pulled her down against the back of the couch, smiling as I hugged her against my right side, while Electra sat to my left.

"Whoa there, watch it." She laughed. "You might be able to hold Electra like that but there's no way I can!" She said. "Don't squish me!"

"I would never squish you!" Electra laughed. "I have to watch who I jump on too... I can like, really crush someone if I tried..." She frowned.

"It's a scary thought." Cammy laughed as she cuddled up to the right of me.

"Awww look, Dallas has two mates!" Kevin laughed as he looked at us.

"That's nice." The female human said, who was sitting on the other couch.

"They cuddle just like we do! Isn't it neat?" Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose so." She said.

"Well... What are we going to do now?" Cammy asked. "I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere and stuff..."

"Well we'll go hunt down mewthree." I said. "I don't know where we are, but if we go into the woods and stuff I'm sure we'll find our way." I said.

"But I thought Electra alreadyyyyeeEEEE!" She squealed.

"Shush." Electra said as she poked Cammy's side, laughing.

"Err... Well okay, we'll go a bit later. Let's relax for now." I laughed as I hugged Cammy against me, who purred and snuggled up against me.

"Sounds like a plan!" Cammy giggled. "Oh, and again, congratulations Electra." She giggled. "I can't wait to see the little guy."

"Thanks!" Electra giggled. "For all I know there could be hundreds of them growing." She laughed. "But it's really unlikely. I mean if there was, I probably wouldn't feel it anyway, but I think there's probably only one." She giggled.

"I sure hope it's not hundreds!" Cammy laughed.

-END Chapter Twenty Two.-


	23. Mission Accomplished

"So..." Cammy said as she sat in Cameron's lap. "You're the one that supposedly owns us huh?" She asked. "And the only one I can actually talk to, right?"

"Yep." He said as he scratched behind her ears. "That's me."

"Do you mind me asking why your dad ignored my requests to go outside?" She asked.

"Well he's a Pokemon scientist and comes up with all these stupid useless tools and stuff, but... He doesn't-"

"Doesn't have any common sense at all. Got it." Cammy nodded. "Well that's pretty annoying." She sighed.

"Well I suppose it is... I mean, I wouldn't know because I'm not you, but..." he laughed as he hugged her. "So you're just a normal Pikachu then?" He asked.

"HA!" She laughed. "If normal to you mea- Nevermind." She said.

"Cammy mates with wolves!" Electra yelled out.

"Yes, I mate with wolves..." Cammy sighed, her ears drooping to the sides as she looked up at Cameron.

"Like... An Arcanine?" Cameron asked.

"That's a DOG..." Cammy sighed. "More like Mightyena..."

"What the... How?" He asked. "That's sooo weird in so many ways..."

"Well I don't think so." She said. "He's actually really nice and he cares a lot and stuff." She said.

"Cammy knows a lot about human things. She's really good with complicated big words and stuff and she's a really good spy." I said. "I mean, she's half like Electra as far as the way she eats... The only difference is she has a limit." I laughed.

"Okay mister that's enough explaining." Cammy said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well he asked..." I laughed. "We actually have to go save the world... Sometime within the next, oh I don't know... Soon." I said. "Because there's a Pokemon named Mewthree roaming around and destroying things for no reason..."

"I heard about that..." Cameron said. "I was told that Mewthree hadn't been seen in a while though..."

"I'd hide too if that many people were after me." Electra laughed. "He's probably just hiding."

Cammy flashed her a confused stare, before looking over at me and sighing.

"Yeah... But don't ever expect him to come out of his little hiding spot..." She said. "Because there's no way he's coming back. And he's probably gone by now." She said.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"She means nothing." Electra said as she stood up. "Nothing at all."

"Well that makes no sense..." Cameron said as he scratched behind Cammy's ears. "I'm not even going to ask..."

"Good don't." Electra said as she hopped down onto the floor. "We've got to go find Mewthree before he does any more damage." She said.

"Wait wait... So Electra's having Pichu?" Cameron asked.

"Yep!" Cammy giggled. "It's really exciting! I mean I know they're not coming for a couple of weeks but... It's still exciting!" She laughed.

"Why don't you have any then?" Cameron asked as he looked down at Cammy.

"Well... To be honest, I don't want to go through the pain." She frowned.

"Pain?" Electra laughed. "You mate with a Mightyena on a regulay basis! What could be more painful than that?" She laughed.

"Well Pichu are bigger!" Cammy said. "Wider..."

"Yeah but you won't have any with Zeke." Electra said.

"I know that..." Cammy sighed. "I just don't want any right now..."

"But it's mating season!" Electra said.

"Which means I can mate with whatever I want to. There's no rule that says I have to have a Pichu." She said. "Not that I don't mate with whatever I want to already... But now I have a better reason!" She said. "Heck, if I can take Zeke, I bet I can take Cameron over here too!" She said as she hopped into his lap.

"WHOA!" Cameron yelled. "That's WAAAAY out of the question!" He said as he picked her up. "Come on now!"

"Well if you didn't hear us like you're not supposed to... Then you wouldn't have heard any of that..." She said.

"Oh come on!" He said as he sat her down next to him on the couch. "You can't be serious about that!"

"I wasn't..." She sighed. "The face that you thought I was is kind of funny though..." She laughed.

"This is getting waaay out of paw..." I said as I hopped down onto the floor. "We're supposed to be looking for something..." I laughed. "We've got to get back to our nest."

"Wait, so... What exactly do you mean by human things?" Cameron asked as he picked Cammy up.

"Everything." She said as she stared up at him. "How you live, your currency, how to read, everything." She said.

"Pokemon can learn how to read?" He asked.

"Oh please." She laughed. "My mate can talk in human language." She said.

"You mean the Mightyena?" He asked.

"Yup." She said. "He translates for Kevin. Our Kevin, not yours." She said.

"Um... Hey guys..." Stryder said as he slowly approached. "Um... I was just thinking... I kind of have no place to go here, because it's... Well nowhere near the colony... Soo..." He said, looking down.

"So you want to stay with us?" Electra said, sighing.

"Well I have nothing else to do..." He sighed.

"Well you're annoying." Cammy said.

"I know that." Stryder said. "But come on... You're the only ones I know here." He said. "At least give me a chance."

"Well even though I don't like you that much... I'm willing to give you another chance." I said. "At least until we get things planned out and get back to our nest..."

"Well if Dallas is fine with it then so am I. Just stay away from me." Electra said.

"I vote no." Cammy said. "But majority rules, blah blah blah... Get in my way and you're back in the ball." She growled.

"What's with all the fighting?" Cameron asked.

"You know..." Cammy said, growling as she wiggled. "You CAN put me down..."

"Oh... Sorry..." Cameron said as he placed her on the couch, laughing. "What's with this guy?" He asked as he waved to Stryder.

"He's an idiot." Cammy growled.

"Cammy's usually happy and cheerful, full of energy and stuff. Stryder's presence seems to change all of that." Electra laughed.

"Yeah, I see." Cameron laughed.

"You know what I don't understand?" Cammy said. "Why was Rice named... Rice?" She asked. "I mean... Rice is food..."

"That's so random and irrelevant." Stryder said.

"Maybe because just like rice, he was destined to become eaten." Electra said.

"Well you know what I say?" I laughed. "I say we get back to OUR nest." He laughed. "And if Cameron wants to come then he can come too." I said.

"Yeah let's go. That way Stryder has to hang around for only a minute or two." Cammy said.

"But..." Cameron said, sighing as he looked around. "My parents will be worried about me." He said.

"Oh come ON!" Electra said as she hopped down off of the couch. "You said so yourself. You have US. And you wanted to be a Pokemon mater or whatever." She said. "So just leave a note saying you went with Dallas to become a Pokemon master." She said.

"That might actually work." Cammy laughed. "Just write up a note saying that you've made up your mind and you've gone off on a journey to become a Pokemon master. Tell her Dallas took you to his nest." She said. "She trusts Dallas."

"Who doesn't..." I sighed. "It's kind of creepy..."

"I bet it is." She laughed. "I wouldn't know because I'm not famous..."

"Okay I sent my dad a text." Cameron said as he put his phone in his pocket. "Where exactly is your nest?"

"Apparently on the other side of the world." I said, laughing. "Sooo... Let's go." I said as I hugged Electra, laughing.

"Yay we get to go back!" Electra laughed. "It's been so long..."

"It hasn't even been a day." I said, laughing as Cammy hopped over and grabbed my tail.

"Okay, so... I just touch you right?" Cameron said as he placed his hand ontop of my head.

"Aaand now me..." Stryder sighed as he hopped up onto Cameron's back. "This should be fine, right?"

"I dunno." Cameron said as he grabbed Stryder.

"Ugh... This is so annoying..." I said as I leapt down off of the couch, out of everyone's grip. "I don't want to be touched everytime I have to go somewhere." He said. "Mew doesn't have to touch us to take us places so I shouldn't either." I said.

"He has a point." Cammy said. "I mean, he's bound to learn it sooner or later."

"Well then why don't you teach him?" Electra asked.

"I have no idea how to do that." Cammy said. "That'd have to be something Dallas figures out on his own."

"Well then... How exactly do I do it?" I asked. "I don't understand how the heck it works."

"How am I supposed to know?" Cammy asked. "I have no clue how you even do it by touching things."

"Maybe it's the same, only... I don't know." Cameron frowned. "I don't even know anything about this."

"Let me try something..." I sighed as I placed my paws together, picturing the house, except I pictured Cammy, Stryder, Cameron, and Electra there with me, positioned in the same way they currently were.

"WAH!" Cameron yelled as he fell over onto his back. "Oh come on! You could have told me I needed to stand up first!" He said as he got to his feet.

"Well... That seemed to work..." I said. "I didn't think it'd work from all the way across the world..."

"Neither did I." Cammy said. "You learn something new everyday I guess..."

"WHOA!" Cameron yelled. "Is this your house!"

"Yeah." Cammy said.

"This is awesome!" Cameron laughed. "You have so much more money than us!"

"Well we're also nowhere near where you were..." Cammy said. "So we have no idea how you live and stuff..." She said.

"Well I have some idea of how YOU live." Cameron laughed. "I don't have a problem with staying at all! Where do I stay?" He asked.

"You can stay with me and Zeke I guess." Cammy said as she walked off. "Follow me, the nearest elevator is over here."

"Well we're back..." Electra laughed. "Sooo..."

"So now we go back to Cammy's colony and search for Mewthree..." I sighed.

"Well..." Electra laughed as she fiddled with her paws. "About that..."

"Yes?" I asked, tilting my head. "What is it?"

"Well um... About Mewthree..." She said as she took a deep breath, her right ear falling to the side as she stared at me. "Well..." She said.

"Whaaat?" I asked, laughing. "Just say it.

"Well... We're going to need Cammy to get back there." She said.

I'm starting to think she's hiding things from me...

"No we don't." I laughed. "I mean, we can take her with us, but-"

"FUCK!" Cammy yelled as she came dashing out of nowhere at full speed, whining as she tackled me. "WE LEFT ZEKE AT THE COLONY!" She yelled.

"Riiiight..." I said, laughing as I hugged her. "I forgot about that."

"Well we have to go get him!" She whined.

"Of course!" I laughed. "Let's wait for Cameron to catch up." I said.

"What the heck was that all about?" Cameron asked as he made his way over to us. "What happened?"

"Well my mate is still at the colony." Cammy said. "We need to go get him."

"Well let's go then." Electra said. "We have to find Mewthree too so it works."

"Well yeah." I said, laughing. "Where'd Stryder go?"

"Well we're back to a recognizable place." Cammy said. "He probably left to go do something stupid."

I laughed as I stared at Cammy, before looking at Electra, and then Cameron, but this time, pictured them at the colony, and not me. I smiled as they all disappeared, and I was left alone in the house.

"Ha..." I said, grinning as I folded my arms. "See... I can figure things out..."

"Take me too..." Stryder said as he walked out in front of me. "I have no idea where I am..."

"WHO!" I squeaked as I jumped back. "Dude! Where'd you come from!"

"Just take me." He said as he grabbed my paw.

"Err... Okay..." I said, laughing as I teleported us to the colony, laughing as I let go of his paw. "Now do you know?"

"No." He said as he looked around. "A grass circle?"

"Our colonies merged." I said. "I'm the leader, sooo... This is where we're staying. Because people know of our old location." I said. "Humans can never know the location of our colony, or they'll never leave it alone." I said. "They'll come with their Pokeballs and just hunt us like there's no tomorrow." I said.

"Ugh... Whatever, I'm going to go get used to the place." Stryder said as he walked off.

"Whatever." I laughed. "Go ahead."

"Hey..." Cameron said as he sat down next to me in the circle of grass. "You... Weren't joking about the... Wolf..." He said. "She's like... All over him...? He laughed. "And he talks! I never knew a talking Mightyena existed!" He said. "It's so cool! And he's all friendly and stuff!"

"I know I know." I laughed. "But you're really not supposed to be here." I said. "So I'm going to have to send you back to the nest." I said.

"That's fine with me." He laughed. "I'd love to live there!"

"Well Cammy said she'd let you live with her and Zeke, so that's the second floor." I said.

"Okay." He smiled as I waved to him, before sending him back to the house.

"Dallas..." Cammy sighed. "Everyone's coming... So... Get ready." She laughed. "They're all going to swarm you..."

"Um... Why?" I asked. "Swarm as in... Team up and fight me?" I asked.

"Nooo..." She laughed. "They're all happ-"

"DALLAS!" Someone yelled as they leapt into the grassy area, laughing as they tackled me over, followed by a crowd of about a hundred more.

"Aaaaah hi! What'd I do?" I laughed as I hugged him, confused.

"Dallas you're so awesome!"

"Dallas you're like, the strongest ever how'd you do it?"

"Dallas you saved us!"

"Electra is awesome!"

"I never knew there was a Pokemon this strong!"

"Okay what the hell." I said as I pushed everyone off of me, sighing as I got to my feet. "What is all this about?"

"How do you not know Dallas?" One of them asked.

"You're the best leader ever!" Someone shouted.

"Dallas and Electra will lead us to victory!"

I had no idea what they were talking about, so I just went along with it. Was there a piece of my memories I didn't recover? Was there something I missed?

"Well I just... Did it." I laughed as I scratched the back of my head. "I just... Whoosh... Bam. I just did it." I said.

"You're amazing!" Someone squealed as the crowd began yelling things all at once again.

"Well thanks." I laughed, hugging Electra. "We did it!" I said.

"Yeah, we did!" She giggled.

What the hell are they talking about...

"I have no idea what I did..." I mumbled.

"Electra... What exactly did we do?" I asked, confused.

"Well they don't know about our Pichu, so I have no idea." She giggled.

"Everyone..." I sighed as I made my way to one of the bushes. "Thank you." I said as I spotted one of the holes, smiling as I dropped down onto all fours and crawled inside. I had no idea where I was going, so I just wandered around in the network of tunnels until I came to an open space. There was a Raichu in here, and as soon as he saw me, he went to say something, but stopped upon realizing who me and Electra were.

"Oh... Dallas..." He laughed. "Welcome back! I'm glad you made it!" He laughed.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here." He said as he looked to the left of me. "Get out."

I frowned as I looked over at Cammy, who must have followed us in.

"Nono, it's okay, she's with me." I said as I hugged her, wagging my tail.

"Fine." He said as he stared at me, smiling. "At least now I can rest easy knowing the world's biggest threat is gone." He laughed.

"Wait what?" I asked, my ears perking up as I tilted my head.

"Mewthree." He said. "You killed him."

"Um... Nooooo I didn't..." I said, frowning. "He teleported me like a wimpy moron and wiped my memory..."

"But... Everyone says you defeated Mewthree." He said as he looked at Electra. "Didn't you?"

I tilted my head as I looked over at Electra, who just sat there. Cammy stay silent as she looked down at the floor. I slowly walked over to Electra and sat down in front of her, sighing as I looked her in the eyes.

"Electra... What exactly happened after I left?" I asked.

Electra sat there, digging her claws into the ground, silent.

"Electra..." I said calmly. "What happened..."

I sat down as Cammy walked over, and Electra sighed.

"After you left... Mewthree targeted me... He thought that I was caught up in the Chunip... But I wasn't..." She said. "I was only pretending... I planned that out... I knew that whatever he did to you, you'd survive it, so I pretended I was vulnerable so he wouldn't pay attention to me." She said. "After he teleported you, I got up and shook myself off, and as soon as I got up onto my two feet instead of all fours, he was zooming down toward me with an arial ace..." She said. "When he saw that I wasn't rolling in the Chunip, it surprised him, and he stopped a little... Now my plan was to attack him with something while he had you but it didn't work out too well." She laughed. "But he was still coming towards me... And I let him... I didn't know what to do, so I put my paws out in front of me... And I caught him somehow..." She said. "I just... Caught him... I held him by the sides in my paws as he lifted me up with the attack... He was going to slam me into something, and I knew it... So I lowered myself a little and stuffed his head into my mouth..." She said as she looked down. "After I did that, we landed... I wasn't that high anyway, maybe a foot off of the ground, but he was still moving forward and pushing me... I was skidding backwards... I finally gained some traction and I stopped sliding, and I just stood there for a second, until he started struggling... But I held on tightly... I saw one of those purple balls forming in one of his paws... And I bit down... Hard..." She said as she looked up at me. "I bit down softly at first, until I remembered that we were trying to get rid of him... So I bit down hard..." She said, sighing. "And I heard him crunch..."

"Ew." I said, making a face.

"His paws went limp and he struggled, and I tasted his blood... Once I taste blood there's no stopping me..." She said.

"That's the truth..." Cammy laughed.

"So I bit down as hard as I could..." She said. "And I pulled on his body... I was trying to bite off his head, but for some reason I couldn't..." She said. "But I didn't need to... Because... Since he was pulling away, and so was I, and I had my teeth clamped down around his crushed neck... Well... he stopped moving... He just went limp in my paws, and I stood there for a couple seconds, not knowing what to do..." She said.

"And then you ate him..." I said, smiling as she nodded.

"I ate him..." She repeated.

"Wow..." I said, looking down at the dirt as I sighed. "So he's... Gone huh..."

"Yup yup..." She said as she wagged her tail.

"It was kind of creepy watching her eat something so much bigger than her..." Cammy said, smiling. "But it was kind of cool."

"Wait wait wait..." I said, frowning. "So you DIDN'T die?" I asked.

"Of course not." She laughed.

"Wait, you told me you died... And that's how you got to the Pokemon Center I was at..." I said.

"Well I wasn't ready to tell you that I defeated him..." She sighed. "It was surprisingly easy..."

"Then... How DID you wind up there?" I asked.

"Well..." Cammy laughed as she walked up to me, smiling as she leaned against me. "I knew that you were somewhere in the world... Obviously... So... Being as smart as I am, and an ex-Onyx member... I knew the CPU inside and out... Me and Zeke simply got into the CPU and waited. And sure enough, there you were. When you got registered at the Pokemon Center, we saw it on the CPU, which is what I was hoping for. Now, I didn't expect it to be so far away though." She said. "So we put Electra in her old ball and we called the Pokemon Center you'd been registered at. Told them Electra was coming... Then we put her ball in the PC and sent her over." Cammy said, smiling. "Pretty smart huh?"

"Wow." I laughed as I flopped onto my back. "That's... Ugh I don't even know what to say... That's amazing." I laughed.

"Well I thought it was too." Cammy giggled.

"Wait, so if Mewthree is gone... And so is Onyx... Then what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well we can only wait and see..." Cammy sighed. "Maybe someone else in the world will do something stupid that we have to take care of, I don't know." She laughed.

I had a point though. What WERE we to do, now that we'd achieved our goal?

-END Chapter Twenty Three.-


	24. What's That In The Sky?

About eight weeks later...

"Well..." Kevin said as he placed the smoothies on the counter. "Here you go.

"Oh man my favorite!" Cameron laughed as he grabbed one of the cups.

"What... Is this?" Electra asked as she picked up one of the cups, frowning as she sniffed it.

"It's a smoothie." Cammy said as she hopped down off of the counter with hers. "Do you have a straw Kevin?"

"Actually I do." He said as he went into one of the cabinets, smiling as he pulled out a few straws. "Here you go." He said as he put them on the counter.

"Thanks." She said as she placed her cup down, hopping up onto the counter and taking one of the straws. When she hopped back down however, Zeke had knocked over her cup and was licking the smoothie up off of the floor.

"Oh come on." Cammy said as she held the straw in both paws, sighing as she stared at him. "That was mine..."

"I'm sorry Cammy, but it smelled so good!" He said as he continued to lick it up. "And it tastes amazing!"

"Don't worry, there's another one. I made one for everyone." Kevin laughed as he knelt down and handed Cammy the last smoothie. "There ya go."

"Thanks." She said as she unwrapped the straw and placed it in the cup, before taking it from Kevin and sipping it out of the straw.

"It tastes really yummy actually..." Electra said as she licked around the inside of the cup. "That was good."

"Oh come on." Kevin laughed. "You didn't even enjoy it! You just practically poured it down your throat!"

"So? I still tasted it and it was good." She said. "Doesn't matter how quick I drank it."

"I pretty much did the same thing." Zeke laughed. "Except I had to lick it because I can't pick it up."

"Yeah but you're a wolf... You're supposed to eat like that." Kevin said.

"I think it's really cool that you can talk." Cameron said. "It's so amazing."

"Well I find it relieving that I can finally listen." Kevin said. "Thanks for the... Ear thing... Translator... Whatever it's called." He said.

"Yeah, no problem." Cameron said. "I mean, I can still talk to Zeke, and that's really cool." He said.

"I think it's cool that Kevin can make such good things." Zeke said as he picked up the cup in his mouth. "Hermmphrf." he said as he hopped up onto his hind legs.

"What?" Kevin asked as he took the cup from Zeke, laughing.

"I said here. I was giving you your cup back." Zeke said.

"Oh, thanks." Kevin said as he walked over and placed it in the sink.

"What's the foamy stuff on top?" I asked as I pointed to the whipped cream, frowning.

"Taste it it's good." Cammy said. "It's whipped cream."

"Whipped?" I asked as I perked up my right ear. "What do you mean whipped?"

"Well you whip it, or beat it, and it gets all fluffy." She said. "I think..."

I frowned as I picked up the cup, taking a little sniff of the whipped cream before cautiously lapping a bit of it up. Indeed it was fluffy, and it kind of tasted like vanilla icing. Or at least I thought so.

"It's... Actually pretty good." I laughed as I tilted the cup a little. "But I don't exactly want it... There... I want the fruity stuff underneath." I said.

"Ooh ooh I'll have it!" Zeke said as he leapt up onto the counter, laughing as he lapped all of the whipped cream off of the smoothie with one lick, smearing it all over his nose.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Electra said, folding her arms. "Come on..."

"Sorry Electra, I just really like it." Zeke said as he hopped down. I watched him as he tried his best to lick it all off of his nose, but he couldn't reach the very top part of his muzzle.

"Cammy help me it's all over me!" He whined as he lay down. "I can't get it off!"

"Ugh." Cammy laughed as she placed her cup down. "Fine."

"That's kind of weird..." Cameron said as Cammy licked the whipped cream off of the top of Zeke's muzzle. "Don't you find it weird at all that you're in love with a wolf?" He asked.

"It's not weird at all!" Zeke laughed as Cammy sucked on his nose. "Aaaah Cammy! That feels so weird!" He said as he stuck his butt up in the air, wagging his tail. "Cammyyyy!"

She giggled as she licked up from the bottom of his nose all the way to the very top, where his eyes were.

"Cammy you made me s-" he said as he sneezed all over her, whining as he lay down flat, his tail no longer wagging. "I-I'm sorry Cammy! I didn't mean to!" He whined.

"That's... Disgusting..." Cammy said as she took a step back.

"It's okay! I got it!" Zeke said as he crawled closer to her, laughing as he dragged his tongue all the way from her belly to the top of her head, basically licking her whole body. "There, I got it off." He said.

"That's weird..." Electra said as she hopped down off of the counter. "I don't understand you two at all..."

"Neither do I." I laughed as I lapped up some of the shake.

"When you're all done just place your glasses in the sink." Kevin said as he walked out of the kitchen, toward the living room. Or living area, since it was all one room.

"You have so much money." Cameron laughed as he followed him. "Did Dallas really do all this for you?" He asked.

"Well a while back Dallas brought home a ton of money that his colony stole over the years, and then even later on, I won the lottery... Somehow... So it worked out big time." He said.

"That's awesome!" Cameron laughed. "And no one bothers you because you won." He said.

"Exactly." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, Dallas does a lot of awesome things." Zeke said as he hopped up onto the counter and lay down.

"I do..." I said as I placed down my cup. "And Zeke does a lot of weird things."

"I do." He laughed. "But so do you!"

"Okay okay." Kevin laughed. "Everyone does weird things once in a while. I eat ketchup on my ice cream sometimes. That's pretty weird right?" He laughed.

"Ketchup is good on EVERYTHING!" Electra shouted. "KETCHUP!"

"Well you're a Pikachu..." Cammy said. "Of course you'd like it."

"LIKE it?" Electra asked. "More like adore it!"

"I know." Cammy said. "I love it too."

"Yeah me too..." I said as I made my way over to Kevin, leaving the remainder of my smoothie behind. I wasn't really hungry, and it was practically the size of me anyway.

"Hey Dallas I'm taking your smoothie!" Cammy said as she hopped up and grabbed it.

"No, I am." Electra said as she stuck her paw in the cup, laughing as she licked the juice off of her paw.

"Well I get the rest." Cammy said. "Zeke's over there drinking mine again anyway..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Zeke said. "I thought you were done!"

"No you didn't." Cammy laughed. "You're just a ravenous wolf that doesn't know better."

"Cammyyyyy!" Zeke whined. "Does that mean I can have it?" He asked.

"Whatever." She said as she walked over to me with the cup.

"YAY!" Zeke laughed as he stuck his nose inside the cup, wagging his tail as he lapped it up.

"Hey guys, look at this." Kevin said as he pointed to the TV.

"What?" Cameron asked, placing his empty cup down and dashing over to us.

"Well it appears that some of the cities that have been destroyed by mewthree have suddenly restored themselves. Everything but the people that inhabited them have just appeared out of nowhere."

"What... That doesn't make ANY sense at all..." Cammy said as she hopped up onto the couch and stared at the TV. "Is it like, a chain reaction? Are they being restored one by one?" She asked.

"Well you can read." Kevin laughed. "They're just randomly appearing, as if they were never even touched." He said.

"Kevin!" Zeke said as he dashed over, hopping up into Kevin's lap.

"Aaah Zeke you're too big to do that!" Kevin laughed as he pushed Zeke off. "Come on!"

"Sorry..." He said as he hopped up onto the couch next to me and Cammy. "But I saw Palkia in the sky!" Zeke said as he stared at the TV. "Right there!" He barked.

"AAH!" Cammy squealed as she grabbed her ears. "Come on Zeke, watch out! That barking is loud!" She said.

"I'm sorry Cammy!" Zeke said as he stood there with his ears perked up, staring at the TV. "I saw him I saw him!" he yelled as he hopped down and ran circles around the couch. "Palkia is trying to fix everything!"

"Yeah, but... Why..." Cammy asked.

"Well you could go find out." Kevin laughed. "I mean, you ARE Dallas and everything. Surely Palkia would answer you if you just... Flew up to him."

"True." Cammy said. "But which places were destroyed?" She asked.

"Well the place that we used to live was destroyed. The town at least. The Pokemon Center and the park weren't touched." Kevin said.

"I wonder why." Electra said, hopping up onto the couch.

"Well mewthree was only after humans, and Pokemon Centers treat Pokemon, so there'd be a lot inside." Cammy said.

"Why do you have to be so smart..." Zeke laughed, licking her face. "My Cammy knows everything!"

"She's my Cammy too!" I laughed as I scooped her up into a tight hug.

"Aaaah you can share me!" Cammy laughed. "I don't mind!"

"Of course not..." Electra laughed.

"Well you share me too!" Cammy said to Electra. "It's not just them!"

"True." Electra grinned. "But Zeke is like, all over you all the time and stuff."

"Cammy is so pretty I can't help it!" Zeke laughed.

"Okay, aside from discussing who mates with who more often... Are you going to find out what Palkia is doing?" Kevin asked.

"Wow you all have weird conversations!" Cameron laughed.

"Well I think they're pretty normal." Cammy said. "I mean, why be ashamed of talking to my mates about mating?" She asked.

"Shhhh..." Kevin said. "You're so... Active..."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cammy said as she folded her arms.

"Hey now, let's just go over to that Pokemon Center and check out what's going on." I laughed, patting Cammy's back.

"Well of course." Cammy said, turning around and hugging me. "Maybe he'll be there."

"I can drive us there." Kevin said. "I'd like to come for once, rather than have you teleport and leave me here." He laughed.

"Well I'm fine with that." Cammy said as she hopped up onto Zeke's back.

"Me too! Let's go!" Zeke said, before hopping down off of the couch and dashing away with Cammy. "Meet you n the garage!" He shouted.

"Those two are so odd..." Cameron laughed. "It's so weird!"

"Not to Cammy it's not." Electra said, hopping down off of the couch. "Let's go."

"Yeah." I said as I hopped up into Kevin's hood. "To the car!"

"What am I, your carrier?" He laughed as he got up.

"Yep." I laughed. "Anyone else would do it."

"I don't mind." He said. "You're all warm and fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Cameron asked. "I didn't think he was fluffy."

"I'M fluffy!" Electra laughed. "I'm very fluffy!"

"True." Kevin said as we made our way to the garage. "But... In a different way." He said as he opened the door.

"HOLY CRAP!" Cameron yelled as he ran into the garage. "Your car is AMAZING!"

"Eh..." Kevin laughed as he closed the door. "It's nice."

"I've never seen a Lamborghini before!" Cameron said as he opened the door. "It's so nice!"

"Thanks I guess." Kevin said as he opened his door and got in, closing his eyes as Electra hopped in and climbed over his lap into the backseat.

"Holy... Ow!" He yelled. "You're heavy!"

"I know." Electra smirked. "They all say that..."

"Except me!" I laughed, hopping into the backseat.

"WOOF!" Zeke laughed as he hopped in, climbing over Kevin with Cammy behind him.

"Oh come on Zeke, you're too big to do that!" Kevin laughed.

"I'm sorry! But I fit so it's okay!" He said as he lay down on the seat.

"So, here we go I guess." Kevin said, closing the door.

"That sounds amazing." Cameron said as Kevin started the car. "You can go like millions of miles per hour!"

"Well we DID have to outrun mewthree's bullcrap fireballs." Cammy said. "Scared me to death..."

"I remember that." Electra laughed. "You were all screamy and stuff."

"I thought we were going to die!" Cammy squeaked. "You'd scream too!"

"Actually no I wouldn't. Because I didn't." Electra grinned. "You just know a lot more about things so you know what they can do more than we do." She said.

"Well Zeke knew too!" She said.

"I wasn't there! I didn't know you got attacked!" Zeke whined. "My Cammy got attacked..."

"It's okay, I'm alive." Cammy laughed as she hopped up onto Zeke's back and ran her paw up and down his nose. "Even when you're laying down I like being on your back... I don't know why, it just seems comforting." She said as she lay down ontop of him.

"Thank you Cammy!" Zeke laughed. "It comforts me too."

"I wonder if there's even anyone on the road anymore." I said, looking out the window. "Everything looks empty..."

"Well that's because it is." Cammy said. "Everyone was wiped out, there's no one left."

"Then let's go fast!" Cameron laughed.

"I don't know..." Kevin sighed. "I don't want to risk it..."

"Oh come on, if we get pulled over just show them Dallas and we'll be let go!" Cameron laughed.

"Why me..." I sighed.

"Well you saved everyone so it's only natural that they'd be in your debt." Cameron said.

"Whatever." Kevin said. "I'm not doing it."

"Good." Cammy said. "I don't feel like dying."

"Wait, how did Cameron understand what we said?" Electra asked.

"Oh, I have two ear thingies. One is supposed to go in each ear but I gave one to Kevin." Cameron said.

"I thought you had one..." Cammy sighed. "You're so confusing..."

"Nope, I had two." He said.

"We're almost there anyway. I'm not going to break the law to entertain people." Kevin said. "Especially since you have a lot less control at those speeds."

"Exactly!" Cammy said.

"I don't care either way." Zeke whined. "Just keep me alive so I can be with Cammy!"

"Zeke..." Electra said, placing her right paw on his nose. "You're... Funny." She laughed.

"I am?" He asked. "How am I funny?"

"Well we're here..." Kevin said as the car began to slow down.

"Already?" Cameron asked. "I thought it was far away."

"Well it is on foot." Kevin said as he pulled into the parking lot. "And this isn't where we used to live. That's another couple minutes away." Kevin said as he parked the car.

"Well what are we doing here though?" Cameron asked.

"Well places around here were attacked, and this IS a Pokemon Center... So I was thinking maybe he'd come by here." Kevin said.

"Well he might." Cammy said. "Can we just like, get out? Because this is a park too and I kind of want to play with Zeke a little..."

"Yeah yeah." Kevin said as he got out of the car. "Come on."

"YEAH!" Zeke barked as he dashed across the front seat, Cammy tumbling off of his back as he rushed out of the car.

"Oh come ON!" She growled. "ZEKE!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled as he dashed away. "It's my old work!"

"Ugh." Cammy sighed as she climbed out of the car, running after him. "At least wait up!"

"No! Catch me!" Zeke yelled back, laughing.

"Well..." I said, smiling as I followed Electra out. "We're here..."

"Yup yup." She said. "Now what?"

"Wait?" Cameron asked, laughing. "It seems there's other people here, so we're not alone..."

"Yeah, they're having battles and everything, as if things were normal." Electra said.

"Well I don't think houses got hit, only major towns." Kevin sighed. "So everything's normal here."

"Except for the decimated city." Electra said. "Other than that, yes. It looks normal here."

"Well why don't we just act normal?" Kevin said. "I'll go inside and do things, I don't know what yet, and you can go do whatever you do. Here, have some money." Kevin said as he held out a stack of green paper.

"I'm not taking your money." Cameron said.

"Yes you are." Kevin said as he stuffed it into Cameron's pocket. "Take it, I have tons."

"Ugh, fine." Cameron said as he pulled the money out of his pocket, smiling as he gave some of it to me. "Here ya go."

"Um..." I said as I held the paper in my right paw, frowning. "What's this?"

"Money." Kevin said. "You should know that."

"Why should I know that..." I mumbled.

"You use it to buy things." Cameron said. "You give the people the money and they give you food and stuff."

"FOOD!"" Electra yelled as she snatched the money out of my paws. "I'll take your money if you don't want it!" She said as she looked up at Cameron.

"Nono, I want it now." Cameron said. "You have your own."

"No you don't." Electra said. "You're feeling quite generous today, aren't you? Just dying to help someone out..."

"I'm not giving you my money." Cameron said.

"Fine." She said as she grabbed my paw. "Come on Dallas let's find the food!"

"Err, okay." I said as I followed her down the path to the left. "I think it's in one of the human nests."

"Well duh." Electra said. "But there's so many..."

"Well yeah... Just smell the air. You should be able to smell which one is the right one." I laughed.

"Then I think it's this one." She said as she dashed into the grass. "Because it's smelly."

"Okay..." I said, following her. "I'm not hungry so I don't exactly know..."

"What I don't get is that everyone suddenly wants to be my friend because I found Dallas... I just said no. If they wanted to be bullies before I found Dallas then they're not suddenly going to be my friends. I still hate them." Cameron said in the distance.

'Even if you're not hungry you should still be able to smell it." Electra said.

"Well I can, but..." I said as I dropped down onto all fours and dashed off after her. "HEY!"

"No time to talk. Something smells good." she said as she ran ahead.

"Well I know that!" I laughed as I hopped onto her back.

"Fine, ride on me, I'm not stopping!" She said as she continued to run ahead.

"Electra... Riding you is weird..." I said, laughing.

"Then get off." She snapped as she stopped in front of a building.

"Well we're here, so why not." I laughed, hopping off of her back and standing up.

"Hey, isn't this the place... That we went to w whole ago with Ben?" Electra asked. "They had those menus that we could read..."

"Yeah I think so." I said, frowning as I looked up at the doors. "But then we came back and they said no Pokemon allowed..."

"Okay I'm going to take a guess and say that they let us in the first time because they were affiliated with Team Onyx and Ben had us, and since he was the boss or something they let us in." Electra said. "And then when Kevin tried, since he wasn't in Team Onyx they didn't let us in." Electra laughed.

"That's retarded." I mumbled. "I doubt that had anything to do with it. Maybe a Pokemon did something in there that made them say no Pokemon." I said.

"But then why do they have the menus?" Electra asked.

"Team Onyx has nothing to do with it." I said as I pushed one of the doors open. "Or Cammy would have said something. She knows like, everything about them."

"True." Electra said as she walked in, pushing the second door open. "I just made that up because it made sense."

"Team Onyx being affiliated with a restaurant makes no sense at all." I laughed.

"Oh hush." She said as we walked inside. "Where do we go?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I laughed. "Just... Ask someone or something?"

"I'm just going to take something and see what someone says..." Electra said, before walking in and hopping up onto someone's table. I watched as she grabbed something off of someone's plate and stuffed it into her mouth, before hopping back down and walking over to me.

"Okay, now if someone say-"

"What the HELL was that!" The man said as he stood up, pointing at us. "That Pikachu just came in and ate my whole plate in one bite! Whoever owns this thing better get over here right now and pay for my FOOD!" He yelled.

"Pokemon aren't allowed in. You're seeing things." Someone yelled from far away.

"I'm not seeing things!" He yelled. "It took my hamburger and just ATE it in one fucking bite!"

"Electra why'd you have to do that..." I sighed as I walked out, holding the door open. "Come on, hurry..."

"Well I got food so I don't care." She said as she walked out with me, sighing as she turned around. "Okay this is a pull door..." She growled.

"I see that." I sighed as I paws at the glass. "I can't reach the handle to pull it open..."

"Yes you can." She said, folding her arms. "Just fly up there and pull it open, or use psychic or something." She said.

"Or do this." I said as I grabbed her paw, chuckling as I teleported up back into the park, in the middle of the field.

"That works too..." She said as she held out the money. "Here take this..."

"What am I going to do with it?" I asked as I took the paper from her.

"I don't know, give it to the humans for food and stuff." She said.

"Well why couldn't you have done it back there...?" I sighed.

"Because I saw the food before I saw the humans." She said. "And he let me do it so it's his fault."

"Eh..." I said, laughing as I hugged her. "You're so... You." I laughed.

"I'm so me... Okay Dallas." She said, hugging me back. "And you're so you too."

"Hey you two!" Zeke yelled as he came running across the field with Cammy on his back. "You'll never guess what we just found out!"

"Oh Arceus... What?" I asked, sighing.

"Well apparently the Palkia that's been floating around is a clone!" Cammy said. "And not an enhanced clone either, just a normal clone!"

"Yeah, that's not dangerous at all..." Electra said sarcastically. "Enhanced or not, a cloned Palkia can do some really harmful crap with the manipulation of space and crap." She said.

"Exactly." Zeke panted. "It's baaad!"

"Well then..." I said, frowning as I played with my paws. "Then why is the Palkia clone FIXING the things that Mewthree destroyed? Restoring them and stuff?" I asked.

"Actually that's the REAL Palkia." Cammy said. "Palkia has been fixing the things that Mewthree destroyed, and someone Onyx got a hold of his DNA and made a clone of him. I have no idea why, but they did." She said. "And they don't have the technology anymore to enhance or control it. So they're just being retarded now." She said.

"Okay so it doesn't have any grudges... That's good I guess..." I said.

"Well we don't know that for sure." Cammy said.

"It had a fight with the real Palkia and it made a hole in the sky. I think the real Palkia pushed it into the hole and closed it." Zeke said. "But I'm not sure."

"Well the real Palkia knows what he's doing, and if it was him that got pushed in, he could just create another one wherever he ends up and come back." Cammy said. "So yeah... Team Onyx has absolutely no brains anymore." She sighed. "Morons..."

"I think they want us all dead." Electra said. "I should have eaten them all while I was there..."

"Well a simple attack would wipe them all out for sure." Cammy said. "We just have to wait and see who does it. If nothing happens in a week or so then I guess we'll have to finish them off ourselves." Cammy sighed. "It's pretty sad that a team of three Pikachu defends the world better than a team of certified human police officers and stuff." She said.

"And a Mightyena!" Zeke said as he raises his left forepaw. "Don't forget the Mightyena!"

"And a Mightyena." Cammy laughed as she ruffled the fur ontop of his head.

"How could anyone forget you Zeke." Electra laughed as she grabbed his paw, hugging it. "You make everything fun and entertaining."

"Oh thank you Electra!" Zeke yipped as he licked her face. "Thank you!"

"Err... You're welcome..." She said, taking a step back.

"Well we all have our roles." Cammy laughed. "Zeke makes things fun, I provide craploads of unnecessary information, Dallas provides the power and strength, as well as the transportation, and Electra provides the attitude." She laughed. "And eats all the food. But the question remains... How come we can do things better than the humans, with TRAINED Pokemon can?" Cammy asked.

"Because humans are morons." Electra said. "Take Team Onyx for example. Perfect example."

"True..." Zeke said. "I mean, they failed with mewthree so they clone an angry Palkia. And they don't have any equipment because Mewthree destroyed it all and stuff." He said. "I don't understand what they think they're going to accomplish."

"Maybe they think the Palkia clone will thank them for creating him by restoring their stuff by doing whatever he does with space to fix it." Electra shrugged.

"Probably..." Cammy said. "Which is a stupid idea because he clearly didn't..."

"What if he did?" Electra asked.

"Then we have some serious fighting to do." Cammy sighed. "But I doubt he did. What are the chances he would listen to them anyway? And besides, I just checked with the system and Onyx hasn't followed the PC in ages. They have no systems anymore." She said.

"Yeah, they're usually always following this Pokemon Center's PC." Zeke said. "I couldn't find them at all."

"So they created something that they have no control over... Again..." I sighed. "Can't we just like, go down there and finish them off? Instead of waiting for someone else to?" I asked.

"Well you could just teleport there, destroy the thingy with a thunderbolt and come back." Electra said.

"I don't know where the thingy is though." I sighed. "And it's not worth it. As long as someone else is on their way to get rid of it, then everything's fine." I said.

"Whatever, I don't even care anymore. They're not even a team anymore, it's like, two or three people." Cammy said.

"Yeah they don't stand a chance against anything." Zeke said. "I could take them out with just one shadow ball! Then I could really impress Cammy!" He laughed.

"Oh hush." She laughed as she scratched behind his ears.

"So what are we even supposed to be doing now?" Electra asked.

"Well we're supposed to just act normal." Cammy said. "Well, act the way we normally act, not like normal Pikachu."

"And Mightyena!" Zeke said.

"And Mightyena." Cammy repeated.

"Good, then take this. You're better with it." I said as I held out my paw.

"Oh, thanks I guess." Cammy said as she hopped down off of Zeke's back, taking the money from me and smiling. "I can get us some food and stuff.

"I TOLD YOU!" Electra yelled. "FOOOOOOD!"

"No, I told YOU." I laughed. "You should get something for all of us."

"Deal." Cammy laughed as she hopped up onto Zeke's back. "Let's go!"

"Go go go!" Zeke barked as he took off running.

"Dallas I feel funny..." Electra frowned, looking down at the grass.

"What do you mean?" I asked, smiling as I hugged her.

"Well I just feel funny." She said. "I don't know how to describe it."

"Well there's not much I can do then..." I laughed. "I mean, we can go over to the Pokemon Center and hang out there..." I said, smiling.

"Well if you want to, then okay." She said, smiling as she took my paw. "Let's walk. I don't feel like running..."

"That's fine." I smiled as I leaned against her. "We can take our time..."

"But my belly feels funny..." She said.

"Well... We can take less of our time while we still walk." I smiled. "Or I can teleport us."

"Nono, I'd rather walk." She said. "I don't know what happened to my nanobots. I think they got lost." She said.

"Makes sense." I laughed. "Or they just died off. Because mine died too." I said. "Maybe our bodies didn't like them."

"I liked them..." Electra whined. "They gave me apples whenever I wanted them..."

"Well we can find some apples in the woods." I smiled.

"Not the crunchy ones!" Electra said. "They're all squishy!"

"Why does it matter? You don't chew them anyway!" I laughed.

"Well the crunchy ones taste better." She said.

"They do..." I laughed. "Except I actually bite them and stuff. But you're right, I like the crunchy ones better too." I said as he slowly made our way to the Pokemon Center.

"I wonder what Kevin and Cameron are up to..." Electra said as she looked around the field.

"Probably eating together, talking, stuff like that." I said. "I really like Cammy though... She's really smart and stuff. She's so helpful..." I said.

"I like her too..." Electra giggled. "She's always looking to mate with something. Even me sometimes." She laughed. "But the information she gives is really awesome." She giggled. "And all the stuff she knows about humans... It's really cool." She said as he stepped onto the sidewalk.

"It's going to rain..." I said as I looked up at the sky, sighing. "The humidity is yucky."

"It makes my fur sticky." Electra sighed. "I hate sticky fur."

"Me too..." I sighed as we approached the Pokemon Center. "I'm glad that the Pokemon Center has that cold air that dries you off..." I said.

"Yeah, it's so nice." She sighed. "Just like Ben's car..."

"Yeah." I said as the sliding glass doors opened automatically.

"Chuuuu!" I squealed as I was hit with a blast of cold air, the sudden temperature change feeling so nice on my fur. I smiled as I got down onto all fours and shook myself off, as if I were wet, before standing back up and smiling at Electra.

"See? It's so much better in here." She laughed. "I would shake off too but my belly feels all weird." She said.

"Aww..." I frowned as I placed my right paw on her belly, smiling. "I hope it gets better soon..."

"Me too..." she said. "Because I'm so hungry I could eat a Ponyta..."

"You always are." I laughed.

"No but this time it's different..." She said. "I can't place my paw on it, but something's different..."

"Well is it a good different?" I asked.

"I dunno." She said. "I feel all... Different. I'm sorry I just can't explain it." She sighed.

"Well do you feel sick?" I asked.

"Well no... But... I don't know." She said as she hopped up onto the counter. "I'll just go ask Chansey or Audino to check me out." She said. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Well okay." I said, before walking over to one of the chairs in the waiting room, hopping up onto it and curling up into a ball.

So much has happened and it feels like I haven't slept in forever. I wasn't too worried about Electra to tell the truth. I knew she'd be okay. It didn't take me long to doze off with the air conditioning blowing on me and everything.

-END Chapter Twenty Four.-


	25. Whoooo's Thaaaat Pokemon!

I awoke to the sound of crying all around me. To be honest, I wasn't really in the mood to listen to it, so I just sighed, rolling onto my belly as I tried my best to go back to sleep. The only thing that brought me to my senses was the fact that I was no longer laying in the chair. Now, I was laying on a cold metal surface. All of a sudden the crying just stopped. All was silent, except for the sound of breathing and little occasional squeaks. What really got me going was probably the fact that there was something crawling on me. Something big, about half my size, or something like that.

I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my eyes lazily as whatever was crawling on me hopped off. When I opened my eyes however, I almost jumped right out of my fur.

I was sitting on top of a big metal cart, like the ones that they put food on in an airplane, and there were Pichu everywhere. There were probably about fifty or so of them all crawling around on the floor, and one of them was just climbing all over me. Confused, I picked him up and held him in my arms, my ears perking up as I turned to the left to see Electra. She was sitting there with one of them in her arms, and she was gently stroking its head.

"Electra..." I said calmly as I hugged the Pichu against my belly. "Where... Did these come from?"

She didn't seem to hear my question, as she continued gently stroking the Pichu in her arms.

"Electra..." I repeated as I made my way over to her. "Electra..."

She still didn't seem to notice me. Maybe if I touch her..."

"Electra..." I said as I reached out, placing my paw on her back. "Where did these come from?"

"Dallas." Electra said as she looked up at me, smiling. "Dallas..."

"Yes?" I asked, tilting my head as I placed the Pichu down. "Are they ours?"

"Dallas..." She said as she reached out, placing her paw on my nose. "Dallas..."

"What?" I asked, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"DALLAS!" She yelled as she pushed me, and I fell off the cart.

I jerked away as I fell off the chair I was sleeping in, scrambling to my feet as I looked around.

"Geez, I was gone for like five minutes and you fall into like, the deepest sleep ever." She said as she hopped down, laughing.

My heart was racing as I stared at her, the palms of my paws beginning to sweat as I looked around. Everything seemed normal. That was probably one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had...

"What's up?" She asked as she nudged me. "You look all funny."

"Oh... I just had a really weird dream..." I said, smiling. "So what did Audino say?"

"Well she said I was fine but I should come back in about an hour." She said. "Because there's something she needs to look at or something."

"Oh... Okay..." I said, laughing. "Well what do you want to do then?"

"Well I have no idea." she said. "Play in the park?"

"Well I guess I could do that." I laughed.

"Well then let's go!" Electra laughed as she took my paw. I smiled at her as we left the Pokemon Center and walked down the sidewalk.

"Ugh, it's so sticky out." Electra growled. "Wasn't it supposed to rain or something?"

"Well maybe it went away." I said. "I mean, the weather does weird things all the time."

"True..." She said, laughing. "Hey, why don't we try that maze thingy?" Electra asked. "You know, the one that we had to run past when Onyx tried to catch us before." She said.

"Well I don't have a problem with that." I laughed as I turned to the right. "Split up?"

"Of course!" She laughed. "Not like they're here anymore anyway. And even if they were, good luck lifting me." She laughed. "A lot has changed since we last met them. They won't be able to pick me up no matter what they do, and they probably won't be able to beat me in a fight either." She said. "Plus, I don't know why, but I feel extra mean and moody today..." She said.

"Well then..." I laughed. "Not sure what to say to all of that..." I laughed. "I guess you're right. Heh. So then we're splitting up?" I asked.

"DALLAS!" Cammy yelled as she came running over to me, growling. "What the HELL was that for?"

"What was what for?" I asked as I stared at her.

She was covered in something white.

"What's that powder all over you?" Electra asked.

"Well Dallas here thought it was funny to dump a pot of flour over me and Zeke." She growled. "Zeke's over there rolling in the stuff. And then he shook off and got it everywhere and UGH!" She growled. "What the hell!"

"I didn't do that." I laughed. "I was here the whole time."

"Yeah he was with me." Electra said. "Although he wasn't with me when I went in to see Nurse Joy..."

"So you DID do it!" Cammy snapped.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Actually when I came out he was sleeping on the chair. I had to pull him off to wake him up." Electra said. "He was in a deeep sleep. No way he could have done it in the five minutes I was gone." She laughed.

"Well then who did?" Cammy growled.

"I have no idea." I said. "But it wasn't me.

"Well I thought it was you... Zeke didn't say anything when he saw whoever that Pikachu was... And usually he greets you when he sees you, so... It might not have been you..." She said.

"It WASN'T me." I said. "No maybe it wasn't me, it simply wasn't me." I said.

"Yeah couldn't have been. And Dallas wouldn't do anything that mean." Electra said. "Especially since he loooooves you!"

"Hey!" I said as I turned around. "Stop it!"

"Ugh..." Cammy sighed. "My fur is a mess..."

"Well it's going to rain soon." Electra said. "You can wash in the rain."

"Or the Pokemon Center." I said. "They'd clean you up, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah just shake off first." Electra said.

"I'll just... Go do that..." Cammy sighed as she dropped down onto all fours.

"Whoa! Go over there!" Electra laughed. "I don't want that on me!"

"Right." Cammy said as she walked off.

"Sooo... Are we still doing the maze? And splitting up?" I asked.

"Yup yup." She laughed. "But not yet. Wait until we get inside.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well there's only one pathway at the start." She said. "Let's go in a bit before we split up."

"True..." I laughed. "Well that's fine with me."

"Good." She chuckled as we came to the first intersection in the maze.

"Okay, split up."

"Well okay." I laughed as I made my way over to the right. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." She said. "And no cheating!"

"I wasn't going to!" I laughed as I walked inside the tunnel. "I don't ever recall there being a roof on it..."

"Well maybe they did that to prevent people and Pokemon from cheating." She said.

"Well maybe." I laughed. "Either way I wasn't going to anyway."

"Whatever." She chuckled as she pushed me playfully. "Just go."

"Fine." I laughed as we walked on.

"I'm going this way." She said as she turned to the left. "You go that way."

"Fine with me." I said, dashing off to the right.

"One of us is going the wrong way!" She shouted as he both turned around the corners of our sides of the maze.

"I'm aware of that!" I shouted back. "Or both of us because there's another path!" I laughed.

"Lovely!" She yelled back.

The lights inside were dim, but not terribly dim. Just enough for a human to see I guess. I however, could see perfectly fine. Being a Pikachu and all. To tell the truth, I had no idea where I was going. I just made a bunch of random turns without taking the time to remember what they were. I saw it as just a fun activity I was doing with my mate, and not a serious competition. Everything was silent, and the lights seemed to get dimmer and dimmer as I traveled down the tunnel. I came to an intersection, and I stopped to look around. Three of the four paths were dimly lit, and as far as I could tell, the path to the left wasn't lit at all. To me, that one seemed to be the least appealing one to travel down. Of course, being me, I chose it. I figured that, if any way was the way out, it was the least appealing path. I figured they made it appear less appealing so that less people and Pokemon travel down it, and therefore less of them get out quickly.

I dropped down onto all fours, cautiously making my way down the tunnel, staying in the center of the path so that I could tell whether or not there was an alternate path to my left or right. I didn't want to light the area with sparks, because I felt like that would be cheating. The only thing that made me want to light up the area was the sound of something running toward me from up ahead. I stood up, perking up my ears as I squinted in the dark in an attempt to see what was coming at me. I could tell that, by the sound of the footsteps, it was something small. A Pokemon, around the same size as I was, maybe even smaller. I could tell by the sound of the footsteps that it was running to the right. My right. So I stood where I was at the left side of the tunnel. I wasn't expecting it to change directions however, and I was taken off guard when the footsteps suddenly jumped right in my path. I put my paws out in front of me to stop whatever was going to run into me. Since it was something small, I didn't pay too much attention to holding my ground, which was a mistake on my part. Whatever it was smacked right into me, sending me tumbling backwards. I managed to grab what I thought was its tail, but... It was flat... After being dragged a couple feet I leapt into the air, just as it turned into another pathway of the maze. I lost my balance again, but clung tightly to the flat furry appendage as I was dragged across the tunnel on my belly. I didn't know why I was holding onto it in the first place. Something inside me just... Almost forced me to grab it... Like an instinct or something... How I managed to do it in the dark, I have no clue.

I growled under my breath as I pulled on whatever I was holding onto, tugging myself to my feet as I took off running behind whatever Pokemon this was, refusing to let go of the tail. I growled again as I tugged backwards on it, in an attempt to stop whatever Pokemon this was. I wanted to spark my cheeks so badly now, just to see what the hell was dragging me, but I told Electra I wouldn't, so I didn't. I felt whatever it was fall to the ground. I knew it would get up right away, so I pounced on it. It was about the same size I was. It was furry too, and it kind of smelled like... Something... I couldn't place my paw on it, but it smelled extremely familiar... I put my arms around it as it squirmed underneath me. Then, the least likely thing happened. It somehow pushed against me, and pulled itself out of my grip. Surprised, I quickly grabbed one of its legs before it could sprint off again, and I pulled backwards against it, pulling it off of its feet. Once again, it pulled itself out of my grip, and I pounced on it.

Whatever this thing is, it's abnormally strong. How the hell did it just pull away from me?

I grabbed it and held it in a tight hug as it began to writhe madly underneath me. It got a grip on one of my paws and pulled it off. I felt it grab my now free arm with both its paws, and I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen next.

"The the FUCK off of me!" It yelled as it tugged on my paw, literally pulling me off of it and throwing me across the tunnel.

That voice...

I was probably thrown a good two hundred feet before smacking into a wall. I growled as I got to my feet, dashing as fast as I could back down the tunnel in hope of catching up to whatever this thing was. I could hear its footsteps as it took off in the opposite direction, and I tried my best to speed up.

Whatever it is, it's fast too... Electra never said I couldn't attack...

I let out a loud wail as I fired a thunderbolt down the tunnel. I watched as the yellow bolt illuminated the tunnel for a split second, but I didn't get a good look at what I was up against. It was too far away for me to see it clearly, but it appeared to be yellow. Maybe it was just the yellow light from the bolt, but I could have sworn it was yellow.

It let out a loud cry as the thunderbolt struck it, and I heard a smack as it fell to the floor. I had no idea where it was now, and I wasn't counting on tripping over it either.

I cried out as I tripped over the Pokemon, flipping over onto my back. Before I could get up, It picked me up. Digging its claws into my right leg, it then whacked me hard in the belly with something flat, once again sending me flying all the way back to the other side of the tunnel, except this time I grabbed onto it, bringing the Pokemon with me. I quickly flipped around before I smacked into the wall, and shoved him between me and the wall, gasping as we both smacked into it. He smacked into the wall, and I bounced off of him, quickly jumping to my feet. My right leg hurt like hell, but I didn't care.

He wants to play dirty huh? Well two can play at that game.

Despite the fact that I was still regaining my breath, I lunged blindly at him, and if he hadn't been for that spark he made, I wouldn't have known where he was.

I grabbed him around the middle and threw him into the wall, growling as I pinned him there, my face pressed against his as I stared him in the eye. Even though it was pitch black, I could still see. Barely, but I could still see. It wasn't even really... Seeing... It was more like... Sensing. I could feel everything around me without actually touching anything... And then... Somehow my eyes just saw it. Everything was blue, but I could still see.

"What the HELL do you want!" He growled as he pushed against me.

"What the hell do YOU want!" I snapped back as I pressed him against the wall with basically all my strength, which as I recall, would be a lot more than enough to crush any Pokemon this size.

"YOU hit ME first!" He snapped.

"No YOU did!" I snapped back. "When you fucking ran into me!"

"You're such an asshole, get OFF of me!" He yelled as he pushed against me with his feet. Amazingly, once again he was able to break my grip. I felt his paw swipe across my face as he flung me to the other side of the tunnel, but this time I pushed off of the wall, instead of smacking into it. However, when I got back to the wall he was at just seconds ago, he was no longer there, and I wound up smashing into THAT wall, thinking he was still there. It took me a second to recover from that, but when I did, I was back on my feet, my ears perking up as I listened for his footsteps. I picked up no noise whatsoever, so I dashed down the tunnel as fast as I could. I was utterly lost now. Thanks to him, I had no clue where I was. I was sent flying this way and that, chased him down turn after turn, I had no clue where I was.

Then it hit me...

I didn't hear anything because he didn't run... He stood still and held his breath... So that I WOULDN'T hear him... He knew that if he didn't move I'd think he ran... Smart little bastard...

"FUCK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, growling as I struck the right wall with a thunderpunch, squeaking as I quickly withdrew my paw in pain, whining as I shook it off.

I knew he was long gone by now, so I just walked. It wasn't until a few minutes later than I began to see light. Not tunnel light, a bright light. It was also then that the reality of what had happened dawned on me, and so did the pain. By the time I reached the end of the maze, I was in so much pain that I just fell over into the grass.

"Dallas?" Electra asked as she sprinted over to me. "What happened! 

"I don't FUCKING KNOW!" I yelled. "I got attacked by something!"

"By what? What could have possibly done this?" She asked as she pulled me to my feet. "You're a mess! Your fur is all... Icky looking and you're all cut up. What happened?" She asked.

"I got attacked! By something strong!" I whined. "And it got away!"

"Ugh, I told you not to go back in there..." She growled. "You never listen to me..."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh come on, not this again..." She growled. "Do you remember ANYTHING?"

"I remember splitting up in the maze and that's it." I said. "I never went BACK in." I said.

"Yes you did! We met up out here and I told you about the creepy thing and you went back in to find it!" She said. "You DID!"

"What! What creepy thing!" I asked. "I don't recall ANY of that!"

Electra sighed as she looked into my eyes.

"Dallas... You came out HERE... And I told you already. There was something in there that attacked me too. It ran into me and fell over. And like I said before, I was in a bad mood, so I picked up whatever it was and I pinned it down. And it tried fighting against me and everything but it wouldn't let go. It was abnormally strong too. Usually when I lean all my weight on something I wind up crushing it, but it seemed to be just fine. He was a squirmy fellow I can tell you that!" She said. "I was all angry at it for running into me that I picked it up and pinned it against the wall. He tried to push me away from him but I kept him pinned to the wall... And then I realized it was a Pikachu, and I let go. If it weren't for it being a Pikachu, I would have torn it apart." She growled. "Fucking running into me like that and not even saying sorry or anything at all..." She growled.

"Electra..." I said as I looked her in the eye. "You... Pinned it? And it couldn't push you off?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She said. "It kept trying to push against me. He used his feet and everything. He was really strong though, I'll give him that." She laughed. "I don't know if it was his smell or something but he reminded me of you." She said. "Then I got out here and I saw you waiting here and I told you what happened and you said you'd go back in and find out what did it and I told you no and you went back in anyway. And then you come out here again like... This..." She said, frowning. "You're in really bad shape..."

"Electra..." I said calmly. "The same thing happened to ME... Except when I pinned him... EVERY time I pinned him... He somehow... Managed to push me off... As if he was... Stronger than I was..." I mumbled. "Barely, but he was still stronger..." I said.

"Wait what..." She asked as she tilted her head to the right. "Repeat that?"

"I said I couldn't hold him down!" I growled. "How the hell did you do it?"

"I don't know..." She said. "I just did it..."

"Electra..." I said, sighing as I looked her in the eye. "Do you know what this means?"

"It means I held him and you didn't." She said.

"What else?" I asked.

"Um... It means that I shouldn't have let go?" She asked.

"No! It means you're... Stronger than I am..." I said.

"Yeah, Okay." She said sarcastically. "You're losing it. Let's get you to the Pokemon Center."

"I'm not kidding!" I yelled. "If you could hold it back and I couldn't then there's no other explanation!" I said.

"Maybe you're just weaker than I am." She said.

"Same thing!" I yelled. "How did you get so strong!"

"I don't know, I thought I always was the same..." She said. "I didn't notice myself getting any stronger..."

"Well you did." I said, whining as I fell over onto my back. "Oooohhh... Did he try to hit you?"

"Well no... He seemed like he was in a hurry... When I pinned him to the wall he started... Begging me... For his life... As if he expected me to kill him because I was stronger or something..." She said.

"Dallas your leg is all torn up..." She said.

"I know that! Don't worry about me!" I said. "I need to know more about what happened!" I said.

"I'll tell you later..." She sighed. "You're more important than any information I could give you right now." She said as she picked me up. "Come on, I'll carry you if I have to, but we're going to the Pokemon Center right away. And no, NOT through the maze." She said. "Around it. Geez Dallas you need to learn to use your psychic moves more!" She laughed.

-END Chapter Twenty Five.-


	26. A Miracle And A Disaster

"You'll be fine, you're just going to need a little time to heal up." Nurse Joy said as she placed me down. "And knowing you, that'll be like a day or two." She laughed.

"Thanks..." I said, sighing. "I don't want to have to fly everywhere to get around..."

"Oh, don't worry." She said. "You won't have to. It's not as bad as it looks to tell the truth." She said.

"Um, Audino said I had to come back in an hour?" Electra asked. "So I'm coming back now because I'm here now and don't feet like waiting." She said.

"Oh um... Sure come right in." She said. "Audino, Electra's back." She said as she exited into the back room.

"Ugh..." I sighed as I hopped back up into that chair, groaning as I leaned against the back of it, sitting in it like a human would.

I was waiting there for about a half hour before I decided I should probably try and take another nap.

"Dallas..." Cammy said calmly as she hopped up over the counter. "They cleaned my fur." She laughed. "I feel fine n..n...now... What the HELL happened to you!" She shouted.

"I got attacked by something in that maze." I growled. "And I couldn't pin it down. It kept pushing me away." I growled.

"What? How?" She asked. "Was it a robot?"

"I don't think so." I said. "I don't know for sure, but it felt like a real Pokemon.

"Well I don't know of any real Pokemon that would be able to outmatch you." She said. "Maybe Arceus."

"Exactly." I said. "And the thing is... Electra was somehow able to hold him back and pin him down. Everything I couldn't do." I sighed. "So... She's stronger than I am apparently..."

"What..." Cammy asked as she stared up at me, her right ear drooping to the side. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"No." I said. "She held him down and he struggled, then begged for his life. I held him down and I got flung across dozens of tunnels multiple times." I said. "It would have helped if I could have SEEN what I was doing..."

"Do you mind going back in there? Maybe he's still there. I wanna see." She said.

"Yes actually, I DO mind going back in there." I growled.

"Err... Well maybe Electra can show me then." She said. "Did he look like you? Was he the one that dumped flour on me? If he's the one that did it I swear I'm going to tear off his reproductive organs." She growled.

"WHOA." I shouted.. "That's a bit extreme!"

"Well he didn't only dump flour on me, but he also attacked you and Electra. I don't find that extreme at all." She said calmly. "Pokemon like him don't deserve to reproduce. If they're going to prance around causing trouble then we don't need more of them to do the same." She said.

"But then he can't mate with you." I laughed.

"Oh please. I wouldn't mate with him anyway. Not after what he did to me. He BLEW his chances!" She growled.

"Good to hear." I laughed. "I don't know what I would do if you were to end up the mother of that thing's Pichu." I chuckled.

"I'd disown them." She said. "As bad as that sounds, if the father is an asshole that picks on other Pokemon and dumps crap on me, then he can take care of them alone." She growled. "But then again if I tear off his balls I don't have that problem." She said.

"That's kind of gross." I laughed.

"Well it'll probably be gross for like, the first couple seconds..." She said.

"Well you'll be holding them in your paw..." I said. "It's pretty weird."

"Then I'll make it less awkward and shove them down his throat." She said. "Or have Electra do it if he's really that strong. If I tell Electra to do it I'm sure she will." She laughed.

"That's a bit creepy..." I said as I hopped off of the chair, balancing on my left foot as I slowly lowered my right foot to the ground.

"That looks like it hurts. I mean, if there weren't bandages on it and stuff." Cammy said.

"Well duh it hurts!" I said as I walked over to her. "But I don't care... I'll be fine." I said as I hugged her.

"Awww..." She said as she hugged me back. "Did you get a look at the attacker at all?"

"No, it was dark... BUT... I somehow... SAW... It was like... All blue, but I could still make out my surroundings, just not the color of them." I said. "Everything was blue and shadowy..."

"Ooooh Dallas has the aura!" Cammy joked, laughing as she rubbed my back. "No seriously, did you?"

"I'm serious." I said. "I saw everything without actually seeing it."

"Wait you're not joking?" She asked as she tilted her head, staring at me.

"No." I replied.

"Wows..." She said. "So your mental mind and moves and stuff are getting stronger yet you lack physical strength..." She said. "I mean, your physical strength is that of like, a thousand humans, but it's not that strong compared to your mental strength." She said. "Like when you swing your iron tail through rocks and stuff. Or melt them with thunderbolts. Or even pick them up. It's all great, but when you're pushed to the limit, the strength of your moves and mind surpass your physical strength greatly. Electra works on her physical strength a lot. Maybe that's why she got so much stronger." Cammy said. "You should like, test her. Play tug of war or something." Cammy laughed. "Oh, and congratulations on finding the aaaauuuurrraaaaa!" She laughed.

Maybe she's right. Maybe I'd do better using psychic then I would physically moving something...

"Well... When she comes out we'll see." I said. "But... Are you sure you saw ME dump flour on you?" I asked. "Did you ask what Zeke saw?"

"Well no." Cammy said. "I literally just got out of the fur drying thingy. I forgot what they call it." She said.

"You... Don't know the name of it?" I asked, laughing.

"Hey, I don't know EVERYTHING!" She said. "Just... A lot."

"Well you should go ask Zeke what he saw. Because he didn't greet the Pikachu when he came in so he must have known it wasn't me." I said. "And why is he rolling in it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe there's something like Chunip and Catnip for Mightyena." She laughed. "But it wouldn't be a powder. I guess Zeke's just being Zeke." She laughed. "He likes to roll in messes before cleaning them up."

"Wait so he's eating it?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe he shook off again and left. Or he could be rolling in the grass to get it off." She said.

"You should probably go find him..." I said. "Even if he used to work here, he could still get into trouble."

"Zeke is the type that does his best to fix whatever trouble he gets into." Cammy said. "He's fine."

"Well anyway... If whoever it was looked like me, but Zeke knew it wasn't, then maybe Zeke knows a little something about Team Onyx. Maybe it was a clone of me that attacked me."

"Okay there's many things wrong with what you just said." Cammy said.

"Ah, here we go..." I laughed.

"Oh hush." She said as she licked my nose. "For one, I already told you. Team Onyx is basically gone. For one they wouldn't have any way of receiving your DNA, because none of us work for them. Another thing is, as I mentioned before, Team Onyx no longer possesses the technology to enhance their clones. So if it were a clone of you, it would be the same strength as you, and not any stronger. What you described was something stronger than you." She said. "Another thing is, that if Zeke knew there was a clone of you, and he saw that clone of you walk in, he would have attacked it." She said. "So I doubt there's a Dallas clone walking around anywhere." She said.

"What if there is?" I asked.

"Well then there's another retarded organization out there that I don't know about." She said.

"Or Zeke works for Onyx again." I said.

"Yeah right." Cammy said as she rolled her eyes at me. "That'll be the day. Zeke would never work for an organization that seeks to harm others. Zeke's not the kind of wolf that hurts things just to hurt them. He's nice and stuff." Cammy said.

"I know that, I was joking." I said.

"Well Zeke would never betray us." Cammy said. "You should know that."

"I DO know that." I laughed. "Come on, go find him and bring him here."

"Why don't you find him?" Cammy asked.

"Well because he's YOUR mate and I'm hurt." I said.

"Oh yeah..." She said as she looked down at my right leg. "I forgot..."

Not sure what to say next, I turned around and stared at the counter.

"You know... With you hurt and everything... And Electra being the physically stronger one... She's going to dominate you when you guys mate again..." Cammy laughed.

"Oh Arceus." I said as I turned around and stared at her. "I didn't even think about that."

"Oh come on, there's noting wrong with being dominated." Cammy laughed. "Trust me, I'd know."

"I KNOW you'd know." I said as I rolled my eyes. "It's just... I never thought she'd catch up to me... You know, here I was telling her that she was a thousand times stronger than any Pokemon, and that I was a million times stronger than she was..." I said. "But really... It's her that's a million times stronger... And I'm only like, nine hundred thousand." I said.

"And your moves are a trillion." Cammy said. "Stop putting yourself down. No one was ever meant to be the strongest in the world, it doesn't work that way." She said. "Unless you're Arceus."

"The humans say I can take Arceus out..." I said.

"Well Arceus is a wuss." Cammy said. "He protect himself with his life plates like a freaking moron. And you know why? Because he can't take a freaking hit." She growled. "Fly up there and smash one with iron tail. Then I bet one thunderbolt with finish him off." She growled. "He's an idiot."

"Your opinion on things never ceases to amaze me..." I laughed as I patted her back.

"This sir, it a fact." She said.

"Well... I noticed Nurse Joy could understand us now..." I said.

"Yeah, Cameron's dad gave those things out to one of the Pokemon Centers, and you know how they're all like, connected with this network of PCs that they send things to each other with and stuff... Yeah, those things got sent out immediately. The ear things. All the Nurse Joys have them now. I mean, being a Pokemon Nurse, I'd say it was essential." She said.

"Yeah I guess so." I sighed, sitting down. "So... What's new?"

"Nothing at all." She said as she sat down next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Electra went back inside because Audino told her to come back." I said. "I have no idea why and neither did she."

"Well as you already know, I just came here to wash up. And now my fur smells nice and clean." She said, smiling as she hugged me again.

"Yeah, it does." I laughed.

"Hey, you can still fly right?" She asked.

"Well yeah..." I said. "I think so. I don't see any reason why I'd suddenly be unable to..."

"Good." She laughed. "Then you can still get places with your leg hurt." She said.

"Yes..." I said. "I can walk too... I prefer walking..."

"I prefer riding in Kevin's lambo." She said.

"What?" I asked, frowning. "His... Lambo?"

"His car." She said. "The yellow thing we drive around in."

"I thought it was red..." I said.

"He has a red yellow and purple." She said. "We took the yellow."

"Oh yeah..." I laughed. "I forgot."

"Why are you so weird all of a sudden." She laughed as she hugged me again.

"Oh hey you two." Cameron said as he walked in. "It's kind of raining out, so..." he said as he walked over and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Oh hey Cameron." Cammy said, grinning as she hopped into his lap. "I've got a little something for ya..." She chuckled as she ran the forefinger of her paw down his belly.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"A surprise." She said, wagging her tail as she grabbed his shirt.

"Um..." He said as he stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"Surprising you." She said as she pulled it up.

"Hey, stop it!" He said as he picked her up. "No no no!"

"What?" I asked as I looked at them, frowning.

"She keeps trying to mate with me!" Cameron said. "Almost every night I wake up at some point to her doing weird things to me." He said. "From licking my hair to crawling up my shirt." He said.

"I was grooming you!" She said as she wiggled in his hands. "Your hair was messy! That doesn't mean I'm trying to mate with you!" She said. "It means I'm doing you a favor!"

"Every night?" He asked. "What favor were you doing by crawling into my shirt?" He asked.

"Well you wear really big clothes. It's not warm enough laying on top of you so I go inside and lay on you." She said. "It's warmer."

"Oh please!" Cameron said as he placed her down on the floor. "So just because I wear big clothes that means you can crawl into them?" He asked.

"Yessss..." She said, smiling. "It does."

"Ugh..." He said, sighing.

"See, I wasn't trying to mate." She said, folding her arms.

"Well what about when you crawl on me and rub yourself against me like, forever?" He asked.

"It's an affectionate thing! And you like it!" She said. "You said I was soft and cuddly!"

"Well what about that time I woke up with my pants nearly chewed off?" He said.

"Um... I was hungry." She said. "And that was the only thing... I could find." She said.

"Yeah right." he said. "What about the time you had Zeke tackle me so you could kiss me?" he said.

"Um... Yeah I have no explanation for that." She said.

"You're so weird!" He said.

"I am not!" She said. "YOU are for trying to avoid me!"

"I don't want to fall in love with a Pokemon!" He said. "That's weird!"

"Is it?" She asked as she hopped back up into his lap. "What about... Let's say, there's a little kid. Like, ten years old. He starts his journey as a Pokemon trainer and he befriends an Eevee. He teaches it stuff and they travel together for like a year or two. Is he not in love with the Eevee?" She asked. "They love each other, no?"

"That's different!" Cameron said. "They love each other, they're not IN love!" He said.

"You don't have to be in love to mate." Cammy said.

"SEE! YOU SAID IT!" Cameron yelled. "You SAID it!"

"Hey, so what? You're almost a grown man. It's time you tried new things." She said.

"New things doesn't mean Pokemon!" He said.

"Oh come on, there are plenty of people out there that would gladly accept my offer." She said.

"Well I'm not one of them." Cameron said.

"I'll get you..." Cammy chuckled. "You just wait. I'll get you."

"No you won't." Cameron said. "Never."

"You'll see." She laughed. "You'll see..."

"No I won't." Cameron said. "Besides, you lay eggs. We don't." He said.

"Um, no we don't." Cammy said.

"Yes you do." Cameron said. "I know you do, I read it in this thingy."

"How can you tell ME what I do and don't give birth to?" Cammy asked. "Are you serious right now? I'm the Pikachu here, I would know!"

"I feel like putting a collar with a camera on you and recording everything you do for one day." He said. "A day in the life of Cammy." Cameron said.

"I don't think you'd wanna see that." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I probably wouldn't." He said. "There'd probably be a lot I wouldn't want to see on that..."

"Oh hush." She said as she squeezed his nose, before hopping back down onto the floor.

"Ow. Hey..." Cameron said, rubbing his nose.

"I have nothing to say..." I said as I slowly walked over to the counter.

"Oh come on Dallas, you mated with me a couple times too. You know how good I am! Tell Cameron over here what he's missing!" She said.

"No." I said as I hopped up onto the counter. "That's... Not normal."

"Neither is a flying Pikachu, so tell him." She said.

"I don't want to explain to a human what mating feels like. If they don't want to mate then it's their fault. Yes, they're missing out on a lot, but I'm not going to sit here and-"

"Hey Dallas!" Audino shouted as she ran out of the back room. "You have to come here right away!"

"Oh thank Arceus!" I shouted as I hopped into Audino's arms. "Take me awaaaay!"

"Ohhh you're going to be so happy!" She said as she dashed into the back room. "Come on hurry!"

"Well don't tell ME to hurry! My leg is hurt and you're the one carrying me!" I laughed as we ran through a network of hallways.

"Right. Well then just wait!" She said. "Oh this is so exciting! It's always exciting!" She said.

"What? What's so exciting?" I aske, hopping down onto the floor as we entered a somewhat colder room.

"What am I supposed to be happy about..." I asked as I turned around and looked at her.

"This." Audino said as she lifted me up. I watched, confused as she placed me on a table, until I saw Electra. She was curled up on a blanket, and from what I could see she was eating something.

"Um..." I said as I dropped down onto all fours, my ears perking up as I slowly approached her. What I saw next however, is most likely what Audino was talking about.

She wasn't eating something. She was licking something. I couldn't see what it was however, until I walked right up next to her. That's when I heard the soft, almost silent squeal, and realized, that it wasn't just any something. It was a Pichu.

Our Pichu.

As I slowly made my way around to the front of her, I noticed that there was actually two there. Everything in my head went blank as I just stood there, staring. It took me a minute to grasp what was going on. But when I did, I almost melted into a puddle right there in front of her. So many emotions were going through my head that I didn't even know which one I was really feeling. I smiled as she looked at me, and I lay down on my belly. She didn't say a word as she lay there in front of me, the Pichu inbetween us as we just stared at each other.

The staring contest went on for about a minute, before I decided it was enough, and slowly crawled closer to her. I shivered excitedly as I reached out and rested my right paw against the head of the Pichu on the right.

"The one on the left is a girl." Audino whispered.

I heard what she said, but I didn't really pay attention to it. I just buried the statement in the back of my mind, to be remembered later. Right now, the genders didn't concern me much.

I had no idea what to say as I sat up, scooping up the Pichu on the right. I stared into his eyes, my ears flattened to the back of my head as I hugged him against me. He smelled like... Well he had his own scent. I hadn't smelled anything like it before. This strange feeling crept into my body, and the longer I held the Pichu, the stronger it got. It was like... A bond of some sort... I don't know where it came from, but all of a sudden I felt dedicated. Dedicated to Electra, and the Pichu. I felt as if it was my duty to do everything I could to protect all three of them. And if either Pichu got hurt, I failed. I felt as if I should hold onto the little guy forever. He was like, suddenly the most important thing in my life. Mewthree didn't matter anymore, neither did this... Palkia clone... My top priority was these Pichu, and I'd tear anyone apart that tried to harm them.

"Dallas..." Electra said calmly as she sat up, picking up the other Pichu and sitting down next to me, purring as she hugged the Pichu and leaned against me.

"Y-yes?" I asked, smiling as I licked her cheek.

"W-we... We're parents..." She said.

"I know..." I said, smiling. "I know..."

"Congratulations Dallas." Audino said as she patted my back. "You're a father."

"Thanks." I said, smiling as I looked back at her.

"W...What do we do now?" Electra asked. "I feel so... Weird now..."

"Well now we've got to register them as yours." Audino said.

"This is truly a remarkable experience." Nurse Joy said as she stood in the doorway. "How does it feel to be a father Dallas?" She asked.

"It feels great." I said, smiling. "It feels really great..."

"Well we've already gotten their height and weight and stuff." Nurse Joy said. "So as far as registration, you're okay." She said. "The one that Electra has, the female one, is probably going to be the next Electra." Nurse Joy laughed.

"Yeah she weighs about twenty four pounds." Audino said as she looked at her clipboard.

"Well how much do they usually weigh?" I asked.

"About four or five when they're first born." She said.

Yup, she's definitely going to take after Electra.

"Hey Dallas..." Electra said, smiling. "Maybe she'll be powerful like you, AND have the weight to back it up..." She said. "That'd be so awesome!"

"Yeah, we can be like, a team. When they evolve we can go out fighting evil clones together." I laughed.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Audino laughed. "The Dallas family fighting Team whatever's next!"

"Hehe." I said as I held the Pichu up, looking into his eyes again. "I feel so happy..."

"Are we like, allowed to leave?" Electra asked.

"Well of course." Audino said. "Would you like a little blanket for the Pichu?"

"Nah we'll be fine." Electra said as she hopped down onto the floor. "Come on Dallas, Cammy will be so happy!"

"Cammy's probably still torturing Cameron out there." I laughed as I hopped down onto the floor.

"This way." Audino said as she lead us through a bunch of hallways.

When we got back to the lobby, and I hopped up onto the counter, I was greeted with a loud scream, which startled me quite a bit.

"AWWWW HE'S ADORABLE!" Cammy squealed as she dashed over and leapt up onto the counter. "Awwww!"

"Thanks..." I said, laughing. "You scared me to death..."

"I'm sorry!" Cammy laughed. "He's just so cute! What's you name him?" She asked as she gently rubbed his head.

"Name him... Right..." Electra said, laughing. "I forgot to name them... Well to be honest I don't really know what to name him." She said. "Or her..."

"Well how about... Eh I don't know..." Cammy laughed. "We'll think of something eventually. It's not like we need to name them right away." She said.

"Yeah... We can think of something later." I laughed as I hopped down onto the floor, along with Electra and Cammy.

"Can I hold one?" Cammy asked as she wagged her tail. "Oooh they're so little!"

"Sure I guess." Electra said as she held the Pichu out. I could tell she was just as nervous as I was about letting others hold the Pichu, but I knew she trusted Cammy, and so did I. I mean, Cammy knows what to do. She watches over the Pichu in the colony sometimes, and I'm sure she'd be extra careful with ours. We're probably not going to let them out of our sight for a couple weeks, but still. She can help out with them if she wants to, right?

"Awww she's adoraBLE!" Cammy squealed as she stumbled backwards. "Holy crap!"

"What?" Electra asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"This thing weighs like... As much as I do!" She squeaked. "This one is too heavy! Take it back!"

"Err..." Electra said as Cammy gave her the Pichu back. "I didn't know that..."

"Is the other one that heavy too?" She asked.

"Well I can't tell the difference..." Electra said.

"Me either." I laughed. "Why don't you check?"

"Well I don't want to drop him..." Cammy sighed.

"Well you didn't drop the other one..." Electra laughed. "Come on, you're strong enough."

"Fine." Cammy said as she held her paws out. "I just don't want to hurt them..."

"You won't." I said, smiling as I placed the Pichu in her arms. "See?"

"Oh..." She laughed as she hugged him. "He's normal. As far as weight."

"Yep." I said, smiling. "I have a feeling he's going to grow up to be stronger than I am. That'd be awesome."

"What if the girl one grows up to be as strong as Dallas, with all the psychic moves and everything, but eats like Electra?" Cammy asked. "She's be strong, and she's have a lot of weight behind her strength." She chuckled.

"That's what I said!" Electra laughed.

"I wonder what it would be like if I had Pichu with Dallas." Cammy laughed.

"Eh?" I asked as I perked up my right ear, making a face as I stared at her.

"I'm not saying I want to. I'm just asking what they would be like." She said. "Come on, you know I only mate with you when I'm not in season!" She laughed.

"Dallas they're adorable! Congratulations!" Cameron said as he knelt down in front of me, smiling as he scratched behind my ears.

"WHOA!" Electra yelled as she jumped backwards. "Where'd you come from!"

"I was sitting on the chair watching you." He said. "I thought you saw me."

"What if I had Pichu with Cameron?" Cammy asked. "I know I can only have Pichu with other Pikachu, but what IF it somehow happened?" She asked.

"Cammy that's weird. And it can't happen." Electra said, frowning. "What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, it's VERY weird." Cameron said as he stood up. "She's like, all over me!"

"Then accept it so we can get it over with!" Cammy shouted.

"No! That's so weird!" Cameron said.

"He's afraid he's going to mate with you and like it so much that he'll want to do it again and again and become attached to Cammy because she's really good at mating." Zeke laughed.

"Okay, Where'd YOU come from?" I asked as I looked at Zeke, frowning. "I didn't see you there before."

"Oh I came in just as you went over the counter. I was laying under the chairs." Zeke laughed. "Your Pichu are awesome!" He said.

"Thank you." Electra said, smiling as she hugged the Pichu.

"We should feed them." I said as I took the Pichu back from Cammy. "What should we give them?"

"Milk." Cammy said. "For now, just milk."

"I love how you know everything..." Electra chuckled. "It's really useful."

"Err... Thanks?" Cammy said, laughing. "I find it useful too. Which reminds me..." She said, sighing. "Zeke... Who exactly did you see dump the flour on me?"

"Oh, I saw him outside earlier. It's raining now, so I was in a hurry to get inside, but he looked pretty beaten up. He glared at me and went into the maze." he said. "So I didn't bother following him. He's up to no good I can tell." He said. "Should I have followed him?"

"You should have torn him to pieces!" Cammy shouted. "That bastard!"

"Whoa there!" Electra said as she turned around, hugging the Pichu against her belly. "Easy there with the language!"

"Oh, right." Cammy said, her ears drooping to the sides as she stared at Electra. "Sorry..."

"Nono it's okay, no big deal." Electra laughed. "Just no heavy stuff around the Pichu."

"Well they're going to have to learn it sooner or later." Zeke said. "And besides, they're YOUR Pichu, so no one cares what they do anyway because they don't want to anger you by disciplining them." He said.

"Zeke has a point..." Cammy laughed.

"No. Way too early for that." Electra said. "I don't want their first words to be... Filth." She said.

"Filth eh? First time I heard you say that!" Cammy laughed.

"Well I couldn't think of any other words!" She said, pouting.

"I love how funny you guys are." Zeke laughed. "It's really fun being with you all, it really is. It's so entertaining, listening to all the funny things you talk about when we're together. I'm really glad I met you all." He said as he lay down on his belly.

"Awww Zeke..." Electra said, smiling. "That's so nice of you..."

"Zeke, you of all Pokemon should know that, when Dallas and Electra aren't around, the conversations get WEIRD." Cameron said as he stood up. "And uncomfortable."

"Well that's why I said when we're TOGETHER!" Zeke laughed. "And I don't mind the conversations we have when we're not together. I find them entertaining too. The way you always try to fight off Cammy." He laughed. "It's funny."

"It's not funny!" Cameron said.

"We are soooo not going back into this conversation." Electra said as she held up her right paw. "No no no no NO!"

"Yeah, we can talk about this tonight Cameron, when the Pichu aren't around." Cammy grinned.

"Yeah, you do that." Electra said.

"No, DON'T do that!" Cameron said. "No no nooooo!"

"Oh come on, you liiiiike it!" Cammy said as she hopped up onto Cameron's back, giggling.

"Get off me!" Cameron whined.

"Nope." She laughed as she climbed up onto his head. "I think I'll just sit here for a while..."

"Cammy that doesn't look very comfortable." Zeke said.

"You're right..." She said as she hopped down. "But your back is!"

"YAY!" Zeke barked as Cammy jumped onto his back, and he stood up.

"You know..." I laughed as I looked around the room. "Where's Kevin?"

"I have no idea." Cameron said, laughing. "Probably in the car. I should call him." He said as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Ooooooh an iPhone! Did Kevin buy it for you?" Cammy asked as she stood up on Zeke's back, wagging her tail.

"Yes actually." Cameron said. "He said I could spend money on stuff so I'm spending money of stuff." He laughed.

"Ah." Cammy said as she sat back down. "What'd I do with our money anyway Zeke?" She asked. "I forgot what I did with it... I got so angry because that moron dumped flour on me..." She growled.

"Oh, I remember!" He barked. "You put it in your, um..."

"Oh yeah." She said, laughing. "Now I remember."

"How could you possibly forget?" Electra asked.

"So that's why your cheeks are all weird?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, shush." She laughed. "You're supposed to be calling Kevin!"

"Oh, I thought you meant... Nevermind." I laughed. "Just... Nevermind."

"It's right here." She said as she stuck her paw in her mouth.

"I know..." I laughed. "How much do you have?"

"Well..." She said as she pulled out the money, laughing. "I have a few soggy hundred dollar bills..."

"You... Are extremely weird..." Cameron said as he stared at Cammy. "You kept that in your mouth?"

"In my cheek pouches." She said. "You can hold small things in them. Well YOU can't because you're human, but I can." She said.

"Weird." Cameron said. "Oh, and Kevin's in the car." He said. "Watching Palkia in the sky."

"Palkia?" Electra asked, gasping as she dashed to the door. "I wanna see!"

"Yeah!" I shouted as I ran after her, holding the Pichu in my paws as he snuggled up in my belly fur.

"Hey it stopped raining." Zeke said as he stepped outside with us.

"Oh, hey Kevin." Cammy said. "I thought you were in the car..."

"Yeah well I figured you needed me when you called." He said. "So I got out."

"Well with Palkia in the sky like that, I think we'd be better off in the car." Cammy laughed. "Let's go... NOW... Especially since we don't know if that's the clone or not..."

"Yeah, and I don't like the way he's staring at us..." Cameron said, frowning. "Let's like, go... Now..."

"Yeah I suppose you're right..." Kevin said. "But I don't think he's looking for a fight... Just staring..." He said as we made our way to the car.

I perked my ears up as I heard Palkia speak. It was a really deep voice, which I thought was kind of weird, but I wasn't really paying attention to the tone, but rather what he said.

"YOU..." He shouted, but since his voice was so deep, it just sounded like a loud booming voice, no yelling or anything. Just really loud.

"Err..." I said, frowning. "Yeah let's get in the car..."

"Right." Cameron said as he waited for Zeke and Cammy to go in, then Electra, and finally me, before he himself got in, and so did Kevin.

"Let's watch him." Kevin said. "This is so cool. Hey take out your phone and record this!" Kevin laughed.

"OH! Right!" Cameron laughed as he took out his iPhone. "Great idea!"

"YOU..." Palkia shouted again, except this time, I think everyone heard it.

"Yep, that's the clone alright. I don't EVER recall Palkia having such a deep voice." Cammy said.

"We should... Probably get out of here." Zeke whined. "I don't want any trouble... We have Pichu to protect!"

"Zeke's right." Cameron said. "Come on, no more recording. We've gotta run."

"Yeah, you're right..." Kevin said, his right eyebrow raising as he looked back at us. "PICHU?"

"Yes." I said, sighing as I hugged the Pichu against me, who appeared to be sleeping.

"Ohhhh! Congratulations!" He said, smiling. "You're a daddy now!"

"You have much to learn..." Came the voice in the sky, this time louder than ever. "You do not mess with superior beings!"

"Superior beings?" Cammy asked. "Everyone in this car is as superior as you can get!" She laughed. "He's out of his mind if he thinks he can defeat us!"

"Yeah!" Zeke barked. "We can take him out!"

"Err... Look..." Cammy said as she pointed up, frowning. "That, excuse my language, ASSHOLE is up on his back!" She growled.

"Oh great." Zeke whined.

"Hey FUCKER!" Cammy yelled as she stuck her head out of the window. "FUCK YOU!" She growled as she fired off a thunderbolt, nailing both the wet Palkia, and the Pikachu on his back.

"Graaah!" Palkia growled as he flew up into the sky. "So you want to play dirty huh?" He said, laughing. "Well let's see how you like THIS!" He said as he shot a purple beam at us.

"Fuck." Kevin mumbled as he started the car, just as it hit us.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on." Kevin said as everything went dark. "Is everyone still there?"

"I'm still here!" Cammy shouted. "I have no idea what's going on but roll up the window! THE WIND IS TERRIBLE!"

"Ugh..." Kevin said as he rolled up the window, before turning on the lights. "I can't see a thing."

"Yeah neither can we." Zeke said. "I mean, I can see all of us in here, but nothing outside..."

"That's what I meant." Kevin said.

"Well... I hope everything's going to be fine..." Electra growled. "Because if anything happens to our Pichu I'm going to go nuts!"

Just as she said that, everything went back to normal. Except it was sunny, and the sky was clear.

"Okay what the fudge?" Cameron asked as he looked out the window. "Since when was it sunny?"

"It wasn't..." Kevin said as he looked around.

"Hey, where'd the Pokemon Center go?" Zeke asked.

As I looked out the window, I could see that literally everything was different. The grass was a different shade of green, and the sky was a lighter blue. Not only that, but the trees were taller, the humans looked and dressed differently, the clouds looked different...

But what really got my attention, was the Pokemon. They were way different. There were tons of Pokemon here that I'd never seen before! Not only that, but the Pokemon Center was different too. It was a normal hospital, for both humans and animals.

"What the hell? What happened to this place?" Cammy asked. "I've never seen these Pokemon in my life!"

"Yeah me neither!" Zeke said. "And we study the PC twenty four seven!"

"Yeah, we would know if these existed." Cammy said. "And what the heck is a dog park?"

"Where do you see that?" Cameron asked.

"Right there." Kevin said. "The sign... It usually says Pokepark... Now it says dog park..."

"What's a... Dog...?" Zeke asked.

"Well... Like a Growlithe..." Electra said.

"These things aren't Growlithe." I said as I looked out the window. "I don't know what these are..."

"Neither do I, but I bet they taste good." Electra laughed.

"Probably." Zeke said. "They look weird though. I wonder if we can catch them..."

"Yeah I want one." Cammy laughed.

"Well you've got to battle for them." Zeke said. "Let's go ask one of the trainers to battle."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Kevin said. "Everything's different... Dog park... Hospital... Where's the Pokepark and Pokemon Center?"

"I have no idea but this place looks weird." Cameron said. "And it smells."

"Well we can't just stay in the car..." Cammy frowned.

"Yes we can." Kevin said as he shifted into reverse. "We're leaving. Until we find out where we are, we have to keep a low profile. Just in case we don't belong here." He said.

"That makes a lot of sense actually..." Cammy laughed. "Kevin's right.

As we backed out of the dog park, a wave of hopelessness washed over me. I sighed as I hugged my Pichu against my belly, before looking at Electra. I could tell she felt the same. I mean, we just had our Pichu, and now the first couple days of their lives are going to be spent in the middle of nowhere. That not only makes me and Electra feel bad, but it confuses the Pichu. I could tell that Zeke and Cammy felt the same way me and Electra did too. All of a sudden, we didn't belong. Everything was different, even the air was thicker. Maybe that's what's making us feel this way. Yeah, it's the air. We were just teleported somewhere where the air is thicker, that's all. I'm sure once we find out where we are we'll be just fine. Besides, I can take us all back to where we belong once I find out where we are... Right?

Right...?

-END Story Dallas, Electra, And The Fight Against Team Onyx.-

NOTE: In case it wasn't obvious, there is a third sequel on my profile. If you're interested, go ahead and read it! ^^'


End file.
